


Когда я закрою глаза

by nnartful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Chinese Language, Higher Education, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 87,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnartful/pseuds/nnartful
Summary: ...Меня накрыл приступ вины. Захотелось все бросить и бежать отсюда, голым, босиком, неважно куда. Лишь бы подальше от Дани. Прочь от его насмешливой улыбки и хитро прищуренных глаз, которые нарушают и рассеивают мои мысли о единственной женщине, которую я любил...





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Все события и персонажи вымышлены, любое совпадение с реальностью является случайным.
> 
> Спасибо very green fox и Sophie_Sheps за вычитку.
> 
> Этот текст был начат очень давно, сейчас я сделала бы все несколько иначе, но все же, все же...

«Спасибо, что думал обо мне. Не смей плакать. Найди хорошую девушку и живи счастливо».

Таким было ее последнее сообщение. Через два дня она умерла.

Я не видел Еву с тех пор, как она попала в больницу. К ней пускали только родственников. Даже на похоронах я стоял в стороне, среди прочих ее студентов, не решаясь подойти к могиле.

Ева знала, что я люблю ее. Я говорил ей об этом неоднократно. Наверное, она чувствовала себя виноватой в том, что не могла ответить мне взаимностью. Поэтому была так добра ко мне, что не прогнала взашей сразу. Я мог пить чай в ее кабинете и разговаривать с ней о современной литературе, о новых фильмах и тонкостях перевода. Иногда я мог провожать ее домой.

О том, что я люблю Еву, кроме нее знал только ее двоюродный племянник. Антон, мой одногруппник и близкий друг, считал, что я совершил большую глупость, влюбившись в его тетушку. Не потому, что Ева была нашим преподавателем. Не потому, что она была вдовой. Не потому, что ее сын был старше меня. Антон называл Еву безответственной и говорил, что она не принесет мне ничего, кроме проблем.

Две недели назад Ева умерла от рака. Ей было сорок пять лет. Мне через две недели исполнится восемнадцать.

– Она из семьи религиозных евреев. Отец говорит, что вскрылся бы, будь у него такие родители, как у Евы. А она как-то умудрялась отжигать без отрыва от кошерного семейства. Но вскоре после рождения Даньки взбунтовалась. С отцом они с детства дружили, вот так и получилось, что он единственный родственник, с которым Ева не оборвала контакты.

Мы с Антоном шли из универа. Было пасмурно, холодный ветер срывал с деревьев желтые листья. Мы никуда не спешили. Просто шли прогулочным шагом по аллее, по которой Ева обычно ходила домой.

Не так, как я, но Антон тоже любил Еву. Она была жизнерадостной, склонной к авантюрам. Любила тяжелую музыку и авторское кино. С ней всегда было интересно.

Она не выглядела на свой возраст. Была стройной, носила джинсы. В ее волнистых, черных, как вороново крыло, волосах не было седины. Ева не пользовалась косметикой, ее глаза, брови и губы и так были вызывающе яркими.

– Я вчера с Данькой виделся, – продолжал говорить Антон. – С начала следующей недели он на работу выходит. Родители предлагали ему пожить у нас, но он отказался. Сказал, что будет жить в квартире Евы.

Данька – это Даниил, сын Евы. Она говорила, что родила его в двадцать лет. Значит, ему сейчас двадцать пять. Последние пять лет он жил в Китае. Вернулся, когда Ева попала в больницу. Я никогда его не видел. И, честно говоря, не горю желанием знакомиться. Этот незнакомый мне парень – лишнее напоминание о том, какая огромная пропасть всегда была между мной и Евой.

– О, гляди… – Антон заставил меня оторвать взгляд от шуршащих под ногами листьев.

В двух шагах от нас я увидел сгорбленную фигуру в черном полупальто, сидящую на скамейке. Голова была опущена, и длинные черные волосы скрывали лицо. Черные, как вороново крыло, не кудрявые, скорее волнистые.

– Ева…

Само вырвалось. Я произнес это бессознательно, но достаточно отчетливо, чтобы человек на скамейке услышал и посмотрел на нас. Широкие брови вразлет, темно-карие глаза, обрамленные неправдоподобно длинными ресницами, губы такие яркие, что кажутся накрашенными. Эти черты лица я могу воспроизвести в памяти в любой момент в мельчайших подробностях.

Но то лицо, на которое я сейчас смотрел, было мужским.

– Привет, – Антон протянул руку.

Парень встал, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие, да так и остался стоять. Теперь стало видно, что он довольно высокий и очень худой.

– Это Даниил, сын Евы, – представил его Антон. – Дань, это Вадим, он тоже у Евы учился.

Даниил кивнул и пожал мою руку. Его пальцы были ледяными.

– Курить есть? – спросил он у Антона хриплым простуженным голосом.

Я смотрел на него, пока он закуривал, и думал, как мог принять его за Еву. Да, он очень на нее похож, но не настолько, чтобы перепутать его с женщиной. С женщиной, которую я больше никогда не увижу. Я почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает комок.

– Домой не собираешься? – поинтересовался Антон.

Даниил отрицательно покачал головой. Когда он в очередной раз поднес сигарету к губам, я заметил, что его пальцы дрожат. Наверное, от холода.

Мы пошли дальше, а он остался курить, стоя возле скамейки. Обернувшись, я подумал, что его тонкий темный силуэт на фоне осенних деревьев смотрится довольно романтично. Еве бы понравилось.

– Господа лингвисты, поздравляю нас с возобновлением курса китайского языка! – возвестила староста, войдя в аудиторию.

Факультатив по китайскому не был обязательным, но шел в диплом, поэтому его взяла почти вся группа. Предыдущая преподавательница сбежала от нас в декретный отпуск, так что занятия прервались почти на месяц. В нашем городе не так много китаистов, способных преподавать, так что замену нашли не сразу.

– Они молодцы, конечно, – проворчал Антон, швыряя на стол учебник. – Китайский последней парой, да еще в понедельник.

– Изверги, – мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как согласиться.

Я пошел на этот факультатив только потому, что Ева считала изучение китайского перспективным. Теперь у меня не осталось стимула продолжать занятия, но бросать курс в середине семестра глупо.

Когда новый преподаватель вошел в аудиторию, я даже головы не поднял. Пусть это выглядит невежливо, мне наплевать.

– 大家好, – заговорил он. – 我叫丹尼尔.

Я все-таки посмотрел на препода. Сегодня Даниил выглядел иначе, но я сразу узнал его по голосу. Длинные волосы сменились стрижкой, открывающей уши и шею, но разглядеть лицо как следует теперь мешала челка.

– Всем привет, – повторил он приветствие по-русски. – Меня зовут Дэниэл. Можно Даниил Исаакович. Лучше запишите. Имя, конечно, не китайское, но все же.

Он говорил с легкой, ненавязчивой улыбкой. Его голос – низкий, с бархатистой хрипотцой – звучал располагающе. Сейчас Даниил производил впечатление вполне довольного жизнью человека. Совсем не как при нашей прошлой встрече.

– Мог бы сказать, что он будет у нас китайский вести, – шепнул я Антону.

– Я говорил. Не знаю, чем ты слушал.

– Он волосы отрезал...

– Ага. Ты был не первым, кто назвал его Евой.

– Слышь, ты, Даниил Исаакович! Ты что, озверел?

Антон ввалился в лаборантскую, чуть ли не ногой распахнув дверь. Я вошел следом. Помещение под названием «лаборантская» обычно ассоциируется с чем-то физико-химическим. У нас же почему-то так называли каморку, примыкающую к аудитории, отданной в распоряжение Даниила.

– И тебе не хворать, Антон Георгиевич, – отозвался Даниил, не глядя в нашу сторону. Он как раз заливал кипятком пузатый заварочный чайник.

– Эта твоя контрольная… Даже в гестапо пытки были гуманнее, – Антон плюхнулся на стул и указал мне на соседний.

– Таки могу устроить непосредственно для Вас, Антоша, персональное гестапо, – я уже успел заметить, что, когда у Даниила хорошее настроение, он начинает подражать манере речи персонажей из старых анекдотов про евреев. – Вадим, чай будешь?

– Да, спасибо.

– Эй, я тоже буду! Я даже печеньки принес, – Антон вытащил из рюкзака пакет с овсяным печеньем.

Даня (так студенты называли его между собой) преподавал у нас уже месяц. Почти все девчонки и некоторые парни курса были им очарованы. Еще бы, он молодой, интеллигентный, с хорошим образованием, свободно владеет тремя языками, жил за границей. И, по-своему, очень даже симпатичный. Он был легок в общении, приятно улыбался и отпускал милые безобидные шутки. Совсем, как Ева.

Но иногда, когда думал, что никто не видит, Даня позволял себе расслабиться. Тогда на его лицо словно набегала тень, проявляя морщины на лбу и темные круги под глазами.

На правах родственника Антон часто напрашивался к Дане на чай. Обычно и меня звал. Довольно неловкая ситуация: гонять чаи с преподом, сыном женщины, в которую был влюблен. Но я почти никогда не отказывался от этих приглашений. Сначала мне было неуютно в обществе Даниила. Он постоянно напоминал мне о Еве, о которой я и так думал целыми днями. Но вскоре я начал ловить себя на желании видеть его чаще. Было ли это вызвано его внешним сходством с матерью или тем, что с ним приятно общаться, но рядом с Даниилом моя тоска по Еве окрашивалась в светлые тона.

– Кстати, Данька, – вспомнил Антон, – ты спровоцировал спор между нашими одногруппницами.

– И каков предмет спора?

– Еврей ты или нет.

– По-моему, ответ налицо, – Даниил обвел свое лицо указательными пальцами и широко улыбнулся. – И на лице.

– Дело в другом. Они хотят позвать тебя на пьянку.

– По поводу?

– Без повода, просто так. Группа хочет коллективно бухнуть. Мы с Вадиком идем.

– Я не иду, – возразил я: не то у меня сейчас настроение для таких развлечений.

– Идешь. И Данька идет. Потому что если Данька не пойдет, то Людочка тоже откажется. А если откажется Людочка, половина наших барышень сольется.

– А, так я не единственный препод, которого вы зовете? – оживился Даня.

Людочка преподавала первый год, вела курс литературы зарубежных стран. Со многими нашими девчонками у нее установились приятельские отношения. Ходили слухи, что она питает нежные чувства к Дане.

– Ну, молодых преподов у нас только двое, вас обоих и приглашаем. Еще из аспирантуры пара чьих-то знакомых будет.

– И какая связь между вашей пьянкой и моим еврейским происхождением?

– Пьянка в субботу.

Дане понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы сопоставить факты.

– Блин, Антоха, тебе ли не знать, что я не соблюдаю шаббат и даже свинину ем!

– Я им так и сказал. Так ты идешь?

– Момент. А при чем тут Людочка?

– Дурачина ты, простофиля, – Антон возвел глаза к потолку. – Девушка так явно тебе симпатизирует, а ты валенком прикидываешься.

Наверное, как раз это мне в нем и нравилось. Кто еще из преподавателей мог бы позволить студентам такое обращение к себе и при этом не стал бы выглядеть глупо? Даня умудрялся четко и совершенно естественно разделять общение со студентами на парах и в неучебное время. И, в свою очередь, в неформальной обстановке он разграничивал общение с прочими студентами и с Антоном. И никто не видел в этом чего-то несправедливого или предосудительного. Подозреваю, Антон рассказал ему о том, что я общался с Евой, так как Даня, судя по всему, решил и меня допустить в ближний круг.

– Боюсь, ее симпатия – это исключительно ее проблема, – невозмутимо ответил Даниил.

– Бедная Людочка, – покачал головой Антон, обращаясь ко мне. – Угораздило же ее влюбиться в этого черствого гомосека.

– Слышь, Антох, ты бы меня перед студентами не палил…

– Да забей, Вадик в теме, он бишка.

Не знаю, что смутило меня больше: то, как бесцеремонно Антон вывалил информацию об ориентации Дани или то, что Даня теперь в курсе моих предпочтений.

– Тоша, ты сама тактичность, – проговорил я, стараясь не смотреть на Даниила.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая только хрустом печенья, которое продолжал лопать Антон.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 北语 (běiyǔ) - сокращение от 北京语言大学 (Пекинский университет языка и культуры).

Так исторически сложилось, что студенты нашего факультета зависали в этом маленьком уютном баре в подвальчике, обставленном в ретро-стиле. Здесь можно было не только выпить, но и вполне сносно перекусить по приемлемой цене. Свет не бил в глаза, но его хватало, чтобы читать. Ненавязчивый плейлист, состоящий в основном из мягко замиксованных ретро-композиций, создавал приятную атмосферу и не нагружал мозг лишней информацией.

Для нас сдвинули несколько столов у дальней стены, чтобы все пятнадцать человек могли свободно разместиться и при этом видеть друг друга. Естественно, пить пошла не вся группа. Каким бы дружным ни было студенческое сообщество, всегда находилась пара-тройка зануд, которым «не интересно это все». Кто-то банально не мог позволить себе тратить деньги на выпивку. А кто-то демонстративно брезговал обществом мажоров. Причем, что именно понималось под словом «мажоры», оставалось для меня загадкой, ибо мажором называли даже Антона, интеллигентного анархиста из преподавательской семьи. И меня, несмотря на мое сугубо пролетарское происхождение.

Итак, мы засели в баре субботним вечером, нас было пятнадцать человек – одиннадцать студентов, двое аспирантов с кафедры французского языка и двое преподавателей. Ребят из аспирантуры я периодически встречал в универе, но познакомились мы только сегодня. Оказалось, что Наталья – старшая сестра нашей старосты. Невысокая, кругленькая, очень милая и общительная барышня. Она сразу умудрилась расположить к себе всех присутствующих. А вот парень, которого она привела с собой, был полной ее противоположностью, начиная с внешности и заканчивая поведением. Этот высокий светловолосый атлет с непроницаемым лицом молча потягивал пиво и отвечал на вопросы односложно, либо вовсе ограничивался кивком головы.

Людочка, сидящая рядом с Даней, цвела майской розой. Сегодня она приоделась, накрасилась чуть ярче обычного и без умолку щебетала что-то, то и дело стараясь заглянуть в глаза нашему китаисту. Даня вежливо улыбался, вставлял свои реплики в нужных местах, в общем, играл роль джентльмена. Но, готов поспорить, весело ему не было.

– Забавно за ним наблюдать, – шепнул Антон мне на ухо.

Я вопросительно поднял бровь.

– Он мастер пыль в глаза пускать, – пояснил Тоха, указав взглядом на Даню. – Может не только любой разговор поддержать, но и убедить собеседника в том, что этот разговор жуть как интересен.

– Элементарная вежливость, по-моему, – пожал я плечами.

– Если не знать Даньку, то так оно и выглядит. Как элементарная вежливость. Вся соль в том, что он терпеть не может влюбленных девочек.

– О как…

Я на всякий случай огляделся по сторонам. К счастью, мы с Антохой сидели на диванчике чуть поодаль от основной компании, и остальные нас не слышали. Да, наш факультет славился свободой взглядов, но я уже успел на личном опыте убедиться, что подобные разговоры при посторонних лучше не вести.

Должен отметить, недавние откровения моего сверхтактичного друга меня не удивили. Я и так догадывался о предпочтениях Дани. В нем не было ничего такого, что могло бы явно и однозначно указать на его ориентацию. Просто для кого-то вроде меня, кто знает, как смотреть, и имеет потенциальную заинтересованность, такие вещи обычно понятны сразу. Антон называет это «гей-радаром». Очень смешно.

– Нет-нет, сама идея влюбленной девочки его мало волнует. Абстрактные влюбленные девочки вполне имеют право на существование, – продолжал вполголоса вещать Антон. По интонациям и тому, как растягивались гласные, я понял, что он уже достаточно выпил. – Но если идея влюбленной девочки приобретает конкретную форму, а влюбленность получает направляющий вектор…

Антон оборвал фразу. Прикрыл глаза, вспоминая, что хотел сказать. Поднес указательный палец к переносице, а потом, открыв глаза, указал на Даню.

– В общем, когда Данька чует, что девочка в него влюблена, он начинает звереть.

– Прямо-таки звереть? – усмехнулся я, наблюдая за Даней, который как раз сейчас как-то очень интеллигентно и вежливо рассмеялся в ответ на шутливое замечание Людочки.

– Не ведись на эту радостную мордашку, – назидательно проговорил Антон. – Он тот еще артист. Развлекает Людочку, а в душе проклинает мироздание за то, что на ее месте не Ромка.

– Ху из Ромка?

Антон указал взглядом на молчаливого аспиранта. Точно, он же представился Романом.

– Как раз в Данькином вкусе.

– А ты, конечно же, прекрасно осведомлен о его вкусах.

Я изо всех сил старался не показывать, насколько в действительности заинтересован темой разговора. Это была какая-то болезненная заинтересованность, вызванная не столько личностью Дани, сколько тем фактом, что он сын Евы. Между мной и Евой всегда была пропасть. И теперь, после ее смерти края этой пропасти уже никогда не сойдутся. Даня стал для меня олицетворением этой пропасти. Он не просто знал Еву дольше и лучше меня. Он жил дольше меня, и вся его жизнь проходила рядом с Евой. Он был важен для Евы. Он был для нее важнее кого бы то ни было. Он, возможно, знал ее лучше кого бы то ни было.

Пусть я не могу закрыть глаза на пропасть, лежащую между мной и Евой. Но я могу попытаться эту пропасть заполнить. Я чувствую, что чем больше узнаю Даню, тем меньше меня мучает пустота в сердце. Как будто через него я могу дотянуться до ранее скрытых от меня граней личности его матери.

– Осведомлен, представь себе, – гордо приосанился Тоха. – Он же мой братюня все-таки.

– Да какой он тебе братюня, – отмахнулся я.

Антон задумался, начал что-то считать в уме, загибая пальцы.

– Троюродный! – наконец сообщил он. – Кажется.

Тем временем Даня извинился перед Людочкой и поднялся из-за стола. Снял с вешалки свое черное полупальто, накинул на плечи и пошел к выходу, попутно доставая сигарету из пачки.

Возможно, мне показалось, потому что я и сам был уже не очень трезв, но походка его была шаткой и неуверенной. Я только открыл рот, чтобы предложить Антону тоже выйти покурить, как к нам подлетела староста, которой срочно понадобилось мнение моего друга о современной французской прозе. Я махнул рукой и пошел на улицу один.

Снаружи было зябко, но не то чтобы очень холодно. Неподвижный воздух и свет желтых фонарей, пятнами ложащийся на чисто выметенный асфальт, создавали иллюзию театральных декораций. Свернув направо от дверей бара и обогнув угол дома, я увидел Даню. Он сидел на корточках прямо под табличкой «Место для курения», прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене и совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что пальто может испачкаться. В его губах была зажата сигарета, а в руках он держал телефон. Даня пристально смотрел на дисплей и кривил губы, выпуская дым из уголка рта, не вынимая сигарету.

Я молча опустился на корточки рядом и тоже закурил. Даня продолжал листать что-то в телефоне, не обращая на меня внимания.

– Извини, – я решил попробовать завязать разговор, – кажется, тебе не очень-то интересно с нами.

– Не извиняйся, – монотонно протянул он, не отрываясь от телефона. Он говорил, не разжимая губ полностью, чтобы не выронить сигарету. От этого речь становилась невнятной. – С вами хорошо.

«Конечно, – мысленно усмехнулся я, – именно поэтому ты свалил из зала и уткнулся в телефон». Но тут же сам себе напомнил, что он просто вышел покурить, как и я.

Даня молчал. Тишина меня угнетала, но я не знал, о чем с ним заговорить. Неожиданно вспомнилось, что до этого мы ни разу не оставались наедине. С нами всегда был Антон. Антон знал, о чем можно поболтать. Даже если он нес полную ерунду или начинал говорить грубости, никого из нас это обычно не напрягало. Когда мы оставались втроем, Антон вовлекал в беседу и Даню, и меня. Иногда Даня спрашивал у меня что-то. По своей же инициативе я не сказал ему и десятка фраз за все время знакомства.

Единственная тема для разговора с Даней, которую я мог придумать, вряд ли была бы ему приятна. При мне он ни разу не упоминал Еву, что, в общем-то, было ожидаемо.

Даня глубоко затянулся и, по-прежнему не вынимая сигарету изо рта, выпустил дым через ноздри. Пепел с сигареты упал вниз, на его джинсы, но Даня не обратил на это внимания.

– С вами хорошо, – повторил он, и наконец-то ленивым движением убрал сигарету изо рта.

Я старался не палиться, но не мог оторвать взгляда от его узкой длинной кисти, между указательным и средним пальцами которой была зажата сигарета. Тонкие пальцы, худое запястье, бледная кожа. Мне вдруг подумалось, что Даня, наверное, плохо питается.

– Гораздо лучше, чем торчать одному в пустой квартире.

Он запрокинул голову, прижавшись затылком к стене, и прикрыл глаза. Правая рука, в которой Даня держал телефон, лежала на колене. Левая, с сигаретой, как-то неуверенно начала подниматься к губам, но застыла на уровне груди в немного картинном, но таком красивом жесте, что я нервно сглотнул. Его пальцы едва заметно подрагивали то ли от холода, то ли от того, что мышцы были напряжены, удерживая кисть в неудобном положении. Я вспомнил нашу первую встречу. Тогда я тоже обратил внимание на его дрожащие от холода пальцы. Не сказал бы, что у меня фетиш на руки, но Данины пальцы меня буквально завораживали. Дело было даже не в том, какие они тонкие и изящные. Просто мне почему-то нестерпимо хотелось их согреть.

– Ты, – заговорил он, не глядя на меня, – скучаешь по ней?

Вопрос застал меня врасплох. Я сразу понял, о ком говорит Даня, но не мог понять, почему именно со мной.

– Не делай такое удивленное лицо, – он грустно улыбнулся, повернувшись ко мне. – Антоша рассказал мне, что ты пытался подкатить к Еве.

Эти слова и насмешливо-печальный взгляд его темных глаз ошарашили и расстроили меня.

– Не назвал бы это подкатом, – буркнул я, отвернувшись.

– Хочешь сказать, это была большая и чистая любовь? – вопреки ожиданию, он говорил без насмешки.

– Почему бы и нет? – я почувствовал, как горло сжалось. – И почему была?

Даня ничего не ответил. Затушил сигарету о край урны и выбросил окурок.

– Значит, скучаешь, – сказал он.

Его монотонно-печальная речь заставляла мое сердце сжиматься. Нужно признать, Даня был привлекательным. И не только привлекательным, но и полностью в моем вкусе. Мне всегда нравились высокие, стройные, темноволосые интеллектуалы. Это касалось и мужчин, и женщин. А еще он был так похож на Еву…

– Стоп, – я только сейчас обратил внимание на одну деталь. – Ты называешь ее Евой?

– Ну, ее так звали, – улыбнулся Даня.

– Нет, я о том, что… Почему не «мама»?

– Сложно сказать, – он пожал плечами. – Почему-то с детства привык. Никто не учил меня называть ее мамой.

Я тоже докурил, забычковал окурок о стену и положил рядом с собой на асфальт, мысленно выставив напоминание не забыть выкинуть его, когда буду уходить. Вставать сейчас совсем не хотелось. Казалось, что любое резкое движение спугнет Даню, который вытащил следующую сигарету и, возможно, собирался продолжить разговор.

Он пощелкал зажигалкой. Та искрила, но загораться не желала. Даня вопросительно посмотрел на меня, я передал ему свою дешевенькую китайскую зажигалку. Он прикурил и кивнул с благодарностью. Я тоже поджег сигарету.

– Знаешь, Ева была ужасной матерью, – заговорил Даня. – Отличным другом, но матерью просто отстойной. Она родила меня, когда училась на пятом курсе. Взяла академ, но все равно постоянно болталась по всяким семинарам, презентациям и выездным лекциям. А меня спихнула своим родителям.

Я сомневался, что он стал бы это рассказывать, если бы был трезв. Но сейчас, похоже, Дане хотелось выговориться.

– Потом академ закончился, началась учеба, госы, диплом, аспирантура, преподавание, кандидатская… Она делала карьеру, а про меня вспоминала только по праздникам. Потом окончательно разругалась с родителями, и я перекочевал от них к Геше. Надо отметить, мне крупно повезло, что Геша не послал Еву куда подальше, как остальные родственники.

– Геша – это…

– Георгий. Отец Антона, двоюродный брат Евы. Антона тогда еще даже в планах не было, так что они с Алей, можно сказать, меня усыновили.

– А твой отец?

– Мой отец пытался строить бизнес в условиях лихих девяностых и крайне редко бывал дома, – Даня мрачно усмехнулся. – Я его почти не помню. Он умер, когда мне было четыре года.

Я знал, что муж Евы умер в девяностых. Учитывая род его деятельности, было бы вполне закономерно предположить, что он пал жертвой криминальных разборок. Но на самом деле это была смерть от болезни.

– Прости.

– За что? – теперь его усмешка была веселой.

– Действительно, – я смутился. – Похоже, люди всегда извиняются, когда не знают, как реагировать.

– Это нормально, – Даня снова улыбнулся.

Кажется, мое сердце пропустило удар. Эта спокойная, нежная улыбка, выразительные темные глаза, в уголках которых лучиками собрались морщинки… Я так любил это выражение на лице Евы!

Даня снова посмотрел в телефон, потом протянул его мне. На дисплее была фотография Евы у входа в какое-то здание с вывеской на китайском. Светлые джинсы и футболка подчеркивали тонкую фигуру Евы, шикарные волосы развевались на ветру.

– Листай влево, – сказал Даня. – Это кампус 北语. Ева приезжала ко мне прошлым летом. Тогда мы последний раз виделись не в скайпе.

Он снова принялся пыхтеть сигаретой, не вынимая ее изо рта.

Я листал фотографии, но не мог сфокусировать взгляд на них. Видеть улыбающееся лицо Евы оказалось больнее, чем я думал. Но на одной из фоток я все-таки задержался. Там Ева и Даня были вместе. Одинаковые улыбки, одинаково прищуренные глаза, одинаковые брови вразлет и длинные черные волосы.

– Много фотографий, – сказал я, возвращая телефон. Мне нужно было как-то отвлечь себя самого от попыток сравнить сына с матерью.

– Эта сумасшедшая просила фотографировать ее чуть ли не у каждого дерева, – улыбнулся он.

– Хоть ты и говоришь, что она была плохой матерью, создается впечатление, что у вас были довольно близкие отношения.

– Так и есть, – согласился он. – Чем старше я становился, тем интереснее нам было вдвоем. Говорю же, она оказалась отличным другом.

Он затушил и выбросил второй окурок. Встал, внезапно покачнулся и привалился к стене, ударившись плечом.

– Эй, ты в норме? – меня буквально подбросило на ноги.

– Все в порядке, – он слабо улыбнулся побледневшими губами. – Просто встал резко, голова закружилась.

– Чего вы тут застряли? – раздался недовольный голос Антона.

Я обернулся. В нашу сторону топали мой приятель и тот белобрысый аспирант.

– Антох, сделай что-нибудь, твой братишка в обморок грохнуться собирается, – я скорчил жалобную физиономию.

– Ничего я не собираюсь, – запротестовал Даня. Но я чувствовал, что он не сползает на землю только потому, что я держу его за локоть.

– У-у-у, – протянул Антон, заглянув в бледное Данино лицо. – Что, уже шибануло? А я говорил, нельзя пить на голодный желудок.

Роман выбросил сигарету, которую только что закурил, отпихнул меня, взял Даню за плечи и легонько встряхнул.

– Ну-ка, Даниил Исаакович, посмотри на меня, – сказал он строго.

Даня с усилием сфокусировал на его лице блуждающий взгляд и виновато прошептал:

– Извините, я, кажется, в говно.

– Проводить тебя домой? – так же строго спросил Роман.

– Если Вас не затруднит… – оживился Даня.

Но тут вмешался Антон:

– Мы с Вадиком проводим. Нам все равно в одну сторону.

– Ну, как знаете, – Роман пожал плечами и отпустил Даню, которого Антон тут же взял под руку.

На Данином лице отразилось глубокое разочарование, но никто не подал виду, что заметил это.


	3. Глава 3

Даня покачивался, но все же мог стоять прямо и идти почти без посторонней помощи, так что мы двинулись в сторону дома пешком, благо, было недалеко. Даня и Антон жили в соседних зданиях, а моя общага находилась кварталом дальше.

– И когда его так развезло? – вздохнул я. – Я даже не заметил.

– Он просто очень устал, – отозвался Антон. – Очень мало спит в последнее время и вкалывает как папа Карло над своими переводами.

– Не нужно говорить так, как будто меня здесь нет, – заметил Даня.

Что удивительно, говорил он четко и внятно. Пожалуй, даже слишком четко, как будто следил за каждым произносимым звуком.

Ночи уже стали холодными. Под ногами тихо хрустели опавшие листья, схваченные инеем. Дыхание замерзало и повисало облачком в неподвижном воздухе. Я шел слева от Дани, Антон справа, чтобы при необходимости поддержать его. Даня был без перчаток, но руки в карманы не убирал, чтобы было проще держать равновесие. В какой-то момент я случайно коснулся его руки. Она оказалась ледяной.

Мы подошли к Даниному подъезду. Старый кодовый замок в металлической двери открывался без ключа. Антон набрал код и дернул за ручку. Раздался противный скрип.

– Что ж, дальше я сам, – сообщил Даня.

– Нет уж, – возразил Антон. – Мы тебя до квартиры доведем. А то задрыхнешь где-нибудь между этажами, простудишься, а я виноват буду.

Даня ничего не ответил, но с шутовским поклоном пригласил Антона зайти в темный подъезд. Тоха включил фонарик на телефоне и светил им на ступеньки, пока мы не поднялись до третьего этажа. Выше горели лампочки, и фонарик был уже не нужен. Оказавшись на освещенном участке лестницы, Даня словно перешел на следующий уровень опьянения. Он то и дело спотыкался, хватался за перила и за меня, чтобы не упасть. Антон, идущий впереди, только укоризненно вздыхал.

Наконец мы добрались до двери Даниной квартиры на пятом этаже.

– Где ключи? – поинтересовался Тоха.

– В кармане, – ответил Даня.

– В каком?

– А кто его знает, – Даня развел руки в стороны, словно предлагая себя обыскать.

И Антон действительно принялся последовательно обшаривать карманы пальто, потом джинсов. Когда он добрался до задних карманов, Даня пьяненько захихикал.

– Щекотно, – пояснил он, поймав осуждающий взгляд Антохи.

– Цыц! – мой друг погрозил ему пальцем и выпрямился, держа в руке связку из трех ключей.

– Да ладно тебе, братишка, не будь букой, – обиженно протянул Даня и полез обниматься.

– Вадь, подержи, – скомандовал Антон, ловко развернув его и подтолкнув в мою сторону.

Даня, который был на полголовы выше меня, со вздохом повис на моих плечах, для чего ему пришлось довольно сильно сгорбиться. На мгновение испугавшись, что он сползет на пол, я неловко обхватил его поперек туловища и только потом заметил, что запустил руки под распахнутое пальто. Через тонкий свитер отлично прощупывались ребра и позвонки. Какой же он тощий! Повинуясь своему нетрезвому внутреннему голосу, я плюнул на условности и поудобнее устроил ладони на теплой Даниной спине. Вспомнил о его ледяных пальцах. Как странно. Спина такая горячая, а пальцы мерзнут.

Жесткие волосы, завивающиеся крупными кольцами, щекотали мою левую щеку, у самого уха я слышал шумное дыхание. Я привык считать, что мужской парфюм должен быть резковатым, терпким. Но от Дани пахло чем-то сладким, фруктово-карамельным. Этот странный не мужской аромат смешивался с запахом пива и свежего пота, который можно было почувствовать только вот так, почти уткнувшись Дане в шею, как я сейчас. Немного повернув голову, я мог бы коснуться губами этой шеи. Мысленно я уже сделал это и даже провел языком от ключицы до уха. И, опять же мысленно, сам себя отхлестал по щекам за эту фантазию.

Антон справился с двумя замками в двери.

– Эй, сладкая парочка, расцепитесь уже, – бросил он, заходя в квартиру.

– Даниил Исаакович, – позвал я, неохотно вытаскивая руки из-под пальто.

– Да-да, я не сплю, – пробормотал Даня, отстранился от меня и поплелся следом за Антоном. На пороге остановился и обернулся. – А ты чего ждешь?

– А… – я немного растерялся. Вообще-то я планировал попрощаться с Тохой и уйти, но друг про меня, кажется, забыл. – Ну, я пойду.

– Пойдет он, – буркнул Даня. – Заползай уже.

Что ж, я не из тех, кого приходится уговаривать.

Только переступив порог я внезапно сообразил, что это квартира Евы. На мгновение перед глазами все поплыло, пол под ногами качнулся. Я уже бывал здесь пару раз, как и другие студенты, но дальше прихожей не заходил. Стоило представить, что меньше двух месяцев назад все в этих комнатах несло на себе отпечаток дыхания Евы, как внутри все сжалось. Она жила здесь. Касалась этих предметов, дышала этим воздухом. Здесь звучал ее голос. Но больше этих прикосновений, этого дыхания, этого голоса не будет никогда.

– Земля вызывает Вадима, – хрипловатый баритон вывел меня из оцепенения.

Даня, уже снявший пальто и ботинки, смотрел на меня вопросительно. «Это не голос Евы, – подумал я. – Ее голос тоже был низким, с хрипотцой, но это не голос Евы». Повторяя как мантру эту очевидную вещь, я разулся, повесил куртку на вешалку и прошел в комнату. Это не ее голос, ее здесь больше нет, просто запомни.

–…останусь у Даньки. Ага, все нормально, – Антон разговаривал по телефону. – Передам. Маме скажи, чтобы не волновалась зря. Давай, до завтра.

Он убрал телефон и жестом велел мне сесть на диван.

– Дань, тебе от родителей привет! – крикнул Антон.

– Я счастлив! – раздалось, видимо, из ванной.

Я сел на край старого дивана, застеленного клетчатым пледом, и вытянул ноги. Ковра на полу не было, старый лак на паркете давно вытерся. Было видно, что здесь периодически пылесосят, но по углам и под мебелью скопилась пыль. Меблировка комнаты по большей части была представлена огромными книжными стеллажами, возвышающимися от пола до потолка. Справа между стеллажами скромно ютилась дверь в соседнюю комнату. Слева среди таких же стеллажей – приоткрытая дверь на кухню. У противоположной стены, в которой находилась дверь в прихожую, был выстроен ряд больших картонных коробок, к которым небрежно придвинули журнальный столик. На столике лежала стопка книг в мягкой обложке. По корешкам я узнал учебники китайского.

Диван, на котором я сидел, стоял между двух окон без занавесок. На подоконниках – вполне ожидаемо – тоже были сложены какие-то методички и тетради. Книги на полках, вероятно, собирала Ева. А то, что лежало на столике и подоконниках, принадлежало Дане. В коробках, наверное, тоже были его вещи. Он не производил впечатление человека, заботящегося о бытовом комфорте, так что я бы не удивился тому, что он до сих пор не распаковал свои пожитки.

Я рассеянно обводил глазами книжные полки, выхватывая знакомые названия на русском, английском и французском. Представлял, как тонкие пальцы Евы проводят по корешкам, останавливаются на нужном томе…

– В общем, – Антон сел рядом со мной, – Мы тут переночуем. Надеюсь, у тебя в твоей общаге нет никаких срочных дел.

– Дел-то нет, но ты уверен, что мы не помешаем? – я несколько раз моргнул, прогоняя наваждение.

Тащиться в общагу мне совершенно не хотелось. Уже около полуночи, проходная закрыта, а объясняться с вахтершей или лезть на свой этаж по балконам у меня не было настроения.

– Не помешаем. Я тебе больше скажу, мы тут сейчас очень кстати. Пьяненький Даня, оставшись в одиночестве, начинает грустить, загоняться по всякой фигне и рискует впасть в депрессию.

– Сурово.

Вода в ванной перестала шуметь, в комнату вошел Даня. С его волос капало, ворот свитера был мокрым. Он посмотрел на нас покрасневшими глазами. Как будто только что плакал. Или не как будто?

– Итак, мои юные друзья, – проговорил он нараспев, – я отправляюсь баиньки. Вы можете занять диван. Постельное белье… Ну, Антоша, ты знаешь, где что лежит.

Даня нетвердой походкой пересек комнату и скрылся в смежной комнате. Через пару секунд оттуда послышался скрип кровати. Потом наступила тишина.

– Спокойной ночи, – запоздало пробормотал я, глядя на дверь.

– Ну-ка, привстань, – скомандовал Антон.

Когда я поднялся, он ухватился за край диванного сиденья и потянул вверх. Внутри дивана что-то подозрительно щелкнуло.

– Достань, что там лежит, – велел Тоха, с явным усилием удерживая этот доперестроечный предмет мебели в открытом положении.

– Ты меня не придави только.

В диване аккуратно были сложены подушки и одеяла в полиэтиленовых чехлах. Прямо над моей головой снова что-то щелкнуло, так что я не стал задерживаться с выбором, схватил два ближайших чехла и выпрямился. Тоха, с облегчением выдохнув, опустил сиденье, одновременно раскладывая диван.

– Думаю, мы обойдемся без постельного белья?

– Обойдемся, – согласился я, вытаскивая подушки из чехла.

Раскрыв второй чехол, я понял, что все-таки ошибся с выбором.

– Тоша, я не специально, – предупредил я и развернул двуспальное одеяло. – Мне показалось, их тут два.

– Ну и черт с ним. Я второй раз эту шнягу поднимать не буду.

Он побросал подушки на диван, аккуратно положил свои очки на подоконник, стянул свитер и носки, вытащил ремень из джинсов и, забрав у меня одеяло, начал укладываться. Антон был похож на кота, который долго крутится и топчется на одном месте, решая, стоит ли лечь именно здесь, или десятью сантиметрами левее.

– Нажми на кнопочку, – попросил он, указав на выключатель.

В комнате было тепло, отопление в этих домах уже дали, в отличие от моей общаги. Поэтому я с удовольствием разделся до нижнего белья, выключил свет и нырнул под одеяло.

– Чур не пердеть и за жопу меня не лапать, – предупредил Антоха.

– Больно нужна мне твоя тощая жопа, – я шлепнул его под одеялом, в ответ на что получил пинок по лодыжке.

– А ты, я смотрю, сильно о нем беспокоишься, – сказал я через некоторое время.

– О Даньке-то? Будешь тут беспокоиться. У него же мать умерла. А он, депрессивная натура, вбил себе в голову, что должен жить в ее квартире. Сидит тут, страдает… – Антон запнулся, посмотрел на меня широко распахнутыми глазами. – Вот я придурок… Вадь, прости.

– Не парься, – у меня получилось изобразить вполне искреннюю улыбку. – Если подумать, это я должен извиняться. Ты потерял любимую тетушку, присматриваешь за братом, да еще со мной возишься.

– Заткнись. А то я сейчас начну охреневать от собственного великодушия.

Некоторое время я молча наблюдал за отсветами автомобильных фар, ложащимися на потолок. Если я правильно представляю планировку этой квартиры, то вторая комната должна быть значительно меньше, с одним окном, выходящим на ту же сторону. Значит, Даня, если не спит сейчас, видит такие же блики на потолке.

– Антох, – позвал я.

– Чего тебе надобно, старче? – сонно отозвался он.

– Ева ведь спала в той комнате? – я махнул рукой в сторону двери.

– Не, это Данькина комната. Хотя, он все равно постоянно у нас зависал…

У меня разом похолодели ладони.

– То есть мы сейчас…

– Совершенно верно, мой дорогой друг, – он повернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, – мы сейчас находимся в комнате покойницы.

Я рывком сел. Антон, с которого сползло одеяло, недовольно проворчал что-то нечленораздельное.

– Расслабься, – он тоже сел. – Естественно, она спала не на этом диване. Кровать стояла там, Данька ее первым делом выбросил.

Тоха указал на коробки у противоположной стены. Вот оно как. Значит, Ева каждый вечер засыпала здесь, среди всех этих книг. В тишине и одиночестве. Наблюдая за движением пятен света на потолке. Господи, какая чушь лезет в голову… Почему я уверен, что Ева засыпала в одиночестве? Несомненно, Антон сказал бы мне, если бы у его тетушки кто-то был. Это могло бы стать неплохим аргументом против моей влюбленности. По крайней мере, Антон наверняка посчитал бы этот аргумент убедительным. Но Антон мог не знать подробностей личной жизни Евы, а для меня наличие или отсутствие у нее любовника не играло большой роли.

– Спи, – Антоха надавил мне на плечи, заставляя лечь.

Я подчинился и лег, но долго не мог заснуть. Пялился в потолок, слушал приглушенные ночные шумы. Под окнами иногда проезжали машины. Пару раз кто-то пробежал по лестнице. Холодильник на кухне то начинал негромко урчать, то затихал. Антон сопел во сне. Из Даниной комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Я стал целенаправленно вслушиваться – не шевельнется ли он, не вздохнет ли. И не заметил, как погрузился в глубокий крепкий сон без сновидений.

Проснулся я внезапно и совершенно без причины. Просто открыл глаза и понял, что больше не хочу спать. За окнами все еще было темно, из-под кухонной двери пробивался свет, посапывание Антона превратилось в откровенный храп. Я свесился с края дивана, нашарил свои джинсы и вынул из кармана телефон. Начало шестого. Я проспал меньше пяти часов, но чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим. Встал, натянул джинсы и, осторожно ступая по скрипучему паркету, пошел на кухню.

Даня сидел за кухонным столом, склонившись над ноутбуком. Бросив на меня быстрый взгляд, он неопределенно махнул рукой и вернулся к работе. Этот жест я интерпретировал, как разрешение присоединиться. Подошел к плите и потрогал чайник. Он был горячим. На кухонном столе стояли банка растворимого кофе, сахарница и открытый пакет с печеньем.

– Я налью кофе?

– Валяй, – ответил Даня и отхлебнул из своей огромной кружки.

В шкафчике с посудой я нашел кружку поменьше и сделал себе кофе без сахара, устроился рядом с Даней на угловом диванчике и посмотрел на монитор.

– Что переводишь? – спросил я, убедившись, что не могу понять и десятой части этого текста.

– Инструкцию к токарным станкам.

– Жутко интересно, полагаю.

– Поверь, ты не хочешь этого знать, – усмехнулся он.

На Дане были потертые мешковатые джинсы и застиранная черная футболка. Он был сейчас какой-то растрепанный и домашний, очень трогательный. Его длинные пальцы с продолговатыми ногтями быстро двигались по клавиатуре, потом замирали, быстро перебирали что-то невидимое в воздухе и снова ложились на клавиши. Худые предплечья были покрыты редкими черными волосками, и даже эти волоски вызывали во мне теплое чувство. А вот чувства, возникшие при взгляде на длинную белую шею вряд ли можно было назвать теплыми и невинными.

Вообще-то, я никогда не был приверженцем высоких моральных принципов. Где-то в четырнадцать лет я понял, что меня одинаково привлекают и девочки, и мальчики. Причем на приключения меня тянуло со страшной силой, но сдерживала строгость порядков в семье. А вот когда я окончил школу в шестнадцать, поступил в универ и уехал учиться в другой город… Короче, оставшись без постоянного родительского контроля, я буквально сорвался с цепи. Я трахался с каждым, кто проявлял ко мне интерес и был хоть немного мне симпатичен. Не мог думать ни о чем, кроме секса. У меня никогда не было сколь-нибудь продолжительных отношений, зато появилось некоторое количество знакомых, с которыми можно было перепихнуться от нечего делать без каких-либо обязательств. Стыдно признаться, моя любвеобильность и Антона коснулась. Я тупо пытался его склеить на какой-то попойке. Мы даже целовались, после чего я получил по щам. Так началась наша дружба.

Первую сессию я чуть не завалил по причине собственной блудливости и раздолбайства, но вовремя спохватился и впредь старался правильно расставлять приоритеты. Но это не значит, что я начал во многом себя ограничивать. Ситуация изменилась, когда Ева стала читать нам языковедение.

Я захотел эту женщину с первого взгляда. Не влюбился, а именно захотел. Влюбился я позже, когда узнал ее чуть лучше. Честно пытался хранить верность своей безответной любви, но надолго меня не хватило. Любовь любовью, но таков уж я есть.

Прошлые два месяца, по понятным причинам, я в последнюю очередь думал об удовлетворении своих плотских желаний. И сейчас, глядя на Данино ухо, вокруг которого кольцом завилась прядь смоляно-черных волос, я переживал внутреннюю борьбу здравого смысла и похоти. С уха мой взгляд перетек на скулу, потом на острый, слегка выдающийся вперед подбородок, покрытый легкой щетиной, задержался на ярких, упрямо сжатых губах.

Мне самому стало неприятно от того, каким сальным был мой взгляд. Я попытался принять сторону здравого смысла и посмотрел на Даню отстраненно, усилием воли стараясь не скатываться к эротическому подтексту.

Он выглядел уставшим. Темные круги под глазами подчеркивали утонченность острого профиля. Я заметил, что Даня хмурится и щурит глаза.

– Ты плохо видишь?

– Не очень хорошо. Обычно обхожусь без очков, но читать без них неудобно.

– Скажи, где лежат, я принесу, – предложил я.

– Я их потерял при переезде.

Я подумал про Антона, который носил очки постоянно и каждый раз чуть ли не истерику закатывал, если забывал, куда их положил.

Растворимый кофе был так себе на вкус, но выбирать не приходилось. Он не шел ни в какое сравнение с чаем, который Даня заваривал для нас в лаборантской. Обычно я не пью чай, но этот был исключением. То ли он действительно оказался так хорош, то ли все дело было в приятном обществе.

– И много за это платят? – спросил я, указав на монитор.

– Мало, – ответил Даня, по-прежнему не отрываясь от работы. – Устными переводами заниматься гораздо выгоднее.

– Срочный заказ?

– Нет.

– Тогда почему ты над ним сидишь вместо того, чтобы выспаться?

Он повернулся ко мне. Глаза в красных прожилках смотрели недовольно, как мне показалось.

– Прости, я тебе мешаю, – извинился я и уставился в свою кружку.

– Вообще-то, не мешаешь, – он провел ладонью по лицу. – Мне просто нужно чем-то себя занять.

– Проблемы со сном?

– Можно и так сказать, – он кивнул. – Никак не могу привыкнуть к смене часовых поясов.

«Врет, – подумал я. – Уже прошло достаточно времени для адаптации. Похоже, он переживает гораздо сильнее, чем хочет показать».

– Если хочешь, мы можем просто поболтать, – внес я предложение. – Думаю, это будет интереснее, чем токарные станки.

– Думаешь? – он улыбнулся, от чего у меня на душе сразу потеплело. – И о чем мы будем болтать?

Даня встал, чтобы подогреть чайник. Джинсы явно были не его размера и только каким-то чудом держались на худых бедрах. Пока Даня набирал воду в чайник и чиркал спичкой, чтобы зажечь плиту, я не отрывал взгляда от полоски белой кожи между краем его футболки и поясом джинсов. Думаю, я увидел даже больше, чем следовало бы. Кажется, на нем не было нижнего белья.

– Например о том, почему ты таскаешь чужие штаны? – я постарался придать голосу максимум беззаботности.

– А, это… – он сел обратно, забравшись на диванчик с ногами. – Они остались от человека, с которым я встречался в Китае. Что-то вроде подарка на память.

Даня выдал застенчивую улыбку и заерзал, подтягивая джинсы. Честно говоря, такой откровенности я не ожидал. Похоже, ночная атмосфера этой маленькой кухни действовала раскрепощающе не только на меня.

– Не думал, что бывают такие здоровые китайцы, – присвистнул я.

– Бывают. Но он венгр, а не китаец.

– Вы еще поддерживаете отношения?

– Мы расстались друзьями.

– Расстались потому, что ты вернулся домой?

– Да. Это были не те отношения, которые стоило бы поддерживать на расстоянии.

Он говорил легко, без смущения или сожаления. Похоже, с тем парнем его действительно ничего серьезного не связывало.

– А сейчас, – с каждой фразой я смелел все больше, сам себе поражаясь, – у тебя кто-то есть?

Даня посмотрел на меня, как на идиота, но в следующую секунду в его глубоких темных глазах заплясали лукавые огоньки.

– Отвечу, если спросишь по-китайски.

Я закатил глаза и испустил страдальческий стон.

– Давай, давай, – подбодрил Даня.

Я нахмурился, вспоминая, как по-китайски будет «бойфренд».

– 请吻, – заговорил я, – 你有没有男朋友?

Даня дернул уголком рта, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

– Еще раз начало, – попросил он.

– 请吻… – повторил я.

– Знаешь, что ты сейчас сказал?

– «Позволь спросить». Но, судя по твоей реакции, это было что-то другое.

– Ага. 问 – это вопрос. А 吻 – поцелуй. Ты спросил, можно ли меня поцеловать.

Я хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, сделав вид, что случайно ляпнул глупость и совершенно не догадывался о значении слова.

– Следите за тонами, мой юный друг, – пропел Даня. – Это избавит вас от многих неловких ситуаций.

– Так можно? – осведомился я, выдав самую очаровательную улыбку, на которую был способен.

– Что можно? – не понял он.

– Поцеловать.

Чайник на плите тихо засвистел. Даня вскочил и выключил его до того, как свист стал достаточно громким, чтобы разбудить спящего в комнате Антона.

– Боюсь, все, что я могу тебе предложить, – с притворным сожалением вздохнул Даня, – это воздушный поцелуй.

Он коснулся губ кончиками пальцев и небрежно махнул рукой в мою сторону. Я протянул руку, как будто взяв что-то из воздуха, и приложил раскрытую ладонь к своим губам.

– Неплохо для начала, – мне почему-то стало очень легко и радостно, все пошлые мысли разом испарились, осталось только желание смотреть на этого человека и слушать его успокаивающий хрипловатый голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请问你有没有男朋友? - Позволь спросить, у тебя есть парень?  
Вадим вместо 请问 (позволь спросить) сказал 请吻 (позволь поцеловать). Иероглифы "вопрос" и "поцелуй" звучат почти одинаково, отличаются только тоном. Это довольно распространенная ошибка среди тех, кто только начинает изучать китайский.


	4. Глава 4

– Сто лет не был в кино, – сообщил Антон, закончив говорить по телефону.

– И на какой фильм мы идем? – поинтересовался я, выбираясь из-под одеяла.

Откровенно говоря, ночной разговор с Даней закончился скучно. Мы выпили еще по кружке кофе, изредка перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, после чего Даня сообщил, что хочет спать, и ушел в свою комнату. Мне не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как вернуться на диван к храпящему Антону. Думал, заснуть уже не смогу, но подозрительно быстро отключился и проспал до полудня.

– Я иду, – поправил Антоха. – Я иду в кино с Натальей, и мне глубоко наплевать, какой фильм мы будем смотреть.

Наталья, Наталья… Я напряг память. На вчерашней пьянке была Наталья. Аспирантка с кафедры французского языка, сестра нашей старосты, подруга высокого белобрысого Романа.

– Постой, – я потер переносицу. Не сказал бы, что вчера много выпил, но голова гудела. – Тебя позвала в кино вчерашняя Наталья?

– Ага.

По лицу Антона было видно, что он изо всех сил старается не позволить похмелью одержать верх над хорошим настроением.

– И откуда у нее твой номер?

– Вчера обменялись, – он приобнял меня за плечи и понизил голос, – пока кое-кто подбивал клинья к моему братику.

– Чего? – искренне удивился я. – Какие клинья?

– Не прикидывайся, мой аморальный друг, – он обдал меня перегарным дыханием. – Когда Данька вышел из бара покурить, ты побежал за ним. И вас не было так долго, что мы начали волноваться.

– Чушь не пори, – посоветовал я холодно. Конечно, Антон знает, чего от меня можно ожидать, но именно в тот момент я действовал без каких-либо задних мыслей. Появились они чуть позже.

– Это не чушь, – он не отставал. – Признай, Данька тебе нравится. Даже я считаю его красавчиком.

– Кого ты считаешь красавчиком? Я с ним знаком? – поинтересовался Даня, выползая из своей комнаты.

На нем были все те же безразмерные джинсы и выцветшая футболка, встрепанные волосы торчали во все стороны, но заспанное лицо уже не выглядело таким изнуренным.

Антон пристально посмотрел на него, потом на меня.

– Чур, я первый в ванную! – внезапно завопил мой друг и сорвался с места.

Хлопнула дверь ванной, зашумела вода.

Даня резко наклонил голову к одному плечу, потом к другому, хрустя шейными позвонками. Шаркая босыми ногами по полу, подошел к дивану и сел рядом со мной. Запрокинул голову и лениво поскреб ногтями заросший щетиной подбородок, а я сделал неожиданное открытие. Щетина вовсе не придавала Дане мужественности. Совсем наоборот, она лишний раз подчеркивала белизну его лица и чувственные яркие губы.

– Как себя чувствуешь? – спросил я.

– У меня не бывает похмелья, если ты об этом, – он бросил на меня снисходительный взгляд.

– Везет.

Мы сидели рядом, почти касаясь коленями. Я качнулся, легонько толкнув его плечом.

– Ты так и не ответил.

– На что не ответил? – Даня удивленно вскинул бровь.

– На мой вопрос, – я снова коснулся его плеча своим.

– М-м-м, – он поднял глаза к потолку, вспоминая. – На который из двух?

– На оба, – вздохнул я, расслабленно прислонившись к нему.

– Ну, целовать меня точно не стоит, – усмехнулся Даня. – У меня сейчас так изо рта шмонит, что самого вот-вот вывернет. А насчет парня…

Договорить он не успел. Антон вернулся в комнату и, что-то напевая себе под нос, начал одеваться. Потом все-таки соизволил посмотреть на нас.

– Вы бы видели себя со стороны. Не хватает только таблички: «Подайте на домики для бездомных поросят».

Мы, должно быть, выглядели жалко. Небритые, лохматые и опухшие, я в одних трусах, Даня в своих видавших виды шмотках, сидим, привалившись друг к другу, и распространяем похмельные флюиды.

– Ладно, – Антон закончил одеваться, – я домой, приводить себя в человеческий вид. Не хулиганьте без меня, детишки.

– Вали уже, – нежно проговорил я.

– Наташе привет, – помахал рукой Даня.

Когда Антон ушел, Даня прижался щекой к моей голове, лежащей на его плече, и вкрадчиво прошептал:

– Я жрать хочу.

От этой фразы меня внезапно разобрал такой смех, что даже живот заболел. Я продолжал посмеиваться, пока принимал душ и чистил зубы пальцем вместо щетки. Улыбка не сходила с моего лица, пока я одевался и спускался по лестнице вслед за Даней. Солнце ярко светило, все вокруг было желтым, теплым и радостным. И я радовался. Впервые за долгое время мне было действительно хорошо.

Мы решили пообедать в простенькой кафешке недалеко от дома. Народу внутри было немного, мы заняли столик в дальнем углу. Даня устроился спиной к стене, чтобы видеть весь зал. Я сел напротив, наплевав на открытое пространство за спиной.

Когда принесли заказ, Даня блаженно прикрыл глаза и издал тихий стон, вдохнув пар, поднимающийся над тарелкой с пельменями.

– Пища богов, – сказал он, прожевав первую пельмешку. – Знаешь, по чему я больше всего скучал в Китае? Вот по ним.

Он указал на пельмени.

– В Китае нет пельменей? – усмехнулся я. Меня забавляло его отношение к еде.

– В Китае есть пародия на пельмени.

Он продолжил есть с таким лицом, будто эти пельмени были самым вкусным блюдом, которое ему доводилось пробовать. А я совсем забыл про свои котлеты с картошкой. Я смотрел на Даню.

Он как-то интересно держал вилку. Как будто это не вилка, а кисть. Так странно… Банальная вилка в его пальцах выглядела, как предмет роскоши. Отправляя в рот очередную пельмешку, Даня слегка наклонялся над тарелкой. Когда он открывал рот, я видел нижние зубы и розовый язык. Когда он жевал, на гладко выбритых щеках отчетливо прослеживалось движение челюстных мышц.

Снова подумалось, что щетина ему совершенно не идет. Здорово, что он побрился. Сам я бриться не стал, благо, растительность на моем лице была светлой, мягкой и не сильно мешала.

– Что ты смотришь на меня, отец родной? На мне узоров нет и цветы не растут, – сказал Даня, коснувшись губ салфеткой.

Я в недоумении смотрел на него, пока не вспомнил, откуда эта цитата. И тогда улыбнулся.

– У тебя есть планы на сегодня? – спросил я, продолжая его разглядывать.

– Валяние на диване в обнимку с ноутбуком считается планами?

Сейчас Даня улыбался, но стоило представить его одного в пустой квартире, как у меня защемило сердце. Наверняка эта улыбка исчезнет, как только он останется один. Я мысленно пересчитал содержимое кошелька. На обед хватит, еще на проезд останется. И на карте есть заначка.

– Пойдем в кино, – выдал я первое, что пришло в голову.

– Там идет что-то интересное?

– Понятия не имею. Просто посмотрим движущиеся картинки.

– Хм, – Даня удивленно поднял бровь.

– Мне нравится атмосфера кинотеатра, – пояснил я. – Сидеть в темноте и таращиться на огромный экран – это как поймать сигнал из космоса.

Даня молча смотрел на меня, а я внезапно понял, что неподготовленному слушателю мое объяснение могло показаться странным.

– Пойдем, – кивнул он, когда я уже собрался обратить все в шутку.

Принесли счет, я полез за кошельком, но Даня жестом велел мне убрать деньги.

– Так не пойдет, – покачал я головой. – Покажи чек.

– Не выпендривайся, а? – он посмотрел на меня укоризненно. – Кто тут иногородний студент?

– Но…

– Сигарет мне купишь.

– Уговорил.

Выйдя из кафе, мы некоторое время двигались вдоль оживленного проспекта. Даже в воскресенье здесь было людно. Я привычно лавировал между людьми, стараясь не отставать от быстро шагающего Дани. И тут мне в глаза бросилась еще одна особенность его поведения. Он не пытался обходить людей или избегать случайных столкновений. Просто шел вперед, засунув руки в карманы полупальто, высоко подняв голову, абсолютно уверенный в том, что прохожие расступятся перед ним. И они расступались. Больше инстинктивно, чем осмысленно, но ему моментально уступали дорогу.

Когда мы свернули на пешеходную улицу, ведущую к кинотеатру, вокруг стало тише. Шум автомобилей почти исчез, людская толчея сошла на нет, остались только неспешно прогуливающиеся на приличном расстоянии друг от друга парочки и небольшие компании.

– Кстати, – Даня резко остановился, – а в какой кинотеатр пошел Антоша?

– Сейчас узнаем.

Я вытащил телефон и отправил Антону сообщение. Через пару минут пришел ответ с названием кинотеатра на другом конце города и припиской: «Рискнешь сюда припереться – превращу твою жизнь в метафизический ад».

– Все путем, – я показал сообщение Дане.

Он хохотнул и бодро зашагал дальше.

Эта улица, проходящая через центр города, была местом сбора творческих личностей всех мастей. Художники и музыканты стояли у стендов и лотков со своими работами, раскрытые чехлы для инструментов привлекали внимание бархатным красным нутром. На скамейке у старой булочной собралась группа молодых людей, один из которых довольно сносно играл на гитаре и пел какую-то до боли знакомую песню хорошо поставленным голосом. Длинноволосый парнишка с жиденькой бородкой бегал от одного прохожего к другому и, картинно кланяясь, протягивал бейсболку. Некоторые бросали в нее мелочь, но большинство проходило мимо.

Когда мы приблизились, парень метнулся и к нам.

– Не пожалейте музыканту на пиво, – сверкнул он белозубой улыбкой.

Даня остановился, похлопал себя по карманам, вытащил помятую сотню и бросил к мелочи, болтающейся в бейсболке. Парнишка обалдел, но быстро пришел в себя, отвесил земной поклон и уже вслед нам прокричал:

– Премного благодарны!

– Ты буржуем заделался? – усмехнулся я, искоса глядя на Даню.

– Я не жадный, – пожал он плечами. – К тому же, я в свое время тоже на этой лавочке зависал.

Антон, всю жизнь проживший в этом городе, много рассказывал мне о здешних достопримечательностях. Отдельное место в его рассказах занимала скамейка под фонарем перед булочной. Здесь традиционно тусовались юные неформалы. И не очень юные, застрявшие в раздолбайском детстве. Песни под гитару, аск на пиво и проезд… Удивительно, но владельцы булочной не имели ничего против.

– Значит, ты был нефором?

– Что-то вроде. Все мое нефорство сводилось к тому, что я бухал на той лавочке и иногда удирал от скинов.

– Это когда было-то? Не припомню, чтобы в нашем регионе водились такие лютые скины, от которых бы удирать приходилось.

– Водились, просто ты их не застал. И посмотри на себя, – ладонь Дани внезапно легла на мою макушку. – Нужно обладать хорошей фантазией, чтобы заподозрить тебя в причастности к какой-либо субкультуре. И внешность у тебя абсолютно славянская. То ли дело вечно упоротый патлатый жиденок.

Он засмеялся и взъерошил мои волосы. Я поймал его руку и, прежде чем Даня ее отдернул, вскользь коснулся губами запястья. Это было не совсем осознанное внезапное проявление нежности, которое меня самого немного смутило.

– Не хулигань, – строго сказал Даня, легонько щелкнув меня по носу. Но в глазах его заплясали чертики.

– Ах, божечки! – внезапно воскликнул он, воззрившись поверх моей головы. – Кого я вижу!

Словно мгновенно забыв о моем существовании, Даня пружинящим шагом ушел прочь. Обернувшись, я увидел высоченного темнокожего парня, который, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, спешил навстречу Дане с другой стороны улицы. Приветственные объятия этих двоих были больше похожи на столкновение игроков на поле для регби. Их плечи с силой соприкоснулись, широко разведенные руки энергично похлопали по спинам. Даня и его неизвестный мне знакомый смеялись, не сдерживаясь, и что-то быстро говорили друг другу. Подойдя ближе, я понял, что говорят они на французском. Данину речь, хоть она и была торопливой, я понимал неплохо, а вот в говоре его приятеля не сразу признал язык Дюма и Аполлинера. Понятно. Выходец из бывших колоний.

Из обрывков фраз я понял, что чернокожего зовут Полом и они с Даней давно не виделись. «Только бы Даню не осенило мыслью позвать этого перца с нами», – подумал я. И тут мое внимание привлек миловидный молодой араб, тоненький и холеный. Как и я, этот красавчик стоял чуть в стороне и с напряженным лицом наблюдал за весело хохочущими Данькой и Полом. Похоже, его, как и меня, совершенно не прельщала перспектива увеличения компании.

Видимо почувствовав взгляд, парень повернулся в мою сторону. Я указал взглядом на шумную парочку и виновато улыбнулся. Он ответил робкой улыбкой и опустил глаза.

Наконец Даня и его друг договорились обязательно встретиться в другой день, еще раз обнялись и разошлись в разные стороны. Удаляясь от нас, Пол что-то рассказывал своему спутнику, эмоционально жестикулируя. По сгорбленной спине паренька было ясно, что эмоций Пола он не разделяет.

– И кто же такой этот Пол? – спросил я, когда мы двинулись дальше.

– Старый знакомый с матфака. Мы поступили в одном году, наши филологи и математики в одной общаге…

– Я в курсе, сам там живу.

– Да, я помню, – улыбнулся Даня и снова погладил меня по голове.

– У тебя с ним что-то было? – ляпнул я и тут же прикусил язык. Какое право я имею задавать такие вопросы? Это как минимум бестактно с моей стороны.

Даня смерил меня холодным взглядом. За пару секунд я тысячу раз успел проклясть свой длинный язык. Но Данька внезапно фыркнул и затряс головой, сдавленно хихикая.

– Ребенок, ты что несешь? – проговорил он сквозь смех. – Как будто я на каждого встречного мужика вешаюсь.

Я пожал плечами. Данина реакция только усилила мое чувство неловкости.

– Справедливости ради признаюсь, однажды я пытался его соблазнить. Но… – он задумался, видимо сомневаясь, стоит ли мне что-то подобное рассказывать. – В общем, там оказался агрегат нечеловеческих размеров, и я решил, что я себе не враг.

Мой взгляд невольно скользнул вниз по телу Дани и остановился на бедрах.

– Не вздумай представлять, – предупредил он.

– Что представлять?

– То, что ты сейчас представил.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – невинно улыбнулся я, со всей детальностью, на которую был способен, выстраивая в воображении картину того, как этот «агрегат нечеловеческих размеров» врубается в костлявую Данькину задницу.

Мысленно обозвал себя больным ублюдком, но угрызений совести не почувствовал.


	5. Глава 5

– Возьмем места поближе? – спросил я, глядя на схему зала у кассы в кинотеатре.

Вся середина зала уже была занята, приличные места оставались только на первых двух рядах и на трех задних. Дневной сеанс, неудивительно, что задние ряды оказались свободны.

– Не, первые ряды не надо, – ответил Даня.

– А как же твое зрение?

– Опять выделываешься? – он весело подмигнул. – Тогда бери места для поцелуев.

Я пожал плечами и попросил у кассирши два билета на последний ряд. Данины глаза расширились от удивления.

– Что? Ты же сам просил места для поцелуев, – я невинно захлопал ресницами.

Даня только молча улыбнулся и полез во внутренний карман пальто.

– Ты и здесь за меня платить надумал? – вздохнул я, глядя на протянутую им купюру.

– Разбежался. Это за мой билет.

Мы решили пойти на ближайший сеанс, даже афиши читать не стали. Фильм начинался через несколько минут, это был какой-то боевик, почти вся публика состояла из подростков. Пока мы шли к своим местам, я поймал пару заинтересованных взглядов. Два парня на последнем ряду – это, несомненно, интригует. Мне, по большому счету, было плевать на косые взгляды, пока они не перерастали в открытую агрессию. Даня, похоже, вообще их не замечал.

Войлочное покрытие пола глушило шаги, в сухом воздухе витал слабый запах попкорна и какой-то химии. Свет начал медленно гаснуть как раз в тот момент, когда мы дошли до середины ряда. В нашем кинотеатре места последнего ряда отличались от других тем, что между двумя соседними креслами не было разделяющего подлокотника.

Даня снял пальто и небрежно бросил его на пустое сиденье рядом с собой. Я последовал его примеру. В почти полной темноте я уселся в кресло. Наши с Даней бедра соприкоснулись. Первым моим желанием было подвинуться, чтобы не мешать ему, а он наклонился ко мне и сказал:

– Неудобно? Извини.

На экране шел рекламный ролик. В свете проектора я увидел, что расстояние между рядами не такое уж большое. Или это Данины ноги были слишком длинными. Чтобы более-менее выпрямить их, ему пришлось сесть немного боком.

– Все нормально, не парься, – ответил я и расслабился.

Мы касались друг друга бедрами и плечами. Я привычно положил левую руку на колено, задев бедро Дани, но он, кажется, не обратил на это внимания.

Первые несколько минут я внимательно смотрел фильм. Завязка не отличалась оригинальностью, спецэффекты были средненькие, но в самом начале нам показали динамичную боевую сцену. Довольно быстро я перестал воспринимать шаблонные диалоги, абстрагировался от банальной сюжетной линии и просто наблюдал смену кадров. Саундтрек оказался неплохим, в какой-то момент я начал тихонько отбивать ритм музыки пальцами. И сообразил, что стучу по Даниной коленке, только когда его рука легла поверх моей.

Я хотел убрать руку, но Даня слегка придавил ее ладонью, давая понять, что не нужно этого делать. Я чувствовал под пальцами его угловатую коленную чашечку, сверху на моей кисти лежали его прохладные пальцы. Это было так приятно… Идеальная ситуация: я сижу в темноте рядом с парнем, который целиком и полностью в моем вкусе, держу его за коленку, и он не возражает.

Украдкой взглянул на Даню. Вспышки на экране освещали его лицо, он, казалось, был полностью сосредоточен на фильме. В неровном свете, периодически рассеивающем темноту кинозала, профиль Дани выглядел излишне строгим, глубокие тени под глазами и на скулах интриговали и притягивали. Я легонько сжал его колено. Он не изменил выражения лица, но погладил мои пальцы в ответ. Я медленно выдохнул до полного опустошения в груди, до дрожи под диафрагмой и сказал себе, что не нужно спешить и принимать любое его движение за руководство к действию.

Однажды мне довелось заниматься сексом в кинотеатре. Это было довольно весело и очень быстро. Моя партнерша хихикала, как ненормальная, я старался не заржать на весь зал. Нас заводила не столько физическая близость, сколько то, что мы находились в общественном месте, в одном помещении с парой десятков человек.

Сейчас же я готов был забыть про зрителей, сидящих впереди нас, про взрывы на экране, про сотрудницу кинотеатра, примостившуюся на стуле у запасного выхода. Для меня были важны только острая коленка под моей ладонью и холодные пальцы, расслабленно поглаживающие мои костяшки. Если бы у меня была девушка, с которой можно было бы ходить на свидания, держаться за руки и робко положить руку ей на коленку во время просмотра вечерней мелодрамы, я, наверное, чувствовал бы себя так же, как сейчас. Так, словно положить руку на коленку своей девушки – самый отважный поступок в мире.

Но девушки у меня не было. Зато рядом со мной сидел Даня, и сейчас я искренне верил, что нет на свете ни женщины, ни мужчины привлекательнее. Я снова сжал его колено. Холодные пальцы скользнули между моими и медленно потянули. Я закусил нижнюю губу. Даня не спеша вел мою руку вверх по своему бедру. Когда под ладонью оказался медленно набухающий бугорок у него в паху, Даня отпустил меня. Я погладил его привычным движением. Но тут меня осенило: а вдруг это проверка какая-нибудь? Я вскинул глаза. Даня по-прежнему смотрел на экран, как будто меня здесь вообще не было, и я решил не думать слишком много.

Медленно, но настойчиво я обводил пальцами его крепнущий с каждым прикосновением член под тканью джинсов. Убедившись, что мешать мне не собираются, запустил руку под Данин свитер и коснулся живота. Сидя в таком положении, сложно было дотянуться выше, поэтому я пару раз провел пальцами над ремнем и взялся за пряжку.

Даня не останавливал меня, но и не помогал. Одной рукой я расстегнул его ремень, старясь не звенеть пряжкой слишком громко. Расстегнул пуговицу, затем молнию. Даня сполз по сиденью чуть ниже и шире развел колени, но ни взгляда, ни вздоха я не удостоился. Такое безразличие немного задевало.

«Ну, держись», – подумал я и запустил руку в его слегка влажные от пота боксеры. Волосы в паху были прямыми и короткими. Возможно, раньше он их сбривал, но недавно забросил это. Я обхватил пальцами уже достаточно затвердевший член и осторожно, чтобы не задеть молнию брюк, вытащил его наружу. Нежно огладил, запоминая форму и чувство от прикосновения к коже.

Очередной взрыв на экране выхватил из полутьмы Данино лицо. У меня мгновенно пересохло во рту, когда я увидел его прикрытые веки и разомкнутые губы. Я нарочито медленно несколько раз двинул ладонью вверх-вниз. Ресницы Дани дрогнули. Возможно, дело было в игре света и тени, но мне показалось, что заостренные черты его лица смягчились, разгладились. Я продолжал двигать рукой, постепенно ускоряя темп. Мне стало жарко, уши горели, внизу живота сладко ныло. Каждое движение моей руки отдавалось дрожью у меня же между ног. Становилось все сложнее сдерживаться и не трогать себя.

В ладони стало скользко, пальцами я чувствовал бешеную пульсацию в выступающей вене. Я сообразил, что у меня с собой нет ни салфетки, ни носового платка. Черт, как неудобно. Быстро огляделся – конечно, никто не смотрел в нашу сторону, а если бы и смотрел, вряд ли увидел бы что-то в темноте за спинками кресел. Облизав сухие губы, я наклонился и открыл рот.

Вообще-то, мне не нравится это делать: неудобно, да и вкус не из приятных. Когда сплю с парнями, отсасывают обычно мне. Но сейчас мне было наплевать на вкус и все остальное. Более того, я отчаянно хотел заставить Даньку ответить на мои ласки, поэтому готов был пойти на что угодно.

Согнувшись так, что заныла спина, я правой рукой уперся в бедро Дани, а левую положил на его плоский и твердый, то и дело вздрагивающий живот. Языком повторял все, что мне самому когда-либо доводилось испытывать. Вспоминал все движения губ, которые могли бы доставить удовольствие. И – о, чудо – Даня положил руку мне на шею, а потом как-то несмело переместил ее на затылок и вплел пальцы в волосы.

Я дурел от его слабого пряного запаха и солоноватого вкуса. Почувствовав, что он уже на грани, я обвел кончиком языка головку и только успел подумать об отсутствии привычной складочки крайней плоти, как Данькина рука на моем затылке судорожно сжалась. Пульсирующая дрожь прошла по его члену, мне в небо плеснуло горьким. Я отпустил его и сглотнул. Как и ожидалось, терпкий горький вкус нельзя было назвать приятным. Но Даня дышал глубоко и медленно, гладил меня по голове… И я подумал, что ради этого можно еще не то потерпеть.

Я вытер рот ладонью и выпрямился. Откинув голову на спинку кресла, Даня смотрел на меня. Его глаза поблескивали отраженным светом, он покусывал нижнюю губу и рассеянно улыбался. Весь такой расслабленный, томный, в расстегнутых штанах… Видимо, помогать мне он не собирался. А мне сейчас ой как кстати пришлась бы рука помощи. В буквально смысле.

– Отойду на пять минут, – шепнул я ему на ухо. – Застегнись, а то замерзнешь.

Он перестал кусать губу, улыбнулся снисходительно и махнул рукой, разрешая мне уйти.

К счастью, моя толстовка была достаточно длинной, чтобы скрыть то, что не должны видеть посторонние. Я быстро пересек почти пустое фойе, зашел в мужской туалет и заперся в кабинке. Кабинки в туалетах этого кинотеатра были непростые. Не знаю, какому сумасшедшему дизайнеру пришла в голову мысль использовать для отделки матовое стекло, но, уверен, многие посетители сего заведения при встрече могли бы кое-что высказать этому умнику. Дело в том, что кабинки были собраны из стеклянных панелей. Красиво, стильно, не спорю. Но, черт возьми, это стекло! Я бы понял, будь оно полностью непрозрачным. Однако сквозь стенки и дверцы кабинок был отчетливо виден силуэт того, кто находился внутри. И не составляло труда понять, чем и в какой позе человек занят.

На мое счастье сейчас в туалете никого не было. Я прислонился спиной к дверце кабинки и расстегнул джинсы. Вообще-то, пока я бежал сюда из зала, у меня уже почти опало все. Но стоило подумать о Дане, вспомнить его пульсирующий член у меня во рту – и я снова возбудился.

Не думаю, что провел в кабинке больше пяти минут, но чувство было такое, словно я несколько часов кряду стоял на одной ноге у самого края глубокой пропасти. Меня поразило внезапное осознание произошедшего. Ведь Даня не просто симпатичный одинокий парень. Он еще и родственник моего друга. И, что более важно, мой препод. Плевать я хотел на социальные рамки, но как ходить на пары к человеку, которому только что…

– Агрх… – я зажмурился и помотал головой. Тщательно вымыл руки, умыл лицо и прополоскал рот. Оперся ладонями на раковину и внимательно осмотрел свое отражение. Мне часто говорят, что я привлекателен. Думаю, так и есть. У меня приятное лицо и мягкие светло-русые волосы, которые обычно очень нравятся девушкам. Я редко показываю свои чувства, но даже это каким-то образом привлекает людей. Однако я не могу управлять своей сдержанностью. Даже с Антоном, который, казалось бы, знает меня, как облупленного, я все время, сам того не желая, держу эмоции в узде. Только наедине с Евой я мог полностью расслабиться и быть по-настоящему искренним.

Ева… Я со свистом втянул воздух, открыл холодную воду и снова ополоснул лицо, смыв внезапно навернувшиеся слезы. Интересно, что подумала бы Ева, узнай она о том, чем я занимался с ее сыном? Не уверен, что ей было бы дело до этого. Судя по Даниным словам, мать не очень-то интересовалась его жизнью.

Стоп. Что я делаю? Я только что начал думать о Еве с осуждением. Я понятия не имел о ее семейной жизни, и пьяные откровения Дани воспринял с определенной долей недоверия. Но сейчас я почему-то решил, что имею право осуждать Еву. Это Данька на меня так действует? И ведь он ничего от меня не требует, ни в чем не убеждает, но, просто находясь рядом с ним, я начинаю сомневаться во всем, что до сих пор казалось, обычным, естественным, неоспоримым.

Снаружи послышались шаги и голоса. Видимо, фильм закончился. Дверь хлопнула, в уборной появились люди. Я быстро вытер лицо и руки бумажным полотенцем и вышел в фойе.

И почти столкнулся с Даней, который, видимо, ждал меня.

– Ты пропустил финальную битву, – сказал он, протянув мне куртку.

– Я многое потерял? – спросил я, стараясь держаться, как обычно.

– Нет, – улыбнулся Даня. – Пойдем?

Было уже начало седьмого, в сумерках зажглись фонари. Мы, ни о чем не договариваясь, пошли обратно по той же пешеходной улице. Теперь Даня шел медленно, я подстроился под его шаг. Ветер усилился. Даня поежился и поднял воротник пальто.

– Замерз? – спросил я, мысленно благодаря ветер за возможность нарушить молчание.

– Да, надо было шарф взять.

Я пожалел, что у меня нет шарфа. Можно было бы отдать его Дане. Но эта мысль сразу же показалась мне смешной. Он же не девушка. Наверняка отказался бы и сказал, что я снова выделываюсь.

– У меня вопрос, – заговорил Даня через пару минут.

– Слушаю внимательно.

– Когда ты успел научиться всем этим вещам?

Он выразительно поднял бровь, но я и без того догадался, о каких «этих вещах» идет речь. Он говорил непринужденно, смотрел прямо на меня, и я вздохнул с облегчением. Если бы Даня чувствовал себя неловко, я бы не знал, как себя вести.

– Скажем так, – я потер подбородок, – у меня есть кое-какой опыт.

– Опыт, – насмешливо повторил Даня. – Не стоит так говорить в девятнадцать лет.

– Восемнадцать, – поправил я.

– Как? – удивился он. – Антоше ведь девятнадцать… А, неважно. Спасибо, дорогой боженька, что не семнадцать.

Он потешно сложил ладони и поднял глаза к небу. Я не стал уточнять, что просто в школу раньше остальных пошел, поэтому сейчас был на год младше своих сокурсников, и восемнадцать мне стукнуло только в прошлом месяце.

– У меня тоже вопрос.

– Валяй.

– Тебе делали обрезание?

– Ага.

– Наверное, адски больно.

– Не помню, – пожал он плечами. – Мне было восемь дней отроду.

– Интересно, как приятнее… – начал я.

– Ты же понимаешь, что у меня не было возможности сравнить? – перебил он с усмешкой, а потом пояснил: – Меня об этом часто спрашивают.

Дальше мы шли молча. Мне так хотелось взять Даню за руку или обнять его. Просто так, без надежды на что-то большее, всего лишь прикоснуться, почувствовать его ближе.

Но Даня спрятал руки в карманы, а от объятий на глазах у прохожих вряд ли пришел бы в восторг.

– Знаешь, – заговорил он, – я с самого приезда никуда не ходил просто так. Только по делам.

– Надеюсь, тебе понравилось.

– Еще как, – хохотнул он.

– Да я же не об этом! – воскликнул я. – Хотя… Рад, что ты оценил.

Даня хитро улыбнулся и остановился.

– Ну что, до завтра? – он протянул руку.

Оказывается, мы уже дошли до проспекта. Дальше нам было не по пути.

– Извини, на ужин не приглашаю, мне еще к завтрашним парам готовиться.

– Да, конечно, – я пожал протянутую руку. Честно говоря, я как раз ждал приглашения на ужин. Или хотя бы чуть более интимного прощания. – До завтра.

Отпуская мою руку, Даня нежно провел пальцем по ладони. Меня словно током прошило от макушки до пяток. А он быстро зашагал к пешеходному переходу. Я смотрел, как он переходит дорогу и пропадает в толпе. Потом развернулся и побрел в сторону общежития, пытаясь представить, к чему могут привести сегодняшние события.


	6. Глава 6

На восьмой этаж пришлось подниматься пешком, потому что лифт в общежитии снова не работал. Такое случалось часто, я привык, но именно сегодня мне было так лень шагать по ступенькам, что я дважды останавливался, доставал телефон и бездумно просматривал новостную ленту. Между седьмым и восьмым этажами мне пришлось пропускать рабочих с ящиками для инструментов. Видимо, на моем этаже что-то чинили. Но точно не лифт.

Еще на лестничной клетке почувствовал запах жареного мяса. Заглянул на кухню (общую на весь этаж). У плиты колдовал мой сокурсник Витюша.

– Привет, Вадь, – поздоровался он, не отрываясь от помешивания содержимого сковороды.

– Привет-привет. Что жаришь? – я хотел сунуться в сковороду, но мне строго погрозили ложкой.

– Мяско с картошкой. Ты голодный, кстати?

Мы с Витюшей учились на одном курсе, но в разных группах. Я во французской, он в немецкой. Немецкий язык всегда казался мне грубым, и я никак не мог взять в толк, что заставило маленького, худенького, нежного, как фиалка, Витюшу взяться за его изучение.

– Очень голодный, – ответил я.

На кухне было жарко. Я расстегнул куртку и уселся на широкий подоконник.

– Отлично, – обрадовался он. – Скоро будет готово, поешь со мной. А то я по привычке на двоих сделал.

– А что Васек?

– Домой на выходные уехал.

Васьком звали соседа Витюши по комнате. Он учился на втором курсе матфака, слушал фолк-рок и выглядел до ужаса обычным. Все, кто общался с этой парочкой, считали, что им неимоверно повезло друг с другом. Дело в том, что Васек не умел готовить, а Витюша терпеть не мог делать уборку. И они договорились: Витюша готовил на двоих, а Вася убирал в комнате и дежурил за них обоих по секции и кухне.

– Так что, если хочешь, можешь у меня переночевать, – Витюша послал мне многозначительный взгляд.

– Не сегодня, дорогой, – улыбнулся я.

Он пожал плечами, словно говоря: «Мое дело – предложить».

Витюше нравились парни, и об этом знали все. Иногда я спал с ним. Мне нравилось его хрупкое тело, ласковый голос и то, что он не питал ко мне никаких романтических чувств.

– Готово, – он выключил плиту и снял сковороду с горелки. – У тебя чай есть?

– Есть.

– Тащи.

– Слушаю и повинуюсь!

Проходя мимо Витюши, я стащил с него ободок, от чего его рыжевато-каштановые волосы упали на лицо, почти скрыв глаза. Я нацепил ободок на себя, убрав под него челку, и пошел в свою комнату.

Мой сосед, как и ожидалось, сидел за компом в той же позе, что и в субботу, когда я уходил из общаги. Я на всякий случай поздоровался, но ответа не получил. Обычное дело. Я делил комнату с этим задротом больше года и уже привык. Снял куртку, переобулся в тапочки и вышел в секцию, чтобы вымыть руки. Вспомнил, что не чистил зубы сегодня, но махнул на это рукой.

Вернувшись в комнату, пошарил на общей полке в поисках чайных пакетиков. Видимо, мой сосед все-таки вставал из-за компа и выпил весь чай, который смог найти. К счастью, у меня в тумбочке была запрятана целая коробка. Там же нашлась шоколадка, которую я купил пару дней назад, но забыл съесть. Прихватил ее вместе с чаем.

Я постучал в дверь Витюшиной комнаты и вошел, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Долго же ты, – покачал головой Витюша. Он уже разложил жареное мясо с картошкой на две тарелки и вскипятил воду в электрочайнике.

– Зато у меня вот что есть, – я положил перед ним шоколадку.

– Спасибки, – улыбнулся он, развернул шоколадку, разломал ее на кусочки и подвинул на середину стола. – Чай нальешь?

Я взял с полки две чашки, бросил в них по чайному пакетику и залил кипятком.

В Витюшиной комнате, в отличие от моей, было чистенько и довольно уютно. Стол, за которым мы сидели, покрывала скатерть в крупную бежево-коричневую клетку, на окне висели бежевые занавески ей в тон. На полу лежала старенькая, но вполне приличная ковровая дорожка. На письменном столе рядом с монитором компьютера стоял кактус в глиняном горшке. Над Витюшиной кроватью висел большой постер с иксмэнами. Над кроватью Васька постеров не было, зато у изголовья был бережно приколот к стене билет с чьим-то автографом.

– Ешь, пока не остыло, – велел Витюша.

Я с удовольствием принялся за еду, но тут меня посетила интересная мысль.

– Витюш, если бы я предложил тебе встречаться со мной, ты бы согласился?

От неожиданности Витюша уронил вилку, и та громко звякнула о тарелку.

– Только не бойся! – замахал я руками, видя его ошарашенное лицо. – Чисто гипотетически, если бы я предложил, ты бы согласился? Повторяю, гипотетически.

Витюша с облегчением выдохнул и снова взялся за вилку.

– Не пугай так больше.

– Ну что, согласился бы? – не отставал я.

– Нет.

– Почему? – не то чтобы я удивился, но такой уверенный ответ меня немного расстроил.

– Потому что ты гулящий, а я очень ревнивый.

– А если бы я исправился?

– Все равно нет.

– Черт, да почему? – я жалобно улыбнулся.

– Брось, ты же знаешь, – поморщился он.

Да, я знал. Витюше кое-кто нравился. Очень нравился. Но это было безответное и безнадежное чувство. Он и сам это понимал, но отказываться от своей влюбленности не собирался.

– И к чему эти вопросы? – спросил Витюша через некоторое время.

– Ни к чему.

– Так я и поверил.

– Серьезно, чистое любопытство.

– Кто она?

– Почему сразу «она»?

– Тогда кто он?

– Так я и сказал.

– Хоть намекни, – Витюша начал постукивать пальцами по столу от нетерпения. – Я его знаю?

– Да.

– Это Антон?

– Нет! – рассмеялся я.

– Тогда…

– Даже не пытайся угадать, больше ни слова не скажу.

– Ну-у-у, – Витюша надулся.

– Лучше ответь, если бы я не был таким гулящим, а твое сердечко было бы свободно, ты стал бы со мной встречаться?

– А тебе не кажется, что не мне ты должен эти вопросы задавать?

«Мне нужно выстроить линию поведения, поэтому я пытаюсь смоделировать ситуацию с твоей помощью», – так я собирался ответить, но мне помешали. Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату ввалился Васек с большой спортивной сумкой на плече.

– Всем привет, – поздоровался он.

– Привет… – пролепетал Витюша. – А я думал, ты только завтра утром вернешься.

– Хотел завтра утром, но обстоятельства изменились.

Он поставил сумку возле своей кровати, разулся и снял куртку. Васек был среднего роста, не худой и не толстый, с короткими русыми волосами и совершенно незапоминающимся лицом. Даже голос его был каким-то блеклым.

– Ой, – я заглянул в пустую сковороду. – Вась, кажется, я слопал твою порцию.

– Забей, – он махнул рукой, сел на свою кровать и принялся разбирать сумку.

– Есть колбаса и сыр, – вспомнил Витюша. – Хочешь бутербродов?

Васек пожал плечами и смущенно улыбнулся, а Витюша сразу бросился к холодильнику. Да, у этих двоих был холодильник. И да, у них водились такие давно забытые мною продукты, как колбаса, сыр и сливочное масло. Я-то обычно покупал то, что можно было сразу приготовить и съесть. А еще лучше просто съесть, не готовя. Поэтому, даже если бы у меня был холодильник, в нем вряд ли что-то задерживалось бы дольше, чем до ближайшего приема пищи.

Я наблюдал за тем, как Витюша режет колбасу, и поражался его самообладанию. Жить в одной комнате с человеком, который тебе нравится, и ни единым жестом себя не выдать… Меня бы уже давно на части разорвало, а он улыбался и мастерски изображал исключительно дружескую симпатию и заботу.

– Пойду, пожалуй, – я поднялся из-за стола. – Давай посуду помою.

– Оставь, лучше чаем поделись, – сказал Витюша.

– Как пожелаете, – я высыпал на стол половину чайных пакетиков из своей коробки. – Спасибо за ужин.

– Приходите еще, – ослепительно улыбнулся он и помахал мне ножом.

Васек кивнул на прощание, я повторил его жест и вышел из комнаты. Вдруг подумалось, как хорошо, что у меня сегодня не было настроения играть с Витюшей. Если бы Вася застал нас в процессе, для них обоих это стало бы тем еще потрясением. Я провел рукой по волосам и нащупал ободок, который забыл отдать. Но возвращаться не хотелось. Конечно, для Васька визиты друзей соседа не были чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, однако сам Витюша очень ценил время, проведенное наедине с Васей.

Я вернулся в свою комнату и начал готовиться ко сну. Домашку я успел сделать еще в пятницу. Кроме китайского. Решил, что утром встану на час раньше и доделаю. Когда я уже лег, сосед, все это время рубившийся в какой-то онлайн-шутер, внезапно обернулся.

– Утром твоя подруга приходила, – сказал он.

– Какая подруга? – я, признаться, был удивлен, что меня заметили.

– Такая тощенькая, темненькая. С хима, кажется.

Тощенькая, темненькая, с факультета химии – скорее всего, Света. Симпатичная девушка, с которой я частенько общался, пока не понял, что она питает ко мне отнюдь не дружеский интерес.

– И чего она хотела?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами сосед. – Просто спросила, где ты. Расстроилась, кажется, что не застала тебя.

– Ясно.

Мне было немного жаль терять такую милую приятельницу, но я не хотел давать ей ложную надежду. Возможно, это трусливо – внезапно начать избегать девушку, которой ты нравишься. Но я не люблю проблемы. Очень не люблю. Думаю, в этом мы с Даней похожи – влюбленные девушки у нас обоих вызывают не самые приятные чувства.

– Не хочешь ей позвонить? – спросил сосед.

– Не хочу.

– Что так? Она прикольная.

– Хочешь, телефон дам? Сам позвонишь.

– Черствый ты, – вздохнул он и вернулся к игре.

Конечно, у моего соседа было имя. Его звали Серегой, но и я, и все мои приятели с самого начала привыкли называть его соседом, а он не возражал. Мы мало общались. Я редко зависал в комнате, а Серега почти все свободное время торчал в онлайн-играх. Он был неплохим парнем, просто очень замкнутым. В общем, мы старались не мешать друг другу.

Я отвернулся к стене и некоторое время лежал с закрытыми глазами, но сон не шел. Тогда я взял телефон и отправил сообщение Антохе: «Ты дома? Как твое свидание?». Потом попытался найти Даню в соцсетях, но безуспешно. Либо он был зарегистрирован под вымышленным именем, либо вообще нигде не регистрировался. Подумал про китайские ресурсы, но разбираться в них было лень.

«Дома. Все было шикарно, мы договорились встретиться на следующих выходных, – пришел ответ от Антона. – Вы двое тоже в кино ходили?».

«Ага, – написал я. – Дай мне телефон Дани».

«Зачем?».

«Хочу спросить, как у него дела».

«Я звонил ему только что, он подозрительно бодр и весел. Колись, что ты с ним сделал?».

Я насторожился. Если бы мы с Антоном сейчас разговаривали лицом к лицу, он бы наверняка понял, что я действительно кое-что сделал с его братом.

«Мы поели пельменей и посмотрели дурацкий боевик. Не ожидал, что Даня так любит пельмени».

«Как бы то ни было, спасибо, что развеселил его».

«Так ты дашь мне номер?».

«Нет. Если он сам тебе его не оставил, то может обидеться. Лучше напиши».

«Я бы написал, если бы нашел его».

В следующем сообщении Антон прислал ссылку на страницу. «Даниил Сосновский», – прочитал я. Понятно, почему мне не удалось его найти. Я-то искал фамилию Гуревич.

«Почему он указал твою фамилию?» – спросил я у Антона.

«Это девичья фамилия Евы. У Даньки свои заморочки».

Фотографий на странице не было, только аватарка с черно-белой абстракцией. Зато в аудиозаписях лежало больше сотни файлов: в основном старый русский рок и неизвестные мне китайские группы. В друзьях всего сорок два человека, почти в три раза меньше, чем у меня.

«Скажи, – напомнил о себе Антон, – ты сейчас готов выслушать мой восторженный рассказ о сегодняшнем дне?».

«Боюсь, что нет, – честно признался я. – Обещаю выслушать завтра».

«Ок. Но учти, завтра не отвертишься».

Мы распрощались. Я улегся поудобнее и вернулся на Данину страницу. Он был онлайн. Я рассудил, что 23:30 – еще вполне подходящее время для беседы.

«Привет. Не спишь?» – написал я Дане.

Он не реагировал довольно долго, но когда я начал засыпать под мерное щелканье клавиатуры соседа, ответ все-таки пришел:

«Не сплю, работу доделываю».

«Опять переводы?».

«Да».

«Мне кажется, ты слишком много работаешь. Универ, переводы, репетиторство… Я бы уже вскрылся».

«Заметь, из перечисленного занятия с вами отбирают больше всего времени и приносят меньше всего денег».

Даня не использовал смайлики, но я представил, как он снисходительно усмехнулся на этой фразе. Я знал, что на зарплату, которую Даня получает в универе, невозможно прожить. По словам Антона, основной доход его брата был от частных занятий со школьниками, но Даня всегда хотел преподавать, причем именно в нашем университете, поэтому на предложение вести факультатив согласился сразу. Кроме того, если я правильно понимал его мотивы, преподавание на филфаке было своего рода данью памяти Еве.

Я несколько раз начинал набирать фразу, но она казалась мне глупой, навязчивой или даже наглой. В конце концов я плюнул на красивые обороты речи и набрал просто:

«Когда у тебя будет свободное время, давай еще куда-нибудь сходим?».

«Давай», – ответил он почти сразу.

– Ура, – вырвалось у меня. И, видимо, как раз в тот момент, когда сосед снял наушники, потому что он повернулся ко мне и спросил:

– Что, извини?

– Ничего, сам с собой болтаю, – ответил я из-под одеяла.

– А-а-а, – протянул он с сочувствием в голосе.

Я натянул одеяло по самую макушку и написал Дане:

«Как насчет завтра?».

Пока ждал ответ, ладони успели вспотеть.

«Вот завтра и договоримся. И вообще, тебе давно спать пора. Пока!».

«Хорошо, до завтра. Спокойной ночи!».

Все оказалось как-то слишком просто, и это настораживало. На всякий случай я мысленно приготовился к тому, что завтра Даня откажется куда-то идти со мной, но воображение упорно рисовало порнушку с нами в главных ролях.


	7. Глава 7

Сегодня я спал крепко, без сновидений, и это было прекрасно. Проснувшись по первому из трех своих будильников, я даже не испытал обычного желания накрыться одеялом с головой и тихо сдохнуть. Сегодняшнее пробуждение было поистине приятным. В утренней полутьме очертания предметов расплывались, воздух казался теплым, хотя я знал, что в комнате прохладно – оконная рама закрывалась плохо, ее надо было бы починить или хотя бы заклеить на зиму, но, как говорила Ева, это все мирская суета, чуждая моей тонкой натуре. Тонкая натура, хех… Она правда считала меня нежным и ранимым мальчиком. Наивная.

Я повернулся с одного бока на другой и провел пальцами по внутренней стороне левого бедра. Пластырь отклеился, но больно уже не было, ранки затянулись коростой. Поднялся выше, провел ладонью в промежности, но решил, что в туалет все-таки хочу больше. Пришлось вылезать из-под одеяла. Пока шел в ванную, в который раз подумал, что нужно купить тапки или постелить ковры. Тапки дешевле, но я их терпеть не могу. Ева ненавидела ковры, потому что их нужно пылесосить, выбивать и чистить время от времени. В ее квартире не было ничего лишнего. Вернее сказать, здесь не было ничего, что нужно лишний раз мыть или протирать.

Совмещенный санузел – не самая приятная вещь, которую можно придумать, но это не так важно, если живешь один. Зайдя в ванную, я полностью разделся и кинул белье в корзину. Пока стоял над унитазом, опустошая мочевой пузырь, вспомнил свое расписание на сегодня. Учеников по понедельникам нет, во второй половине дня две пары в универе, а в десять утра меня ждет один из старых клиентов Евы. Он, как и эта квартира, достался мне по наследству. Ева несколько лет переводила с французского документацию для его фирмы и работала на переговорах. Когда мне предложили занять ее место, я не колебался. В конце концов прежде, чем уехать в Китай, я успел получить диплом переводчика с французского.

Этому клиенту около пятидесяти. Он высок, строен для своих лет и образа жизни, недурен собой, способен поддержать беседу. Если верить слухам, разведен. Когда мы впервые встретились, он смотрел на меня так, будто увидел привидение. А потом в его взгляде появилась тоска и какая-то болезненная нежность. Думаю, у него были чувства к Еве. Возможно, эти чувства были взаимны, но Ева знала, какой срок отмерила ей болезнь, поэтому боялась заводить отношения. Я говорил ей, что это глупо, но разве она меня когда-то слушала?

Я встал под душ и долго регулировал воду, пока она не стала приятно-теплой. Как обычно, подумал о том, что в душевой не хватает зеркала в полный рост. И в очередной раз вознес хвалу удивительной штуке, зовущейся наследственностью. К моей великой радости, внешностью я пошел в родственников с материнской стороны. Насколько я помню, отец был волосат, как снежный человек. К счастью, на моей груди волос нет совсем, а ниже пупка они еле-еле пробиваются и не бросаются в глаза. Я провел рукой по волоскам на животе и скользнул ниже. Теперь, под теплыми струями воды, можно было расслабиться и…

Возможно, при большом желании и определенном упорстве я мог бы добиться внимания того мужчины, с которым работала Ева. Но тогда я был слишком истощен морально, чтобы штурмовать крепость. А потом встретил этого мальчика.

Юный, страдающий, он хотел казаться сильным, но не понимал, как быть со своей не успевшей раскрыться влюбленностью. Мне не пришлось ничего делать. Вообще. Он сам ко мне потянулся. Мне оставалось лишь отдать ему инициативу и плыть по течению.

Вообще-то, я стараюсь не связываться с натуралами и бисексуалами. В первом случае это всегда безнадежный самообман. Во втором – не более, чем игра без претензии на серьезность. Бисексуал в конечном итоге все равно выберет женщину, я в этом уверен. Но сейчас это меня мало заботило, хотелось только чувствовать кого-то рядом. Однако я не ожидал, что он будет таким резвым. Мальчик-то смелее, чем я думал.

Пальцы начали неметь, когда я вспомнил, как он беззастенчиво меня облизывал. По телу пробежала дрожь, а потом все разом исчезло в темноте. Всего на мгновение. «Есть опыт», – так он сказал. Если подумать, в его возрасте я тоже давно уже не был невинной ромашкой. Но если сравнивать нас… Я был самым обычным пацаном с зашкаливающим уровнем гормонов. А он и выглядит, и ведет себя, как взрослый мужчина. Он настолько уверен в себе, что мне даже страшно.

Выйдя из душевой, я остановил взгляд на полке над раковиной. Там как будто чего-то не хватало. Зубная паста, щетка, бритва, пена для бритья, расческа… Точно. Я открыл шкафчик рядом с зеркалом и достал помаду Евы. Поставил ее на место, рядом со стаканом для зубных щеток. Ева очень редко пользовалась косметикой. Я выбросил почти все ее личные вещи, кроме кое-какой одежды и этой помады. Когда я приехал, она стояла здесь, на полке в ванной. Я не смог ее убрать, а теперь казалось, что здесь ей самое место. В субботу, когда Антоша и Вадим привели меня домой, мне каким-то чудом пришла в голову светлая мысль спрятать помаду, чтобы не волновать зря Вадима. Глупо, конечно, учитывая, что все в этой квартире принадлежало Еве. Но именно вот такие мелочи иногда способны произвести очень сильное впечатление.

Все считают, что мы с Евой на одно лицо. Но, глядя в зеркало, я не вижу ее. Я вижу себя. Высокий лоб, широкие брови, темные глаза, заостренный длинный нос, яркие губы, острый подбородок – это все мое. Даже зная, что черты моего лица полностью повторяют ее, я не вижу этого в зеркале. Это естественно, но меня слегка расстраивает, что окружающие видят в моем лице Еву, а я не вижу.

Я взял с полки помаду, выкрутил ее и приложил к губам. Бордовый – кажется, так называется этот цвет. Густой, насыщенный, как хорошее красное вино. Еве он был к лицу. А мне?

Как-то моя китайская подруга в шутку решила сделать мне макияж. Выглядело забавно и довольно глупо, но зато я научился красить губы и ресницы. Не думал, что когда-нибудь вспомню это бесполезное умение.

Я провел помадой по нижней губе, но тут же отвернулся от зеркала и тер рот тыльной стороной ладони, пока на коже не перестали оставаться следы бордовой краски. Стараясь не смотреть в зеркало, я быстро почистил зубы и на всякий случай умылся с мылом. Я бы так и не взглянул на свое отражение, если бы умел бриться на ощупь.

Я тщательно пригладил расческой еще влажные после душа волосы, придавая стрижке нужную форму. Когда у меня были длинные волосы, с ними не возникало никаких проблем. Можно было неделю не мыть голову, даже не расчесываться, а просто собирать волосы в хвост. Когда же я постригся, то на собственной шкуре ощутил муки ежедневной укладки и с новой силой начал завидовать людям с прямыми волосами.

Еще один несомненный плюс жизни в одиночестве – можно разгуливать по квартире голышом, и никто не будет на тебя пялиться или хватать за задницу. Зимой, конечно, без одежды станет прохладно даже в отапливаемой комнате, а пока я не так уж сильно мерз. Заварил чай, подумал, что можно было бы сделать яичницу, но делать не стал. Погрыз печенье из пакета, который уже неделю стоял на столе, и пошел одеваться.

По-привычке, не глядя, вытащил из шкафа черный свитер и уже собирался его надеть, но задумался. С самого приезда я хожу на работу только в черных свитерах, как будто ношу траур. Ева устроила бы мне взбучку, она терпеть не могла все эти траурные обряды. Будь ее воля, она бы, наверное, устроила на своих похоронах пивную вечеринку со ска-панком вместо похоронного марша.

Я бросил свитер на кровать и, порывшись на полке, достал другой, темно-бордовый. Цвет почти такой же, как у помады Евы. Не траурно, но вполне символично, мне нравится.

Оделся, еще раз причесал почти высохшие волосы. Сложил в рюкзак ноутбук, учебник с методичкой и планы занятий, чтобы после работы в фирме сразу поехать в универ. Сегодня у меня группа Антоши. Группа, в которой учится Вадим. Он предложил сходить куда-нибудь вместе. Честно говоря, у меня нет желания куда-то тащиться после работы, но провести с ним больше времени мне бы хотелось. Даже очень. Я не привык быть один. Конечно, я в любой момент могу пойти к Сосновским, они будут только рады, но это не то. Мне нужен мужчина, а не любящие родственники.

Я обошел квартиру, убедился, что еще не успел развести настоящий бардак. Пока ходил, на внутренней поверхности бедра возникли болезненные ощущения. Пришлось спустить джинсы, чтобы увидеть, что один из порезов снова разошелся.

– Вот же зараза, – выругался я и со спущенными штанами поковылял в ванную.

В аптечке остался только узкий бактерицидный пластырь, но его должно хватить. Я аккуратно заклеил порез и мысленно велел себе не забыть сходить в аптеку. Когда убирал аптечку, зацепился взглядом за помаду на полке. На всякий случай убрал и ее. Пока ничего не планирую, но мало ли…

Вернулся в свою комнату, подумал еще немного, нашел в шкафу черные брендовые трусишки в обтяжку и переоделся. Тоже на всякий случай.

– Даниил, постойте, – окликнули меня на выходе из офиса.

Переговоры прошли успешно, французы остались довольны, мой клиент получил контракт, на который возлагал большие надежды. Я готов был отправиться в университет с чувством выполненного долга.

– Да, Виктор Сергеевич?

Все-таки он довольно привлекателен. Не верю, что Ева ничего к нему не чувствовала.

– Просто хотел спросить, как ваши дела, – он внезапно смутился. Как трогательно.

– Все в норме, – улыбнулся я. – Почему Вы спрашиваете?

– Как бы сказать… Сегодня Вы выглядите лучше, чем обычно.

– Серьезно? – я искренне удивился.

– Да. Раньше Вы всегда были таким мрачным, грустным… Честно говоря, я беспокоился о Вас. Но сегодня Вы, кажется, в порядке, – он похлопал меня по плечу. – Я рад.

– Думаю, мне действительно стало лучше. Спасибо Вам за заботу.

– Бросьте, Даниил. Ваша матушка была моей хорошей знакомой. Помните, если Вам что-то понадобится, Вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне.

Всего лишь хорошей знакомой? Эх, Виктор Сергеевич, я же вижу, что Вы врете. Хотя, что еще он мог сказать? «Дорогой Даниил, я любил Вашу матушку, давайте скорбеть вместе»? Глупость какая. Наши с ним чувства схожи, но он никогда этого не признает. Он мог бы стать тем, кто заботится обо мне, но он никогда не будет достаточно честен, чтобы я мог полностью ему доверять.

Сидя в маршрутке, я достал телефон и еще раз перечитал вчерашний диалог с Вадимом. Если говорить о честности, то вот он, замечательный образец искренности и откровенности. У этого парня что на уме, то и на языке. Не ходит вокруг да около, не говорит намеками, не прибедняется и не страдает ложной скромностью.

Зря я вспомнил о его языке. Тут людей полно, а я… Незаметно сунул руку под лежащий на коленях рюкзак, нащупал под джинсами пластырь на бедре и сжимал кожу пальцами, пока ноющая боль не прогнала неуместные эмоции.

Вышел за одну остановку от учебного корпуса, чтобы зайти в аптеку. Здесь цены были чуть выше, чем в дежурной аптеке, зато самообслуживание. Меня сложно смутить чем-то вроде покупки презервативов, но мне легче накидать в корзину все необходимое, чем проговаривать список фармацевту.

Пластыри двух видов, вата, перекись водорода, таблетки от головной боли и порошки от простуды, презервативы… У стойки с лубрикантами я завис. Того, которым я обычно пользуюсь, не было.

– Привет, Даниил Исаакович, – раздался голос за спиной.

Я обернулся. Высокий светловолосый парень смотрел на меня так радостно, как будто встретил давно потерянного родственника. Я его знаю. Точно, знаю. Но откуда? Отличная фигура, мужественное лицо, такого я не мог не запомнить.

– Как самочувствие после субботы? – поинтересовался блондин.

Конечно! Он был на позавчерашней попойке. Как же его…

– Роман! – воскликнул я, ткнув пальцем в его широкую грудь.

– Точно, – улыбнулся он. По лицу стало видно, как он рад, что я его вспомнил.

– Самочувствие отличное. Просто чтобы ты знал, обычно я так не напиваюсь, – сказал я и вернулся к выбору смазки.

– Я так и понял, – он встал рядом и некоторое время рассматривал витрину вместе со мной, а потом указал на один из гелей. – Я обычно этот беру.

Я искоса взглянул на его невозмутимый профиль, взял тюбик и подумал: «Если это вагинальная смазка, я его стукну». Но на тюбике значилось, что это анальный лубрикант на водной основе, ни о каких добавках сказано не было. Да, вот такой я привередливый, всегда читаю состав смазки.

– Если у меня выскочит аллергическая сыпь, ты будешь виноват, – усмехнулся я.

– Не выскочит, он гипоаллергенный, – совершенно серьезно ответил Роман.

Я хмыкнул, стараясь не рассмеяться. Такой шикарный парень и так серьезно воспринимает откровенные глупости.

К кассе мы подошли вместе. Я выгреб из корзины свой набор юного медика, а Роман поставил рядом пузырек с успокоительными каплями.

– Нервишки пошаливают? – поинтересовался я. К черту тактичность, он первым влез со своими советами.

– Не у меня. В аптечке на кафедре закончились, – он подумал и добавил: – Капли закончились, а не нервишки.

Забавный парень.


	8. Глава 8

– Ну, и где тебя носит? – раздался в трубке злобный шепот Антона.

Я оторвал голову от подушки и потер глаза свободной рукой. Комнату заливал свет из окна, соседа не было.

– Который час? – прохрипел я, все еще пытаясь проснуться.

– Начало десятого, блин! Первая пара уже идет.

Сон как рукой сняло. Встал пораньше, называется. Понедельник у нас начинается с грамматики французского, на которую крайне не рекомендуется опаздывать. А прогуливать без уважительной причины и вовсе опасно.

– Бегу, – сказал я Антону и положил трубку.

Моментально собрался, сунул ноги в ботинки, схватил сумку с курткой и вылетел из комнаты. Лифт уже работал, но спускаться пешком быстрее. На бегу я надел куртку, несколько раз чуть не уронил сумку с лестницы и едва не навернулся сам. Чтобы добежать от общаги до универа, мне понадобилось шесть минут. Еще три минуты, чтобы подняться на второй этаж и найти аудиторию. Я робко поскребся в дверь и заглянул внутрь.

– Bonjour, Monsieur*, – пожилая преподавательница устремила на меня полный разочарования взгляд.

– Excusez-moi**, – пробормотал я, чувствуя себя ответственным за все несчастья этого мира.

Преподавательница скорбно покачала головой и жестом велела мне садиться. Я плюхнулся на свободное место рядом с Антоном и только тогда смог нормально вздохнуть.

– Тебя запомнили, – шепнул мне Антоха.

– Ничего не поделаешь, – ответил я, предчувствуя особое внимание к своей персоне на ближайшей контрольной.

Антон вытащил что-то из кармана и положил передо мной. Жвачка. Точно, я же зубы не успел почистить. Второй день подряд с нечищеными с утра зубами. Какая-то нездоровая тенденция.

А ведь я сам предложил Дане куда-нибудь сходить сегодня! Так, спокойно. Умоюсь на перемене в туалете, жвачку сжую, чтобы изо рта не воняло. Шмотки эти на мне уже третий день, не мешало бы переодеться, да и в душ сходить. После второй пары будет получасовой перерыв, успею до общаги добежать. Не помоюсь, конечно, но хоть белье сменю.

И надо придумать, куда именно пригласить Даню. В кино мы были вчера, я не против повторить, но ему эта идея может не понравиться. Можно пойти в бар, но завтра рабочий день, вряд ли он станет пить. В кафе? О его вкусах в еде я знаю только то, что он обожает пельмени. Но второй день подряд есть пельмени тоже не очень интересно. К тому же, он ясно дал понять, что не хочет развлекаться на мои деньги. Что тогда? Сейшнов по понедельникам не бывает, тащить его в ночной клуб я не рискну, а просто гулять по улице уже холодно.

И тут меня поразила мысль: я понятия не имею, что делать на свидании. Тем более на свидании с парнем. Тем более на свидании с парнем, который на семь лет старше меня. Всех, с кем у меня что-то было до сих пор, я воспринимал скорее как приятелей. Я не задумывался о том, как зацепить человека. Мы просто либо нравились друг другу, либо нет.

Сейчас же мне очень хотелось произвести впечатление на Даню, заинтересовать его, сделать так, чтобы он и на следующее приглашение ответил согласием.

Стоп. А ведь он еще не согласился куда-то пойти со мной именно сегодня. Я предложил встретиться, когда у него будет свободное время, а насчет сегодня он сказал, что договоримся. У него может не оказаться времени или не будет желания, а я себе уже навоображал.

Внезапно во мне поднялось странное зудящее ощущение, как будто то, что я чувствую и делаю, – неправильно. Я планирую встречу с Даней, волнуюсь, предвкушаю, а ведь еще совсем недавно мог думать только о Еве. Почувствовал себя предателем. Я ничего не обещал ей, она ничего от меня не хотела, но тяжесть на душе становилась все ощутимее. Быстро же я оправился после ее смерти.

На перемене мы с Антоном взяли в буфете кофе и пирожки. То есть я взял кофе и пирожки, а он просто сделал пару глотков из моего стаканчика. На следующей лекции мы забрались на галерку, подальше от препода и любопытных ушей сокурсников.

– Итак, слушаю тебя, – я вспомнил, что вчера вечером Антоха грозился что-то мне рассказать.

– О-о-о… – его простецкая физиономия расплылась в довольной улыбке. – Не уверен, что ты поймешь, мой развратный друг, но вчера был один из лучших дней в моей жизни.

– Надо же, – я попытался представить, что Антоха мог бы назвать лучшим днем в своей жизни, потом подумал, какой день мог бы стать лучшим в моей жизни, и решил, что он вполне может наступить сегодня. А может и не наступить.

– Она читала Сартра, представляешь? – прошептал Тоха с восхищением.

– Я тоже читал. И что?

– Ты читал потому, что я тебя заставил. И ничего не запомнил, кстати.

– Не запомнил, – согласился я. – Ибо это было смертельно скучно.

– Вот. А ей нравится Сартр.

– Боже… Да ты не одинок в своих извращенных пристрастиях.

У Антона было слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы отвечать колкостью на колкость. Он только хмыкнул.

– В общем, мы сходили на фильм, он нам не понравился и мы обсудили, чем именно. Потом поговорили о «Тошноте», потом о текстах Летова…

Он продолжал восхищенно рассказывать о схожести вкусов Натальи со своими, а я думал о том, что вчера провел с Даней весь день, но не узнал о нем практически ничего нового, в то время как Антон успел выяснить чуть ли не всю подноготную своей дамы. С другой стороны, я видел, каким растрепанным Даня бывает с утра, узнал, что ему не идет щетина, видел, как он ест. Узнал, как бьется его сердце и как он дышит, когда возбужден. Узнал запах его пота, вкус его спермы.

Против воли я ощутил превосходство над Тохой.

– Итак, ты ночевал у нее?

– Я знал, что ты не поймешь, – сморщился он.

– Ну, ты же сам сказал, что это был один из лучших дней в твоей жизни, – подмигнул я.

Антон был девственником. Не сказал бы, что сей факт сильно его беспокоил. Скорее, ему досаждали мои подколы на эту тему. В отличие от многих моих знакомых, Антоха не стремился дать волю бушующим подростковым гормонам. В нем мирно сочетались зрелые суждения о половой жизни, отсутствие снобизма по отношению к моим беспорядочным связям и до тошноты романтичное представление о любви. Я был почти уверен, что его первая женщина станет женой, которой он будет верен до гробовой доски.

– Я проводил ее домой и отправился к себе, – сказал он.

«Я тоже, – вздохнул я про себя. – Строго говоря, даже проводить до дома мне не разрешили».

– Хорошо, – сказал я вслух, – вижу, она тебе нравится. Это главное.

Тоха посмотрел на меня с благодарностью.

– А что Данька? – вдруг спросил он.

– А что с ним?

– Вы ходили в кафе и в кино. Чем не свидание?

– Скажешь тоже, – усмехнулся я.

– Вчера вечером у него было отличное настроение. Может, еще как-нибудь его выгуляешь?

Я-то с удовольствием, но последнее слово остается за ним. Однако я счастлив слышать, что стал причиной его отличного настроения. По крайней мере надеюсь, что это моя заслуга.

– Я не ослышался, ты официально разрешаешь мне встречаться с твоим братом? – спросил я шутливо.

Но Антон был предельно серьезен.

– По-твоему, я могу тебе это запретить?

– Ты можешь высказать свое недовольство.

– Вы оба большие мальчики, без меня разберетесь. Только постарайся его не расстраивать, ладно?

– Не имею ни малейшего желания это делать.

– Вот и славно, – он снова заулыбался. – И сам постарайся сильно не расстраиваться.

– А у меня есть для этого причины?

– Не знаю. Просто имей в виду, что Данька – взрослый мужик, а не один из твоих приятелей из общаги.

Естественно, я помнил об этом. И меня беспокоило то, что Даня может воспринимать меня как малолетку без мозгов. Хотя, если бы это было так, он вряд ли позволил бы залезть к себе в штаны. Не похож он на человека, который станет развлекаться подобным образом. А если он не развлекается, значит, что-то во мне его привлекает. Это должно было бы добавить мне уверенности, но чем ближе была последняя пара, тем сильнее меня трясло. Да еще домашка, которую я так и не сделал… И ведь не спишешь, задания были индивидуальными. Данька – сумасшедший. Не могу представить, чтобы кто-то еще стал так париться над факультативом, за который платят копейки. А он выдумывал для нас какие-то хитрые упражнения, проверял домашнее задание каждый раз, гонял нас с произношением.

– 大家好! – наконец прозвучало приветствие, которого я ждал весь день. – 请把作业交给我***。

В аудитории повисла тишина. Даня обвел нас хитрым взглядом.

– Мальчики и девочки, не тупите. Это первые страницы вашего учебника.

Он взял мел и, медленно проговаривая фразу, записал ее на доске. Все принялись листать учебники, а я смотрел на Даню и не мог отвести взгляд. Его острые локти и худые плечи, обтянутые тонким свитером, длинная шея, скрытая высоким воротником, все его тело буквально кричало о том, что жаждет моих прикосновений. Именно моих, я почему-то был уверен в этом. Пока он стоял спиной к нам, я буквально облизал его взглядом с головы до ног. Какие же у него все-таки потрясающие ноги! Длинные, стройные, любая девчонка позавидует. Я представил, как мои пальцы смыкаются на его тонких лодыжках, чтобы развести их в стороны, скользят по его бедрам, сжимают ягодицы, раздвигают их…

– Заснул, что ли? – голос Антона рассеял мою фантазию. В аудитории стоял шорох, с задних парт вперед передавали какие-то бумаги. – Давай свою домашку.

– Не сделал, – буркнул я.

– Молодец, – в тон мне ответил Антон и передал листы с домашними работами дальше.

А я поймал взгляд Дани – быстрый, но такой выразительный, такой обжигающий, нетерпеливый. Кажется, моя фантазия начинает выходить из-под контроля, я вижу то, что мне хочется видеть.

– Напоминаю, – заговорил Даня, когда все работы оказались у него. – За каждое невыполненное домашнее задание вы получаете дополнительный вопрос на зачете по соответствующей теме. 现在上课。请打开书****。。。

Полтора часа. Осталось пережить полтора часа, а потом можно будет подойти к нему, спросить, как бы он хотел провести вечер. Или убедиться в том, что после занятий я иду прямиком в общагу и, в лучшем случае, упиваюсь тоской в обществе Витюши. А в худшем – засыпаю, слушая, как сосед барабанит по клавиатуре.

Я пытался сосредоточиться на учебнике, а Даня – чертов змей-искуситель – продолжал убивать мое самообладание своим мягким голосом и двусмысленными взглядами.

– Вадя, – Антон толкнул меня локтем. – Моргни.

– Чего? – не понял я.

– Моргни, говорю. Ты так увлекся созерцанием моего драгоценного братика, что даже моргать забыл.

Я с беспокойством огляделся, но никто, включая Даню, не смотрел на меня.

– Я что, правда пялился на него? – шепнул я Антону.

– Ага.

– Надеюсь, он не заметил.

– Он заметил.

А это уже нехорошо. Даня может счесть такое внимание неприличным и будет совершенно прав.

– Не парься, – успокоил меня Тоха. – Даньке нравится, когда на него смотрят с обожанием, так что ты заработал +50 к репутации.

Мило, конечно, но как-то глупо.

Я с трудом дождался заветной фразы:

– 下课。再见*****。

Пока все собирались и двигались к выходу, я делал вид, что что-то ищу в сумке, а Антон притворялся, что ждет меня. Когда в аудитории остались только мы и Даня, Антоха подошел к нему.

– Слышь, Даниил Исаакович, может, чайку?

– Почему бы нет? – улыбнулся Даня и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

Отказываться я, естественно, не стал, но на Антоху чуть-чуть обиделся. Мог бы, вообще-то, свалить и оставить нас вдвоем.

Даня первым вошел в лаборантскую и тут же воскликнул:

– Роман Андреевич, ты что, дрыхнуть изволишь?

– Изволю, – отозвался сонным голосом Роман, поднимая голову со стола. – Здравствуйте, кого не видел.

Он сидел за столом и, видимо, дремал, уткнувшись лицом в открытую книгу. Прелестно, теперь мне тут мешает не только Антон, которого я мог бы попытаться сплавить, но и Роман, который, по словам Антохи, в Данином вкусе, а значит – мой потенциальный соперник.

– Чай будешь? – спросил у него Даня и нажал на кнопку электрочайника.

– Буду.

Наши с Романом глаза встретились. Я поспешно отвернулся, испугавшись, что он может прочитать неприязнь в моем взгляде, а он пробормотал:

– …Сквозь металл щита проникает огнями стрел, обращая в прах даже сердце того, кто смел, и того, кто прав.

– Что это? – поинтересовался услышавший его Антоха.

– Ревность, – пожал плечами Роман. – «Ибо страсть, словно смерть, сильна, а ревность – люта, словно адский костер. Она сквозь металл щита проникает…» и так далее.

– Это из «Песни песней», – пояснил Даня. – Ты ее наизусть знаешь?

– Почти, – кивнул Роман.

Даня выставил на стол четыре чашки. Я начинал тихо ненавидеть Романа. Неспроста он процитировал этот отрывок о ревности. Ох, неспроста. Да еще посмотрел на меня так… Снисходительно. Что он вообще здесь делает? Раньше Даня никому, кроме нас с Антохой, не разрешал оставаться в лаборантской.

Роман остался на своем месте за столом, Антон занял свободный стул рядом с ним. Я сел к столу у противоположной стены. Чайник вскипел. Даня разлил чай по чашкам, две из них поставил перед Антоном и Романом, взял две оставшиеся, отпил из одной, а вторую подал мне. И устроился на краешке стола рядом. Его колени оказались совсем близко. Я мог бы положить на них голову и задремать так же, как Роман только что спал на книге.

Как обычно, говорили в основном Антон и Даня. Из разговора я понял, что Роману нужно было где-то позаниматься в тишине, обычно он сидел в библиотеке, но сегодня там проходило собрание студсовета, и Даня великодушно предложил свою коморку. Потом Тоха снова начал болтать о своей замечательной Наталье, а когда допили чай, Даня неожиданно отправил Антона с Романом мыть чашки.

– Есть планы на сегодня? – спросил он, когда мы остались вдвоем.

– Я надеялся, что у нас на сегодня общие планы.

– Какие-то конкретные?

– Пока нет.

– Отлично, – Даня заговорщически улыбнулся и начал убирать книги и распечатки в рюкзак. – Тогда ты идешь ко мне в гости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Здравствуйте, месье. (фр.)  
** - Извините. (фр.)  
*** - Всем привет! Пожалуйста, сдайте мне домашнюю работу. (кит.)  
**** - А сейчас начнем урок. Пожалуйста, откройте книги... (кит.)  
***** - Урок окончен. До свидания. (кит.)


	9. Глава 9

– Ты голоден, наверное? – спросил я, пока он разувался.

Вообще-то, меня это не волновало, просто я вдруг почувствовал неуверенность. Давненько со мной такого не было. Пришлось даже руки в карманы спрятать, чтобы унять дрожь в пальцах.

Вадим – настоящий красавец. Не совсем мой тип, но это уже неважно. Пусть он ниже меня ростом, но у него отличная фигура. Жду не дождусь увидеть его без одежды и в то же время боюсь, что сам я ему не понравлюсь. Какой-то иррациональный подростковый страх. Может, зря я это затеял? В принципе, мы сейчас можем просто пообедать вместе, а потом распрощаться. Или это уже будет считаться ужином? Обеденное время-то давно прошло. В общем, у нас вполне есть возможность закончить день мило и невинно, в теплой дружеской атмосфере.

– Пойду гляну, что в холодильнике осталось, – я повернулся, чтобы уйти на кухню.

– Вообще-то, я к тебе не есть пришел, – сказал он тихо и потянул меня обратно, зацепив пальцем за ремень.

Его большие теплые ладони легли на мою талию. Они действительно крупные, я понял это, когда накрыл его руки своими. Говорят, по лапам щенка можно определить, насколько большим он вырастет. Если бы Вадим был щенком, он бы должен был вырасти настоящим гигантом. Хотя, о чем это я, его рост наверняка уже остановился. Потому что дальше расти просто не нужно. Все, сверх того, что уже есть, будет лишним. Он хорош именно таким – ни выше, ни массивнее ему быть не стоит.

Он обнял меня сзади, прижался всем телом и, осторожно высвободив свою руку из-под моей, провел ладонью по животу, словно проверяя, какую реакцию вызовет у меня это прикосновение. Как и раньше, я решил предоставить ему полную свободу действий. Обхватив меня за талию одной рукой, второй он нежно коснулся горла, как будто зная, что я не терплю грубых прикосновений к этому месту, и запустил пальцы под воротник.

Оттянув ворот свитера, Вадим погладил мою шею. Это было немного щекотно, но очень тепло, нежно и приятно. Вторая его рука тоже переместилась выше. Я резко втянул воздух, когда его пальцы нащупали сосок и стали настойчиво его поглаживать. Я остро чувствовал все его прикосновения даже через одежду. Возникла шальная мысль, что, если он продолжит в том же духе, мне даже раздеваться не придется.

Я положил ладони на его бедра и время от времени слегка поглаживал, но не более. Пусть сам решает, что делать. И он решил довольно быстро – расстегнул мои джинсы, повернул меня лицом к себе и прижал к дверному косяку. Даже не прижал, а бережно прислонил, словно боялся, что я упаду. Я воспользовался опорой и немного согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы наши лица оказались на одном уровне. Он легонько потерся носом о мою щеку, как кот, просящий ласки, и поцеловал. Когда его горячие губы соприкоснулись с моими, из моей груди едва не вырвался стон наслаждения. Нежно и в то же время настойчиво его язык заскользил по моему. Вадим, как и я, не закрывал глаза во время поцелуя. К добру или к худу, я нашел это символичным.

Наконец Вадим оторвался от моего рта.

– До смерти бы зацеловал, – улыбнулся он, глядя на меня сияющими глазами.

– Надеюсь, ты все-таки не ограничишься поцелуями.

Я поводил указательным пальцем у него перед носом, а потом показал вниз. Вадим посмотрел туда, и его щеки чуть-чуть порозовели. Он взялся за пояс моих расстегнутых джинсов. Ох, какой же я молодец, что не стал надевать трусы из серии «дешево, практично, но жутко стремно».

– Могу я сходить в душ? – вдруг спросил он.

Чистюля, значит? Отлично. Этот парень нравится мне все больше.

– Только очень-очень быстро.

– Я мигом.

Он чмокнул меня в кончик носа и скрылся в ванной.

Я подтянул джинсы, но застегивать их не стал – будет тесновато. Поднял брошенный на пол рюкзак и пошел в свою комнату. Разобрал постель, понюхал подушку – сойдет, постельное белье еще свежее. Достал из рюкзака купленные сегодня презервативы, вскрыл упаковку и положил их рядом с подушкой. Туда же бросил тюбик со смазкой и пачку влажных салфеток, которую взял из ящика стола. Глупо ходить почти без штанов, но в свитере, поэтому свитер и майку я снял, благо Вадим успел согреть меня достаточно, чтобы я не замерз, дожидаясь его.

Я сел на кровать и взял в руки тюбик с лубрикантом. Мы об этом не говорили, да и мне все равно, на самом деле, но все же, какую роль он предпочитает? Ладно, по ходу дела разберемся.

Хлопнула дверь ванной. Вадим действительно быстро управился, как и обещал. Я вышел из комнаты ему навстречу и застыл, как вкопанный. Прямо передо мной стоял юный бог. Его стройное обнаженное тело будто светилось каждым волоском. Он смотрел на меня сквозь влажную после душа челку и улыбался спокойно и уверенно.

– Теперь я, подожди в комнате, – шепнул я ему, проходя мимо.

Уворачиваясь от игривых объятий, я успел провести пальцами по его бедру и услышал нетерпеливый вздох. Закрыв за собой дверь ванной, я приложил пальцы к губам и несколько секунд стоял с закрытыми глазами, успокаивая сердцебиение. Потом быстро снял оставшуюся одежду, отклеил пластырь с бедра и включил воду. Окатился, стараясь не мочить волосы. Они все равно растреплются, но уж лучше после, чем до. Тщательно вымыл все внизу. Я второй день почти не ем, так что этого будет достаточно.

Вышел из душевой, вытерся и обмотал бедра полотенцем. Посмотрел в зеркало. Да вы шутите. Неужели это я? Вот это пошло улыбающееся создание с хитрющими глазами – я? Мне, конечно, не терпится, но чтобы это было так очевидно…

Когда я вернулся в комнату, Вадим полулежал в постели и изучал надписи на коробке с презервативами, лениво поглаживая светлые кудряшки у себя внизу живота. Я засмотрелся и стоял в дверях, пока он не отбросил презервативы и не спросил:

– О чем задумался?

– Да так, – улыбнулся я, стараясь не показывать смущения. – Тобой любуюсь.

– Нравлюсь? – он повернулся на бок и призывно протянул руку ко мне.

– Да, – я сел на край кровати и погладил его от колена до поясницы и обратно. Мускулы под моей ладонью напряглись.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он и приподнялся, чтобы провести пальцами по моей щеке.

Со щеки пальцы переместились на шею и начали игриво поглаживать. Я даже зажмурился от удовольствия, а когда наклонился для поцелуя, Вадим уже ласкал мою шею обеими руками. Осторожно, нежно, едва касаясь, без малейшего намека на агрессию. Как будто легким перышком щекотал. Я подумал, что вот-вот начну мурлыкать по-кошачьи.

– Чувствительная шея, да? – спросил он между поцелуями.

Вместо ответа я лег рядом с ним, прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову. Шею обожгло горячим дыханием. Вадим едва коснулся губами моего кадыка, потом подбородка, а затем его язык начал порхать вдоль сонной артерии от подбородка к ключице, оставляя влажные следы. Мое дыхание стало неровным, прерывистым, по телу разливался жар. Я обеими руками гладил крепкие плечи Вадима, шею, уши, запускал пальцы в его мягкие волосы.

Он навис надо мной, опираясь на локти, прижался своими бедрами к моим и потерся об меня через полотенце. Я подался ему навстречу, прижимаясь еще плотнее. Скользя по шее и груди, его язык добрался до сосков. На самом деле у меня не очень чувствительные соски, но когда Вадим поочередно щекотал их кончиком языка, посасывал и легонько прихватывал зубами, я даже всхлипнул от удовольствия. Я ловил кайф уже от того, что он просто ко мне прикасается, неважно где.

А он тем временем стащил с меня полотенце. Я уже приготовился к более острым ощущениям, но Вадим внезапно выпрямился. Открыв глаза я увидел, что он сидит надо мной и внимательно смотрит вниз.

– Что ты там рассматриваешь, радость моя? – поинтересовался я, проследив направление его взгляда.

– В прошлый раз я его толком не разглядел, – Вадим склонил голову набок. – Ни разу не видел обрезанный.

– Эка невидаль, – я закатил глаза. Что его вообще больше интересует – я или моя отсутствующая крайняя плоть?

Прошло еще несколько секунд, прежде чем взгляд сменился прикосновениями. Вадим облизал палец и несколько раз провел им по моему члену, потом вздохнул, словно решившись на что-то, и склонился надо мной. Его язык повторял движения пальцев, тщательно вылизывая каждый сантиметр кожи, каждую складочку. Я закусил губу и постарался выровнять дыхание, но когда его горячие губы сомкнулись на головке и заскользили вверх-вниз, я подумал: «Какого черта? Здесь нет никого, от кого я должен прятаться». Я перестал сдерживаться, мое дыхание стало хриплым и шумным, сквозь него то и дело пробивались тихие гортанные стоны. Вадиму это, похоже, нравилось, при каждом стоне он начинал усерднее работать языком.

Еще в прошлый раз я предположил, что он, скорее всего, не любит делать минет. Но, раз уж он сам изъявил желание, я не стал останавливать. Тем более что получалось у него очень недурно.

– Послушай, – он поднял лицо, продолжая гладить меня рукой, – надо было сразу спросить, но я как-то упустил этот момент. Ты не против, если я буду сверху?

Я приподнялся на локтях.

– А что ты станешь делать, если я против?

На его лице отразилась растерянность. Кстати, я могу поздравить себя с тем, что немного научился читать его эмоции. Обычно у Вадима непроницаемое лицо, но, когда присмотришься и привыкнешь к его мимике, распознавать настроение становится проще.

– Расслабься, я пошутил, – я снова лег на спину, нащупал лубрикант на подушке и протянул тюбик Вадиму. – Мне и так и этак хорошо.

Он забрал у меня смазку, но руку не отпустил. Вместо того начал целовать пальцы один за другим, потом лизнул ладонь, от чего у меня аж мурашки по всему телу пробежали.

– Ты просто чудо, – прошептал он.

Да, я то еще чудо. Подожди, милый, скоро ты узнаешь меня лучше и начнешь вкладывать в это слово несколько иной смысл.

На улице темнело. Мы не включили свет, поэтому я видел Вадима все хуже, но даже в потемках различал изгибы его близкого к идеалу тела. Он немного повозился, надевая презерватив. Щелкнул колпачком тюбика. Я раздвинул колени и ждал привычного холода смазки, но вместо этого меня коснулись теплые скользкие пальцы. С ума сойти, этот ребенок догадался согреть гель в ладонях, прежде чем прикасаться ко мне. И снова я мысленно называю его ребенком. Нужно отвыкать от этого.

Его умелые пальцы ласкали меня так бережно, словно это был мой первый раз. Боже, если бы мой первый раз действительно был с кем-то столь нежным, он мог бы стать прекрасным воспоминанием, а не тяжким опытом, на долгое время отбившим у меня охоту подпускать кого-то к телу.

Его поглаживания действовали расслабляюще, а когда он осторожно ввел внутрь палец и начал медленно растягивать меня круговыми движениями, я закусил губу и застонал. Мне, как и многим, не нравится, когда глубоко проникают пальцами. Возможно, Вадиму уже кто-то подсказал это, а может, он сам догадался, потому что увлекаться не стал. Он поцеловал мою левую коленку и, не вынимая палец, стал покрывать поцелуями внутреннюю сторону бедра. И вдруг остановился.

– Это еще что? – спросил он с тревогой.

Понятно. Нащупал мои порезы. Ну, что тут скажешь? Упал, потерял сознание, очнулся?.. Бред. Я умышленно наносил их в таком месте, чтобы никто посторонний не заметил. Но ранки на внутренней поверхности бедра нельзя оправдать случайной травмой. К счастью, без света Вадим не должен был увидеть старые шрамы, только свежие рубцы почувствовал на ощупь.

– Да так, неважно, – ответил я и погладил запястье его руки, которая все еще была во мне.

– Важно, – возразил он. – Ты что, сам себя поранил?

Это начало меня раздражать.

– Если собрался отвлекаться на всякую ерунду, сейчас домой пойдешь, – пригрозил я.

Он покачал головой и вдруг так двинул пальцем, что я едва не вскрикнул. Не от боли, а от неожиданности.

– Что за дела? – возмутился я.

– Потом об этом поговорим, – ответил он и лизнул порез.

Ранку немного пощипывало, но совсем не больно, однако я на всякий случай зашипел. Вадим обвел языком кожу вокруг пореза, успокаивая меня, одновременно продолжая ласкать пальцами. «Ой, да пусть делает что хочет», – решил я, расслабился и отдался ощущениям. Его нежность омывала меня, словно теплые морские волны. Это была не страсть, которая обычно высасывает все силы, опустошает и не оставляет ничего после себя, а нежность, спокойная, обволакивающая нежность, призванная согреть и защитить. Именно то, что так нужно было мне последние несколько месяцев.

Он приподнял мои бедра, но остановился и снова погладил кожу вокруг порезов.

– Повернись на живот, пожалуйста.

Я лениво повернулся, подтянул подушку и положил ее под живот, чтобы Вадиму было удобнее. Какой же он все-таки милый парень, боится мои царапины лишний раз потревожить. Просто прелесть!

Он сжал пальцами мои ягодицы и потерся между них. «Да хватит уже возиться!» – чуть не ляпнул я. Но вовремя вспомнил, что провоцировать партнера, который значительно сильнее тебя и гораздо менее опытен, – не самая удачная идея. Хотя, говоря об опыте, я уже начал сомневаться в своем превосходстве. Антоша рассказывал мне о своем друге, и из этих рассказов выходило, что интеллигентный и скромный с виду Вадим трахает все, что движется. Я делал скидку на склонность Антоши к преувеличениям, но сейчас подумал, что, возможно, зря.

– Готов? – спросил Вадим.

– Всегда готов, – захихикал я, вжавшись лицом в простыню.

А потом вцепился в нее зубами, когда Вадим медленно и осторожно вошел в меня. Я испугался, что вот прямо сейчас обкончаюсь, как подросток. Попытался поднять голову, чтобы обернуться, но, когда он двинулся еще немного, по всем моим мышцам прошла волна дрожи. Я прогнулся в пояснице, насколько мог, и постарался унять бешеное сердцебиение. Вадим добавил смазки и, крепко взяв меня за бедра, продолжил двигаться, с каждым толчком проникая глубже.

Когда он оказался полностью внутри, я наконец смог изогнуться, чтобы посмотреть на него. И тут же получил глубокий нежный поцелуй.

– Все в порядке? – спросил Вадим.

– Более чем, – выдохнул я и снова уронил голову на простыню.

Он целовал мою спину, гладил ладонями бока и бедра, ждал, пока я привыкну. И только спустя некоторое время я ощутил первый уверенный толчок. Затем еще один. И еще. Он быстро нашел ритм, оптимальный для нас обоих, и позволил себе быть чуточку решительнее. А я окончательно перестал себя контролировать, кусал пальцы и стонал, как порно-звезда. В моей голове словно непрерывно взрывались шарики для пейнтбола, забрызгивая все вокруг яркими каплями. Не скажу, что это был самый умопомрачительный секс в моей жизни, но, определенно, один из тех редких случаев, когда я мог полностью расслабиться, довериться партнеру и не думать ни о чем, кроме того, как мне хорошо.

Когда наслаждение вот-вот должно было достигнуть пика, Вадим обхватил мой член ладонью. У меня внутри все сжалось, мышцы напряглись до предела и тут же расслабились. Пока я парил в невесомости среди разноцветных фейерверков, Вадим еще несколько раз с силой толкнулся в меня, задрожал всем телом и, навалившись сверху, придавил меня к простыне.

От его тяжести мне стало трудно дышать, под животом было мокро от моей собственной спермы, но это не могло нарушить чувства глубокого удовлетворения, которое я сейчас испытывал. Вадим целовал мои лопатки и что-то бормотал, то и дело срываясь на громкий шепот.

– Люблю тебя… – услышал я.

Да уж, что только не болтают люди, плавая в эйфории после секса. Придя в себя он наверняка даже не вспомнит об этих словах.


	10. Глава 10

Кажется, Антон обиделся, когда Даня велел ему идти домой одному, да еще и меня с собой забрал. Но, когда мы уже вошли в подъезд, я получил сообщение от Тохи: «Лайфхак. Данька не выносит боль, ни под каким соусом. Сделаешь ему больно – пошлет далеко и безвозвратно. Удачи». «Ты, как всегда, сама тактичность. Но за совет спасибо», – ответил я, пока Даня открывал дверь квартиры.

Он вот так запросто позвал меня к себе. Ежу понятно, что не для дружеского чаепития. Я был несказанно рад, но при этом жутко нервничал. В своих силах я вполне уверен, но вдруг ему не понравится? Судя по всему, он довольно капризен в том, что касается секса.

Но, когда мы начали, я успокоился. Было очевидно, что Дане хорошо. Или он просто мастерски притворялся. Но, вообще-то, притворяться ему было незачем, так что я похвалил себя за старания.

Думаю, я должен быть благодарен своему первому мужчине. Я тогда только поступил на филфак, а он был на пятом курсе. Я мало что помню об этом парне, мы почти не общались, но он научил меня, как вести себя в постели с мужчиной, как сделать так, чтобы партнеру не было больно, и на что вообще обращать внимание. Если бы не он, я бы, пожалуй, немало шишек набил прежде, чем сообразил, что к чему.

Данька вырубился почти сразу после того, как кончил. Он что-то невнятно бормотал во сне, пока я вытирал его салфетками, укладывал на подушку и накрывал одеялом. Глядя на его довольное лицо, я сам начал улыбаться. Сейчас он выглядел гораздо моложе своего возраста. Румянец на щеках, припухшие губы, растрепанные волосы. У меня возникло желание обнять его крепко-крепко, но не хотелось будить.

Я рассудил, что он не обидится, если я останусь на ночь. Кровать Дани была довольно узкой, я осторожно подвинул его ближе к стене и лег рядышком. Он снова что-то пробормотал и закинул руку мне на шею, но не проснулся. Слушая его дыхание, я тоже медленно погрузился в сон.

Когда я проснулся, в комнате было совсем темно, только фары проезжающих мимо машин бросали отсветы на потолок, как и в первую ночь, что я провел здесь. Даня спал, обеими руками обхватив мой локоть и прижавшись лбом к плечу. Совсем как ребенок. Я выскользнул из его цепких лапок, поправил на нем одеяло и на цыпочках ушел в ванную.

Днем я сложил свою одежду на стиральную машину, там она и лежала до сих пор. Вынул из кармана телефон. На дисплее было два часа ночи, три сообщения и сигнал о том, что батарея разряжается.

Первое сообщение от Витюши: «Я решил блинов намутить. Их очень много, так что приходи, если проголодаешься». А ведь я сегодня ничего, кроме пирожков из буфета, не ел. Пошел на кухню и залез в холодильник. Учитывая Данькино телосложение, я не ожидал найти там горы еды, но пустые полки повергли меня в уныние. В дверце стояла вскрытая коробка молока. И все.

Я понюхал молоко, чтобы убедиться, что оно еще не прокисло, и наполнил им кружку. В хлебнице тоже не оказалось ничего, кроме крошек, зато на столе по-прежнему стоял все тот же пакет с печеньем. Оно почти превратилось в сухарики, но было еще съедобным. Лопая засохшие печенюхи, я открыл переписку с Антоном.

«Вы ужасны, – писал он, видимо, придя домой из универа. – И ты, и Данька. Бросили меня одного с этим чудиком. Он зачем-то увязался со мной до дома и молчал всю дорогу». Далее шла вереница плачущих смайликов. Чудик – это, похоже, Роман. И зачем ему провожать Антоху? А, какая мне сейчас разница.

Второе Тохино сообщение пришло час назад: «Если я правильно понимаю (а я обычно все правильно понимаю, ведь я умняшка), в общагу ты не пошел. У Даньки в холодильнике наверняка ничего, кроме льда, нет. Если утром проснетесь пораньше, заваливайтесь ко мне завтракать. Все равно ко второй паре». Я его обожаю, честное слово.

«Так и поступим, – написал я в ответ. – Ты лучший в мире друг». Конечно, он уже спит, но завтра увидит и порадуется.

Днем он писал, что Даня не выносит боли. Чем тогда объяснить порезы? Конечно, Антоха может чего-то не знать о Даньке, несмотря на то, что они очень близки. Они росли, как родные братья, а после Даниного отъезда в Китай постоянно поддерживали связь. Если я хочу узнать что-то о Дане, лучше всего спросить Антоху. Но это не та тема, которую станешь обсуждать с братом своего партнера…

Данькины порезы не имели ничего общего с царапинками на запястьях и лодыжках некоторых юных позеров, которых я периодически встречал и в школе, и в универе. Психологи называют это репетицией самоубийства. Я называю это показушничеством безмозглых малолеток. Чуть что – бегут вскрывать себе вены, но не насмерть, даже без риска для здоровья, зато на самом видном месте, и плевать, если вен в этом месте даже нет. Таким идиотам мне всегда хочется посоветовать резать запястья вдоль, да поглубже.

В Данькином же случае это вряд ли было позерством. Порезы можно заметить, только раздвинув ему ноги. Да и не порезы это, а скорее царапины. Неглубокие, но, наверное, болезненные, учитывая, какая нежная там кожа. Получается, он сознательно себя ранил, желая почувствовать боль? Зачем? Проснется – расспрошу. И, если причина покажется мне недостаточно убедительной… Что тогда? Как будто я имею право что-то ему запрещать.

Я допил молоко и вернулся в комнату. Положил телефон на пол у изголовья кровати и забрался под теплое одеяло, надеясь, что Даня не проснется, но он тут же обвил меня руками и ногами и сонно пробормотал:

– Ледяной просто… Нечего голышом разгуливать.

– Спи, – я поцеловал его в лоб.

Он был очень теплый и весь какой-то мягкий, несмотря на выпирающие кости. Я быстро согрелся, но никак не мог заснуть. Вспомнил сообщение Антохи о том, что Роман увязался с ним до дома. Неспроста это. Ему точно было не по пути, он живет в другой стороне. Помнится, однажды Роман уже порывался проводить Даню домой. И, вероятно, он слышал, что Даня и Антоха живут в соседних домах. Решил таким образом выяснить Данькин адрес? Какие-то параноидальные мысли, однако.

А что он там говорил о ревности? И, главное, к чему?

Я выпростал руку из-под одеяла и нащупал телефон на полу. Даня сказал, что это цитата из «Песни песней». Я как-то видел эту книгу в букинистическом магазине, полистал, но не стал покупать.

Набрал в поисковике название, но тут телефон оглушительно пиликнул и вырубился. Даня вскинул голову.

– Прости, – я погладил его по волосам, укладывая обратно. – Батарея в телефоне разрядилась.

– Заикой сделаешь, – он снова улегся и натянул одеяло на уши. – Выспался, что ли?

– Просто хотел найти кое-что, – виновато сказал я.

– Что именно?

– «Песнь песней».

Он не глядя протянул руку и включил светильник над кроватью. Комната озарилась приглушенным желтым светом.

– Вторая полка снизу, ближе к левому краю, карманный формат, синяя обложка, – указал он на книжный шкаф слева от двери, по-прежнему не высовываясь из-под одеяла.

Всего книжных шкафов в Даниной комнате было три: два больших, таких же, как в соседней, по обеим сторонам от двери, и один поменьше, у изголовья кровати. Я встал и, ежась от холода, подошел к шкафу. Книга нашлась именно там, на второй полке, слева.

– Ты что, место каждой книги помнишь?

– Только тех, которые сам ставил.

А те, которые ставил не он, – это, получается, книги, расставленные Евой.

То, что я сейчас испытал, обычно описывают словами «сердце кольнуло». Не знаю, что там насчет сердца, но у меня обычно такое колющее чувство возникает в области солнечного сплетения. Меня накрыл приступ вины. Захотелось все бросить и бежать отсюда, голым, босиком, неважно куда. Лишь бы подальше от Дани. Прочь от его насмешливой улыбки и хитро прищуренных глаз, которые нарушают и рассеивают мои мысли о единственной женщине, которую я любил.

Даня пошевелился. Я, словно разом опомнившись, устыдился своих мыслей. Представил, что будет, если я действительно уйду сейчас. Он, конечно же, не станет меня останавливать, улыбнется и попрощается. А после, скорее всего, засядет за работу. И лицо у него будет сосредоточенное, бесчувственное, со складкой между бровей, глубокими тенями под глазами и опущенными вниз уголками губ. Я снова почувствовал укол в области солнечного сплетения, на этот раз от стыда. И как мне в голову пришло свалить на Даню вину за свое непостоянство?

В книге лежала закладка из кусочка тетрадного листа. Я открыл заложенную страницу и прочитал вслух:

– Пред любовью ничто – ветра  
и потоков прыть.  
И не хватит в дому добра,  
чтоб ее купить.  
Будет алчущий заклеймен,  
как презренный смерд…

– Ибо нет для нее времен  
и сильна, как смерть, – закончил Даня.

Он сел в кровати и набросил одеяло на плечи. Сейчас он был очень забавный – лохматый, с блуждающим сонным взглядом, нахохлившийся, как ворона на холоде.

– Да ты, я смотрю, сам ее наизусть знаешь, – усмехнулся я, вспомнив, как днем он спрашивал об этом Романа.

– Только этот отрывок. Вернись на страницу назад, там будет фрагмент, который Ромка читал.

Я сел рядом с ним. Даня распахнул одеяло и обнял меня, укрыв нас обоих. Я перевернул страницу и действительно увидел те строки про ревность. Снова начал нервничать и, чтобы успокоиться, прижался лицом к Данькиной шее.

– Щекотно, – он поежился и забрал у меня книгу. Быстро пролистал несколько страниц. – Знаешь, при всей вычурности и витиеватости метафор «Песни», одна только эта фраза заставила меня полюбить ее. «…И сильна, как смерть». Не «сильнее смерти», а «сильна, как смерть». Этакий неожиданный проблеск здравомыслия.

– Значит, ты не из тех, кто считает, что любовь сильнее смерти? – я вдыхал его запах, слушал его размеренную речь и начинал верить, что мог бы вечность провести вот так. – Совсем не романтик.

– Уж извини, – засмеялся Даня. – Сильнее смерти в нашем бренном мире могут быть разве что медицинские технологии, но любовь здесь точно ни при чем.

Наверное, в этот момент мы подумали об одном и том же, потому что он вдруг затих, сунул книгу под подушку и лег, свернувшись клубочком. Я устроился рядом и попытался заглянуть ему в лицо.

– Ты считаешь меня предателем? – задал я вопрос, который не давал мне покоя вот уже третий день. Третий день… Я ужаснулся тому, как мало времени прошло. Мне-то казалось, что в эти три для уместилась чуть ли не половина моей жизни.

– С чего вдруг? – он убрал челку с лица и удивленно посмотрел на меня. В тусклом свете лампы, исчерченное тенями, его лицо казалось изможденным.

Я не знал, как сказать о том, что чувствую, чтобы это не выглядело, как оправдание. Ведь дело не в том, что я переспал с Даней, а в том, что я к нему испытываю. Понимает ли он это? Смогу ли я это объяснить, когда сам до конца не разобрался в своих чувствах? В конце концов, я произнес только одно слово:

– Ева.

Даня некоторое время молча изучал мое лицо.

– Бедный мой влюбленный мальчик, – грустно улыбнулся он и погладил меня по щеке холодными пальцами. – Вообще-то, Еве не в чем тебя упрекнуть.

Он придвинулся ближе и заботливо обнял меня. Такое странное чувство… Обычно меня раздражает, когда ко мне относятся, как к маленькому. Но сейчас мне хотелось побыть ребенком. Зажмурить глаза, спрятать лицо на Данькиной груди, и лежать тихо, зная, что его руки защитят меня и от холода, и от груза вины.

– Если хочешь, можешь высказать все, что наболело. Я послушаю вместо нее, – внезапно предложил он.

Я не смог сдержать нервный смешок. Даня тоже тихо засмеялся. Я слышал, как этот смех рождается в его груди тихим гулом, похожим на далекое эхо.

– Знаешь, когда я закрываю глаза, – снова заговорил он, – я вижу Еву. Она снисходительно смотрит на меня и грозит пальцем. Мол, не смей обижать моего мальчика.

– Скажешь тоже, – фыркнул я и освободился из объятий, чтобы самому обнять Даньку.

– Давай уже спать, – он зевнул и поудобнее устроился на моем плече.

– Давай, – согласился я и выключил свет.

Даня, кажется, заснул почти сразу. А я еще долго смотрел на потолок, наблюдая, как пятна света с улицы движутся по пологой дуге, плавно увеличиваясь и уменьшаясь.

Он сказал, что видит Еву, когда закрывает глаза. А я? Чей образ вырисовывается под моими сомкнутыми веками в первую очередь? Волнистые черные волосы, пронзительные темные глаза и яркие губы на узком лице, тонкие запястья, длинные пальцы… Это Ева? Или… Даня? Я не знаю, кого из них вижу. Возможно, обоих.

«Высказать все, что наболело», – сказал он. Как будто разрешил мне упиваться горем, не таясь. Как великодушно. И как… Господи, как же тупо! Я лежу в постели с сыном своей мертвой возлюбленной и пытаюсь убедить себя в том, что все еще люблю ее. Я ужасен.


	11. Глава 11

Я открыл форточку, сел за кухонный стол и закурил. Кожа тут же покрылась мурашками от холодного воздуха с улицы. Разумнее было бы одеться и не мерзнуть, но я никак не мог стряхнуть сонное оцепенение, даже после душа. Утренний полумрак за окном и отражение горящей лампы в стекле мешали рассмотреть деревья во дворе, поэтому я был вынужден довольствоваться собственным полупрозрачным унылым отражением.

Спустя несколько минут холод, множеством тонких иголочек касающийся кожи, заставил меня почувствовать себя беззащитным и обнаженным. Не в буквальном смысле. На мне и так не было одежды. Чувство, словно моя душа полностью обнажена, раскрыта для взгляда любого, кто бы ни оказался сейчас рядом, заставило пальцы дрожать. Сунув сигарету в рот, я несколько раз медленно сжал и расправил кулаки, но едва заметная дрожь не ушла.

Уязвимость и одиночество – именно то, что я испытываю уже давно. Да, одиночество. Несмотря на то, что у меня еще два месяца назад был постоянный партнер. Несмотря на то, что лет с шестнадцати я почти без перерывов с кем-то встречался. Я довольно рано понял, что быть с кем-то и быть одиноким – не взаимоисключающие состояния. Уязвимость и одиночество изменяются во мне, превращаясь в возбуждение. Вот он я, одинокий, раздетый, с душой нараспашку. Приходи и бери, кто хочет. Да поскорее.

Но вскоре холод, проникающий сквозь кожу, переплавился с этими чувствами, вышел наружу, свиваясь с сигаретным дымом, и оплел мое тело коконом. Теперь он защищал меня, скрывал то, что я готов был выставить напоказ. Свои слабости лучше держать при себе. Я и так слишком часто иду на поводу у собственных желаний. Гораздо чаще, чем следовало бы. Доказательство тому – вода, шумящая сейчас в ванной.

Если рассуждать здраво, я не должен был его трогать. Дело не в том, что ему всего восемнадцать и он мой студент. Вадим – отличный парень, несмотря на все его беспорядочные связи, о которых рассказывал Антоша. Добрый, искренний, заботливый.

И он влюблен в Еву.

– Обжечься не боишься? – Вадим осторожно забрал сигарету у меня изо рта и стряхнул в пепельницу успевший нагореть пепел.

Я так глубоко задумался, что не заметил, когда он вышел из ванной полностью одетым. Но его внезапное появление меня не испугало. Наоборот, я чувствовал, что присутствие Вадима в моей квартире естественно, как воздух.

– Тебе не холодно? – вернув сигарету, он обнял меня за плечи.

Теплые руки, колючий свитер. В его объятиях было уютно и в то же время как-то неловко.

– Не холодно, – соврал я и затянулся, изо всех сил стараясь унять дрожь в озябших пальцах. Зачем соврал, сам не понял.

Вадим отпустил меня, но тут же, словно внезапно передумав, обхватил поперек туловища и развернул лицом к себе. От неожиданности я чуть не выронил сигарету и зашипел – голый зад неприятно царапнула тканевая обшивка диванчика. Вадим опустился на корточки и бесцеремонно развел мои колени. По бедрам тут же пробежали мурашки, уже не от холода. Однако Вадик всего лишь дотронулся до порезов. Сейчас, в свете лампы, он мог видеть не только свежие темные полосы, но и застаревшие тонкие белые шрамы.

– Расскажешь мне? – спросил он, смущенно глядя на меня снизу вверх.

– О чем? – не понял я.

– Об этом, – он снова погладил мои царапины.

Я затянулся и потушил сигарету. Интересно, что он надеется услышать? Я, конечно, могу представить все в драматичном свете, но причина нелепа, особенно если ее озвучить.

– Ерунда, не забивай голову.

Я попытался сдвинуть колени, но Вадим крепко держал их. Его взгляд сделался серьезным.

– Ты же взрослый человек, – покачал он головой. – Просто скажи, зачем ты это делаешь.

Вот оно, еще одно выражение его лица, которое я научился распознавать. Что-то среднее между строгостью взрослого мужчины и детской обиженной мордашкой.

Я тщетно пытался подобрать слова так, чтобы ответ прозвучал не слишком глупо.

– Иногда я сильно нервничаю.

– И? – подтолкнул он, когда понял, что я не собираюсь продолжать.

– И тогда мне нужно отвлечься.

– Отвлечься? – скептически переспросил он.

– Переключить внимание на более сильный раздражитель.

– Я думал, ты ненавидишь боль.

– Ненавижу, – кивнул я и только потом вспомнил, что не говорил ему об этом. Сам догадался? Звучит романтично, но, скорее всего, это старания Антоши.

Боль лишает меня возможности чувствовать что-то еще. Когда мне больно, я даже думать не могу. Крошечных порезов достаточно, чтобы на мгновение отключить мой разум. И, спустя это мгновение, когда способность мыслить и чувствовать возвращается ко мне, причина для беспокойства если не исчезает, то нервирует гораздо меньше.

Конечно же, я не сказал Вадиму всего этого. Думаю, он сам развил мысль в нужном направлении, потому что поднялся, упершись ладонями в мои коленки, и поцеловал глубоко, медленно и так чувственно, что еще немного, и я отдался бы ему прямо здесь, на кухонном столе.

– В следующий раз, – хрипло сказал Вадик, неохотно оставив мои губы в покое, – когда тебе нужно будет отвлечься, говори мне. Я отвлеку.

– Думаю, это может сработать, – промурлыкал я и обнял его за шею. Я снова врал, но мне очень хотелось подыграть ему.

Ладони Вадима заскользили вверх по моим бедрам, но я разомкнул объятия и взял его за запястья, удерживая от того, о чем мы оба сейчас подумали.

– Если я немедленно не оденусь, мы пропустим великолепный завтрак в доме Сосновских, – коснувшись губами его подбородка, я почувствовал легкое покалывание почти незаметной щетины. Сам я уже успел побриться и волосы уложить, убив на это время, которое с гораздо большим удовольствием посвятил бы сну. Везет же некоторым! Даже если Вадик не побреется с утра и не причешется, все равно будет выглядеть сногсшибательно. Не то что я.

Легко толкнув в грудь, я заставил Вадима выпрямиться, встал и пошел в комнату одеваться. Он последовал за мной и все время, что я искал в шкафу чистую одежду и натягивал ее на себя, подпирал дверной косяк. Я не смотрел в его сторону, но чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Он отличался от того, которым Вадим облизывал меня вчера в универе. Сегодняшний взгляд был ласковым и домашним. Это согревало и в то же время тревожило. Я всегда старался не ввязываться в отношения, в которых с большой долей вероятности могу оказаться в проигрыше. И сейчас я не хочу бороться за Вадима со своей покойной матерью.

Зазвонил телефон, который он поставил заряжаться, как только проснулся.

– Да, Антох. Да, мы сейчас выходим. Тебе во всех подробностях рассказать?

– Спросил, чем мы тут занимаемся с утра пораньше? – спросил я, когда он положил трубку.

– Да. И велел поторопиться, – Вадим подошел ко мне и обнял за талию. – Тебе идет этот цвет. Больше, чем черный.

Он имел в виду мой бордовый свитер. Я знал, что ему понравится.

– Было мило с его стороны позвать нас на завтрак, – продолжил Вадим.

– Ты знаком с его родителями?

– Да. Я иногда хожу к нему в гости.

– Отлично. Идем.

– Мама Аля, ты не представляешь, как я скучал по твоей стряпне! – я дожевал последний сырник и протянул тарелку. – Можно добавочки?

– Скучал он, – весело фыркнула Аля. – Тебе до соседнего дома дойти сложно?

Она выключила плиту, положила на мою тарелку несколько сырников прямо со сковороды и сняла фартук. Посмотрев на сына, вздохнула:

– Антоша, волосами подавишься.

Антон безропотно достал из кармана резинку и собрал в короткий хвостик свои темно-русые, совсем как у матери, волосы.

– Вадик, кушай, не стесняйся, – Аля заботливо подвинула ближе к Вадиму баночку со сметаной. – А то будешь тощим, как этот оболтус.

Оболтус – это, конечно, я. Антошина мама уверена в том, что моя худоба – следствие плохого питания, хотя сама же все детство кормила меня всякими вкусностями. Мама Аля являла собой прекрасный образец настоящей хозяйки. В ее доме всегда царили чистота и уют, на кухне обязательно было что-то не просто съедобное, а очень вкусное, муж и сын выглядели опрятно, насколько это позволял врожденный пофигизм мужской части семьи Сосновских.

Антоша порой жаловался на чрезмерную заботу, но в моем понимании Аля была идеальной матерью. В отличие от Евы, которая считала, что я прекрасно вырасту сам, как сорняк в огороде, Аля нянчилась со мной чуть ли не больше, чем с родным сыном. Она укладывала меня спать, вытирала сопли и следила за тем, чтобы я правильно питался. Проверяла мое домашнее задание, стригла меня и пришивала оторванные пуговицы. Лечила мою разбитую физиономию, утирала слезы несчастной любви и чуть не заставила бросить курить.

– Мама Аля? – улыбнулся Вадим, когда она вышла. – И папа Геша?

– Нет, Геша – просто Геша, – ответил вместо меня Антон. – Итак, мне теперь всегда придется одному домой возвращаться?

– Почему? – удивился Вадим.

– Ну, вы же встречаетесь, – обиженно протянул мой братец.

Бедный Вадик замер с открытым ртом, не донеся до него сырник, и мгновенно покраснел от воротника свитера до корней волос – на пороге кухни стоял Геша.

– Вот те раз! – вскинул брови Антошин папа. – Алечка, ты слышала? Наш старшенький совратил студента.

Я с трудом удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться, наблюдая, как паника на лице Вадима сменяется полной безысходностью. Кажется, он все же не так хорошо знаком с Антошиными родителями.

– Студента? Какого студента? – маленькая пухленькая Аля выглянула из-за спины своего высокого тощего мужа.

– Да вот же, – весело хмыкнул Геша, указав на Вадима.

– Вадик! – воскликнула Аля, подбежала к Вадиму и сжала его лицо в ладонях. – Солнышко, одумайся. Данечка, конечно, хорошенький. Но такой балбес!

Антоша, до сих пор невозмутимо наворачивающий сырники, не выдержал и громко хрюкнул.

– Мама Аля, чего сразу балбес-то? – запротестовал я.

– Того! Ешь! – она погрозила мне пальцем.

– Простите, я… – Вадим начал приходить в себя.

– Алечка, ты на часы смотрела? – спросил Геша. – Нам пора, иначе я не успею отвезти тебя, и ты поедешь на автобусе.

– Ах, божечки, – всплеснула руками Аля. – Все, мы уходим, уходим. Мальчики, кушайте. Но смотрите, не опоздайте.

Входная дверь захлопнулась. Я молча смотрел на Вадима. Вадим все еще горел, как китайский бумажный фонарик, и сверлил взглядом Антошу. Антоша жевал и с интересом поглядывал то на Вадима, то на меня.

– Что сейчас произошло? – спросил Вадик несчастным голосом.

И тут меня прорвало. Я хохотал как ненормальный, запрокидывая голову и вытирая слезы, выступающие от безудержного смеха.

– Антоша уже второй раз палит тебя перед своими родственниками, – я никак не мог перестать хихикать.

– Не вижу причин для веселья, – буркнул Вадим.

– Не парься, у меня продвинутые родители, – Антон отставил пустую тарелку и откинулся на спинку стула.

– И как мне теперь им в глаза смотреть?

– Как и раньше, – пожал плечами Антоша. – Так вы встречаетесь?

Я только открыл рот, чтобы отшутиться, но Вадим меня опередил.

– Встречаемся, – произнес он отчетливо и серьезно.

– Ладно, – кивнул Антон. – Совет да любовь.

Вадим молча продолжил есть, а я сидел, прикрыв рот ладонью, и пытался собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли. Вадим сказал, что мы встречаемся. У меня спросить он, видимо, забыл, но не это главное. Получается, я все-таки впутался в отношения с парнем, сохнущим по Еве. Теперь отступать поздно.

Эх, Ева. Я всегда знал, что мы похожи не только внешне. Нам нравились мужчины одного типа. И мужчины, которым нравились мы, тоже были похожи. Уверен, родная, у тебя ничего не было с Вадимом. Но я знаю, что тебе были приятны его чувства. Потому что мне они приятны. Вот только сам он еще не определился, кого из нас выбрать.

Сейчас он считает, что хочет быть со мной. Но понимает ли он, о ком думает? Кого видит, глядя на меня? Я всегда знал, что если нам с тобой доведется соперничать из-за мужчины, я проиграю. Это одна из причин, по которым я не связываюсь с теми, кому могут нравиться женщины. Но сейчас Вадим не оставил мне выбора. Интересно, сыграет ли мне на руку то, что ты мертва? Или наоборот? Ведь ты теперь не можешь ошибиться, сделать что-то неправильно. А я – обычный живой человек из плоти и крови. Я могу оступиться. Могу обидеть. Я…

Черт, Ева, я не знаю, как вести себя с ним. Прошу, дай мне фору. Или подсказку. Пожалуйста. Ева, как же мне тебя не хватает.

Сделав вид, что смотрю на настенные часы, я отвернулся и часто заморгал, пытаясь сдержать слезы.


	12. Глава 12

– Что это? – Витюша заглянул в мою кастрюлю и поморщился.

– Пельмени, – ответил я.

Стоя у кухонного окна, я наблюдал, как в свете фонарей возле входа в общагу кружат снежинки. Надо будет утром позвонить Дане, напомнить, чтобы надел шарф. А то он слишком легкомысленно относится к своему здоровью.

– Пельмени? – переспросил Витюша. – Ты в курсе, что пельмени в кипящую воду забрасывают?

– Ну да… – и тут я заметил, как он легонько постукивает пальцами по боку кастрюли. – Вот черт!

В два шага я оказался у плиты, пощупал чуть теплую кастрюлю и на всякий случай сунул палец в воду, которая только начала нагреваться. Пельмени уже достаточно размокли, чтобы у меня пропало желание их есть.

– Вот я олух, – я выключил плиту.

– Не переживай, – Витюша ласково улыбнулся и погладил меня по спине. – Я знаю, что ты умеешь варить пельмени. Просто задумался, да?

– Угу, – я слил воду из кастрюли в раковину, а неопрятные склизкие комочки теста вывалил в мусорное ведро. Дежурный по кухне спасибо мне за это не скажет, конечно.

– И о чем задумался?

Я пожал плечами.

– Тогда о ком задумался?

– Все-то тебе нужно знать, маленькая любопытная задница, – я ущипнул его за попку, которая действительно была маленькой, очень упругой и аппетитной. За такую попку грех не ущипнуть.

Витюша взвизгнул, как девчонка, и, смеясь, шлепнул меня по руке.

– Пойдем ко мне? – предложил он. – Ты, похоже, без ужина остался.

У Витюши оказалась целая сковорода жареной картошки. Он предложил разогреть, но я был зверски голоден и решил, что и так сойдет. Васек, как обычно, уехал домой на выходные, так что Витя снова тосковал в одиночестве.

– Давно ты ко мне не заходил, – вздохнул он, наблюдая, как я ем.

– Скучал без меня? – подмигнул я.

– Без некоторых частей твоего тела, – Витюша изогнул бровь и пошловато улыбнулся.

– Ох, – его поведение меня смутило, но я знал, что по моему лицу этого не видно.

Он подошел и бесцеремонно уселся ко мне на колени.

– Где ты пропадал всю неделю? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Витюша.

Его классная задница на моих коленях, нежные пальчики, блуждающие по моей груди, огромные зеленовато-карие глаза так близко, чувственные пухлые губы, которых можно коснуться, стоит только чуть наклониться вперед – еще неделю назад я бы точно не устоял.

– Прости, – я накрыл его маленькие руки своими. – Думаю, у меня наконец-то появилась причина стать хорошим мальчиком.

Несколько секунд он смотрел не моргая, потом испустил горестный стон и повис у меня на плечах, спрятав лицо.

– Так нечестно, – жалобно протянул Витюша. – Даже у тебя кто-то появился. А я один-одинешенек, бедный-несчастный.

– Эй, что значит «даже у меня»? – фыркнул я и погладил его по худенькой спине.

– Блин, Вадя, это проблема, – он поднял голову и посмотрел на меня с укором. – С кем мне теперь играть?

– Как будто кроме меня не с кем.

– С тобой приятнее всего.

– Спасибо за комплимент, – улыбнулся я.

– Ладно, – Витюша пересел с моих коленок на табуретку. – Так кто он?

– Почему «он»?

– Не юли, – погрозил он пальцем. – В прошлый раз мы остановились на том, что я его знаю, но это не Антон. Так кто же?

– Не скажу, – я улыбнулся так широко, как только мог. Приподнял стоящий на столе электрочайник, чтобы убедиться, что там достаточно воды, и нажал на кнопку.

– Это парень, которого я знаю, не Антон, и ты не хочешь говорить кто, – продолжал напирать Витюша. – Тебя чужое мнение не беспокоит, значит, это он боится, что о ваших отношениях узнают.

– В тебе пропадает детектив, – усмехнулся я.

– Если бы он просто был стесняшкой, ты бы мне рассказал, потому что я не стану об этом болтать, – личико Витюши становилось все хитрее и хитрее. – Но раз ты даже мне не говоришь, значит, у него могут возникнуть проблемы, если о ваших отношениях узнают.

– Малыш, ты решил поиграть в Шерлока Холмса? – то, как он вцепился в эту тему, начало меня раздражать.

– А проблемы у него могут возникнуть из-за того, что он встречается с парнем. Хотя на нашем факультете этим никого не удивишь, так что…

Я вздрогнул, когда электрочайник отключился с громким щелчком.

– Он препод? – спросил Витюша, подавшись вперед.

Я никогда не умел врать, поэтому не смог ответить сразу.

– Он препод! – Витюша торжествующе хлопнул в ладоши.

– Ты меня пугаешь.

– На старичков тебя вроде не тянет, значит…

– Прекрати, пожалуйста.

Он сообразил, что мне не смешно, и понимающе улыбнулся. Думаю, Витюша уже догадался о Дане. Это было несложно, учитывая, что молодых преподавателей мужского пола на факультете можно по пальцам пересчитать.

– Так это у него ты пропадаешь каждый вечер?

Я кивнул.

– А сегодня?

– У него работа.

Я очень хотел провести выходные с Даней, но он сказал, что буде занят. Думаю, сейчас он сидит на кухне за ноутбуком и переводит с китайского какую-нибудь скукотень вроде технической документации к трубопрокатному оборудованию. Пьет сладкий кофе, щурится на мелкий шрифт. Возможно, курит и ежится от холода, потому что всегда открывает форточку, чтобы сигаретный дым не задерживался. Надеюсь, он хотя бы одет.

– И как? У вас любовь-морковь?

А что у нас, в самом деле? Я набрался наглости и объявил, что мы с Даней встречаемся. Он не стал возражать. Только и всего.

– А секс? – спросил Витюша, не дождавшись ответа.

– Что секс?

– Классный?

– Не то слово, – ответил я почти шепотом. Внутри разлилось тепло, когда я вспомнил, как Даня дрожит от удовольствия подо мной, цепляется пальцами за простыню и кусает губы.

– Все, хватит краснеть, а то я от зависти помру, – проворчал Витя.

Тут снаружи тихонько поскреблись, и в приоткрытую дверь просунулась голова, увенчанная связкой дредов.

– Витенька, солнышко, ты сегодня один? – спросила голова, забавно шевеля бородкой, заплетенной в тонкую косичку.

– Я сегодня наедине с сексуальной неудовлетворенностью, – скорбно вздохнул Витюша.

Голова с дредами повернулась в мою сторону:

– Вадик, и не стыдно тебе?

– Представь себе, Жеха, совсем не стыдно, – я передразнил вздох Витюши.

Женя учился на втором курсе хима. Они с Витей ходили в одну школу и, насколько я знал, когда-то были вместе, но расстались друзьями.

– В общем, – Жеха обвел глазами комнату, как будто опасаясь, что здесь еще кто-то притаился. – У нас сегодня гости.

– Рад за вас, – сказал Витюша.

– И у гостей есть план. Не желаете им воспользоваться?

Пока я соображал, о каком плане речь, Витюша кокетливо прищурил один глаз и внимательно посмотрел на Женьку:

– А если желаем?

– Таки милости просим! – воскликнул Женек и распахнул дверь. Теперь я мог видеть его полностью. На нем была ярко-оранжевая толстовка, шлепанцы на босу ногу и боксеры в сердечко. Брюки, видимо, потерялись по дороге. – На самом деле я обещал им привести симпатичных парней, так что идемте.

– Я, пожалуй, воздержусь, – попытался отказаться я, но Витюша схватил меня за локоть и почти силой потащил следом за Женьком. Ладно, никаких срочных дел у меня нет, а Даня все равно занят, так что можно составить Вите компанию.

Жеха жил в двушке на девятом этаже. Его сосед, третьекурсник с того же хима, на вид был вполне обычным нестриженным и небритым студентом, но, пообщавшись с ним, каждый понимал, что этот парень либо не от мира сего, либо постоянно обдолбан. Я больше склонялся ко второму варианту. Соседа тоже звали Женей. На этаже этих двоих прозвали «Женя в квадрате». И, возможно, они были парочкой.

Когда я только въехал в общагу и познакомился со всеми этими людьми, мне казалась странной такая высокая концентрация гейства на квадратный метр. Но потом я понял, что все просто: те, кто в теме, стараются держаться друг друга. Они не обязательно дружат, просто у них своя тусовка. Вполне естественно, что, подружившись с Витюшей, я познакомился и с его компанией.

– Прикольные труселя, – заметил Витя, поднимаясь по лестнице следом за Женькой. – Где купил?

– Женек подарил на днюху.

Мы с Витей многозначительно переглянулись. Кто бы стал дарить нижнее белье соседу по комнате? Да еще с такими рисуночками.

– У тебя там девчонки в гостях? Если да, то это как-то не очень честно, – продолжал говорить Витюша, пока мы шли по коридору.

– Не, у нас там сосисочная вечеринка.

Витюша захихикал, а Женька открыл дверь своей комнаты, к которой мы как раз подошли.

– Итак, господа, это Витя и Вадим, прошу любить и жаловать, – торжественно возвестил он, а потом обратился к нам с Витюшей. – Проходите, проходите. Тело на полу вы знаете, Дэна тоже. Это Малик, он плохо говорит по-русски, но все равно милашка. А это Рома, он с вашего факультета.

– Всем привет, – поздоровался Витюша.

Я смотрел на всех этих людей и понимал, что последние надежды на приятный вечер неумолимо тают. Тело на полу принадлежало второму Женьку. Он лежал на спине и разглядывал свою руку, то поднося ее к самому лицу, то вытягивая вверх. Дэна я действительно видел пару раз, он был приятелем Женьков, учился в медицинской академии и часто приносил сюда всякие сомнительные вещи. Худенький симпатичный араб, которого звали Малик, показался мне знакомым. Судя по его пристальному взгляду, мы действительно где-то виделись. Малик смущенно улыбнулся, и я вспомнил. Он был с Даниным другом, которого мы встретили, когда ходили в кино. Мир действительно тесен.

И, конечно же, Роман. Судя по хмурому лицу, он был так же рад видеть меня, как и я его. Его присутствие меня нервирует. Я чувствую исходящую от него смутную угрозу. Такие, как он, нравятся Дане. А Даня нравится ему, я уверен. И то, что Роман меня явно недолюбливает, подкрепляет мою уверенность.

– Разлегся тут, не обойти, – перешагивая через своего соседа, Женька легко пнул того в бок.

Второй Женька перестал рисовать рукой узоры в воздухе, повернул голову и бессмысленным взглядом уставился на дредастого, который уселся на свою кровать и сплел ноги в позе лотоса.

– Когда ты сказал, что приведешь симпатичных парней, я надеялся увидеть кого-нибудь новенького, – вздохнул Дэн. Он сидел на полу рядом с кроватью и аккуратно скручивал джойнт над газеткой.

– Эй, мне воспринимать это, как оскорбление? – нахмурился Витюша.

Он забрался с ногами на свободную кровать у противоположной стены, а я осторожно обошел распростершегося на полу Женьку и, наклонившись над сидящими под окном Романом и Маликом, взял с подоконника две банки пива.

– Витюш, конечно нет, – все так же монотонно ответил Дэн. – Просто я знаю, что от тебя мне не обломится.

– Как знать, как знать, – пожал плечами Витюша, наблюдая за тем, как он раскуривает косяк. Дэн выдохнул и, блаженно прищурившись, посмотрел на Витю сквозь дым.

Я сел рядом со своим миниатюрным другом и отдал ему пиво. Похоже, сегодня Витюша намерен уйти в отрыв. Неужели мой отказ так подействовал? Надо не спускать с него глаз. Обычно он себя контролирует и не делает глупостей, но кто знает…

Держа косяк тлеющим концом вверх, Дэн передал его Женьку с дредами. Женек затянулся, медленно выпустил дым через нос и, расплетя свою позу лотоса, потрогал пальцами ноги бедро второго Женьки.

– Эй, будешь?

Тот не отреагировал.

– Оставь его, – посоветовал Дэн. – Ему и так хорошо.

Дэн забрал джойнт у Женьки и передал Малику. Парнишка выглядел таким домашним и невинным, что я уже хотел забрать у него косяк от греха подальше. Но когда он уверенно затянулся и с явным наслаждением выпустил вверх струю дыма, я понял, что курит мальчик явно не впервые. Острым профилем и прямыми черными бровями он напоминал мне Даню. Такой же красивый, утонченный, с тоской в глазах.

– Вадя, – Витюша глотнул пива и уронил голову мне на плечо, – звони своему другу-натуралу. Эта пидорская тусовка меня напрягает.

– Думаешь, он разрядит обстановку? – усмехнулся я.

– Он веселый. И обстановка его точно не смутит.

Роман протянул мне косяк. Взгляд ярко-голубых глаз из-под светлых бровей, направленный снизу вверх, заставил мое сердце пропустить удар. Он в самом деле красавчик. А когда делает такую серьезную мину, с самокруткой в руке, когда его лицо как раз на уровне моих коленей… Держись, Вадим, у тебя есть Даня.

Я передал джойнт Витюше. Да, я могу выпить в компании и курю, наверное, многовато. Но я категорически против всей этой чепухи о расширении сознания. Но, раз моим друзьям нравится экспериментировать над собой, пусть балуются.

Затянувшись, Витюша привстал, чтобы вернуть косяк Дэну. Видимо, почувствовав движение над собой, лежащий на полу Женек неожиданно сел, чуть не стукнувшись лбом о Витькин локоть. Посидев немного, он неловко переполз на кровать, свернулся калачиком на самом краю и положил голову на колени своему соседу. Тот удовлетворенно хмыкнул и потрепал его по волосам.

Скрюченная фигурка на кровати выглядела такой жалкой и беспомощной, что мое и так не очень хорошее настроение резко пошло вниз. Я достал телефон и набрал номер Антона.


	13. Глава 13

Сегодня я хотел плотно заняться переводом, чтобы разгрузить завтрашний вечер. Тогда завтра можно было бы позволить Вадиму остаться на ночь. Правда, не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Он и так вот уже неделю каждый вечер торчит у меня. Мы занимаемся сексом, ужинаем и ложимся спать. Я не против такого времяпрепровождения, но секс каждый день утомляет.

Текст, который я планировал сегодня закончить, не был сложным, делать его срочно тоже не требовалось. Это просто предлог, чтобы отдохнуть от Вадима. Отдохнуть, сказал я, но, сколько ни пытался сосредоточиться на тексте, думать мог только о Вадике. Даже не смешно, право слово.

Я всмотрелся в темноту за окном, но не увидел ничего, кроме редких снежинок, которые ветер подносил к самому стеклу. Мне было одиноко, холодно и скучно. Позвонить Вадиму, что ли? Все равно работа не клеится.

Мысли прервал сигнал полученного сообщения.

«А мы тут в общаге бухаем!» – писал Антоша. К сообщению прилагалась фотография пивных банок.

«Не переусердствуй», – ответил я.

«И пыхаем!» – пришло следующее сообщение. Его иллюстрировал снимок тлеющего джойнта. Если мама Аля узнает, Антоше не жить, но говорить ему об этом сейчас нет смысла.

«А Вадик не пыхает», – продолжал мой братец. На этот раз он прислал фотографию Вадима. Я впервые видел его вот так со стороны. Этот парень так крут, что я даже немного завидую. Как ему удается всегда выглядеть так по-взрослому, держаться с таким достоинством? С другой стороны, завидовать смысла нет, ведь сейчас он вроде как мой. Что ни говори, а осознавать это очень приятно, несмотря на все сомнения.

И тут я насторожился. На фото рядом с Вадимом была девочка. Худенькая, с мягкими чертами лица. Ну, подумаешь, девочка. Мало ли девочек в студенческом общежитии.

Но Антоша решил подлить масла в огонь. На следующей фотографии эта девочка держала Вадима за локоть своими тоненькими ручками и что-то говорила ему на ухо. Я присмотрелся. Ба, да это никакая не девочка! Просто маленький женоподобный мальчик. Но легче мне не стало. Девочка, клеящаяся к моему парню, может вызывать раздражение. А мальчик – это уже попахивает неприятностями. Соперничать с девочкой глупо, а вот проиграть другому парню… Ой-ей, как я загнался-то! Всего лишь из-за одной фотографии, даже стыдно.

«Представляешь, они к нему липнут, как мухи к меду. Или мухи липнут не к меду?». Ах ты, юный фотограф! Ты это специально? Я же знаю, что специально! Еще одна фотография. Теперь Вадима, который курит с невозмутимым лицом, облапил со спины какой-то подозрительный товарищ с дредами и в одних трусах. Да что у них там происходит, черт возьми?

«Да-а-а-аня, мне страшно! Это какое-то гнездо разврата!» – написал Антоша еще через несколько минут. На фото Вадим стаскивал толстовку через голову, демонстрируя свой прекрасный подтянутый живот. А на втором плане сверкали хищными улыбками дредастый и еще один незнакомый мне, но тоже очень подозрительный тип.

«Сколько вас там?» – спросил я.

«Мно-о-о-ого. Это реально становится опасным. Я тут один по девочкам». Мне было страшно открывать фотографию. И не зря. На ней уже знакомый мне женственный парнишка, голый по пояс, припал щекой к обнаженной Вадимкиной груди.

«Корпус Б, комната 908», – написал Антон. Последнее фото чуть не заставило меня выронить сигарету. Роман Андреевич, и ты туда же! Красавец Рома, тот самый невозмутимый и непрошибаемый Рома помогал мальчику-девочке стаскивать с Вадима джинсы. Вадим, судя по всему, не спешил сопротивляться.

Так, спокойно. Это всего лишь фотографии. Антоша мог просто поймать удачный кадр. Он умеет. Но какого черта они там все голые? Так, братец, сейчас ты мне все расскажешь.

Но оказалось, что Антон уже оффлайн. Я набрал его номер, но автоответчик сообщил, что аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Я уже почти позвонил Вадиму, но одернул сам себя. Что я ему скажу? «Милый, чем ты занимаешься»? А если он ответит, что играет в карты на раздевание? Да я же его придушу сразу. Дистанционно.

Если быть честным, то все, что он может сказать мне по телефону, вызовет недоверие, как минимум. Лучше не звонить.

Я отложил телефон и прошелся от стола до холодильника, потом обратно. Мой парень отжигает с какими-то мутными личностями, а я тут мучаюсь в неведении. Жалкое зрелище.

Нужно мыслить рационально. Самое разумное – забить и пойти спать. Но я прекрасно понимаю, что забить не смогу и буду изводить себя всякими вредными мыслями. Итак, у меня есть Антоша, который может бухать как сапожник, но с травы его уносит моментом. Скорее всего, он уже своего имени не помнит, не то что нашу переписку. Скажу, что Антоша меня пригласил, а дальше пусть он выкручивается.

Уже почти десять вечера, общага закрывается в одиннадцать. Я залез в кухонный шкафчик и выудил оттуда коробку конфет, которую мне вручила родительница одного из учеников. Хотел приберечь на всякий случай. Видимо, случай как раз настал. Теперь одеться, бросить конфеты в рюкзак – и можно идти. Главное, чтобы на вахте не оказалась какая-нибудь новая бабулька, а то придется изображать Спайдермена, карабкаясь по балконам.

– Данечка, ты ли это? – услышал я, едва за моей спиной захлопнулась входная дверь общежития.

– Я, Галина Семеновна. Здравствуйте.

Будучи студентом филфака, я частенько зависал в общаге, так что успел познакомиться со всеми, кто здесь работал. Милая интеллигентная пенсионерка Галина Семеновна ко всем студентам относилась доброжелательно. Однажды я по пьяни читал ей Маяковского. Не помню, сколько я перед этим принял, но, видимо, Маяковский чудесным образом нейтрализовал алкогольные пары. С тех пор старушка любила меня почти как родного.

– Я вот слышала, что ты решил навсегда в Поднебесной остаться.

– Подумывал. Но обстоятельства изменились.

Галина Семеновна посмотрела на меня грустно.

– Мои соболезнования.

– Спасибо.

Люди не знают, как вести себя со мной, когда вспоминают про Еву. А я не знаю, как реагировать на их поведение.

– Ты в гости к кому-то? – спохватилась она.

– Да, студент на день рождения пригласил.

– Кто? – Галина Семеновна открыла большую потрепанную тетрадь, в которой велся учет посещений. За пять лет ничего не изменилось.

– Вадим Беляев из восемьсот восьмой.

– А, Вадимка? – старушка вскинула голову.

– Знаете его?

– Конечно. Главный похититель девичьих сердец здесь, – улыбнулась она.

«И не только девичьих», – подумал я.

– Хороший мальчик, – продолжала Галина Семеновна. – Только день рождения-то у него был уже.

– Был, – кивнул я, хотя даже не представлял, когда у Вадима день рождения. – Я пропустил. Вот, наверстываю.

– Ну, давай свой паспорт. Но до одиннадцати выйти нужно, помнишь?

– Насчет этого… Понимаете, у меня тут друзья. Мы давно не виделись. Боюсь не успеть.

– Что ж ты пораньше не пришел? – она заговорщически улыбнулась, уже поняв, к чему я клоню.

– Да вот, не успел, – развел я руками. – Может, я завтра с утра тихонечко выйду?

– Ладно, что с тобой поделаешь, – покачала головой старушка. – Только по этажам не бродите.

– Спасибо, дорогая Галина Сергеевна! – я бы обнял эту милую женщину, если бы нас не разделяло стекло. – Будем вести себя тихо-тихо.

– Конечно, – засмеялась она.

– А это вам к чаю, – я вытащил из рюкзака коробку конфет и положил на стойку вахты.

– Спасибо, Данечка. Иди, пока тебя сменщица моя не заметила.

– Бегу-бегу!

Помнится, с лифтом здесь частенько бывали проблемы. Если бы мне пришлось пешком подниматься на девятый этаж, это стало бы последним, что я сделал в жизни. К счастью, лифт работал. В этом корпусе вообще ничего не изменилось. Даже наклейка с голой девицей на стене лифта никуда не делась, только выцвела немного.

Девятый этаж. Выйдя из лифта я глубоко вдохнул и приготовился к общению с обкуренными младшекурсниками. Главное, не терять наглого выражения лица. Я постоял в коридоре, вспоминая порядок нумерации комнат. На этаже было чисто, но косметический ремонт явно не делался уже очень давно. Это общежитие секционного типа, двери из коридора ведут в секции, каждая из которых объединяет четыре комнаты.

Подойдя к нужной секции, я услышал крики:

– Откройте, изверги! Тут холодно и страшно!

Я заглянул в секцию. У двери с номером 908 приплясывал совершенно голый парень с дредами, собранными в хвост на макушке.

– Если я простужусь и помру, это будет на вашей совести! – стенал он.

Костлявый, со следами от угрей на плечах, с плоской задницей – абсолютно не мой тип.

Я вежливо откашлялся. Парень съежился, будто его окатили холодной водой, обернулся и, прикрываясь ладошкой, спросил:

– Вы к кому?

– Видимо, к вам.

– Минуточку, – он снова повернулся к двери и заорал: – Эй, кого вы там вызвали, пока меня не было? Он, конечно, прикольный, но я блондина хотел!

Дверь открылась.

– Это я, я вызвал! – засмеялся Антоша. – Заходите оба, пока весь этаж не переполошили.

Персонаж с дредами пулей влетел в комнату.

– Прикольный, значит? – приподнял я бровь, проходя мимо Антоши. Едва дверь открылась, я почувствовал характерный, но довольно слабый запах. Либо юные травокуры успели проветрить комнату, либо то, что они курили, было щедро разбавлено табаком.

– Это комплимент, – улыбнулся Антон. Вопреки ожиданиям, братишка был трезв, как стеклышко. – Твое вон там.

«Мое» сидело на кровати, элегантно закинув ногу на ногу. Он тоже не выглядел укуренным, но был раздет до трусов. Увидев меня, Вадим встал и, кажется, хотел обнять, но передумал. Застеснялся, наверное. А стесняться здесь было кого, один Рома со своей убийственно-серьезной физиономией чего стоил.

– Здравствуйте, Даниил Исаакович, – Рома протянул руку. – Вот уж не ожидал встретить вас в этом вертепе.

– Могу то же сказать о вас, Роман Андреевич, – я ответил на рукопожатие.

Рома был голым по пояс. Ах, как я и думал, кубики пресса и полное отсутствие волос на груди. Совсем как мне нравится.

Я быстро окинул взглядом собравшуюся здесь компанию. Так, вот и миниатюрный мальчик, который лип к Вадиму на фотографиях. Сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к батарее, и дремлет. Вживую он довольно мил. И тоже в одном нижнем белье. Сидящий рядом с ним смуглый черноволосый красавчик, как и Роман, раздетый по пояс, сверлил меня взглядом. Не думаю, что мы встречались, но я на всякий случай улыбнулся и кивнул ему. Уж очень пристальный был взгляд.

– Негодяи, хоть трусы отдайте! – проскулил дредастый.

– Под подушкой посмотри, – посоветовал Антоша.

Кстати, он был самым одетым из присутствующих: джемпер поверх рубашки, джинсы и даже носки в полосочку.

Дредастый шагнул к кровати, на которой спал кто-то закутанный в покрывало. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить спящего, он выудил из-под подушки розово-голубую тряпочку.

– Не желаете? – услышал я за спиной.

Лохматый персонаж в футболке, но без брюк, широко улыбался и протягивал мне джойнт.

– Не желает, – ожил наконец Вадим. Он взял меня за рукав и потянул к себе, подальше от лохматого.

– Чем вы тут вообще занимаетесь? – спросил я.

– В карты играем, – ответил Антоша. – На раздевание.

Да он точно издевается! Но тут мне на глаза попались карты, небрежно брошенные на табуретку в центре комнаты.

– Да, на раздевание, – вздохнул Вадим. – Антоха еще ни разу не проиграл.

– А я продул вчистую! – с непонятной мне радостью воскликнул парень с дредами. Та розово-голубая тряпочка оказалась его трусами. Какая прелесть, розовые сердечки на голубом фоне.

– Так, друзья мои! – Антон хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая общее внимание. – Это мой братишка, зовут Даня, прошу любить и жаловать, но руками не трогать, а то Вадик обидится.

– Прикуси язык, – процедил Вадим. Не думаю, что кто-то кроме Антона и меня его услышал.

– Ладно, трогать не будем, – энергично закивал дредастый. Его тут же повело, и он плюхнулся на кровать рядом с парнем, который все еще продолжал спать. Надеюсь, это действительно был просто сон.

– По крайней мере, постараемся, – подвигал бровями тот, кто предлагал мне курнуть.

– Хм… – мальчик, похожий на девочку, зашевелился и произнес страдальческим голосом, драматично вскинув руки к голове: – Так вот кто похитил сердце моего друга. Что ж, мне остается только смириться.

– Витюша! – простонал Вадим, качая головой. Потом повернулся ко мне и тихо сказал: – Прости, он сам догадался.

У него было такое виноватое лицо, что я даже растерялся. За что он извиняется? Так, стоп. Неужели Вадим заботился о моем моральном облике среди студентов? Я-то сначала решил, что он о своей репутации беспокоится. Вот я идиот. Надо было сразу все прояснить, тогда бы Вадик не дергался так целую неделю.

– Ладно, ребятки, – я снял пальто и бросил его на стул, – пивом угостите?

Я усадил Вадима на кровать, сел рядом и по-хозяйски взял его за коленку. Антоша говорил, что тут все по мальчикам, так что заявить права лишним не будет. Вадима мое поведение удивило, но вскоре он расслабился.

– Если хочешь, мы можем уйти, – шепнул он и поцеловал меня в плечо.

– Зачем? Я уже на вахте договорился, что выйду утром.

На самом деле я преследовал определенную цель. Я видел Вадима среди других студентов. Видел его в обществе Антоши. Я знал, как он будет себя вести, когда мы останемся наедине. Теперь мне хотелось понаблюдать за ним в компании приятелей. Возможно, я увижу те его стороны, которые он предпочел бы от меня скрыть. Это обещает быть интересным.

Дредастый с одобрительной улыбкой протянул мне пиво. Юный араб, которого я никак не мог вспомнить, почему-то выдохнул с облегчением. Могу предположить, что он ревновал к Вадиму свою пассию, а теперь, узнав, что у Вадика есть я, успокоился.

Роман выглядел все так же холодно, но, когда я попросил у него зажигалку, почему-то покраснел.


	14. Глава 14

– Антох, куда ты мои шмотки дел?

– Что, уже замерз? – вскинул брови Антон.

– Угу.

Не замерз, но сидеть голышом рядом с Даней – пытка. Он то и дело прикасается ко мне как будто невзначай. И при этом делает такое лицо, словно ничего не происходит.

Антоха выгреб из шкафа ворох одежды и бросил на кровать поверх спящего Женька.

– Я не знаю, где тут чье. Разбирайтесь сами.

– Совсем опух? – возмутился Женек с дредами и спихнул одежду на пол.

– Не буянь, – вздохнул Антон, подобрал с пола джинсы и подал мне. – Твои?

– Мои, спасибо.

Дане пришлось убрать руку с моего бедра, чтобы я мог встать и одеться. Сделал он это с явной неохотой. Толстовка тоже оказалась на полу. Я встряхнул ее, чтобы избавиться от пыли и мелкого мусора.

– Вадь, можно я у тебя в комнате переночую? – тихо спросил Антон, делая вид, что помогает мне надеть толстовку.

– Можно, конечно. А ты без документов прошел?

– Ага. Чем я хуже остальных?

Понятно. Значит, тут все «нелегально» находятся. Дэн каждый раз умудрялся проскочить вахту незамеченным, а вот от Романа и, тем более, от Малика, который пришел сюда впервые, я такой прыти не ожидал.

– Держи, – я отдал Антону ключ от комнаты, который чудом не выпал из кармана, пока мою одежду швыряли туда-сюда. – Сосед, скорее всего, всю ночь будет гамать. Не думаю, что ты ему помешаешь. Матрас под кроватью, одеяло…

– На верхней полке в шкафу, я помню, – он расплылся в улыбке. – Ну, я пошел.

Как раз для таких случаев я держал в комнате запасной матрас и одеяло с подушкой. И я был почти уверен, что мой дражайший друг их проигнорирует и завалится в мою постель. А спать на матрасе придется мне, если я сегодня вернусь в свою комнату. Или нам с Даней…

Повернувшись к Дане, я замер, словно громом пораженный. Рядом с ним сидел Дэн и что-то негромко говорил, пошловато улыбаясь. А мой прекрасный, взрослый, разумный Даня затянулся джойнтом, задержал дыхание на несколько секунд и, пристально глядя на меня, выдохнул через нос. Пока окутавшие его клубы дыма медленно рассеивались в воздухе, Даня не сводил с меня блестящих глаз, совершенно игнорируя болтовню Дэна. Первой моей реакцией, конечно, было возмущение. Зачем ему травить себя всякой дрянью? Но возмущение быстро сменилось другим чувством. Данькин насмешливый и порочный взгляд как будто проник внутрь меня и заставил кровь бежать быстрее.

– Ну как? – спросил Дэн.

Даня кивнул и, не глядя, отдал ему джойнт. И поманил меня пальцем. Плавное движение этого тонкого длинного пальца всколыхнуло во мне бурю эмоций. Словно он дотянулся до меня и провел по коже. Кровь моментально прилила к нижней части тела. Я поспешил сесть рядом с Даней и скрестил ноги. Дэн тут же ретировался, переключив внимание на Витюшу.

– И как это называется? – я наблюдал, как Даня пьет пиво. Голова откинута, мышцы на стройной белой шее напряжены, острый кадык ходит вверх-вниз. У меня в горле моментально пересохло.

– Ты о чем?

– Тянешь в рот непонятно что.

Он удивленно вскинул брови. Потом развратно улыбнулся, приблизил свое лицо к моему и снова положил ладонь мне на бедро.

– Непонятно что, говоришь? Впредь буду тянуть в рот только то, что ты скажешь.

– Вообще-то, я серьезно, – я с трудом удержался от сварливых интонаций в голосе.

– Я тоже, – его рука сжалась. – Хочешь, чтобы я взял что-то в рот – только скажи.

– Тебе не стыдно? – я изо всех сил старался не поддаться на провокацию. – Что, уже вштырило?

Даня перестал сверлить меня взглядом и сел нормально.

– Не знаю, сколько нужно выкурить, чтобы вштырило от этого. Раньше никотиновое отравление получишь, чем что-то почувствуешь.

– Да, ты крут, тебя план не берет, – усмехнулся я.

– При чем тут я? Это не план, а табак с запахом плана. Если кого и накроет, то только силой самовнушения.

– Значит, на них так самовнушение действует? – я кивнул в сторону окна.

На полу под окном сидел Роман в расслабленной позе, вытянув ноги и положив руки на колени ладонями вверх. Взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век блуждал по противоположной стене. Сидящий рядом Малик прильнул к Роману всем телом, словно кот, что-то шептал на ухо и игриво водил пальцами по его обнаженному торсу от горла до пояса, старательно обводя каждую мышцу. Время от времени живот Романа напрягался, и кубики пресса проступали еще отчетливее.

– Иногда людям нужно оправдание, чтобы дать волю похоти, – пожал плечами Даня. – А он хорошо выглядит, правда?

– Кто из них?

– Оба, – засмеялся он.

Действительно, они оба были красивы, но красивы по-разному. Мужественный широкоплечий Роман, обладающий нордической внешностью и характером, холодный и отстраненный, с бледно-голубыми, как зимнее небо, глазами. И смуглый, по-змеиному пластичный Малик, источающий жар летнего солнца.

И в нашем универе, и в медицинской академии, где учились Малик и Дэн, было немало студентов с Ближнего Востока. Я не расист и не националист или что-то в этом роде, но характерные для арабов черты внешности никогда не казались мне привлекательными.

Но Малик был особенный. Стройный, тонкокостный, изящный. Его тело казалось легким, гибким, но в то же время очень сильным. Хорошая осанка и легкий мышечный рельеф говорили о занятиях каким-то не силовым спортом. Коротко остриженные черные волосы оставляли лицо полностью открытым. И лицо это, честно говоря, приводило меня в замешательство, потому что Малик был похож на Даню.

Дело не в схожести черт лица, хотя что-то общее в их внешности было – высокий лоб, широкие брови, чувственные губы. Взгляд, все из-за него. Утомленный и одновременно игривый. Холодный, но мгновенно вспыхивающий призывными искрами. Таким взглядом Даня сейчас смотрел на меня. И таким же Малик рассматривал Рому. А еще уголки губ, чуть приподнятые в сдержанной улыбке, в которой сквозит чувство превосходства – такое выражение иногда появлялось на Данином лице, и именно такая улыбка сейчас играла на губах Малика. Если бы я не знал, что эти двое познакомились только сегодня, я решил бы, что они долгое время жили рядом, поэтому так похожи.

Старший Женек, который завалился спать сразу же, как мы достали карты, внезапно вскочил. Обвел комнату мутным взглядом, выбрался из постели, вяло отталкивая руки второго Женька, который пытался его удержать, и нетвердым шагом вышел из комнаты. Босиком.

– Горе ты мое… – вздохнул младший Женек, сунул ноги в шлепанцы, подхватил тапки соседа и ушел следом.

– Два дебила, – выругался Дэн, нашел в куче шмотья на полу свои джинсы, подобрал Женькину одежду и тоже скрылся за дверью.

– Значит, он все-таки просто спал, – Даня вздохнул с облегчением. – А то я уже переживать начал.

– Это Женек, – пожал я плечами, – он всегда немного неадекватен.

Я продолжал наблюдать за парочкой, сидящей на полу. Малик потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Рому, но тот поймал мой взгляд и отстранился. Я его спугнул, что ли? И тут я сообразил, что Даня выглядывает из-за моего плеча. В животе похолодело от осознания того, что это он заставил Рому смутиться.

Малик выглядел растерянным. Кажется, он готов был обидеться, но Рома что-то сказал ему на ухо и улыбнулся. Малик улыбнулся в ответ и передумал обижаться.

За время короткого знакомства с Романом я понял, что он очень редко улыбается. Зато когда улыбается, это производит довольно сильное впечатление. Рома из тех людей, которых улыбка безусловно красит. А если учесть, что он и так хорош собой…

– Бесите, – буркнул Витюша, про которого все забыли, втискиваясь между мной и Даней. – Такая идиллия, что смотреть тошно.

– Только не говори, что завидуешь, – я чувствовал себя немного виноватым перед ним, поэтому попытался задобрить, обняв за плечи.

– А если скажу? – он посмотрел на меня с вызовом.

Витюша злился. Строго говоря, обижаться ему было не на что, ведь мы ничего друг другу не обещали. Просто иногда приятно проводили время вместе. Мне бы в голову не пришло обидеться, если бы он решил прекратить спать со мной. Но мое отношение к подобным вещам часто называли странным, поэтому я мысленно глубоко вдохнул и признал за Витюшей право немного посердиться на меня.

Даня со скучающим видом смотрел куда-то вверх. Вдруг его губы тронула улыбка, от которой у меня холодок пробежал по спине. Так мог бы улыбаться сытый питон, раздумывая, проглотить ли кролика, мирно жующего травку рядом. Конечно, если бы питоны могли улыбаться. На всякий случай я убрал руку с Витиного плеча.

– Вы вдвоем, эти тоже спелись, – мой миниатюрный друг ткнул пальцем в сторону Ромы и Малика, которые продолжали тихо ворковать на французском, – Женя в квадрате вообще не обсуждается. Даже Дэн свалил. Хотя, Дэн мне не нравится…

У него начал заплетаться язык.

– Витюш, не связывайся с Дэном, ты слишком классный для него, – это не лесть, я действительно считаю, что тратить Витино внимание на кого-то вроде Дэна – расточительство.

– Что? Ты считаешь, что я классный? – оживился Витюша. – Ну-ка, повтори. Я классный, да?

Он почти забрался ко мне на колени, так что пришлось залезть на кровать с ногами и отползти к стене.

– Классный, классный! Только перестань вести себя так, будто собрался завалить меня прямо тут, – засмеялся я, краем глаза наблюдая за Даней, который продолжал загадочно улыбаться.

– Ой, да ну тебя, – хихикнул Витюша и внезапно повернулся к Дане. – Даниил Исаакович, скажите, он вам правда нравится?

– Можно просто Даня, мы же не в универе, – снисходительно улыбнулся тот. К моему облегчению, его змеиный взгляд потеплел.

– Так нравится?

– Да, нравится.

– Серьезно? – Витюша схватил его за руку. – Даня, серьезно? Вам нравится вот этот беспринципный гулящий тип?

Послав мне короткий хитрый взгляд, Даня наклонился ближе к Витюше, убрал прядь волос с его лица и тихо сказал:

– Да, мне нравится этот беспринципный гулящий тип.

– Данечка, вы прелесть! – воскликнул Витюша. – Пожалуйста, хорошо заботьтесь о нем. Этот кобелина все-таки мой друг.

– Непременно, – мне достался еще один лукавый взгляд, в котором, однако, читалось желание выпороть меня солдатским ремнем.

– Эй, барышни, я все еще здесь, – проворчал я беззлобно.

Пусть болтают, я не обижаюсь на такие вещи. И Даня уже в курсе моих гибких моральных принципов. Так же, как в курсе того, что сейчас он находится в центре моего мира.

Я вытянулся на кровати за спинами Дани и Витюши. Места на узкой койке оставалось не так уж много, но я закинул руки за голову и чуть повернулся на бок, чтобы не касаться Вити, который сидел ближе ко мне. И как раз прижался согнутой коленкой к пояснице Дани, который откинулся назад и оперся лопатками о стену.

– Так значит, – обратился Даня к Витюше, поглаживая мою ступню, – у тебя тоже что-то было с этим аморальным товарищем?

Мне захотелось зажать Витюше рот. А лучше вообще выкинуть из комнаты. Пьяный Витя – находка для шпиона. Врать не умеет, молчать тоже. А Данина обманчивая мягкость только располагала к откровенным беседам.

– Ну, знаете, – замялся Витюша, – В общем… Это не считается.

Он беспомощно улыбнулся. Даня сжал пальцы на моей ступне. Видимо, он нажал на какую-то определенную точку, потому что ногу словно вдруг шилом проткнули. Я даже вскрикнул.

Рома и Малик разом посмотрели на нас. Первый удивленно, второй испуганно. Даня обворожительно улыбнулся им и снова уставился на Витюшу гипнотизирующим взглядом.

– Кто еще? – спросил он ласково.

– Что? – растерялся Витя.

– Кто еще с ним спал?

– Витюш, не хочешь пивка принести? – я предпринял слабую попытку прервать допрос.

– Так кто? – Даня не обращал на меня внимания. – Тот лохматый? Как его… Дэн?

– Не-е-ет, – засмеялся Витюша. Он-то знал, что такие неопрятные люди, как Дэн, меня не привлекают.

– Тогда Женек? Который на торчка похож.

– Нет, – голос Витюши стал растерянным. Я попробовал поджать ноги от греха подальше, но сильные тонкие Данины пальцы крепко держали ступню. – Ну что вы, в самом деле…

Я подключился к уговорам:

– Вот именно, родной, какая теперь разница…

– Значит, второй Женек, который с дредами?

Витюша испуганно икнул, зажмурился, но промолчать не смог:

– Это тоже не считается.

– Это было давно и по пьяни, – быстро заговорил я, стремясь погасить в зародыше возможный всплеск эмоций. – И только один раз. Мне до сих пор стыдно, серьезно.

Я уже почти сел, чтобы обнять Даню, но он не стал дожидаться и снова сжал пальцы. Второй раз по тому же нерву он не попал, но я отчетливо услышал, как что-то хрустнуло – то ли в моей ступне, то ли в его кисти.

– Данечка, – я все-таки дотянулся до него и обнял со спины. – Ты решил составить список всех, с кем я спал?

Он не ответил.

– Ты же представляешь масштабы, – я поцеловал его за ухом. – Не нужно. Только настроение себе испортишь.

– Что за покровительственный тон?

Изящным движением Даня запустил пальцы в мои волосы и притянул ближе к себе. Это было больно и неудобно, но я не сопротивлялся. Глубокие Данины глаза, оказавшиеся близко-близко, смотрели вызывающе, словно говоря: «Ну же, убеди меня в своей искренности, я жду».

– Прости, – я мягко отвел его руку. – Моя репутация изрядно подпорчена.

– Тобой же. Причем сознательно, – Даня легонько щелкнул меня по носу.

– Ну да, – согласился я. – Я просто коротал время в ожидании тебя.

– Фу-у-у, – напомнил о своем существовании Витюша. – Что за сопли с сахаром?

Он демонстративно отвернулся от нас, но тут же заулыбался, когда его взгляд упал на Рому и Малика. Витя стек с кровати и на четвереньках пополз к ним, на ходу вслух вспоминая все известные ему фразы на французском.

– Да он в говно, – покачал головой Даня.

– Ничего, он не буйный, – я наблюдал, как Витюша пристраивается рядом с Маликом, пытаясь положить голову тому на колени. Малик выглядел озадаченным, но не сопротивлялся. – По крайней мере, обычно.

Даня внимательно посмотрел на меня, а потом толкнул, укладывая на подушку.

– Ты в последнее время мало спишь, да? – спросил он.

Я послушно лег, повернувшись так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Если подумать, я действительно очень мало спал на этой неделе. Каждую ночь у меня находилось более интересное занятие.

– Не хочу тратить на сон время, которое могу провести с тобой, – улыбнулся я. – Мы, если помнишь, не спали вместе.

– Ну, знаешь… – он накрыл мои глаза ладонью. – Мне-то не привыкать к ночным бдениям. А вот тебе нужно высыпаться.

– Давай, расскажи мне про мой молодой растущий организм, – лениво усмехнулся я.

Темнота под веками, прохладная, немного шершавая Данина ладонь на моем лице, его тихий мягкий голос успокаивали и расслабляли. Постепенно я перестал чувствовать тяжелый алкогольно-табачный запах, висящий в комнате. Перестал обращать внимание на неудобную продавленную кровать. Я с удивлением осознал, что действительно вымотался за последние дни. Не столько физически, сколько эмоционально. Не противясь уютному умиротворению, я начал медленно погружаться в сон. Уже почти отключившись, где-то на краешке сознания я на мгновение уловил лукавый взгляд темно-карих глаз под выразительными черными бровями. И мой спокойной сон приобрел легкий привкус тревожности.


	15. Глава 15

Во сне я бежал. Не осознавая, куда бегу и зачем. Не видя дороги. Мчался в полной темноте так быстро, как только мог. Я убегал от кого-то, но не мог вспомнить от кого. Казалось, я бежал всегда. Как будто стоило мне остановиться — и все, конец. Словно я жил этим бегом, этим хриплым надрывным дыханием.

От кого я бежал? У меня никогда не было врагов, от которых стоит спасаться бегством. У меня была только тихая, размеренная, правильная жизнь, распланированная не мною на годы вперед. Стройная схема, из которой не вырваться.

Не вырваться… Так вот оно что. Я в панике бежал из этой схемы. Ломая прямые линии, разрывая прочные нити, я отчаянно пытался вырваться на волю, понимая, что моя свобода — это разрушение окружающего меня удобного кокона, заботливо сплетенного кем-то более взрослым, более мудрым, знающим, к чему я должен стремиться.

А я всего лишь хотел посмотреть, что снаружи кокона. Взглянуть хоть одним глазком. Но меня не пускали. Мягко, но настойчиво заталкивали обратно. А любое действие рождает противодействие, и я все сильнее тянулся наружу. Падал, поднимался, снова налегал на нити, сплетающиеся в прочную мембрану, закрывающую от меня внешний мир. Раз за разом испытывал свой кокон на прочность, пока наконец не прорвал его.

И тут уж меня было не остановить. Я бросился бежать со всех ног. Думал, что буду счастлив, но счастье не могло пробиться через пелену ужаса, застилающую глаза. Ужаса перед возвращением в кокон. И я бежал, боясь быть пойманным. Без передышек, без остановок. Постепенно забывая о том, зачем и от чего бегу.

Мне начало казаться, что я не спасаюсь бегством, а спешу найти. Кого или что найти? Этого я не знал. Пока не знал. Но был уверен, что узнаю, как только встречу это что-то или этого кого-то. И я продолжал бежать в пространстве без направления и света. Не зная дороги, но и не боясь споткнуться. Иногда на моем пути возникали тени. Я не столько видел их, сколько чувствовал, проходя насквозь. Тени разбивались на клубы дыма, скользили по моим рукам и ногам, стараясь удержать, но не могли замедлить мой бег.

Но одна из теней сама отступила при моем приближении. Я остановился. Мир вокруг начал светлеть. Я огляделся, ища тень, увернувшуюся от меня. Тени уже не было. Она превратилась в источник света. Именно этот свет, постепенно усиливаясь, наполнял мой мир красками.

Я потянулся к свету. Теплое мягкое сияние коснулось моих рук, потом окутало меня полностью. Я чувствовал этот свет, осязал его как теплую воду в невесомости.

— О, как сладко с тобой молчать, уйдя в забытье, — нараспев произнес низкий женский голос. Хрипловатый, тихий и нежный, как то тепло, что меня окружало. — Положи меня, как печать, на сердце твое…

Я почувствовал прохладное прикосновение к своей шее, как будто кто-то провел по ней замерзшими пальцами.

— …а ревность люта, словно адский костер… — голос стал ниже, легкая хрипотца зазвучала отчетливее.

Невидимые холодные пальцы переместились с моей шеи на лицо, погладили виски. И уже вполне реальная видимая ладонь накрыла мои глаза.

— Ибо нет для нее времен, — шепот у самого моего уха теперь принадлежал мужчине, — и сильна, как смерть.

Я проснулся. Мне было уютно и шевелиться совсем не хотелось. В тусклом свете перед глазами двигались тени. Прежде, чем я смог сфокусировать взгляд, в мой сонный разум вплыл мелодичный саундтрек из старой компьютерной игры, которую обожал сосед. Я предположил, что уже вернулся в свою комнату, но нет, подушка была явно не моя, да и пахло здесь иначе.

Я зажмурился, а потом несколько раз быстро моргнул. Очертания теней стали яснее, сложились в фигуры.

Итак, я проснулся в комнате Женьков. За окном была ночь, из угла тускло светила настольная лампа, поставленная на пол. Я, укрытый одеялом, лежал на боку в продавленной кровати, а кто-то теплый прижимался к моей спине. Напротив меня, прислонившись спиной ко второй кровати, на полу сидел Роман. И я успел проморгаться как раз в тот момент, когда Малик, все еще одетый в одни только джинсы, по-хозяйски уселся к нему на колени, спиной ко мне.

С этого ракурса, в таком свете он был прекрасен. Длинная шея, ровные плечи, тонкая талия и сильные бедра — все находилось в непрерывном плавном движении, словно тело Малика не было ограничено возможностями человеческих суставов и мышц. Он был как змея. Или как вода. Словно перетекал из одного положения в другое. Двигался так, как хотел. И при этом сохранял безупречную эстетическую привлекательность.

Так, отлично. Малик и Рома здесь. Больше в поле зрения никого не оказалось. Если тот, кто греет мою спину, не окажется Даней, это будет неловкая ситуация. Так я подумал прежде, чем повернуться. Но стоило мне зашевелиться, как прохладная ладонь скользнула по моему боку и остановилась на животе.

— Хватит вертеться, — сонно пробормотал Даня мне в затылок.

Малик резко обернулся на голос, но я успел притвориться спящим. Не то чтобы я горел желанием наблюдать за их играми, но нарушать атмосферу не хотелось. Во-первых, будь я на месте одного из них, мне бы это очень не понравилось. А во-вторых, чем ближе они станут, тем спокойнее будет мне. Я почему-то был уверен, что Роман из тех людей, для которых секс — это форма проявления глубоких чувств, а не просто способ приятного времяпрепровождения. В этом плане он в моих глазах был похож на Антона. Хотя это всего лишь предположение, я же практически ничего о нем не знаю.

Я приоткрыл глаза и убедился, что Малик отвернулся. Осторожно, стараясь не издать ни звука, я придвинулся ближе к Дане, а он крепче меня обнял. Нежась в тепле его объятий, я закрыл глаза и снова начал засыпать.

Не совсем понимаю, чем руководствовался Даня, когда говорил, что сегодня мне лучше не приходить, а потом сам заявился в общежитие. Или когда он отказался уйти отсюда вместе со мной. Вообще, Даня часто ведет себя не очень логично. Он действует спонтанно и потом не жалеет об этом. И эта его черта очень мне нравится. Мне, который склонен зацикливаться на всяких мелочах и изводить себя размышлениями в духе «а если бы…».

Приглушенный протяжный стон помешал мне заснуть.

Изогнувшись всем телом, запрокинув голову, Малик зажимал рот ладонями и сдавленно поскуливал. Роман придерживал его за спину одной рукой, а второй хозяйничал в его узких стретчевых джинсах. Я не впервые был свидетелем подобной сцены, но мне первый раз стало стыдно наблюдать за кем-то. Я почувствовал, что вторгаюсь в чужую личную жизнь, глазея на то, что для меня не предназначено. Наверное, это все из-за Дани. До недавних пор я думал о сексе, как о развлечении, не более. И это свое отношение подсознательно приписывал другим. Сейчас же при мысли, что кто-то, кроме меня, может увидеть Даньку обнаженным, возбужденным, услышать его тяжелое дыхание и стоны, мои руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

Мне было совестно смотреть, но я не мог закрыть глаза. Сильные белые руки Романа на стройной смуглой спине Малика выглядели потрясающе красиво. Это было похоже на сочетание мрамора и бронзы. В моем затуманенном алкоголем и усталостью мозгу начали всплывать кадры из научно-популярных фильмов об изобразительном искусстве Древней Греции и Египта. Совершенно никаких объективных связей с происходящим сейчас в этой комнате, но я ничего не мог поделать со зрительными ассоциациями.

Думаю, на самом деле Малик не такой уж смуглый, а этот знойный бронзовый цвет его кожа приобрела из-за загара. Лето было жарким и солнечным, так что, даже если он провел каникулы здесь, в городе, мог неплохо загореть.

Роман покрепче обхватил его одной рукой, прижал к себе и приподнял, чтобы стащить джинсы. Не тут-то было. Уж я-то знаю, что раздеть партнера в такой позе — задача не из легких. Особенно когда на нем такие узкие брючки. Малик, который тоже это знал, уверенно высвободился из объятий, встал и разделся сам.

И, черт возьми, как же красиво он это сделал! Ни одного лишнего или суетливого движения. Он избавился от одежды быстро и плавно. Никакого смущения, никакой неловкости. Он просто делал то, что хотел.

«Точно спортсмен», — мысленно кивнул я сам себе, разглядывая ноги Малика. Длинные, стройные, с идеально развитыми мышцами. Эти ноги были созданы, чтобы бежать быстрее ветра. Но не только. Гладкие точеные лодыжки так и просились скреститься на пояснице кого-нибудь сильного и мужественного.

Благодаря своему отличному зрению, даже при таком освещении я мог видеть, что на прекрасных ногах Малика нет ни одного волоска. И не только на ногах. Все его тело тщательно очищено от волос. И это здорово. Мне нравятся люди, которые следят за собой. А учитывая, что Малик, как я сегодня узнал, живет в четырехместной комнате в общаге, где один душ на четыре этажа, и тот систематически не работает… В общем, я проникся искренним уважением к этому красивому, аккуратному, ухоженному мальчику.

А мою догадку о загаре подтвердил светлый след от совсем крошечных плавок.

Я перевел взгляд на Романа. Тот внимательно следил за Маликом, но лицо его было странно задумчивым и отстраненным. Малик усмехнулся и грациозно оседлал Ромку снова. Широко разведенные колени и напряженные ягодицы, на которых уверенно лежат Ромкины ладони, шумное дыхание, длинная шея и аккуратный стриженый затылок — подключать фантазию было просто незачем. В джинсах стало тесно.

Я был уверен, что сейчас Рома и Малик вряд ли обратят внимание на посторонние звуки, но все равно старался не шуметь, когда одной рукой расстегивал ремень под одеялом. Я понимал, что нахожусь не в своей комнате, что это не моя кровать, и пачкать чужое постельное белье неприлично. Но это казалось неважным.

Рома заерзал, спуская джинсы. Малик что-то восторженно прошептал и захихикал. Видимо, содержимое Ромкиных штанов его приятно удивило. Мне не было видно, что происходит, зато я видел, как Рома поджал пальцы на ногах от удовольствия.

Я тоже осторожно спустил джинсы, но прикоснуться к себе не успел. Даня опередил меня. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда почувствовал его ладонь, а он прошептал мне на ухо:

— Тише, тише, все хорошо.

Конечно, хорошо. Все просто замечательно. Он двигал рукой медленно и нежно. Это одновременно и заводило, и расслабляло, и заставляло желать большего. Медленно. Слишком медленно. Слишком осторожно. Этого недостаточно. Я накрыл Данькину руку своей, сжал и начал двигать ею быстрее. Он завозился, зашуршал одеждой.

Я невольно вздрогнул, почувствовав, как твердое упирается в меня сзади.

— Ш-ш-ш. Я ничего не буду делать, — его шепот был еле слышен.

Он прижался ко мне, обнял одной рукой, а второй продолжал ласкать, подстраиваясь под заданный мною темп. Медленно, едва заметно, как будто с опаской проверяя мою реакцию, Даня начал двигать бедрами. Все мои ощущения непроизвольно сконцентрировались на его твердом члене, скользящем между моих ягодиц. Я никогда не позволял никому трогать меня здесь. Сама мысль о пассивной роли всегда вызывала у меня отвращение. Однако сейчас, чувствуя жар Данькиного тела, его шумное дыхание и гулкие удары сердца, я все больше уверялся в том, что готов позволить ему гораздо больше, чем кому бы то ни было.

Я начал двигаться вместе с ним. Прогнулся в пояснице, и теперь он при каждом движении задевал мой анус. И, черт возьми, это доставляло мне едва ли не большее удовольствие, чем прикосновения к моему члену. Он как будто почувствовал это и стал сильнее прижиматься ко мне, словно собирался вот-вот проникнуть внутрь, но передумывал в последний момент. Я закусил губу и старался дышать ровно, но внутри все кричало и билось в агонии предвкушения. Если бы сейчас Данька захотел меня трахнуть, я согласился бы не раздумывая. Такое со мной было впервые. От осознания потенциальной опасности, от понимания полной власти этого человека надо мной у меня темнело в глазах. Было страшно, непривычно и странно, но я завелся так, что готов был наплевать на то, что мы в комнате не одни.

— У тебя есть?.. — голос Романа отрезвил меня. Я замер и заставил Даню остановиться, сжав его запястье.

— Да, — ответил Малик и, почти стелясь по полу, потянулся за своей сумкой, валяющейся возле кровати.

Сейчас я мог хорошо видеть Рому. Вопреки моим ожиданиям, он был расслаблен и спокоен. Широкая грудь, блестящая капельками пота, поднималась и опускалась медленно и ровно. Лицо было холодным, как всегда.

Внезапно он отвел глаза от Малика, ищущего что-то в сумке, и посмотрел на меня. Я не успел снова притвориться спящим, и наши взгляды встретились. Он не был ни удивлен, ни смущен. Пристально смотрел своими холодными глазами цвета зимнего неба. Я чувствовал себя неловко под этим взглядом, но знал, что мое лицо сейчас так же бесстрастно, как и лицо Романа.

Однако через секунду мне показалось, что Ромкина маска безразличия готова развалиться на куски, обнажив живое, подвижное лицо, на котором смешались возбуждение, досада и укор. Похожая ситуация была совсем недавно — он смотрел не на меня, а на Даню. Я уже мысленно оскалил зубы, но тут шершавая ладонь Дани скользнула по моему бедру, протиснулась между нашими телами, и его палец коснулся того места, к которому я не позволял прикасаться никому. Он мягко, но настойчиво массировал отверстие, а я не смел не то что остановить его, но даже шевельнуться или вздохнуть лишний раз.

Словно почувствовав охватившую меня панику, Роман как-то грустно усмехнулся и потянулся к Малику.

— Где ты там застрял?

И в этот момент у меня дыхание перехватило, а веки сами собой плотно сжались — Данин палец оказался внутри меня. Совсем чуть-чуть, буквально каких-то несколько миллиметров, но меня прошиб холодный пот.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, — шепот у самого уха.

Он убрал руку, но мне все еще было не по себе. Я вжался лицом в подушку.

— Ну, что ты, — ласково шептал он, — я больше не буду, честно. Не сердись.

— Угу, — буркнул я.

Даня поцеловал меня в ухо, и по вздоху я понял, что он улыбается. Он гладил мое бедро и бок, забирался под одежду, щекотал пальцами и, кажется, совсем не беспокоился о том, что кто-то заметит, что мы не спим. Но судя по звукам, которые издавал Малик, ему было глубоко наплевать на нас.

А я продолжал сдавленно дышать в подушку, не решаясь поднять лицо. Я не был ни напуган, ни рассержен. Мне просто было ужасно стыдно. Стыдно за то, о чем я только что думал. И за внезапное понимание того, что не смогу. Наверное, Дане это показалось смешным и жалким. Я здорово переоценил свою готовность к экспериментам. Мифической силы любви оказалось недостаточно, чтобы побороть физиологию.

Данька снова начал тереться об меня, лаская рукой спереди. Его хриплое дыхание над моим ухом сливалось со стонами Малика. У меня кружилась голова то ли от нехватки воздуха, то ли от стыда. Темнота под сомкнутыми веками сейчас казалась такой приятной, такой успокаивающей, что хотелось нырнуть в нее с головой и больше никогда не показываться.

Когда дышать стало совсем тяжело, я все-таки повернул голову и открыл глаза. Содрогаясь всем телом, Малик обнимал Ромку за шею и прижимался лицом к его плечу. А над плечом самого Малика я видел все такие же спокойные, даже безразличные Ромкины глаза. Как будто это не на нем сейчас дрожал в экстазе обалденно красивый парень. Он обнимал Малика нежно и бережно, но эти глаза пугали.

Данька судорожно вздохнул и прикусил мое ухо. Между нами стало мокро. А я наблюдал за Ромкой, который именно в эту секунду прикрыл глаза. Его скулы порозовели, руки крепче сжали Малика. Он кончил одновременно с Данькой. У меня появилось мерзкое ощущение, словно ни Малика, ни меня для него в этой комнате не было. И сейчас, абсолютно игнорируя нас, он в своем воображении трахал Даньку. Моего Даньку. Плевать, что это может быть всего лишь мое воображение. Плевать, если меня назовут мнительным. Мне захотелось встать и врезать по его наглой невозмутимой физиономии.

Но тогда мне пришлось бы высвободиться из нежных Даниных рук, которые продолжали ласкать меня. Я решил, что сейчас могу расслабиться. Но позже непременно разберусь с Романом. Он должен уяснить, что Данька мой. Мой… Это звучит потрясающе…

Вместе с удовлетворением накатила усталость. Я лежал весь в сперме — своей и Данькиной — и снова медленно погружался в сон. Ах, да, я же хотел все прояснить с Романом. Ладно, это подождет до завтра…

— Народ, представляете, меня пирожками угостили! — крик Витюши, ворвавшегося в комнату, выдернул меня из дремоты.

Витя застыл на пороге с пакетом пирожков в руках. Обвел нас ошарашенным взглядом и почти с восхищением громко прошептал:

— Да вы совсем охренели!

У меня за спиной послышалось сдавленное хихиканье. Малик тоже прыснул, прикрыв рот ладонью, и после этого Даня уже засмеялся в голос. Его смех чудесным образом развеял мои переживания насчет Ромки. Мне даже стало немного жаль этого неудачника, который может только смотреть на Даньку. На моего Даньку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Слова, которые Вадим слышит во сне, - это строчки из "Песни Песней" (стихотворный перевод – И. Евса).


	16. Глава 16

У меня болели плечи и шея, но пробуждение все равно можно было считать приятным. Вадим лежал рядом и похрапывал во сне, в его спутанных волосах играли искорки от солнечных лучей, губы слегка приоткрывались при каждом вдохе. Очень красивый и трогательный.

Снова мелькнула мысль, что я ужасный взрослый. Хотя, если задуматься, разница между восемнадцатью и двадцатью пятью не так уж велика. Скоро ему исполнится девятнадцать, потом двадцать. А мне тогда будет двадцать семь. Двадцать и двадцать семь лет — звучит уже куда приятнее. Так что, Даниил Исаакович, успокойтесь и перестаньте обсасывать такую незначительную деталь, как возраст. Он совершеннолетний — и этого уже достаточно.

Стоп. Девятнадцать, двадцать… Я что, правда думаю, что все это время он будет со мной? Нехорошо. Ой, нехорошо. Строить планы в отношениях — самая большая глупость, которую можно придумать. Сейчас Вадим кажется настроенным серьезно, но… В общем, поживем — увидим.

Я приподнялся на локте и осмотрелся. Комнату заливал свет. Мириады пылинок кружились в солнечных лучах. На второй кровати кто-то спал, а у окна на табуретке сидел голый по пояс Роман и, опершись локтями на подоконник, смотрел на улицу. Задумчивое одухотворенное лицо, золотистые в солнечном свете волосы — он был похож на ангела.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Роман и только потом посмотрел на меня.

— Доброе, — ответил я шепотом и выбрался из постели, стараясь не разбудить Вадима.

На второй кровати, прижавшись друг к другу, словно котята, спали Малик и Витя. Кто-то третий там явно не поместился бы.

— А ты где спал? — спросил я Рому.

— Здесь, — он пожал плечами.

Неужели он правда всю ночь просидел у окна? Сумасшедший. Хоть бы оделся. Это, конечно, романтично — наблюдать восход солнца. Но не после бессонной ночи в холодной прокуренной комнате.

— Если хочешь, можем немного подвинуть Вадика, — подумав, предложил я.

— Нет, спасибо, — он очаровательно улыбнулся.

Я нашел свои ботинки и вышел в секцию. Туалет, умывальник, зубы чистить нечем, бриться тоже. Даже расчески с собой нет. Глядя на свое отражение в треснувшем зеркале над раковиной, я послал традиционное проклятие в адрес вселенской несправедливости. Если в мире и существуют люди, которым к лицу растрепанные волосы и легкая небритость, то я определенно не из их числа.

Вернувшись в комнату, я застал Рому в прежнем положении.

— Пойдем покурим? — предложил я. Оставлять его вот так у окна казалось неправильным.

— Пойдем.

Он встал и обулся, надел куртку на голое тело и подал мне мое пальто. Оглядел комнату, увидел на столе чьи-то сигареты и зажигалку и забрал их.

Мы вышли в коридор, а потом на общий балкон.

— Ух ты! — вырвалось у меня. Земля была абсолютно белой, крыши соседних зданий тоже, а ветки деревьев словно легким пушком покрылись. Солнечный свет, многократно усиленный отражением от снега, слепил глаза.

— Ага, — Роман закурил. — Всю ночь снег шел.

На полу стояла консервная банка, приспособленная под пепельницу. Пока я закуривал, Роман поднял ее и поставил на перила. Когда он наклонился, куртка распахнулась, и я заметил два круглых белых пятнышка на его груди, прямо над левым соском. Они были почти незаметными на светлой коже, да еще мое плохое зрение нельзя сбрасывать со счетов, но странно, что я не увидел этих шрамов раньше, когда Ромка рассекал по комнате в одних джинсах.

— Что это? — спросил я, указав на шрамы. Честно говоря, я ожидал ответа в духе «ерунда, ничего особенного», как я сам ответил Вадиму на похожий вопрос.

— Тебе действительно интересно или это вопрос из вежливости?

— Из вежливости я бы промолчал.

— И то правда, — усмехнулся он. Зажал сигарету в губах и пощупал следы у себя на груди, как будто проверяя, на месте ли они. — Я встречался с психопатом. Ему нравилось тушить об меня сигареты.

Я затянулся и медленно выпустил дым. О таких вещах малознакомым людям не рассказывают. Хотя можно ли нас считать малознакомыми после вчерашнего?

— Жуть, — единственное, что я смог придумать в ответ.

— Это было давно, — в его голосе не было ни горечи, ни сожаления, ни обиды.

— И где он сейчас?

— Не знаю, — Рома пожал плечами, куртка снова распахнулась. Стало видно, что его маленькие светлые соски напряглись от холода. — И, честно говоря, знать не хочу.

— Слушай, — заговорил он после недолгого молчания, — кто такой Пол?

— Пол? — я не сразу связал этот вопрос со своим окружением. — Ну, одного моего друга так зовут. Он выпускник нашего матфака.

— У тебя с ним что-то есть?

— С чего бы? Мы просто друзья. И откуда такие вопросы вообще?

— Извини, — Рома смутился. А я внезапно вспомнил, где видел Малика. Он был с Полом, когда мы встретились в городе.

— Это наш арабский друг попросил тебя узнать? — догадался я.

— Он ливанец. Ливанец может обидеться, если ты его арабом назовешь.

— Хорошо. Можешь передать нашему ливанскому другу, что между мной и Полом ничего нет.

— Он будет рад.

Роман сейчас выглядел так, как будто тоже рад этой новости. Радуется за Малика? Нечему тут радоваться, на самом деле.

— Ну и зря, — сказал я. — Там нечего ловить. Парень мечтает о большой семье с кучей детишек.

— Он знает, — кивнул Роман.

— Как все запущено-то… — я оперся локтями на перила балкона. Внизу, под самой стеной общаги, виднелась темная полоса земли, не укрытой снегом. Да уж, любовь зла.

— Можно я задам еще один некорректный вопрос? — Роман нацепил свою обычную маску безразличия.

— Валяй.

— У тебя с Вадимом все серьезно?

Учитывая обстановку, в этом вопросе не было ничего странного. Человек просто по-дружески интересуется моим парнем. Может, совета хочет спросить. Или…

Тут я припомнил то, на что не обращал внимания раньше. Выразительные взгляды, которыми вчера Рома одаривал Вадима, я списал на общее возбуждение и не придал им значения. Но ведь что-то такое мне и раньше казалось. Иногда он смотрел на Вадима долго и пристально, весь такой серьезный и загадочный. «Ибо страсть, словно смерть, сильна, а ревность — люта, словно адский костер», — с чего вдруг тогда Рома вспомнил именно эту фразу? Пришла беда, откуда не ждали…

— Я знаю, как это выглядит, — я затушил окурок. — Преподаватель и студент — не очень красивая история. Такими вещами не шутят.

Он тоже склонился над перилами и смотрел вниз. Сигарета в его вытянутой вперед руке подрагивала, кожа предплечья покрылась мурашками.

— Я бы не хотел, — продолжал я, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать волнения, — устраивать разборки с тобой из-за студента.

Роман резко вскинул голову. Выражение растерянности на его лице поставило меня в тупик. Он как будто не мог определиться, рассмеяться сейчас или заплакать.

— Разборки из-за студента… — тихо повторил он. — Ну ты даешь.

Балконная дверь открылась, скрипя петлями и звеня стеклом.

— О, Ромашка. Привет, — поздоровалась невысокая полноватая девушка с короткой стрижкой. — И вам здрасте.

— Привет, — ответил я. Рома помахал рукой в знак приветствия.

— Сигаретой угостите? — спросила девушка.

Она была одета в мешковатые джинсы и толстый свитер. На вид около двадцати лет, хотя могло быть и больше. Наверное, Ромкина подруга из аспирантуры. Роман протянул пачку сигарет ей, потом мне. Я начинал замерзать, но уходить, не закончив разговор, мне не хотелось. Поэтому я взял вторую сигарету.

— Вы куда вчера свинтили? — поинтересовалась девушка у Ромы.

— В девятьсот восьмую, — ответил он.

— Надеюсь, с тем мальчиком все хорошо?

— Ага. Он сейчас спит.

— Ну ладно. За тебя-то я спокойна, но этого ребенка впервые вижу, так что…

— Все в порядке, — улыбнулся Рома.

Снова эта милая искренняя улыбка. Божечки, такие улыбки нужно признать запрещенным приемом и не использовать без крайней необходимости.

— А эти три придурка ночью снова к нам завалились, — продолжала девушка. Она курила очень быстро. Как будто на перекур у нее была всего пара минут. — Дэн вообще обнаглевший. Пытался мне свою бадяжную траву впарить.

— Допрыгается он когда-нибудь, — Роман прикурил новую сигарету от окурка, который затем щелчком выбросил на улицу.

— Мусорить нехорошо, — пожурила его подруга.

— Постойте, — удивился я, — он что, эту шнягу еще и продает?

— Ага, — кивнула девушка. — Тем, кто не знает. Из наших-то у него никто ничего не купит. Ладно, мальчики, пойду я.

Она бросила окурок в консервную банку и удалилась.

— Значит, ты знал, что этот план вовсе не план? — я улыбнулся и приподнял бровь.

— Ну, знаешь, иногда людям нужно чем-то оправдать свою похоть, — повторил он мои вчерашние слова и весело прищурился. — Пойдем уже обратно, а то я замерз.

Он шел по коридору впереди меня. Внезапно обернулся и ткнул пальцем мне в живот.

— Эй! — от неожиданности я согнулся пополам, а он засмеялся.

— Чтобы ты не переживал зря: Вадим меня совершенно не интересует.

Он говорил искренне, это было видно. Но ощущение тягостной недосказанности осталось. Открытая улыбка и немного грусти в светлых глазах. Меня посетила мысль настолько очевидная, что я поразился собственной слепоте. А потом пожалел о своей догадливости. Это лишние проблемы. Ненавижу решать проблемы.  
В 908 комнате пыль стояла столбом. Парень, который вчера выглядел совершенно обдолбаным, стаскивал с кроватей постельное белье. Второй, с дредами, сидел на подоконнике и жевал пирожок. Точно, тот маленький Витя вчера целый пакет пирожков притащил.

— Хотите? — дредастый показал пирожок нам с Ромой. — С картошкой.

— Нет, спасибо, — отказался я. — А где…

— Здесь, — раздался недовольный голос у меня за спиной. Вадим вошел в комнату следом за нами. — Я тебя обыскался.

— А… Я курить ходил.

— Хоть бы телефон взял.

Он дулся. И, пожалуй, у него было на это право.

— Извини, — я погладил его по спине.

— Ладно уж.

Роман, который тем временем оделся и теперь проверял содержимое своего рюкзака, громко хмыкнул. Вадим послал ему испепеляющий взгляд.

— А что это у вас тут все вверх дном? — спросил я и тоже начал собираться.

— Смена белья, — ответил тот Женек, который разбирал постели.

Он собрал постельное белье с пола, свернул в большой неопрятный комок и вышел из комнаты. А я понял, что впервые услышал его голос. Скрипучий, как будто простуженный.

Я думал попросить у Вадима бритву, но потом решил, что быстрее будет дойти до дома. Очень хотелось принять душ, привести себя в порядок, а потом затащить Вадима в постель и не отпускать, пока мы оба не вырубимся от усталости. Мне было неловко в обществе Романа.

— Давай заберем Антошу и пойдем отсюда, — тихо предложил я Вадиму.

— Антон уже дома. Он, в отличие от нас, смену караула не проспал.

Да, точно. Старушки на вахте уже сменились. Теперь лучше выходить толпой, чтобы не заострять внимание вахтерши на незнакомых лицах.

— А остальные где? — спросил я.

— Малик у Витюши в комнате. Решил подольше остаться. Они, похоже, подружились. А где шляется Дэн, понятия не имею.

— Ладно, господа, — дредастый спрыгнул с подоконника, — раз вы собрались по домам, я с вами до магазина дойду. А то у нас жрать нечего. Кроме, вон, пирожков.

Он влез босыми ногами в кроссовки и снял с вешалки (оказывается, в этой комнате была вешалка) пуховик кислотно-зеленого цвета.

Мы вчетвером молча вышли из комнаты и спустились в лифте на первый этаж. Я старался не смотреть на Романа, но то и дело ловил на себе его внимательный взгляд. Это не было похоже на те заинтересованные взгляды, к которым я давно привык и, что греха таить, порой получал от них удовольствие. Нет, Рома смотрел не так. Ни ожидания чего-то, ни любования, ни похоти в его взгляде не было. Он как будто хотел лишний раз убедиться, что я здесь.

На первом этаже толпились студенты с постельным бельем в руках. Они выстроились в некое подобие очереди перед закрытой дверью с табличкой «Кастелянша», но кто-то постоянно куда-то уходил, порядок нарушался, некоторые начинали нервничать, а другие, подобно соседу нашего яркого провожатого, просто подпирали стену, ожидая, пока остальные разберутся между собой.

На выходе нас никто не окликнул. Как и предполагалось, все заметили парня в куртке вырвиглазного цвета и никто не обратил внимания на его спутников. Так же молча мы обогнули корпус общежития.

— Ну, счастливо, — дредастый пожал нам всем руки. — Рад был знакомству.

Он направился к мини-маркету на другой стороне улицы.

— Я тоже пойду, — Роман в очередной раз посмотрел на меня, но руку протягивать не стал. — Увидимся.

Развернулся и быстро зашагал в сторону трамвайной остановки. Высокий, красивый, эффектный. В другой ситуации я бы точно не устоял. Но сейчас… Почему все именно так?

— Он меня бесит, — проворчал Вадим.

— Брось, он нормальный парень.

— Угу. Конечно.

Ревность. Настоящая, злая, жгучая. Вот они и начались, те проблемы, которые я не хотел решать. Очень тяжело знать, что кто-то испытывает к тебе чувства, на которые ты не ответишь. И так же тяжело нести ответственность за чужие чувства перед тем, кто тебе небезразличен.

— Как все сложно, — пробормотал я.

— Что?

— Ничего. Идем.

Я почти бежал, Вадим шел чуть позади, но не отставал. Сейчас нам нужно как можно скорее оказаться у меня дома. Я, как и планировал, приму душ… Нет, мы вместе примем душ. И сегодня я разрешу Вадиму делать все, что он захочет и где захочет. Хоть в ванной, хоть на кухне, хоть на полу в прихожей. Мне нужно чем-то заглушить щемящее чувство, возникшее в груди под печальным взглядом Романа. И во что бы то ни стало нужно вытравить ту горечь, что разливается сейчас в мыслях Вадима.

Я должен справиться с его ревностью, пока еще могу с ней тягаться.


	17. Глава 17

Недели пролетали одна за другой. Я уставал, как собака, и был рад этому. Работа, секс и крепкий сон без сновидений — кажется, это все, чем я занимался. На хандру и самокопание просто не оставалось ни сил, ни времени. Вадим приходил почти каждый день. Думаю, он остался бы жить у меня, если бы я периодически не отправлял его обратно в общагу. Он обижался, но понимал, что мне необходимо личное пространство. Он все еще ревновал, но, кажется, поверил, что Роман не представляет угрозы для наших отношений.

Что касается Ромки, мы пару раз столкнулись в универе. Поздоровались и разошлись. Возможно, он меня избегал, и я не виню его за это. Скорее, я даже благодарен, потому что общаться с ним сейчас мне было бы нелегко. Не знаю, откуда взялось это чувство вины. Я не давал ему никакой надежды, ничего не обещал. Мы даже не общались толком. Но сделать вид, что ничего не понимаю, мне совесть не позволяла.

В общем, моя жизнь снова стала если не тихой, то вполне понятной.

— Привет, ребенок, — как-то вечером мне позвонил Геша. — Мы завтра на кладбище едем. Ты с нами?

— На кладбище? — я как раз сидел над переводом, поэтому его слова услышал, но не осознал. — Завтра?

— Ты что, забыл?

— Забыл? — и тут я вспомнил, какое завтра число. — Черт… Я помню. Я с вами.

— Уверен?

— Да.

— Отлично. К десяти часам приходи завтракать.

— Хорошо, спасибо.

— Ждем.

— Пока.

Я уронил голову на стол. Посидел так, потом несколько раз тихо ударился лбом о столешницу. Я ведь и правда забыл.

Завтра день рождения Евы.

Я еще ни разу не был на ее могиле. Даже на похоронах. Тогда мне стало плохо, и все время, пока шла церемония на кладбище, я просидел в Гешиной машине у ворот. А потом не было времени, да и желания, если честно, тоже. Попытался вспомнить, когда последний раз ходил на могилу отца. Кажется, еще в начальной школе. Меня с уверенностью можно назвать плохим сыном.

Я сидел, не поднимая головы со стола, пока телефон не зазвонил снова. Это был Вадим. Интересно, а он знает?

— Привет, — поздоровался он тихо. — Чем занят?

— Перевод делаю. А ты?

— А я стою на балконе. Курю и мерзну.

— Смотри не заболей, — улыбнулся я. — Зима все-таки.

Он усмехнулся в трубку. Где-то с дребезгом хлопнула балконная дверь, раздались громкие голоса и музыка. Дверь хлопнула еще раз, и опять стало тихо, слышно только дыхание Вадима, когда он затягивается.

— Что там за шум у тебя? — спросил я, возможно, потому, что мне самому сейчас было грустно, казалось, что он тоже грустит.

— Не знаю, это этажом ниже.

Вадим — не очень разговорчивый человек. Когда мы вместе, болтаю в основном я. Но он всегда звонит, когда мы не можем увидеться. Звонит, говорит пару коротких фраз и молчит. Я могу рассказывать ему о чем угодно, он будет слушать и иногда что-то коротко отвечать. Думаю, ему нравится слушать мой голос. А мне нравится, что он меня слушает. Но сегодня настроение не совсем подходящее для разговоров.

— Ты чего звонишь-то? — спросил я, зевнув, чтобы оправдать свое нежелание затягивать беседу.

— Завтра суббота.

— А, да, суббота.

— Выходной.

— Ага.

— А еще завтра… — его голос стал совсем тихим, окончание фразы утонуло в порыве ветра. Понятно. Он знает.

— Днюшка кое у кого, — договорил я за него.

— Да. Могу я…

— Извини, я бы хотел побыть с семьей.

— Да, конечно, — его голос немного оживился. Так Вадим пытался скрыть разочарование.

— Правда, прости. Геша меня убьет, если я не появлюсь или смоюсь раньше времени. Семейный ужин, все дела…

— Перестань, — он улыбнулся. — Все в порядке, я понимаю.

— Как хорошо, что ты у меня такой понимающий.

— А то!

— Я позвоню завтра вечером, ладно?

— Ладно.

— Ну, тогда… — я уже хотел попрощаться.

— Эй, — он перебил меня, — хочу тебя поцеловать.

Он сам напросился. Я приложил телефон к губам и громко чмокнул. На том конце провода раздался возмущенный возглас, а потом смех.

— Все, спокойной ночи, — я тоже засмеялся.

— Спокойной, — теперь его голос был веселым уже без притворства.

Завтра просто очередной зимний день. Ничего особенного. Просто день, в который Еву угораздило появиться на свет. Одна из тех условностей, которые нельзя игнорировать. Так называемое цивилизованное общество держится на таких условностях. Именно поэтому завтра Вадиму будет грустно и тяжело. Но я не хочу быть рядом с ним, когда он тоскует не по мне.

Решил лечь спать пораньше, но долго не мог уснуть. Как назло. Лежал на спине, натянув одеяло до самого носа, и наблюдал за пятнами света на потолке. В детстве, в те редкие ночи, когда я спал здесь, а не у Сосновских, эти отсветы автомобильных фар заменяли мне овечек, которых считают, чтобы скорее заснуть. Не скажу, что они действовали усыпляюще, но следить за изменениями их цвета и траектории движения было интересно. Сейчас же мелькание световых пятен вызвало только головную боль. Я повернулся на бок и закрыл глаза. Голова продолжала болеть, сон не шел, да еще и ноги мерзнуть начали.

Я встал, прошелся по комнате. Сквозняк из окна, которое я так и не заклеил, явственно ощущался обнаженной кожей. Я нашел в шкафу старый спортивный костюм и шерстяные носки. Оделся. Сделал еще несколько шагов по комнате, а потом все-таки пошел в ванную, взял из аптечки обезболивающее и проглотил сразу две таблетки, запив водой прямо из-под крана. Постоял, упершись ладонями в край раковины, пока боль не начала понемногу утихать. Забрал таблетки с собой, набрал на кухне стакан воды и вернулся в спальню.

Нельзя злоупотреблять лекарствами, я знаю. Но у меня низкий болевой порог, а терпеть головную боль, говорят, очень вредно. Так что я поставил стакан на пол у изголовья кровати и бросил рядом блистер с таблетками. На случай, если ночью голова снова разболится. Забрался под одеяло, как был, в спортивном костюме. Согрелся, боль почти прошла, и я довольно быстро заснул.

С утра был как в тумане. Вышел из квартиры, оставив рюкзак на полу в прихожей. Пришлось возвращаться. Хорошо, что ключи лежали в кармане пальто. Вернувшись за рюкзаком понял, что шарф тоже забыл. Шарф и перчатки. Зима же, сам вчера Вадиму об этом говорил.

Прежде, чем идти к Сосновским, забежал в магазин. На мое счастье, продажа алкоголя начинается в восемь утра, так что я выбрал самую маленькую бутылочку самого хорошего коньяка, который смог найти в супермаркете. И плитку горького шоколада.

На завтрак я все-таки опоздал, получил традиционный нагоняй от мамы Али и был усажен за стол вместе с Антошей, который проспал. Завтракали мы горячими бутербродами с ветчиной. Обожаю маму Алю. Один ее завтрак может заменить мне и обед, и ужин, и несколько перекусов вместе взятых.

— Может, стоило Вадика позвать? — спросил у меня Антоша, пока Аля и Геша были заняты сборами.

— И чем бы ты объяснил его присутствие родителям?

— Тем, что он твой парень? — он посмотрел на меня поверх очков. — Тоже член семьи, в каком-то смысле.

— Антош, это сейчас неуместно, — вздохнул я.

— Что неуместно?

— Дискуссии о том, можно ли считать моего парня членом семьи.

— А ты хочешь об этом поспорить?

— Нет.

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— Антоша, — его непосредственность иногда доходила до абсурда и сейчас это раздражало. — Давай обсудим это в другой раз, ладно?

— Как скажешь, — пожал он плечами. — Но ты ему хотя бы позвони.

— Позвоню, не переживай.

— Мальчики, вы поели? — на пороге кухни возникла мама Аля. — Быстренько одеваемся и выходим, папа уже за машиной пошел.

Меня, как самого длинноногого, по традиции усадили рядом с водителем. Пока Геша выруливал из дворов на проспект, я крутил радио, пытаясь найти что-то пристойное, но попадалась только всякая заезженная пошлятина. Вдруг зазвучало знакомое: «…within the sound of silence. In restless dreams I walked alone narrow streets of cobblestone…».

— Оставь, — попросил Геша.

— О, эта песня в «Хранителях» была, — Антоша подал голос с заднего сиденья.

— Этой песне лет больше, чем твоим родителям, — хмыкнул я.

— Пристегнись, — напомнил мне Геша, когда мы свернули с тихой улочки и встроились в поток машин.

— Ох уж эти ремни безопасности, — вздохнул я, нехотя пристегиваясь.

— Что, на пузо давит? — усмехнулся Геша.

— Было бы там на что давить, — покачала головой Аля. — Вы, Сосновские, все словно жертвы Бухенвальда. Длинные, тощие, только глазища и носы, больше ничего нет.

— И за что ж ты меня, такого носатого, полюбила? — Геша хитро посмотрел на нее в зеркало заднего вида.

— Любовь зла, — она ответила таким же хитрым взглядом.

Они милые. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Аля и Геша ругались. Конечно, это не означает, что их семейная жизнь всегда была безоблачной, но, если они и ссорились, то нас с Антошей это никогда не затрагивало.

Я смотрел вперед. Казалось, холодное серое небо висит так низко, что машины постепенно начинают задевать его крышами, а потом, двигаясь дальше, полностью погружаются в серые облака. Здания и деревья вдоль дороги были похожи на картонные декорации в кукольном театре, как в каком-то чудном сне. А когда мы въехали на мост и на какое-то время перед глазами не осталось ничего, кроме неба и машин, я почти потерялся в этом сюрреалистичном зрелище. Интересно, когда мы доедем до того места, где небо соприкасается с дорогой, и нырнем в тучу вместе со всеми, там будет тихо? Наверное, да. Мне всегда представлялось, что в облаках должна быть тишина. Оказавшись там, я наконец смогу услышать этот the sound of silence из песни.

Миновав мост, мы оказались в еще более оживленном автомобильном потоке. Небо внезапно рвануло вверх вслед за крышами девятиэтажек. Мне стало скучно, я прикрыл глаза и, кажется, задремал. Когда я очнулся, мы проезжали частный сектор. Домики маленькие, как будто игрушечные. Я уже отвык от таких.

Скоро будем на месте. У меня вспотели ладони. Животный страх, первобытное неприятие всего, что связано со смертью. Чтобы успокоиться, я сжал ногтями кожу между большим и указательным пальцами левой руки. Но ногти были слишком короткими, поэтому мне было не столько больно, сколько неприятно. Сделав вид, что зачесалась нога, я поскреб пальцами под коленкой и попутно ущипнул себя через джинсы. Сжал зубы, чтобы не зашипеть. Было больно, я перестарался. Зато успокоился.

— Приехали, — Геша припарковался почти у самых ворот.

Других машин видно не было. Конечно, кто ездит на кладбище в декабре?

Аля взяла кулек из газеты, который все это время лежал у заднего стекла. Геша достал из багажника две щетки.

Я стоял и смотрел на решетчатую арку ворот. Старая, с облупившейся краской, местами покрытая ржавчиной. Покореженные металлические буквы, вплетенные в решетку, складывались в надпись, которую разрывала звезда Давида. Когда я был совсем маленьким и родители Евы еще не эмигрировали в славный город Хайфу, бабушка пыталась учить меня ивриту. Но сейчас я, сколько ни силился вспомнить хоть что-то, надпись над воротами прочитать не мог.

— Ребенок, ты в порядке? — Геша хлопнул меня по плечу. — Может, в машине подождешь?

Он смотрел на меня с беспокойством. Видимо вспомнил, как на похоронах я грохнулся в обморок.

— Да, Данечка, мы быстро, — Аля подошла с другой стороны и погладила меня по локтю.

— Да что вы, в самом деле, — я попытался улыбнуться. — Идемте.

Подъезд к воротам и дорожки между могилами были расчищены. Геша шел первым, за ним Аля со своим кульком из газеты, потом я, а замыкал шествие Антоша. Я спиной чувствовал его обеспокоенный взгляд. Честное слово, эта семья слишком за меня переживает.

Предки Сосновских и Гуревичей лежат на этом кладбище. Кого-то из них действительно можно было отнести к ортодоксам, которые пожелали упокоиться по всем правилам. Но Ева была атеисткой и не особенно заботилась о том, что произойдет с ее телом после смерти. Ее похоронили рядом с моим отцом просто потому, что там было место.

Если говорить о традициях, то на могиле правоверного иудея не должно быть ни венков, ни цветов, ни, тем более, портрета покойного на памятнике. Мы находились в новой части кладбища, и, насколько я видел, последние несколько десятилетий традициями многие пренебрегали.

Какая, в сущности, разница, если после смерти ты все равно будешь лежать смирно, как мышь, там, где тебя положат? Ха, я так и не прочитал «Овода» полностью, но эту фразу со случайно открытой страницы запомнил.

Мы подошли к оградке. Два памятника из черной мраморной крошки. Без фотографий, но с надписями на русском. И об установке памятника на могилу Евы, и об ограде, и о самих похоронах позаботился Геша. Он понимал, что на меня тут рассчитывать бесполезно. Родителям Евы о ее смерти сообщил тоже он. По телефону. Его выслушали, повесили трубку и больше не пытались связаться.

— Ну, привет, сестренка.

Геша открыл калитку в ограде и принялся утаптывать снег между могилами. К счастью, снега было еще мало. Прихваченными с собой щетками Геша и Антон смели снег и мелкий мусор с памятников и ограды. Аля развернула свой кулек. Там оказались темно-бордовые гвоздики. Любимый цвет Евы. В каждый памятник была вмонтирована ваза. Аля поставила в них по четыре цветка.

— Гвоздики долго стоят зимой. Даже без воды, — пояснила она, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

А я все это время стоял и, как дурак, пялился на могилу Евы. Такая маленькая… Ева была высокой, а могильный холмик маленький, как будто под ним лежит ребенок.

— Ну, вроде все в порядке, — Геша снял перчатки и подышал на покрасневшие пальцы.

Только сейчас я понял, что сегодня довольно холодно. Постояли, помолчали.

— Хочу, чтобы меня кремировали, когда умру, — ляпнул я. Сам не знаю зачем.

— А я хочу, чтобы меня бальзамировали и положили рядом с дедушкой Лениным, — в тон мне ответил Антоша.

— Тебе нравится дедушка Ленин?

— Мне нравится его мавзолей.

Мама Аля выразительно кашлянула и приложила ладонь ко лбу. Геша тихо засмеялся.

— Мы еще к своим зайдем, — сказал он. — Ты как?

— Я тут побуду, — ответил я. — У машины встретимся.

— Хорошо. Долго не стой, замерзнешь.

Аля и Антоша вышли из оградки.

— Геш, я серьезно, — я постарался, чтобы меня слышал только он.

— Про кремацию?

— Да.

— Я понял, — он посмотрел на могилу Евы, потом на меня и улыбнулся. — Но, уверен, ты меня переживешь.

Оставшись один, я сел на корточки между могилами, достал из рюкзака коньяк и сделал глоток прямо из бутылки. Горло на секунду обожгло, но потом во рту остался только ореховый привкус, а по телу начало разливаться тепло.

— С днем рождения, — шепнул я.

Аккуратно плеснул коньяка на могилу Евы, потом на могилу отца. Убрал бутылку, достал шоколад, отломил кусочек себе и кусочек Еве. Отец сладкое не ел, у него был сахарный диабет.

Пока замерзший шоколад медленно таял во рту, я сидел и думал о том, как глупо себя веду. Притащился на кладбище впервые чуть ли не за двадцать лет, провел какой-то языческий обряд… При том, что ни в каких богов, ни в загробную жизнь вообще не верю.

Шмыгнул носом. Ну вот, кажется, простудился. Перед глазами все поплыло. Я моргнул, и слезы потекли по щекам. Краем шарфа вытер лицо, встал и попытался глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы взять себя в руки, но вдох предательски оборвался нелепым всхлипом. Я снова опустился на корточки, прижал скомканный шарф к лицу. Просто махнул на все рукой и разревелся, скуля, как побитая собака.

Так и сидел, пока за мной не пришел Антон.


	18. Глава 18

Я спал почти весь день. Несколько раз открывал глаза, когда сосед начинал греметь посудой, и тут же снова проваливался в сон. Мне хотелось, чтобы эта суббота прошла как можно скорее и незаметнее. Сны были тягостными и душными. Я видел Еву, потом Даню, а потом уже не мог понять, кто из них кто.

– Вставать собираешься? – спросил сосед, когда я в очередной раз разлепил веки.

– М-м-м, возможно.

Я чувствовал себя ужасно. Все мышцы затекли, голова словно свинцом налилась. Неудивительно, учитывая, сколько я спал.

– К тебе опять та девочка приходила. Ну, темненькая такая.

«Вот уж что меня сейчас меньше всего интересует, так это какие-то девочки», – подумал я.

– Я сказал, что ты спишь, и она ушла, – продолжал сосед.

– Спасибо.

Я пошарил рукой рядом с подушкой в поисках телефона. Нашел не сразу – он провалился между матрасом и спинкой кровати. Половина пятого, пропущенных звонков и сообщений нет, Даня оффлайн, Антон тоже. Даня обещал позвонить вечером. Интересно, 16:30 – это уже вечер или еще день?

Нужно встать. Хотя, какой смысл? У меня сегодня нет никаких дел, меня никто нигде не ждет. Было бы здорово просто проспать до следующего утра. Я бы и проспал, но у человеческого организма есть потребности, которые необходимо удовлетворять. Я встал, проверил воду в чайнике, включил его и вышел из комнаты. Туалет в нашей секции оказался занят, пришлось идти в соседнюю. Не люблю выходить из секции до того, как умоюсь и почищу зубы. Для меня это как выйти на улицу в халате и домашних тапочках. Но ничего не поделаешь.

Когда я вернулся в комнату, чайник уже вскипел. Я налил себе кофе, а потом задумался, стоит ли сначала почистить зубы. Обычно я все делаю на автомате – умываюсь, завтракаю, иду курить. Но о каком завтраке может идти речь, когда скоро ужинать пора? Хотя Даня говорит, что утро тогда, когда проснулся, а завтрак тогда, когда первый раз поел, будь то шесть вечера или час ночи.

Интересно, как он там? Антон говорил, что они с семьей на кладбище собираются. Даня наверняка тоже поехал. Думаю, ему было очень грустно. Может, он даже плакал. Даня часто плачет. Конечно, этого никто не видит, но глаза его выдают. Как бы близки мы ни были, он не хочет показывать свои слезы даже мне. Я бы на его месте тоже не хотел. Будь он девчонкой, проблема отпала бы сама собой: я мужчина, я сильный, на меня можно положиться, мне можно довериться, со мной можно быть слабой. Ситуация разрешается благодаря гендерным ролям.

Но Данька – мужик. Такой же, как я, только старше и опытнее. Он никогда не будет плакать при мне, как и я никогда не позволю себе распустить сопли в его присутствии. Для нас слишком сложно проявлять слабость. Мешает пресловутая мужская гордость. Мы оба по определению должны быть сильными. Быть теми, кто оберегает, а не теми, кого оберегают. Это, наверное, одна из главных сложностей в отношениях с мужчиной. По крайней мере, для меня. Я слишком хорошо понимаю, что он чувствует. Слишком хорошо знаю, чего не нужно делать, чтобы не оскорбить его чувства. Но понятия не имею, как следует себя вести. То, что в таких ситуациях делает женщина, продиктовано инстинктами и устоявшимися в социуме нормами поведения. Я не могу вести себя, как женщина. А как мужчина я просто не знаю, что делать.

Выпил кофе в несколько больших глотков и ушел умываться. Если Даня сегодня занят семейными делами, то звонить ему в самом деле не стоит. Но можно написать. Пока брился, придумывал текст сообщения, которое не было бы навязчивым, но в то же время могло бы подбодрить Даньку. В голову лезла только какая-то сопливая банальщина.

– В душ схожу, – сказал я соседу, снова вернувшись в комнату.

– Не работает, – ответил сосед.

– Чего? – я знал, что этот день будет неудачным.

– Не работает, говорю. Я часа полтора назад ходил.

Душ в нашем корпусе частенько ломался. То с горячей водой проблемы возникали, то водостоки засорялись, то какую-нибудь трубу прорывало. В таких случаях я обычно мылся у Антона. А в последнее время – у Дани. Но сегодня им обоим точно не до меня.

– Ну, отлично, – я оделся и пересчитал деньги в кошельке. – Тогда я ушел.

– Счастливо, – ответил сосед, не отрываясь от монитора.

На улице уже стемнело. Горели фонари, ветра не было, медленно падали крупные хлопья снега. По пути к трамвайной остановке мне попадались фонари то оранжевого, то белого цвета. И снежинки в их свете становились то персиково-розовыми, то голубовато-белыми. Это было красиво. Фонари, снег, тишина вокруг – все казалось ненастоящим. Как будто я очутился среди театральных декораций. Или как будто до сих пор сплю.

Падающий снег приглушал все звуки: и шум машин, и голоса прохожих, и даже звук моих собственных шагов. Дошел до остановки. Помотал головой, стряхивая снежинки с волос, и надел капюшон. Стало еще тише. Почти полная тишина. Как во сне. Как в могиле.

Внезапно пробрал холод. Я опустил голову и смотрел, как хлопья снега медленно падают к моим ногам.

Нет, я не забыл. Я всегда думаю о Еве. Каждый день. Каждую минуту своего сознательного существования. И, кажется, я начал понимать разницу между своим отношением к ней и к Дане. Ева была неким идеалом, который я сам создал. Недосягаемость этого идеала была одной из основных причин его привлекательности. Если попробовать заглянуть чуть дальше эгоистичных слов «я люблю тебя», «я не могу без тебя», «я хочу, чтобы ты была со мной», думая о Еве, я на самом деле думал в первую очередь о себе. Я упивался своей безответной влюбленностью. Но если бы мой идеал вдруг снизошел до меня, смог бы я поддерживать отношения с женщиной, которая мне в матери годится? Раньше мне даже в голову не приходило задуматься об этом.

А сейчас у меня был Данька. Не идеальный, но настоящий, живой. И с ним я хочу не просто удовлетворить свои желания. Я хочу, чтобы ему было хорошо со мной, чтобы он так же хотел меня, чтобы он думал обо мне. Хочу быть рядом с ним. Хочу делать для него все, что в моих силах. Хочу, чтобы мы были вместе так долго, как это возможно.

Наверное, в этом и заключается разница между влюбленностью и любовью.

Я был влюблен в Еву. А Даньку я люблю.

Трамвай подошел почти бесшумно. Недавно в городе появились новые трамваи – быстрые и тихие. Не похожие на старые, которые грохотали, как железная бочка с гвоздями, еле-еле ползали по рельсам и на каждом повороте норовили завалиться на бок. Двери открылись с негромким шуршанием. Я стряхнул снег с куртки и зашел в вагон. Не глядя протянул кондуктору мелочь, взял билет и встал у окна, прислонившись спиной к поручню. Почти не задумываясь, сложил первые и последние три цифры номера билета. А билетик-то счастливый. Интересно, что такого хорошего может произойти сегодня?

Мне хотелось выпить, но не было желания вести дружеские беседы. Можно было бы взять что-то в магазине и засесть у себя в комнате, где сосед легко мог притвориться мебелью. Но общажные стены давили. Необходимо проветрить голову, чтобы потом залиться пивом и, в зависимости от направления мыслей, возлюбить весь мир или впасть в глубокую депрессию.

В общем, знакомые лица видеть я не хотел, поэтому в наш любимый бар-подвальчик не пошел, а отправился в центр города, чтобы поискать более-менее приличное, но не слишком дорогое заведение, в котором еще не бывал. Выйдя из трамвая, я пересек проспект и свернул на пешеходную улицу, по которой мы с Даней как-то гуляли. Сейчас здесь было много прохожих. Конец рабочего дня, все спешат домой. А вот уличных художников и музыкантов, наоборот, видно не было. Холодно, да еще снег идет.

Я шел медленно, по своему обыкновению стараясь избегать столкновений с людьми, которые неслись как угорелые, думая только о том, как бы скорее добраться до дома и оставить за дверью работу, суету улиц, холод и снег, который мокрыми хлопьями липнет к волосам, падает за воротник и тает, заставляя ежиться и чертыхаться. Даня мог позвонить в любой момент, поэтому я не выпускал телефон из руки, спрятанной в карман куртки. Слева и справа от меня искрились знакомые вывески, но ни одна из них не привлекала.

Боковым зрением я заметил, как в переулке слева мелькнул яркий голубой свет. Уже пройдя пару десятков метров, я решил вернуться и посмотреть, что там. В тихом переулке людей не было совсем. Где-то впереди мелькали машины и горели фонари проспекта, но здесь фонарь был только один – перед высоким крыльцом с металлическими перилами. На снегу играли ярко-голубые отсветы вывески. Я поднял глаза. Ступени крыльца вели к массивной двери, нарочито грубо обитой железом. В качестве декоративных элементов к ней были приварены руль и крыло от мотоцикла. Над дверью мигала голубыми лампочками старомодная вывеска: «Noise».

Я слышал про этот бар и даже пару раз проходил мимо. Старое заведение, которое держал кто-то из местной байкерской тусовки. Судя по разговорам, здесь зависали более-менее интеллигентные неформалы всех мастей и местечковая богема. Когда я однажды предложил Антону заглянуть сюда, он рассмеялся и сказал, что меня обязательно побьют. Думаю, он просто побаивался старых бородатых дядек на мотоциклах, которые, по его мнению, должны были составлять основную часть посетителей «Noise».

Я еще раз проверил телефон – по-прежнему ни одного сообщения – и поднялся по ступенькам. Дверь поддалась на удивление легко, открылась беззвучно, и так же беззвучно закрылась за моей спиной.

И тут тишина закончилась. В уши влетели гитарные риффы и гул множества голосов. Я постоял несколько секунд, привыкая к приглушенному освещению. Огляделся. Хромированные элементы мебели, черно-белые фото в рамках и панно из мелких металлических деталей на кирпичных стенах, неяркие светильники причудливых форм. В баре было полно людей и, вопреки моим ожиданиям, это были вполне обычные на вид люди в повседневной одежде: свитера, толстовки, парочка деловых костюмов. Я расстегнул куртку и пошел к барной стойке, надеясь найти свободное место за ней, но тут меня окликнули:

– Вадим!

Я повернулся на оклик. Темноволосая круглолицая девушка махала мне рукой из-за столика в самом углу зала. Я узнал Наталью, девушку Антона. Рядом с ней сидел смутно знакомый парень, кажется, из моей общаги. И был кто-то третий, его не было видно из-за вешалки с куртками, но на столе стояли три пивных кружки.

Наталья показала на свободный стул рядом с собой и поманила меня пальцем. Я жестом попросил ее подождать. Вот уж не ожидал встретить знакомых здесь. Но уйти сейчас, проигнорировав приглашение девушки моего друга, было бы неприлично. Наверное, ей сейчас тоже одиноко, как и мне.

Я попросил у симпатичной барменши с выбритыми висками и штангой в переносице пиво и чипсы. Потом вспомнил, что еще ничего не ел, быстро пробежал глазами меню и заменил чипсы на два сэндвича. Взял свой заказ и, лавируя между плотно расставленными по залу столиками, подошел к Наталье.

– Привет, давно не виделись! – она тут же вскочила и бросилась меня обнимать. 

Она любила обниматься при встрече. Румянец на щеках и блестящие глаза говорили о том, что Наталья уже слегка захмелела.

– Привет всем, – поздоровался я, ставя на стол пиво и тарелку с сэндвичами.

– Здравствуй, Вадим, – сказал Роман, которого до сих пор не было видно.

Если там, наверху, за этими непроглядными снеговыми облаками кто-то есть, он определенно задался целью извести меня. Почему? Почему, я спрашиваю, этот парень каждый раз встречается мне именно в тот момент, когда я меньше всего хочу его видеть? Хотя, если подумать, бывают ли моменты, когда я не против его общества? Ответ – нет.

– Ромашку ты знаешь, – Наталья бесцеремонно стащила с меня куртку и повесила ее на вешалку. – А это Тема, то есть Артем. Тема, это Вадим.

– Очень приятно, – Артем манерно подал руку, которую мне в первую секунду захотелось не пожать, а поцеловать, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию.

Худощавый, с выкрашенными в рыжий цвет волосами до плеч, со множеством разноцветных фенечек на тонких запястьях, одетый в ярко-салатовый свитер, он притягивал взгляд и в то же время чем-то неуловимо отталкивал. Возможно, дело было в тягучем, чуть гнусавом голосе и хитро поблескивающих пьяненьких глазках.

– Садись, – напомнила Наталья.

Отступать было некуда. Я сел за стол, придвинул поближе свои сэндвичи и положил телефон рядом, чтобы сразу ответить, если позвонит Даня.

– Ну, так что дальше было? – спросил Тема у Романа, видимо, возобновляя прерванный моим появлением разговор.

– Да ничего, – Роман пожал плечами и искоса взглянул на меня. – Гвоздь сказал, что мне всегда рады, я поблагодарил его и ушел.

– И все? – Тема выглядел разочарованным. – Я надеялся на историю с мордобоем.

– Брось, стар я уже для мордобоя, – тихо засмеялся Роман.

Сейчас он был каким-то не таким. Как будто забыл надеть свою маску вселенского безразличия. Разговаривал не через силу, улыбался, смотрел, как нормальный человек, а не манекен без чувств и эмоций.

– Стар, скажешь тоже, – всплеснула руками Наталья. – Но я, вообще-то, тоже думала, что Гвоздь тебя убьет, если встретит.

Мне стало интересно, кто такой этот Гвоздь.

– Он нормальный мужик, – ответил Роман. – Там есть несколько товарищей, которые меня реально ненавидят, но они не самоубийцы.

Наталья заметила мой заинтересованный взгляд.

– Знаешь Колю Гвоздева? – спросила она.

– Не думаю, – это имя мне действительно ни о чем не говорило.

– Официально он капитан местного реконструкторского клуба, но по сути ребята Гвоздева – это банда скинов.

– Неправда, – перебил ее Роман. – Они не скины. Там есть наци и язычники, но скинов нет.

– А наци отличаются от скинов? – брезгливо поинтересовался Тема.

– Отличаются, – кивнул Роман.

– Ой, давайте не будем спорить о терминологии, – попросила Наталья. – Короче. Гвоздь – лидер реконструкторов. Сейчас они вроде как серьезно занимаются исторической реконструкцией, но лет пять назад в основном бухали и дрались с гопотой и чурками.

– Мило, – я вспомнил, как Даня рассказывал о своей нефорской юности. Интересно, от таких ему тоже приходилось бегать?

– Наш Ромыч одно время с ними тусил, – подключился к рассказу Тема. – Представляешь? Латентный пидорас в компании нацистов. Просто классика жанра.

– Я никогда не был латентным, – возразил Рома. – Просто не кричал об этом на каждом углу, как некоторые.

Он выразительно посмотрел на Тему, тот захихикал, а я вдруг понял, что Рома действительно не скрывается, не стесняется и не осторожничает. Просто игнорирует тот факт, что как-то отличается от большинства. Такой глупый или такой смелый? Во мне проснулась зависть.

– Не могу представить тебя с реконструкторами, – мне не хотелось говорить с Ромой, но не сказать это я не мог. Настолько интеллигентный и опрятный парень никак не совпадал с моим представлением о реконструкторах и ролевиках.

– О, понимаю тебя, мой юный друг, – протянул Тема. – Но знаешь, он не всегда был такой конфеткой. Один момент.

Тема наклонился под стол. Вытянув шею, я увидел, что он возится в стоящем на полу рюкзаке.

– Сейчас-сейчас, – приговаривал он, включая извлеченный из рюкзака планшет.

– Что там у тебя? – спросил Роман.

– Компромат на одного горячего блондина, – подмигнул Тема.

– Ой, боюсь, – усмехнулся Роман.

Все-таки сейчас он ведет себя гораздо свободнее, чем при наших прошлых встречах. И даже выглядит более привлекательным. Все дело в обстановке? Это потому, что сейчас он вместе с друзьями, в хорошо знакомом месте, и даже мое присутствие его не напрягает?

– Вот, полюбуйся, – Тема протянул мне планшет.

На дисплее была фотография какого-то парня. Длинные светлые волосы, голый торс, рельефные мышцы. И совершенно дикое лицо. Злобный взгляд исподлобья. Мне бы не хотелось встретиться с таким персонажем в темном переулке.

– Что там? – Наталья перегнулась через стол, чтобы посмотреть. – А, Ромашка времен второго курса.

Я перевел взгляд с фотографии на Романа. Тот смотрел вниз и улыбался немного виновато. Абсолютно ничего общего с парнем на фотографии кроме цвета волос и глаз.

– Он тогда совсем лютый был, – заговорщически прошептал мне на ухо Тема. – Кулаки вообще не заживали.

– Давай, запугивай мальчика, – вздохнул Рома.

– А, так это что, твой мальчик? – Тема растерянно посмотрел на него, потом на меня.

– Нет! – ответили мы с Романом почти в один голос.

– Какое единодушие, – хихикнула Наталья.

Она улыбалась и выглядела жизнерадостной, как обычно, но это было не очень убедительно. Как будто она вела себя так для поддержания имиджа, а не потому, что ей правда было весело. Я посмотрел на дисплей телефона. Начало восьмого. Уже точно вечер.

– Извините, мне нужно позвонить, – я встал из-за стола и взял куртку.

Снег прекратился, похолодало. Я закурил и набрал номер Дани. Пока слушал гудки, повторял про себя китайские числительные.

– Да, прости, я забыл позвонить, – он наконец-то поднял трубку. Голос был охрипший, как будто Даня только что проснулся.

– Ты как? – спросил я.

– В норме.

– Я зайду?

– Вообще-то, я у Сосновских. И я уже сплю, так что…

– Понятно. Извини.

– Это ты извини.

– Ты точно в порядке?

– Да. Завтра созвонимся.

– Хорошо. Доброй ночи.

– Доброй.

Он повесил трубку. «Созвонимся», а не «увидимся». Как-то это грустно. Надеюсь, он просто устал, поэтому завалился спать пораньше.

Я позвонил Антону.

– Привет. У вас все нормально?

– Ну, насколько все может быть нормально, когда в семье есть депрессивная скотина вроде Даньки, – устало ответил Антон.

– Что с ним? – я уже не на шутку забеспокоился.

– Ты с ним разговаривал?

– Знаешь, кто отвечает вопросом на вопрос?

– А ты таки помнишь, кто я?

Мы засмеялись, но смех у обоих получился какой-то натужный.

– Он дрыхнет, – сказал Антон. – Вымотался сегодня. Для него правда тяжело это все – кладбища, могилы… Ты сам-то как?

– Да что мне сделается.

– Молодец. Держись. Завтра у него настроение получше будет. Тогда и поговорите.

– Ладно, спасибо.

– За что спасибо-то?

– Просто так, – улыбнулся я.

– Ты там чем занят вообще?

– Пью пиво с твоей девушкой.

– Э-э-э?!

– Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Случайно встретил в баре ее с друзьями.

– Вот как… А что за друзья? – в голосе Антона прорезалась ревность. Впервые на моей памяти.

– Высокий красивый блондин и не такой красивый, но тоже вполне себе симпатичный рыжий.

– Какого…

– Расслабься. Это наш знакомый Роман и еще один педик.

– Не шути так больше.

– Не буду. А ты позвони ей. Вот прямо сейчас возьми и позвони.

Я ощущал некое единство с Натальей. Мы были плохо знакомы, но оба сейчас тосковали по вине этих братьев. Мне хотелось, чтобы хоть ей стало легче.

– Вот прямо сейчас возьму и позвоню, – передразнил меня Антон. – Пока.

– Пока.

Я вернулся в бар как раз в тот момент, когда у Натальи зазвонил телефон. Она подняла трубку и быстро ушла в сторону уборной, чтобы музыка не мешала разговаривать.

Теперь я ей завидовал. Один из братьев вспомнил о своей пассии, пусть и не без посторонней помощи. Второй же сейчас мирно спит. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. Ну ее, эту зависть. Данька может вообще на меня забить, я сам о себе напомню. Только бы он сейчас действительно спал, а не давился слезами.

– Скажи мне, Вадим, – заговорил Тема наиграно-официальным тоном, когда я сел за стол, – что не так у вас с Ромычем?

– А у нас что-то не так? – я сделал вид, что удивился.

– Моя интуиция подсказывает, что да.

– У нас почти классический любовный треугольник, – без тени смущения сказал Роман.

– Я жажду подробностей, – Тема подался вперед.

– Нет никаких подробностей. Я третий лишний.

– Боже, – Тема состроил скорбную гримасу. – И кто? Вадим или…

– Или.

– Боже-боже, – мордашка Темы стала еще более печальной. – Получается, ты сейчас вынужден сидеть за одним столом со своим соперником. Какой кошмар.

Он осуждающе уставился на меня, а я безуспешно пытался преодолеть шок. Что за цирк? Каким образом мои отношения с кем бы то ни было касаются этого Артема? Почему Роман так спокойно выставляет на всеобщее обозрение свою личную драму? Или для него это не драма вовсе?

– Ладно, не парься, – Тема снова заулыбался и хлопнул меня по плечу. – Ромыч у нас рыцарь. Пальцем твоего драгоценного не тронет, пока тот сам не захочет. Так что все в твоих руках, рыба моя.

– Тем, отстань от него, – в брошенном на меня взгляде Ромы я уловил сочувствие.

Что за нелепая ситуация. Разве это не он здесь заслуживает сочувствия? Но Роман отнюдь не выглядел ни жалким, ни растерянным, ни обиженным. Возможно, я действительно преувеличил силу его чувств к Дане. Подумаешь, симпатичного парня из-под носа увели, с кем не бывает. А я-то разволновался, ревновал, как дурак.

И тут мой взгляд упал на его руки. Правой он расслабленно постукивал по краю стола в такт музыке, а левая, лежащая на колене так, чтобы не было видно Теме, была сжата в кулак. Костяшки побелели, вены вздулись. Я вспомнил фотку, которую показал Тема, и слова про незаживающие кулаки. Конечно, слабаком меня не назовешь, но если мне вдруг придется махаться с Ромой, то, пожалуй, без шансов.

– Знаете, что я думаю? Вам нужно подружиться! – Артем раскинул руки, как будто собирался обнять нас обоих.

Ромка расхохотался. Люди за соседними столиками начали оборачиваться, но ему было все равно, он смеялся и не мог остановиться. Я пытался сохранить спокойствие и всем видом показать, что Темины дурацкие идеи меня не касаются, но Ромкин смех был слишком заразителен. Я прикрыл лицо рукой и тоже начал посмеиваться, сам до конца не понимая, над чем.


	19. Глава 19

У шампуня был очень приятный запах. Цитрусовые и мята. Надо запомнить марку и тоже такой купить… И пахнуть так же, как этот белобрысый? Ну уж нет.

Я еще раз ополоснул волосы и выключил воду. В этот момент в дверь ванной постучали. Я выглянул из-за виниловой шторы.

— Полотенце, — Роман бросил полотенце на стиральную машину, поверх моей одежды и скрылся за дверью.

— А, спасибо, — пробормотал я, хотя меня уже никто не слушал.

Я выбрался из ванны, вытерся, попутно отметив, что полотенце тоже хорошо пахнет. Видимо, Роман большое внимание уделяет запахам. После душа, находясь в окружении приятных ароматов, совсем не хотелось снова влезать в одежду, которую я носил уже почти неделю.

В дверь снова постучали.

— Забыл. Чистые шмотки, — Роман протянул стопку одежды и хмыкнул, заметив, как я пытаюсь прикрыться полотенцем. — Если не брезгуешь, конечно. Свои можешь в стирку закинуть.

— Спасибо, — я снова поблагодарил закрывшуюся дверь.

Футболка с длинным рукавом, штаны цвета хаки, боксеры (кажется, новые) и даже носки. Каким заботливым он вдруг стал. Только эта забота больше похожа на какую-то презрительную снисходительность. Проясним ситуацию: я здесь только потому, что Наталья была очень настойчива, мой новый знакомый Артем ее активно поддерживал, а я был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы не сопротивляться. Как я и предполагал, Артем учился на пятом курсе филфака и жил в моем общежитии. Они с Ромой давно дружили и, когда в общаге ломался душ, Тема ходил мыться к Роману.

Вот и сегодня Тема с Натальей решили продолжить пить дома у Романа. И меня уговорили пойти с ними. Роман вел себя так, будто ему все равно, а меня не прельщала перспектива ночевать в его комнате, но наличие в квартире ванной и водонагревателя развеяло все сомнения. Никто не мешал мне дождаться завтрашнего дня и помыться у Дани, но грязная голова уже начала чесаться, и я рассудил, что лучше предстану перед своим Данькой чистым и благоухающим свежестью.

Я надел предложенную одежду (штаны пришлось подвернуть), а свою запихнул в стиральную машину, предварительно вытащив все из карманов. А то совсем недавно у Даньки дома постирал купюру в пятьсот рублей вместе с джинсами. Даня долго смеялся.

На полочке над стиральной машиной лежал фен, розетка нашлась рядом с зеркалом. Обычно я не пользуюсь феном, мои волосы и так сохнут быстро. Но сегодня решил перестраховаться. Старый незнакомый дом, сплошные сквозняки, не хотелось бы простудиться.

Я провел ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу и под жужжание фена смотрел на свое отражение, по которому то и дело пробегала рябь от стекающих вниз капель. Или это у меня от выпитого рябило в глазах?

Вышел из ванной. В коридоре тускло горела единственная крошечная лампочка над обитой дерматином входной дверью. Тени по углам делали и без того высокий потолок еще выше. В конце коридора была застекленная дверь на кухню. За ней тоже горел свет.

В углу у входной двери стояло трюмо, видавшее, пожалуй, времена детства моих родителей. На нем — красный пластмассовый телефон. Я таких древних ни разу не видел. Поднял трубку и услышал гудки. Надо же, работает. Рядом с телефоном валялись ключи, несколько монет и визитки. Заказ такси, доставка пиццы и суши… Обычный набор для обычного студента.

Я вспомнил, что меня ждут, и пошел на кухню. Когда открыл дверь, в нос ударил запах апельсинов, корицы и алкоголя. Тема, помешивающий что-то в кастрюле, заметил, как я сморщился.

— Что, сильно пахнет? — спросил он.

— Есть немного, — ответил я.

— Ромыч, будь другом.

Ни слова не говоря, Роман встал на табуретку и открыл форточку. В этом доме очень высокие потолки и, соответственно, очень высокие окна. Даже Роману при его немалом росте было бы сложно дотянуться до форточки, стоя на полу.

— Глинтвейн? — спросил я, садясь рядом с Натальей за маленький обеденный стол, придвинутый к стене напротив плиты.

— Ага, — Тема зачерпнул поварешкой жидкость из кастрюли, понюхал и расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Много вина, мало сахара и коньячка чуток. Ромыч, иди купайся. Мне еще это зелье доварить нужно.

— Как скажешь, — ответил Рома и вышел.

— Точно! — Наталья резко повернулась ко мне. — С легким паром!

— Спасибо, — я слегка опешил.

— Вот, кушай, — она пододвинула ко мне сковороду с макаронами. — Ты же, наверное, голодный?

Я сегодня толком не ел, поэтому с радостью воспользовался предложением и начал наворачивать макароны прямо из сковороды. Тема погасил огонь под своей кастрюлькой и сел напротив меня.

— Доволен, что пришел? — спросил он.

— Вынужден признать, что да.

— Вот, — Тема засиял в улыбке. — А то так рьяно отказывался. Плескался бы сейчас в раковине.

— Темочка, родной, — протянула Наталья, — а ты ничего не забыл?

— Ой!

Тема подскочил, бросился к плите, убедился, что погасил огонь, потом снова издал невнятный возглас, замахал руками и распахнул шкаф с посудой.

— Да не мельтеши ты так, — захихикала Наталья. — Помочь?

— Не вздумай!

Тема выставил на стол четыре толстых стакана с ручками и принялся аккуратно разливать глинтвейн, держа кастрюлю кухонным полотенцем. В первую секунду я даже испугался. Кастрюля с только что кипевшей жидкостью в руках у нетрезвого человека — это может быть опасно. Но Тема наполнил три стакана быстро и профессионально, словно всю жизнь тренировался. Четвертый — пустой — остался для Романа.

— Сейчас сделаем красиво.

Он поставил кастрюлю на угол стола, подложив под нее полотенце, и снова полез в посудный шкаф. Я как раз доел макароны и, пока ставил сковороду в мойку, на столе появился пузатый чайник прозрачного стекла. Литра полтора, не меньше. Следом — подставка со свечой-таблеткой под этот чайник. Тема зажег свечу, аккуратно перелил содержимое кастрюли в чайник и водрузил его на подставку.

Я уже привык к резковатому запаху горячего алкоголя, а аромат апельсинов и корицы из приторного стал приятным. Огонек свечи чудесным образом сделал эту тесную кухню гораздо уютнее. Тема сел, пододвинул стаканы нам с Натальей и велел пробовать.

Обычно я пью пиво. Иногда, если не отвертеться, — коньяк или водку. Ценителем и знатоком вин меня точно не назовешь, а всякие коктейли я просто не понимаю. И я не ожидал, что Темин глинтвейн будет весьма недурен на вкус. А еще он оказался довольно крепким. Видимо, коньяка туда влили совсем не «чуток».

— Не думал, что Роман такой хозяйственный, — поделился я мыслями. — Вон, сколько посуды всякой… Как будто тут девушка живет.

— А тут и живет девушка, — кивнул Тема. — Хатка-то двухкомнатная. У Ромыча соседка есть.

Да, было бы странно, если бы Роман один снимал двухкомнатную квартиру. Пусть и дешевенькую, на окраине города.

— И где она? — спросил я.

Громко щелкнул замок входной двери, и одновременно с этим заскрипела дверь ванной.

— А вот и она, похоже, — ответила Наталья.

В коридоре зазвучали громкие шаги и голоса.

— Ромка, ты как раз вовремя! — раздался высокий женский голос. — Помоги-ка.

— Привет, Ромаш, — еще один женский голос, гораздо ниже.

— Привет, — Роман говорил тихо, его было почти не слышно. — А можно я сначала оденусь?

— Потом оденешься, не замерзнешь, — ответила первая девушка.

— Эгоистка.

— Извини, — сказала вторая.

Роман зашел на кухню, держа в одной руке два огромный пакета, а второй придерживая полотенце на бедрах. У меня уже была возможность рассмотреть его голый торс. А теперь оказалось, что и его ноги очень даже ничего. Надеюсь, Даньке никогда не представится возможность сравнить наши обнаженные тела. Я в своей внешности уверен, но есть вещи, которые изменить просто невозможно. Например, рост. А еще Роман, похоже, в качалку ходит, в то время как у меня просто нет на это времени и денег.

Когда он наклонился, чтобы поставить пакеты на пол возле холодильника, моя пьяная голова отяжелела и сама собой склонилась набок, а взгляд устремился под полотенце.

— Кто у нас тут? — следом за Ромкой на кухне появилась высокая худощавая барышня с коротко остриженными черными волосами. Это она заставила Романа тащить пакеты. — Наташа!

Она сжала Наталью в объятиях и расцеловала в обе щеки. Потом то же самое проделала с Темой.

Вторую девушку я знал, она была из моей общаги. Кажется, пятый курс филфака, как и Тема. Невысокая, полненькая, с такой же стрижкой, как у первой, в мешковатой одежде.

— Всем привет, — поздоровалась она и кивнула мне, давая понять, что тоже меня узнала.

— Юноша, а вы кто? — обратилась ко мне первая.

— Вадим, — представился я.

— Очень приятно, Оксана. А это Ксюша.

— Мы знакомы, — улыбнулась Ксюша.

— Прелестно.

Оксана была очень напористой. Резковатая манера речи, тяжелый взгляд — будь я немного скромнее, меня бы это привело в замешательство.

— Сколько вам лет, Вадим?

— Восемнадцать.

— Ах, слишком молод для меня! — Оксана картинно всплеснула руками.

— Пожалуй, — согласился я, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо.

На секунду она замерла, уставившись на меня широко открытыми глазами, а потом рассмеялась.

— Ром, это твой мальчик? — она повернулась к Роману, который перекладывал продукты из пакетов в холодильник.

— Господи, да нет же! — неожиданно эмоциональный возглас Романа подавил мою готовую уже вырваться шутку по этому поводу. — Что ж вы все так жаждете нас свести, а?

— Вы бы очень здорово смотрелись вместе, — Оксана пошловато шевельнула бровями.

— Дурная баба, — Роман захлопнул холодильник и вышел из кухни.

Ксюша заняла последнее свободное место за столом, а Оксана продолжала стоять, подпирая плечом холодильник.

— Здесь можно курить? — спросил я.

— Можно, — ответила она. — Только форточку не закрывай потом.

Я встал, и Оксана тут же села на мое место. Я устроился на широком подоконнике, придвинул ближе к себе старую керамическую пепельницу, пристроил ноги на батарее и закурил. Судя по тому, что в пепельнице лежали окурки тонких дамских сигарет, Оксана тоже курила. О том, что Ксюша курит, я знал. Насчет Темы не могу сказать, а вот Наталья, кажется, была некурящей.

— Извини, Наташ, — я указал на сигарету и сдвинул брови домиком.

— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась она.

— Итак, — снова заговорила Оксана, — если мальчик не Ромкин, значит, твой, Темочка?

— Ну что ты ерунду городишь, милая? — вздохнул Тема. — Он сам по себе мальчик, свой собственный.

— Какие же вы унылые оба! Кстати, почему так мало стаканов?

Тема снова вздохнул и поднялся из-за стола, но тут Оксана подскочила сама. Пара минут — и наш минималистичный стол обогатился новыми стаканами, пивными банками, бутербродами, пакетами с какими-то вялеными морскими гадами и даже шоколадкой.

— Один момент! — воскликнула Оксана и умчалась.

Быстрые шаги в коридоре, скрип двери, возмущенный Ромкин возглас, снова шаги.

— Последний штрих! — она вернулась с гитарой в руках. Уселась на свое место и начала перебирать струны. Пожалуй, с такими длинными ногтями и с такими тяжелыми кольцами на пальцах это было не очень удобно.

— Ты играешь? — спросил я, хотя играть она явно не умела.

— Нет. Ромка играет, это его гитара.

— Отдай, — надевший джинсы и футболку Роман как раз появился на кухне.

Он забрал гитару у Оксаны, поискал глазами свободное место, но все табуретки были заняты.

— Подвинься, — велел он мне. Не попросил, а именно велел, как собаке команду отдал. Стукнуть бы его за это, да шевелиться лишний раз лень.

И вообще, это его дом. Я нехотя поставил пепельницу себе на коленку и подвинулся. Роман присел на подоконник рядом со мной, боком, чтобы можно было держать гитару. Быстро пробежал пальцами по струнам, подергал одну из них, подкручивая колок, взял несколько аккордов.

— Ну что? — спросил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— А что? — откликнулась Оксана.

— Нальет мне кто-нибудь?

— Тебе пива или Темочкиного зелья?

— Давай зелья.

Оксана наполнила глинтвейном стакан и чуть ли не с поклоном подала его Роману.

— Прошу.

— Премного благодарен.

Он сделал глоток, одобрительно кивнул и поставил стакан между нами. Как будто отгородился от меня.

Из открытой форточки тянуло морозным воздухом, но мне не было холодно. Дома на этой улице, насколько я понял, отапливались своей котельной. Учитывая огромные, по сравнению с площадью комнат, батареи и толстые кирпичные стены, холодно здесь, пожалуй, не бывало никогда.

Я обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Мы находились на втором этаже. Во дворе горел всего один фонарь и еще один виднелся между домами на соседней улице. Снегопад уже прекратился, весь двор вместе с деревьями и машинами был белым-белым. Снег отражал свет фонарей и луны и, казалось, сам светился. Мне почудилось, что я даже слышу, как тихо там, на улице. Слышу, как тихо… Как будто можно слышать тишину.

А Роман тем временем наигрывал какую-то знакомую мелодию. Медленно, словно вспоминая. Я слушал, как звенят струны под его пальцами. Болтовня за столом постепенно перестала достигать моих ушей. Я полностью абстрагировался от происходящего на кухне. Остались только снег во дворе и мелодия, которую играл Роман. Какая же все-таки знакомая музыка. Только хотел спросить, что это, как он запел:

— Hello darkness, my old friend, iʼve come to talk with you again, because a vision softly creeping…

Точно, «The Sound Of Silence». Как интересно, песня полностью соответствует моему настроению. А у Ромы, оказывается, неплохой голос. Низкий, спокойный, без надрыва. Я даже начал мысленно подпевать те строчки, которые помнил.

И тут я понял, что не знаю, какая музыка нравится Дане. Дома он никогда ее не включал, в наушниках я его тоже ни разу не видел. Я в музыкальном плане практически всеяден и не делю людей, как некоторые, на тех, кто слушает рок, и тех, кто слушает попсу. Но о Даниных пристрастиях хочу знать все.

— Давай что-нибудь веселое теперь, — предложил Тема, когда песня закончилась. — И чтобы слова все знали.

— Веселое, говоришь… Иди помойся лучше, пока не наклюкался.

— Вот не надо. Я никогда не напиваюсь, ты же помнишь.

— О да, помню, — засмеялся Роман. — Особенно как тащил тебя со студвесны ужратого в слюни.

— Ты мне это до конца жизни припоминать будешь? — обиделся Тема.

— Возможно.

— Ладно, пошел я, — Тема встал.

— Ладно, пошел ты, — кивнул Рома.

— Мыться пошел, — уточнил Тема, погрозив ему пальцем.

Как только Артем ушел, Роман пересел на его место. Я вздохнул с облегчением, надеясь, что это не было слишком заметно, а он посмотрел на меня своими прозрачными холодными глазами, в которых читалось: «Ты мне не нравишься, и я знаю, что это взаимно». А может, это просто моя фантазия разыгралась.


	20. Глава 20

Одну подушку забрал Тема, вторую Роман бросил мне. А еще нам с Темой досталось одно большое одеяло на двоих. Сам же Роман лег к стене, завернулся в плед и подложил локоть под голову.

— Эй, возьми, — я протянул ему свою подушку.

— Не выделывайся, — ответил он. Кое-кто уже говорил мне нечто подобное недавно. Только в случае с Даней это было трогательной попыткой казаться заботливым взрослым, а со стороны Романа — скорее демонстрацией превосходства.

— Ромыч настолько крут, что может прекрасно выспаться даже на голом полу, — пьяно захихикал Тема.

— Спите уже, — зевнул Роман.

В его комнате стояла тахта, на которой мы втроем неплохо поместились: Роман у стены, я с краю, а Тема между нами. Девушки спали в соседней комнате. Когда расходились, Оксана предложила забрать Тему к себе, но его такая перспектива не обрадовала.

Я лежал на спине, натянув одеяло по самый нос. Почти квадратная комната с высоченным потолком была похожа на колодец. Беленый потолок пересекала тонкая полоска холодного света, проникающего через щель между шторами.

Тема попытался стащить с меня одеяло, но я предусмотрительно прижал угол плечом. Артем поворочался и затих, но ненадолго. Вскоре рядом снова послышалась возня.

— Тема, твою мать, — зашипел Роман, — сейчас на пол спать пойдешь.

— Тебе жалко, что ли? — так же шепотом спросил Тема.

— Я не сплю, если что, — решил я предупредить их на всякий случай.

— Вот видишь, Вадим не спит, так что мы никого не разбудим, — обрадовался Тема.

— Может, мне к девчонкам уйти? — предложил я и сел, спустив ноги на пол.

— Стоять! — внезапно рявкнул Рома.

Я обернулся. Тема барахтался в одеяле и тянул руки к Роману, а тот отпихивал его, упершись кулаком в грудь.

— Вадим, поменяйся с ним местами, — попросил Рома уже спокойным голосом. — Пожалуйста.

Я пожал плечами, переполз через Тему, которого Роман одновременно подвинул ближе к краю, и улегся, стараясь не касаться никого из них.

— Злыдень ты, Ромыч, — пожаловался Тема и повернулся спиной к нам.

— Что происходит вообще? — спросил я. Хотя, все было более-менее понятно: Тема хочет Рому, а Рома настолько против, что готов спать бок о бок со мной, лишь бы оградиться от домогательств.

— Тема перепил, — ответил Роман.

— Тема несчастен и одинок, — пробурчал Тема. — А ты злыдень.

— Не бойся, к тебе он не полезет, — успокоил меня Рома.

— Да я и не боюсь, в принципе. А я, значит, тебя не пугаю? — решил я подколоть его.

— Я очень удивлюсь, если тебе от меня что-то нужно, — усмехнулся он.

Вот уж точно. Я не настолько пьян, чтобы подкатывать к активу, который неровно дышит к моему парню. Будь он хоть сто раз красавцем.

Тема встал, взял в охапку подушку.

— Ты далеко? — спросил Роман.

— Отвали, — огрызнулся Тема.

Вышел из комнаты, громко протопал по коридору, со стуком распахнул соседнюю дверь и проорал:

— Девки, я к вам!

«Девки» что-то недовольно ответили, но, судя по всему, впустили его.

— Артист, — вздохнул Рома.

— И часто он так?

— Нет. Давненько не было.

— А вы с ним…

— Нет.

Я отодвинулся подальше от Романа, места ведь стало больше. Он лег на спину и закинул руки за голову. Я искоса смотрел на него. Света фонаря с улицы было достаточно, чтобы видеть рельеф мышц на плечах и груди. Зря он футболку не надел. Здесь, конечно, тепло, но его голая грудь меня смущает. Вообще вся эта ситуация с самого начала была странной, а когда Тема ушел и оставил нас наедине, от напряжения всю мою сонливость как рукой сняло. Роман — вовсе не тот человек, в чьей постели я мечтал оказаться. Да и он, думаю, не в восторге.

— Извини, — зачем-то сказал я. Мне не было совестно за нарушенное Ромкино душевное спокойствие, но я же интеллигентный человек. Интеллигентный и вежливый. А интеллигентные и вежливые люди всегда извиняются. Особенно когда не совсем трезвы.

— За что?

— За то, что приходится спать рядом с неприятным тебе человеком.

— Шикарная логика.

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Я дал тебе свою одежду, ужином накормил, уложил в свою постель. Стал бы я это делать, если бы ты был мне неприятен?

Не помню, чтобы раньше слышал от него такие длинные фразы. Похоже, не только я здесь подшофе.

— Полагаю, не стал бы, — согласился я. — Тогда я тебя совсем не понимаю.

Алкоголь — воистину катализатор общения. В обычной обстановке мне бы и в голову не пришло болтать с Романом.

Он тихо засмеялся и повернулся на бок, лицом ко мне. Должен сказать, поза получилась потрясающая — одна рука под головой, вторая расслабленно лежит на бедре, едва прикрытом пледом. Я бы решил, что он нарочно, если бы не был уверен, что не привлекаю его.

— На самом деле ты мне симпатичен. Мне нравятся такие, как ты.

И у кого из нас проблемы с логикой? То волком на меня смотрит, то говорит, что я ему нравлюсь. Совершенно не понимаю, что творится в голове у этого человека.

— Но он нравится больше, — Роман снова перекатился на спину.

Он — это, конечно, Даня. Интересно, Роман совсем не воспринимает меня всерьез или ему просто на все плевать? Так запросто сказать мне в лицо, что ему нравится мой Данька…

— Понимаешь, я должен бы тебя ненавидеть, но получается плохо. И меня это напрягает. А-а-а-а, как все сложно!

Последнюю фразу он простонал, закрыв лицо руками. Я жалуюсь, что не понимаю его, а он, похоже, сам себя не понимает.

— Не позавидуешь тебе, — наконец выдавил я.

— Вот уж точно, — согласился он.

Спать мне не хотелось. Он тоже лежал с открытыми глазами и молчал. Поразительно, как чужие слова могут влиять на твое восприятие. Только что я был уверен, что никогда не найду общий язык с Романом. Но стоило услышать, что я ему нравлюсь, и вот я уже думаю, что, возможно, в нем есть что-то хорошее. И кто я после этого?

Тут мне вспомнился один давний разговор. Две мои хорошие знакомые рассказывали о том, как стали подругами. Одна из них положила глаз на парня другой. Но та, вторая, вместо того, чтобы устраивать сцены, решила подружиться с первой. Ей это удалось, и первой уже совесть не позволила увести парня своей подруги. Вот такая история. Парня, кстати, через какое-то время бросили.

Интересно, такое только на девчонках работает? Если мы с Романом действительно подружимся, как того хотел Тема, он перестанет вздыхать по Дане? Хотя я вряд ли смогу дружить с кем-то «по заказу».

Желание подружиться, готовность совершать для этого какие-то действия — не думаю, что со мной такое хоть раз случалось. Друзья, как и партнеры для секса, появлялись сами собой. Кто-то начинал испытывать ко мне симпатию и, если симпатия оказывалась взаимной, мы постепенно становились друзьями. Или трахались, а потом становились друзьями. Или просто трахались и разбегались, как незнакомцы. В любом случае, не припомню, чтобы я когда-то целенаправленно старался завязать с кем-то дружбу.

Исключением, пожалуй, был Антон. После неудачной попытки его склеить я чувствовал себя довольно паршиво и рассудил, что мне станет лучше, если извинюсь. Извинился. Тоха тоже извинился за то, что вмазал мне. Мы распили кофе из буфета в знак примирения. И с тех пор как-то само собой получалось, что почти на всех парах я садился рядом с ним.

До того, как мы начали общаться, я думал, что с ним будет сложно. Неряшливый вид, старомодные очки, дешевые сигареты, которые он выкуривал до самого фильтра, держа между большим и указательным пальцами, отсутствующее выражение лица — какой-то диссидент из восьмидесятых, заумный и высокомерный. На деле же оказалось, что Антоха просто очень консервативен, совсем как маленький ребенок. Он терпеть не может выбирать новую одежду, поэтому старую затаскивает до дыр. Оправу для очков не менял с седьмого класса. Не любит стричься, потому что каждый раз чувствует себя непривычно со свежей стрижкой. А в отсутствующем выражении лица виновато плохое зрение. Он оказался общительным и веселым. И не смотрел на меня с осуждением, как многие другие.

Может, если я узнаю Романа получше, он будет раздражать меня чуть меньше? Возможно, сблизившись с ним, я сумею оградить от него Даньку? Я машинально развел руки в стороны, собираясь заложить их за голову.

— Эй-эй! — воскликнул Роман.

Я совсем забыл, насколько близко мы лежим, и нечаянно задел его обнаженный бок.

— Ты что, щекотки боишься? — я провел пальцами в обратном направлении.

Роман дернулся и издал нервный смешок. Я не смог удержаться от соблазна пощекотать его снова. Приятно чувствовать превосходство над соперником, пусть даже в таких мелочах.

— Прекращай, — он попытался сказать это строго, но получилось как-то жалобно.

А во мне внезапно проснулся шкодливый придурок, который просто не может оставить без внимания проявление чужой слабости.

Прежде чем Рома успел отреагировать, я вскочил и нажал на его правый локоть, заблокировав руку, подложенную под голову. И продолжил щекотать, водя пальцами по ребрам. Когда он, сдавленно хихикая, попытался помешать мне свободной рукой, я и ее поймал, тоже завел за голову, положил поверх правой и надавил на запястье. Так я одной рукой практически обездвижил его.

— Да ты больной, — Роман дергал плечами, пытаясь освободиться, но от сдерживаемого смеха совсем обессилел.

При желании он мог бы меня самого в бараний рог согнуть, но, видимо, бороться всерьез у него не было настроения.

— Обожаю издеваться над теми, кто боится щекотки, — проговорил я жутким голосом.

Когда я коснулся гладкой подмышки, в Ромку словно бес вселился. Он издал надрывный высокий звук, похожий то ли на смех, то ли на рыдания, и начал брыкаться. Чуть не получив коленом по почке, я навалился сверху и обхватил его ноги своими.

— Стой, — прохрипел Роман. — Пожалуйста…

Наши лица оказались совсем близко. В полосе света из-за штор я увидел слезы, навернувшиеся ему на глаза от смеха. Что вообще происходит? Да чтоб я знал!

— Рома, тебя там что, насилуют? — прокричала Оксана из соседней комнаты.

— Спасите! — крикнул Роман и тут же заржал во весь голос, стоило мне снова коснуться его подмышки.

— Не спасайте, ему хорошо! — громко сказал я.

За стеной послышался смех нескольких голосов.

— И хватит подслушивать, — произнес я уже тише.

Я перестал щекотать его и теперь просто легонько поглаживал по груди и бокам. Роман то и дело вздрагивал подо мной, дышал тяжело и хрипло. Широко открытые глаза лихорадочно блестели и глядели с недоверием.

— Ты реально больной, — прохрипел он и облизнул пересохшие от смеха губы.

Это стало последней каплей. Переключатель от здравого смысла к животной похоти сработал мгновенно. Я поцеловал его. Бесцеремонно и напористо. Сознательно отмел все мысли о приличиях и каких бы то ни было обязательствах. Укусил за губу, заставляя открыть рот, и просунул язык чуть ли не в горло. Сам ненавижу, когда так делают, и обычно веду себя куда более сдержанно. Но с ним мне хотелось быть грубым, хотелось отплатить за все те моменты, когда он заставлял меня чувствовать неуверенность.

И он не сопротивлялся. Полностью расслабился, даже руки освободить не пытался больше. Только внутренней поверхностью бедра я чувствовал, что он тоже возбужден.

Стало жарко. Я оторвался от него, чтобы отдышаться. Он смотрел мне в глаза, и его пристальный, снова ставший безразличным взгляд совершенно не вязался с прерывистым горячим дыханием. Меня это разозлило. Я наклонился и снова укусил его за губу, на этот раз сильнее. Роман тихо охнул от боли и прикрыл глаза. Так-то лучше.

Жарко. Очень жарко. Я уселся на него верхом и отпустил запястье, чтобы снять с себя футболку. Он пошевелил руками, разминая затекшие мышцы, но позу не изменил, так и лежал, закинув руки за голову и прикрыв глаза. Безвольный и беззащитный, несмотря на всю свою физическую силу.

Я придвинулся ближе к его лицу и, спустив трусы, сказал:

— Открой-ка рот.

Он послушно разомкнул губы.


	21. Глава 21

И снова я проснулся за полдень. Чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, но вот на душе было совсем паршиво. Первые пару минут после пробуждения я тупо смотрел в незнакомый белый потолок и молился всем известным мне богам, чтобы случившееся оказалось сном. Мне даже почти удалось убедить себя в этом.

Но стоило повернуть голову, как робкая надежда испарилась. Роман спал спиной ко мне, и на его плечах красовалась целая россыпь засосов и следов от укусов. Я выругался про себя, использовав самые крепкие выражения из своего богатого словарного запаса. Тихо встал и чуть не наступил на использованный презерватив, валяющийся на полу. Рядом лежали скомканные салфетки и несколько фантиков от презервативов. Я увидел в углу мусорное ведро, собрал туда все это безобразие, затер салфеткой влажное пятно на паркете, взял одежду, которую мне одолжил Роман, и бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты.

Холодный душ помог мне привести мысли в порядок и осознать ситуацию. А ситуация была, прямо скажем, мерзкая. Если отбросить жалкие попытки оправдаться, выходило, что я изменил Даньке. И с кем! С Романом, который вокруг Даньки вьется, как лиса вокруг горшка с маслом. Я мог бы попытаться свалить вину на него, убедить себя, что это он меня спровоцировал. Но, к сожалению, я отлично помнил, что и как происходило ночью. Единственное, в чем виноват Роман, — что позволил мне вытворять с ним все это. Он должен был меня остановить. Должен был… А-а-а, что за бред я несу?! Это я не должен был даже думать о чем-то подобном!

Батарея в ванной шпарила, как только что протопленная печь. Выстиранная вчера одежда успела высохнуть. Я оделся и, стараясь вести себя как можно тише, прошмыгнул на кухню. Судя по всему, остальные еще спали. Я налил себе холодной воды из чайника, взял из холодильника вчерашний бутерброд и сел за стол.

Данька меня убьет. Достаточно вспомнить, как он реагировал на болтовню о моих бывших в общаге. Он меня просто выпотрошит. И будет совершенно прав. Да я сам сейчас готов пасть перед ним на колени и совершить харакири.

Я жевал бутерброд, но вкуса не чувствовал совершенно. Черт меня дернул вчера сюда притащиться! Остался бы в общаге — ничего бы не случилось. А может, случилось бы позже? Вдруг Витюша прав и мою блядскую натуру ничем не исправить?

Кто-то прошаркал по коридору и включил воду в ванной. Наверное, Роман. Я с ужасом ждал встречи с ним. Мне было стыдно. Неимоверно стыдно перед Данькой. И перед Романом тоже. Я был с ним груб. Вся моя ревность и неуверенность в себе обернулась физической грубостью. В какой-то момент он почти кричал от боли.

Стоп. А ведь эти за стенкой наверняка все слышали. Меня прошиб холодный пот. С Оксаной я вряд ли когда-то еще пересекусь, а вот Тема и Ксюша учатся на моем факультете. Но самое главное — Наталья. Помимо того, что она аспирантка филфака, она еще и девушка Антона. И наверняка знает, что мы с Данькой встречаемся.

— Не ждать и самому удавиться, что ли, — пробормотал я.

— Плохая идея, — хрипло сказали рядом.

Я аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Так увлекся самобичеванием, что не заметил Романа, который стоял в дверях. Выглядел он уставшим. Бледное лицо, круги под глазами. На чуть припухшей нижней губе справа красовалась отметина. След от зубов — понял я. От моих, черт бы их побрал, зубов. На Романе была водолазка с высоким воротом, но даже из-под этого ворота виднелся бордовый засос. Смотреть на него было невыносимо стыдно. Я отвел глаза.

— Чай будешь? — спросил Рома, набирая воду в чайник.

— Буду, — буркнул я.

Что с его голосом? Охрипший, словно простуженный. Господи, швырни в меня молнию прямо сейчас, пожалуйста. Только целься получше, чтобы я не мучился.

Поставив чайник на плиту, Роман открыл форточку, сел на подоконник и закурил. А что, если он решит воспользоваться ситуацией в своих интересах? Возьмет и выложит все Даньке. Конечно, разочаровавшись во мне, Данька не бросится сразу в его объятия, но я могу представить, какое моральное удовлетворение Роман испытает, разрушив наши отношения.

— Не парься ты так, — прохрипел он.

Я заставил себя посмотреть на него. Спокоен и равнодушен, как обычно. Он протянул правую руку за пепельницей, скривился и взял пепельницу левой рукой.

— Плечо болит? — спросил я, ненавидя себя все больше.

— Небольшое растяжение, — ответил он так, словно речь шла вовсе не о его плече, которое я ночью чуть не вывихнул. — Думал, будет хуже.

— Прости.

— Забей. Однако не думал, что ты у нас по хардкору, — усмехнулся он.

— Не-не-не! — замотал я головой. — Вообще-то, обычно я себя так не веду.

Это правда. Я не люблю, когда со мной обращаются жестко, поэтому стараюсь всегда быть осторожным и ласковым в постели.

— Вот как, — он отвернулся и посмотрел в окно.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Прости.

— Задолбал извиняться.

— Я упиваюсь презрением к себе, не мешай.

— Как скажешь, — он сдержанно улыбнулся. Затушил сигарету и пересел за стол. От того, что Роман находится так близко, мне стало совсем неловко.

— Сказал же, не парься, — снова заговорил он, видя мои терзания. — Я никому не расскажу. И с ребятами договоримся.

— Как у тебя все просто, — вздохнул я.

Чайник закипел. Роман налил нам чаю и вернулся за стол.

— Я правда его люблю, — сказал я, глядя на свое искаженное отражение в чашке. Мне нужно было обозначить это не только для Романа, но и для себя. Я как будто старался укрепить уверенность, которую сам же чуть не пошатнул.

— Я понял, — от горячего чая голос Романа более-менее пришел в норму. Я бы не удивился, скажи он это с насмешкой. Но слова прозвучали так, как будто он действительно все понимает и верит мне.

В коридоре зашумели, захлопали дверью ванной. Похоже, все встали. Я приготовился раздавать объяснения.

Первым на кухне появился Тема. Молча похлопал меня по плечу, оттянул воротник Ромкиной водолазки, присвистнул и полез в холодильник. Пока он что-то там разыскивал, пришли Оксана и Ксюша.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась Ксюша.

— Ну ты и монстр, юноша, — хохотнула Оксана, глядя на меня.

— Не доставай его, — попросила Ксюша.

— С какой стати? Он полночи моего соседа мучил, теперь я его помучаю.

— Правильно, — протянул Тема, выставляя на стол остатки вчерашней трапезы.

Господи, ты еще помнишь про молнию? Я жду.

— Народ, большая просьба к вам, — заговорил Роман. — Не болтайте об этом.

— А чего так? — живо поинтересовалась Оксана.

— Дело касается одного человека, которого я очень не хочу расстраивать, — пояснил он.

— Ты про свою любовь безответную? — спросил Тема, навалившись мне на плечи. — Так ведь наоборот хорошо, если он узнает.

— Тема, — в голосе Романа послышалась угроза. — Пожалуйста.

— Ладно, ладно, мне-то что, — беззаботно махнул рукой Артем. — Тебе страдать.

— Оксан, — Рома пристально посмотрел на Оксану.

— Да нам тоже параллельно, — фыркнула она и потерлась носом о щеку сидящей рядом Ксюши. — Да?

— Да, — кивнула та.

— Спасибо, — выдохнул я.

И тут на кухне появилась Наталья. По ее взгляду я сразу понял, что все плохо.

— Наташ, на пару слов, — Роман встал и вывел ее в коридор.

Пока они разговаривали, остальные спокойно завтракали и лениво болтали о каких-то своих делах. Про меня как будто забыли, чему я был рад. Не знаю, что Роман сказал Наташе, но, вернувшись, она улыбнулась мне почти искренне.

— О чем вы с Натальей говорили? — спросил я, когда все ушли в комнату Оксаны смотреть какой-то фильм, а нас с Ромой оставили мыть посуду. Вообще-то, посуду мыл я, а он сидел за столом и читал что-то в телефоне.

— О том, что алкоголь — зло.

— Бесспорно.

— Я объяснил, что мы были пьяны и не ведали, что творим. И теперь нам обоим очень-очень стыдно, — пояснил он.

— И что она?

— Сказала, что таким, как я, пить вообще нельзя.

— Таким, как ты, — это каким?

— Не знаю. Возможно, легкомысленным?

— А ты легкомысленный? — спросил я. Разговор медленно уходил от темы, но молчать сейчас было бы слишком неудобно.

— В Наташиных глазах. Как и ты.

Я только фыркнул в ответ. Легкомысленный — не совсем тот эпитет, который я использовал бы по отношению к себе в данной ситуации.

— Она тебя не сдаст, успокойся, — внезапно сказал Роман.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— У нее свои принципы. Главное, сам не проболтайся.

— Это уж точно не в моих интересах.

— Хорошо, что ты понимаешь. А то вдруг тебя приступ раскаяния накроет.

— Я уже раскаиваюсь, — огрызнулся я.

— Это тоже хорошо.

Я закрутил кран и вытер руки кухонным полотенцем.

— Создается впечатление, что ты стараешься меня прикрыть. Резонный вопрос — зачем?

— Не тебя, а себя, — сказал Роман, не отрываясь от телефона. — Думаешь, я вырасту в Даниных глазах, если он узнает, что я спал с тобой?

— Скорее, наоборот, — честно ответил я.

— Вот именно, — он посмотрел на меня. Интересно, Роман решил, что теперь в моем присутствии можно расслабиться, или это я привык к его неподвижному лицу и начал различать эмоции? Сейчас мне казалось, что я вижу сочувствие. — Так что мы с тобой в одной лодке.

Вот так, теперь у нас с Романом есть кое-что общее. И мне это совсем не нравится.

Разошлись мы около трех часов дня. Даня так и не позвонил. Звонить самому мне сейчас было стыдно. Нужно немножко подождать, успокоиться. Испытывать чувство вины я не перестану, но смогу его спрятать.

Когда никуда не спешишь и хочешь покопаться в себе, трамваи — самый подходящий вид транспорта. Я доехал на трамвае до центра города, прошелся по книжным магазинам, изучил афиши в кинотеатре. Долго бродил по супермаркету, размышляя, чего бы съесть. В итоге купил пельмени, хлеб и майонез, как обычно. На улице уже стемнело. Я шел в сторону общаги, когда получил сообщение от Антона: «Можешь прийти ко мне прямо сейчас?».

Он долго не открывал, а когда открыл, я даже присвистнул от удивления. Мой интеллигентный друг, запрокинув голову, прижимал к лицу окровавленный носовой платок. Очков на Антохе не было, зато была впечатляющая ссадина над бровью.

— Красавчик, — невесело усмехнулся я.

— Ага, глаз не оторвать, — прогнусавил он.

Пока я разувался, Антон стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене прихожей.

— Где это ты так?

— Прямо у подъезда.

— Родители дома?

— В гостях. Сказали, рано не ждать.

— Ты голову не запрокидывай, кстати, — посоветовал я.

Он медленно наклонил голову вперед и вдруг начал заваливаться набок.

— Стоять! — я схватил его за плечи и вернул в вертикальное положение.

Антоха несколько раз судорожно сглотнул и скривился.

— У тебя не сотрясение, часом? — забеспокоился я, всматриваясь в его глаза. Зрачки выглядели нормально, но я же не медик.

— Да не. Я просто не ел сегодня. А кровь в горло течет. Вот и подташнивает.

— Кровь в горло течет потому, что ты голову запрокидываешь. Аптечка есть?

— В ванной.

Я отвел его в ванную и помог умыться. Достал аптечку и мысленно поблагодарил Тохину маму, которая догадалась сложить туда все необходимое.

— Он сломан, да? — проскулил Антоха, пока я ощупывал его нос.

— Если бы он был сломан, ты бы сейчас орал от боли.

Антон, как и Даня, ненавидит боль. Начинает ныть даже от малейшего пореза. Я бы не удивился, если бы перелом носа заставил его лишиться чувств. Сейчас перелома не наблюдалось, да и ушиб был не сильным, но стукнулся он удачно — кровь хлестала в два ручья. Или его стукнули?

Я скрутил ватный тампон и хотел смочить его перекисью, но Антон запротестовал:

— Хочешь мне это в нос запихнуть? Она же щиплет!

— Да не щиплет она, успокойся, дитятко, — чуть не засмеялся я.

— Щиплет!

— Ла-а-адно, — я понял, что спорить с ним бесполезно, и заменил перекись холодной водой. Заткнул одну ноздрю, потом другую.

— У меня теперь будет кривой нос, да?

— С чего бы? Он же не сломан.

Когда я собрался промыть перекисью ссадину на лбу, Антон снова задергался.

— А ну, цыц! — строго сказал я. — Иначе сейчас зеленкой намажу!

Он притих. Только слегка поскуливал, пока я обрабатывал и заклеивал марлей ссадину. Она была неглубокой, но я рассудил, что Тоха может сам расковырять ранку, так что лучше ее закрыть.

— Дай полотенце, у меня опять из носа течет, — попросил он.

— Тебе кажется, — я проверил его нос и дал несколько марлевых салфеток. — Вот тебе на всякий случай. А то полотенце не отстирать потом.

Отвел его в комнату, усадил в кресло, еще раз велел не запрокидывать голову. Залез в морозилку на кухне и снова вознес хвалу Антохиной маме — в морозилке нашелся лед для коктейлей. Порывшись в кухонных шкафах, я достал пару полиэтиленовых пакетов и чистое вафельное полотенце. Ссыпал кубики льда в один пакет, завязал его и положил в другой на случай, если прорвется. Завернул все это в полотенце и вернулся к Антохе.

— Держи, — я осторожно приложил сверток к его переносице. — А теперь рассказывай, кто тебя.

— Не знаю, гопники какие-то, — ему было тяжело говорить с заткнутым носом.

— Видел их раньше? — я принес стул и сел напротив, чтобы Антохе не приходилось крутить головой.

— Нет. Точно не местные.

— Описать сможешь?

— Я в полицию не пойду, — предупредил Антон.

— Уверен?

— Они ничего не взяли, просто дали по щам и ушли. Я их не знаю. Скорее всего, ко мне лично это не имеет никакого отношения. Да и кто их искать будет? Мало ли гопоты в городе?

Он запыхался и теперь судорожно глотал воздух.

— Просто так, ни с того ни с сего дали по щам?

— Ну-у-у…

Он рассказал, что ходил выносить мусор. Когда шел обратно, у подъезда терлась незнакомая компания. Четыре лба в спортивных костюмах. Гавкнули что-то в его сторону. Антоха ответил. А зная его, можно представить, что ребяток ответ взбесил не на шутку. Одним ударом ему сломали очки и разодрали лоб, другим разбили нос. А потом кто-то из прохожих закричал, что вызовет полицию, и ребятки ушли. Того, кто его бил, Тоха хорошо запомнил. Рыжий, в веснушках весь, с перебитым носом.

— Понятно, — вздохнул я. При таком раскладе их, скорее всего, действительно никто искать не станет. — Что родителям врать будешь?

— Что на лестнице споткнулся. У нас в подъезде как раз лампочка перегорела.

— Правдоподобно. Так, давай-ка твой нос посмотрим.

После того как мы убрали вату из носа и убедились, что кровотечение остановилось, Антон изъявил желание поужинать.

— Только учти, тебе сейчас горячее лучше не есть, — предупредил я.

— Там салат какой-то в холодильнике.

Пока ели, я спросил, почему он не позвал Даньку. Соседний дом же.

— Не знаю, — признался Антон. — У меня было чувство, что он в обморок грохнется от вида крови.

— Он боится крови?

— Нет вроде. Просто я сам, наверное, перепугался.

Продолжили есть молча. Антоха брал салат крошечными порциями и то и дело трогал свой нос, проверяя, не идет ли кровь. Какой же он все-таки недотепа, честное слово. Сразу видно, домашний мальчик из хорошей семьи, который никогда в жизни не дрался.

— А знаешь, — сказал он, вдруг погрустнев, — кроме тебя, мне и позвать-то некого, случись что. Если подумать, ты мой единственный друг.

— Да брось. У тебя знакомых вагон.

— Вот именно, знакомых. А из друзей только ты.

— В какой-то степени мне это льстит, — улыбнулся я.

Но Антоха, кажется, совсем расклеился. Отодвинул тарелку и пробормотал, уставившись в стол:

— Одни новогодние фейерверки.

— Что, прости?

— Фейерверки. Знаешь, когда человек при первом знакомстве вспыхивает, как фейерверк, весь такой яркий, кружит вокруг тебя, дружит с тобой в десны. А потом так же быстро гаснет. Теряет к тебе интерес. Только начинаешь привыкать, а его уже и след простыл. Вот таких «друзей» у меня правда вагон.

— Фейерверки, говоришь…

Я подумал про Романа и свои пьяные планы подружиться с ним. Интересно, если мы действительно сблизимся, как быстро я стану для него таким же «фейерверком»? Хотя, не думаю, что разговоры о дружбе с Романом вообще имеют смысл.


	22. Глава 22

Телефон разрядился. И я не стал его заряжать, несмотря на то, что в любой момент мог позвонить Вадим. Скорее, даже именно потому, что мог позвонить Вадим. Не хочу никого видеть и слышать. Особенно его. Конкретной причины нет. Просто не хочу, чтобы кто-то спрашивал, как у меня дела, как я себя чувствую, не нужно ли мне что-то. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то смотрел на меня обеспокоенным нежным взглядом.

Хочу оказаться в пустоте. И чтобы внутри меня была пустота. Ни мыслей, ни сожалений, ни надежд. Это все слишком сложно.

Я устал.

Утром в понедельник меня разбудил дверной звонок. Сначала я принял его за звонок будильника и долго не мог сообразить, который час. Потом все-таки пришел в себя, встал и побрел открывать. На полпути спохватился и вернулся в комнату, чтобы одеться. А звонок все не умолкал.

— Иду уже, — огрызнулся я на очередную трель.

И так ненавижу утро. А когда приходится выбиваться из привычной схемы «встал-умылся-поел», происходит полная дезориентация.

На пороге стоял Геша.

— Ты зачем телефон выключил? — спросил он вместо приветствия.

— Зарядить забыл.

— Спишь еще, что ли?

— Ну да, — я посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру. — У меня до обеда пар нет.

— Бегом собираться! У тебя запись на девять тридцать!

— Какая запись? — я запустил руку в волосы, чтобы пригладить челку, но пальцы запутались. Под ноль постричься, что ли?

— Ребенок, не тупи, — простонал Геша.

И тут я вспомнил.

— Мама дорогая… Сколько сейчас?

— Половина девятого.

— Геш, может, ну его нафиг?

— Я тебе дам нафиг! Десять минут на сборы.

Десять минут? Да он издевается. Мне только чтобы причесаться минут пятнадцать нужно.

— Можешь не бриться, там твоя щетина точно никому не сдалась, — крикнул он, пока я был в ванной.

Я быстро умылся, залез в аптечку, но нашел там только пустой блистер от таблеток. Как не вовремя. Если вдруг разболится голова, будет неприятно.

— А ты на работу не опоздаешь? — спросил я, пробегая из ванной в свою комнату.

— Минусовая неделя, к третьей паре. Я тебя отвезу.

Только сев в машину, я наконец выдохнул. Нечесаный, небритый — представляю, как я сейчас выгляжу. Надеюсь, успею до пар зайти домой и привести себя в порядок. Не хочу перед студентами позориться.

— Так и знал, что тебя поднимать придется. Вот что бы ты делал, если бы я не пришел? — ворчал Геша.

— Спал бы дальше.

— Весь в мать.

— Ты же маме Але ничего не говорил?

— Нет, конечно. Ни ей, ни малому.

— И правильно. Нечего панику раньше времени поднимать.

Я хотел попросить его остановиться у аптеки, но времени было не так много. Кроме того, Геша считает, что я слишком часто пью таблетки от головной боли. Лучше сам потом зайду.

— Кстати, знаешь, — вспомнил он, — малой вчера по башке получил.

— От кого? — остатки сна как ветром сдуло.

— Говорит, в подъезде навернулся. Лицом на ступеньку. Ступенька, похоже, обиделась и второй раз ему поддала.

— И что, совсем красивый?

— Увидишь сегодня. Они же у тебя последней парой?

— Раз в универ собрался, значит, жить будет.

— Будет, куда денется, — философски изрек Геша. — Я только надеюсь, что это единичный случай, а не очередная волна подросткового антисемитизма.

— Ну ты загнул.

— Напомнить, как ты в его возрасте через день с разбитым лицом домой приходил?

— Во-первых, я никогда не был таким нежным, как Антоша. А во-вторых, я ж мастер искать приключения на задницу, — я помолчал и добавил: — Во всех смыслах.

— Ой, пошляк.

На самом деле, я понимаю причины Гешиного беспокойства. Какое-то время назад в городе активно действовали различные группы националистического толка. Некоторые из их участников были идейными интеллигентами, некоторые называли себя нео-язычниками и продвигали совершенно утопические мировоззрения. Но основная масса представляла собой агрессивно настроенных молодых людей без цели в жизни, которым вовремя подвернулась готовая к употреблению привлекательная модель поведения. От последних я действительно частенько получал в юности. Однако и сам в долгу не оставался.

Но это было со мной, кошерным до мозга костей. С Антошей же все немного сложнее. Ортодоксальные евреи, включая старшее поколение семейства Сосновских, не считают его своим из-за русской мамы. А радикально настроенные русские активно недолюбливают за папу-еврея. Родители мамы Али, например, чуть не разругались с ней вдрызг, когда она вышла замуж на Гешу. Отношения до сих пор весьма натянутые. В общем, Антоша получился везде чужой среди своих. И негатив ловит с обеих сторон.

Геша притормозил у тротуара.

— Давай. Позвонишь потом. Как телефон зарядишь.

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

— Ребенок, не вздумай сбежать, как в прошлый раз, — пригрозил Геша.

Я улыбнулся и вышел из машины. Геша уехал, а я остался стоять на тротуаре перед зданием с бело-зеленой вывеской. Дизайн вывески был настолько явно медицинским, что дрожь пробирала. Я даже подумал, а не сбежать ли на самом деле? На днях я пытался попасть на прием в областную поликлинику. Полюбовался очередями, развернулся и ушел домой. Теперь же Геша сам записал меня к своему знакомому неврологу в частную клинику, и просто уйти будет как минимум невежливо. Я глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и направился ко входу.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — спросил я.

— Тебя жду, — ответил Вадим, недовольно глядя снизу вверх.

Он сидел под дверью моей квартиры. Видимо, сидел уже давно, потому что на голову был натянут капюшон толстовки, а руки спрятаны в рукава. Да уж, на лестнице не жарко.

— Чего не на парах? — я вытащил ключи.

— Прогуливаю, — он встал и поднял рюкзак, на котором сидел.

— Сказать тебе, что я об этом думаю?

— Сказать тебе, что я думаю о человеке, который обещал позвонить, а вместо этого отключил телефон?

Злится. Волновался, наверное. Это трогательно, но у меня сейчас нет сил его успокаивать.

— Извини, батарейка села.

«Причем у меня тоже, не только у телефона», — этого я, конечно, не сказал.

Сняв пальто в прихожей, я сразу отправился на кухню.

— Из еды у меня только кофе, — предупредил, ставя чайник.

— Я не голоден, — он зашел следом, потирая озябшие руки. — Ты где был-то? Я у Антохи спрашивал, он сказал, кроме нас у тебя сегодня работы нет.

— Да так, по делам ездил, — отмахнулся я, как будто такой ответ мог удовлетворить его любопытство.

— По работе?

Надо было сказать, что да, по работе. Но я не смог соврать.

— В больницу.

— Ты заболел? — лицо Вадима стало обеспокоенным. Он подошел ближе и положил руки мне на бедра.

— Нет, — я легонько толкнул его в грудь, заставляя отпустить меня, и сел за стол. — Плановый осмотр.

— Не доверяешь мне? — он сел рядом.

Мы говорили об этом. Я знал о беспорядочных связях Вадима и хотел убедиться, что не подцеплю от него что-нибудь. Он заверил, что всегда предохраняется, а через неделю даже справку притащил, благодаря чему мое к нему уважение поднялось на новый уровень. У меня тоже была справка. Вернувшись из Китая, я на всякий случай проверился. Так что в этом плане, я уверен, у нас все было в порядке.

— Ну, знаешь, моя мать умерла от рака, а отец от сахарного диабета. Не думаешь, что у меня есть причины волноваться о своем здоровье? — раздраженно ответил я.

Он сжал губы и отвернулся. Наверное, я перегнул палку. Особенно упоминанием Евы. Вадим, похоже, до сих пор считает, что предал ее.

— Прости, я немного устал, — я положил ладонь ему на затылок. У Вадима очень приятные на ощупь волосы. Мягкие, гладкие, я мог бы перебирать их часами. И Вадиму нравится, когда я так делаю. Он перестал дуться, потянулся ко мне и чмокнул в небритый подбородок.

— Дань, с тобой точно все в порядке?

— Точно. Просто сдал кровь.

О том, что мне назначили кучу анализов и записали на МРТ, я говорить не стал. Как и в случае с мамой Алей, нет смысла поднимать панику раньше времени. Даже врач сказал, что моя головная боль, скорее всего, следствие переутомления. Посоветовал больше спать и работать в очках, чтобы не перенапрягать глаза. Но, учитывая болезнь Евы, решил перестраховаться.

Вадим крепко обнял меня и уткнулся лицом в плечо. Ну что за телячьи нежности…

— Так соскучился по тебе за выходные, — пробормотал он. Потом поднял голову и начал осыпать мою щеку и шею быстрыми мелкими поцелуями. Щетина же колется, а он…

Засвистел чайник, но Вадим не собирался меня отпускать.

— Ты хоть на китайский-то сегодня собираешься? — спросил я.

— Собираюсь. Но я не готов.

— Плохо.

— Знаю.

Он внезапно вскочил, выключил чайник и загремел чашками.

— Мне без сахара, — попросил я.

— Чего вдруг? — удивился он. Обычно я пью кофе с сахаром и молоком.

— Да у меня тут уже есть кое-кто слишком сладкий, — засмеялся я и, вытянув руку, шлепнул его по заднице. Благо размеры кухни позволяли сделать это, не вставая.

— Эй, осторожнее! — притворно возмутился он. — У меня же чайник в руке!

— Забей на чайник, — я подцепил пальцем его ремень и потянул к себе.

До пары было еще около двух часов. После визита в больницу, беседы с врачом и изматывающих размышлений о целесообразности длительного и дорогого обследования, мне вдруг захотелось почувствовать себя живым, здоровым и беззаботным.

Вадим послушно вернул чайник на плиту и хитро прищурился.

— У кого-то резко улучшилось настроение?

— А кто-то против? — ответил я и запустил руки ему под толстовку.

— Абсолютно нет.

Он подошел ко мне вплотную. Я сжал его ноги коленями и прижался лицом к животу. Приятный запах. Запах его тела и какой-то незнакомый аромат. Кондиционер для белья, наверное. Вадим осторожно поглаживал мою шею и уши. Как всегда, очень нежно. Я обнял его и выдохнул:

— Черт, хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

— Не вижу проблемы, — улыбнулся он.

— Даже если я буду сверху?

Его пальцы на секунду замерли. Это было не очень честно с моей стороны. Я знаю, что он не сможет и будет думать, что лишает меня чего-то. Не надо было этого говорить.

— Хорошо.

Я вскинул голову, не веря своим ушам. Он смотрел куда-то в сторону. На щеках выступил едва заметный румянец, скулы заострились, плечи поникли. Я вздохнул, отодвинул его от себя и встал.

— Я пошутил, — сказал как можно мягче, поцеловал его и пошел наливать кофе.

— А я нет.

В его голосе была решительность. Но вот желания не было.

— Забудь. В этом нет смысла, если ты не хочешь.

— Но ты же хочешь? — он обнял меня сзади. — А я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

По две ложки растворимого кофе в каждую кружку. Без сахара, без молока. Залить кипятком из чайника. Вадим прижимался к моей спине, его ладони лежали у меня на животе. Он ждал, что я скажу. Как нашкодивший ребенок, готовый понести наказание, но все еще надеящийся его избежать.

— Уверяю тебя, мне с тобой хорошо.

Я вспомнил про пакет с шоколадными конфетами, которые на днях притащил Антоша. Открыл шкафчик и потянулся одной рукой к верхней полке, другой придержав руки Вадима, который хотел меня отпустить.

— Видишь ли, — положив конфеты рядом с кружками, я развернулся лицом к Вадиму, — чего бы я ни хотел, в этом нет смысла, если ты себя заставляешь.

— Я не заставляю.

— А то я не вижу, — улыбнулся я. — Если таким образом ты пытаешься проявить заботу обо мне, то не нужно. Мне точно не станет лучше, если я сделаю с тобой что-то неприятное.

— Ты слишком добрый.

Он снова прильнул ко мне, спрятав лицо. Что-то не то с ним сегодня. Конечно, Вадим всегда ласков со мной, но сегодня его нежность кажется даже слегка навязчивой. Как будто он пытается загладить вину. Можно подумать, он мог в чем-то провиниться передо мной. Разве что… Да, точно. Позавчера ведь был день рождения Евы. А я, эгоист такой, оставил его одного. Как бы то ни было, я должен принять тот факт, что Вадим был влюблен в нее. Естественно, он думает о ней. И, похоже, чувствует вину передо мной за эти мысли.

Я извернулся, чтобы взять конфету. Развернул фантик.

— Эй, — позвал я. — Открой-ка рот.

На лице Вадима на секунду отразилась паника. Совсем не та реакция, которой я ждал. Но конфету из моих пальцев он осторожно взял зубами. Прожевал и неуверенно улыбнулся.

— Люблю тебя, — шепнул он едва слышно.

— Знаю, — так же тихо ответил я, взял кофе и вернулся за стол.


	23. Глава 23

До кровати мы так и не добрались. Сначала Данька долго пил кофе, потом заявил, что ему нужно привести себя в человеческий вид, усадил меня делать домашку по китайскому и закрылся в ванной. Когда где-то через час он, отмытый чуть ли не до блеска, причесанный, побритый и довольный собой вышел оттуда, времени у нас осталось только на неторопливую прогулку в сторону универа. Но мне не перепало даже этого. Данька заявил, что негоже нам приходить на занятия вместе, и выставил меня за дверь.

В глубине души я был даже рад, что все так сложилось. Как и следовало ожидать, чувство вины никуда не делось. Глядя на Даню, я непрерывно думал о том, что предал его доверие. А когда он смотрел на меня своим снисходительным взглядом и улыбался, мне начинало казаться, что он все знает. Я с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не упасть ему в ноги, вымаливая прощение.

Чем больше я думал о случившемся, тем сильнее становилось это желание. О моем проколе, кроме Романа, знают еще четверо. Не будет ничего удивительного в том, что рано или поздно узнает и Даня. И, наверное, лучше, если он узнает от меня, а не из пересказанных сто раз сплетен.

Но в то же время я понимал, что мое признание, скорее всего, станет концом наших отношений. Данька гордый. Он не станет скандалить или мстить. Но и не простит. А еще Данька жутко брезгливый. Он ни за что не будет терпеть неверного любовника, как никогда не воспользуется чужой зубной щеткой.

В универ я пришел во время перемены, как и хотел Даня. Встретил в коридоре старосту и получил нагоняй за прогул, но несильно расстроился. Занимавшие меня сейчас проблемы были куда серьезнее. И возможный источник этих проблем возник передо мной в следующую минуту: у двери в аудиторию стояли Антон и Наталья. Наталья с беспокойством рассматривала лицо моего друга, а тот ловил кайф от ее внимания. Меня они заметили только после того, как я поздоровался.

— О, а вот и мой спаситель! — воскликнул Антоха и полез ко мне обниматься. Наталья же наоборот, вопреки своему обыкновению, только кивнула.

Я стиснул Антона в объятиях и приподнял над полом, стараясь не зацикливаться на тяжелом взгляде, которым одарила меня Наташа. Судя по поведению Тохи, она ему ничего не рассказала.

— Нашел Даньку? — поинтересовался мой друг.

— Ага. Он телефон зарядить забыл. Как твой нос? — спросил я, поворачивая лицо Антона к свету.

Переносица немного опухла, левый глаз заплыл фингалом, ссадина на лбу заклеена пластырем. Но в целом все не так уж страшно.

— Твоими стараниями, твоими стараниями, — Тоха поправил очки в тонкой металлической оправе.

— Уже в оптику сгонять успел? — удивился я.

— Не-а, это запасные. Я когда школу окончил, мама заставила пойти и сделать новые очки. Но оправа неудобная, поэтому я их не ношу.

— Ладно, мальчики, мне пора. Увидимся.

Наталья чмокнула Антона в угол рта и ушла. Пожалуй, слишком поспешно.

— А теперь колись, что было на выходных? — улыбки на Антохином лице как не бывало.

— А что было на выходных? — у меня в животе как будто заледенело все.

— Наташа сказала, вы у Романа ночевали.

— Ну да.

Если он все-таки узнал, это конец. Антоха никогда не придавал значения моим похождениям, но сейчас совершенно другая ситуация. Главное, не паниковать и самому не спалиться.

— Я думал, он тебе не нравится, — продолжал Антон.

— Не в том дело. Просто…

Дверь аудитории распахнулась. Громко смеясь, в коридор выкатилась парочка наших одногруппников.

— О, Вадик проснулся, — воскликнул один из них.

— Привет, — поздоровался я, а потом предложил Антону: — Отойдем подальше?

Мы дошли до окна в конце коридора. Здесь не было никого, кто мог бы нас услышать.

— Понимаешь, — заговорил я, — дело не в том, что мне не нравится Роман, а в том, что ему нравится Даня.

Антон задумался.

— Ну, если тебе так кажется, еще не значит, что это правда.

— Он сам сказал.

— Тебе сказал?

— Да.

— Ого, — присвистнул Антон. — А ты что?

— А я в депрессии.

— Тогда понятно.

— Что понятно?

— Почему Наташа так на тебя реагирует сегодня. Вы с Романом не подрались, случайно?

— Нет, но…

«Но я его трахнул и теперь мучаюсь угрызениями совести», — закончил я фразу про себя.

— Ладно. А Данька что? — спросил Антон.

— А что Данька?

— Ну, как он на ситуацию смотрит? Он вообще в курсе?

А действительно, знает ли Даня о Ромкиных чувствах? И, если знает, что об этом думает? Помнится, он говорил, что хорошо относится к Роману. Еще один плюс в копилку моего соперника, помимо шикарной внешности и того, что он не против пассивной роли в сексе.

— Антох.

— Чего?

— Давай свалим? Что-то устал я сегодня.

Как-то все вдруг стало сложно, неопределенно и страшно. Что тут скажешь? Я молодец.

— Я тебе свалю, — проворчал Антон. — Ты же у Даньки был сейчас? Если на его пару не придешь, он тебе потом весь мозг выест. И мне за компанию.

Если у Дани дома мне казалось, что он вот-вот меня раскусит, то на паре все было иначе. Он выглядел рассеянным, то и дело виновато посматривал на меня. Как будто моя нервозность передалась ему. От этого мне стало стыдно еще больше. Нужно прекращать валять дурака. Моя глупость ни в коем случае не должна заставлять Даню чувствовать неловкость.

После пары, как обычно, Антон напросился на чай в лаборантскую.

— Шикарно выглядишь, — сказал Даня, разливая чай по чашкам.

— Да вы достали, — беззлобно отозвался Антон. — Сегодня только ленивый не прокомментировал мои боевые увечья.

— Надеюсь, ты догадался попросить свою даму сердца эти увечья полечить? — Даня многозначительно выгнул бровь.

— Зачем? — удивился Антон. — Меня Вадим полечил.

— А, так вы вместе были?

— Нет. Он меня вызвал, — ответил я.

Даня посмотрел на брата с нескрываемой жалостью.

— А в чем дело-то? — удивился Антон.

— Ни в чем, ни в чем, — замотал головой Даня. — Забудь. Ты прекрасен таким, какой есть.

— Да о чем вы? — растерялся Антоха.

— Ты лучше скажи, — Даня подсел к нему и приобнял за плечи, — как у вас с Наташей дела?

— Нормально у нас дела…

— Вы уже целовались?

Даня сказал это очень серьезно. Настолько серьезно, что я не смог удержаться от смешка.

— Ты за кого меня принимаешь? — невозмутимо ответил Антон. Но вот с румянцем на щеках ничего поделать не смог.

— Мне просто интересно, когда ты планируешь уже расстаться со своей драгоценной невинностью.

— Как только надумаю, тебе первому сообщу.

— Дань, не обижай его, — попросил я.

— Вот именно, не обижай меня, — поддакнул Антон.

— А кого мне тогда обижать? Тебя, что ли? — в устремленных на меня Данькиных глазах заплясали хищные огоньки.

— А хоть бы и меня, — с вызовом ответил я. — Я весь в твоем распоряжении.

— Прелестно, — он подошел виляя бедрами, наклонился ко мне и щелкнул зубами перед самым моим носом.

— Даже если вы скажете, что я мешаю, я никуда не уйду, пока все печенье не съем, — невинным голосом сказал Тоха.

— А ведь и правда не уйдет, — вздохнул Даня. — Как скучно иметь такого невозмутимого младшего брата.

— Разрешаю представить, что меня здесь нет, — великодушно позволил Антон.

— Круто! — засмеялся Данька и полез ко мне обниматься.

— У меня есть идея получше, — сказал я тихо, мягко остановив его. Антоха тут же перестал хрустеть печеньем и навострил уши. — Я сейчас иду в общагу, переодеваюсь, беру конспекты, а потом к тебе. На ночь.

Обычно Данька начинает ворчать, когда я остаюсь с ночевкой в будний день. Но мы не виделись все выходные. Возможно, он тоже соскучился. По крайней мере, мне было приятно так думать.

— Отличная идея. Давай, одна нога там, другая у меня дома.

— Разрешите выполнять?

— Вали уже, — не выдержал Антон.

На выходе из корпуса я увидел Наталью. Хотел подождать, пока она уйдет, чтобы избежать неловкой ситуации. Но не могу же я все время от нее прятаться. И вообще, в воскресенье я не удосужился и слова ей сказать, предоставив Роману разгребать все в одиночку. Неудивительно, что в глазах Натальи я упал куда-то в район коврового покрытия, если не ниже.

Собравшись с духом, я догнал ее.

— Привет, Наташ.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, а потом сдержанно улыбнулась.

— Виделись же.

— Ты домой?

— Да.

Вот Антоха олух. Мог бы проводить девушку хотя бы до остановки, а вместо этого чаи с Данькой гоняет. Всему его учить надо… Ладно, сегодня даже хорошо, что он такой недогадливый. Некоторое время мы молча шли рядом. Думаю, Наталья поняла, зачем я ее догнал, и не хотела упрощать мне задачу, начиная разговор первой.

— Слушай, — наконец смог заговорить я, — насчет того, что было в выходные…

— Не думаю, что это мое дело, — спокойно прервала она меня.

— Так уж получилось, что тебя это тоже теперь касается, — беспомощно улыбнулся я.

— Рома мне все объяснил. Вы были пьяны, сожалеете и не хотите, чтобы кто-то узнал. За остальных ручаться не могу, но за меня не беспокойся. У меня есть более интересные занятия, чем обсуждение твоей личной жизни с Антоном.

Как я и думал. Даже воздух вокруг нее как будто стал холоднее. Из лучшего друга ее парня я понижен до аморального типа без стыда и совести.

— Я хочу извиниться, — сказал я как можно мягче. — За то, что тебе приходится хранить мой секрет.

— Я уже говорила, это не мое дело.

— Но ты меня осуждаешь.

Она остановилась. Я тоже.

— Я могу сколько угодно тебя осуждать. Это не меняет того факта, что я не имею права лезть в твои отношения.

— Знаешь, ты мне нравишься, — вздохнул я. — Мне стыдно за свое поведение и очень жаль, что это отразилось на твоем отношении ко мне.

— А Рома тебе нравится? — немного помолчав спросила она.

— Если ты переживаешь за Рому, то его чувства я не смогу ранить при всем желании, потому что чувств ко мне у него просто нет.

— Знаю, — скривилась она. — Он, как и ты, не отягощен моральными принципами. Я просто пытаюсь понять, о чем вы двое думаете, но у меня не получается. Наверное, у девочек и мальчиков слишком разный образ мысли.

— Просто некоторые мальчики идиоты. Вот Антоха, например, совсем другой.

Наталья удивленно посмотрела на меня.

— Серьезно, — продолжал я, — он считает секс высшим проявлением любви. По-моему, это очень мило.

— Еще скажи, что он не собирается делать этого до свадьбы, — как-то нервно усмехнулась она.

— Вполне может быть, — пожал я плечами.

И тут же пожалел, что затронул эту тему. Наталья опустила глаза и покраснела. Выражение лица было таким, будто она вот-вот расплачется. Интересно, что же у них все-таки происходит? Но расспрашивать ее о подобном я никогда не стану.

— Еще раз извини, — сказал я.

— Не извиняйся. Передо мной-то ты не виноват, — грустно улыбнулась она. — Я постараюсь забыть этот эпизод, а ты больше не косячь.

— Хорошо.

— Пока.

— Счастливо.

Наталья пошла к остановке, а я в сторону общаги. Надеюсь, все будет хорошо. Повезло, что она не считает себя причастной к ситуации. С людьми, которые стараются вот так избегать лишних проблем, обычно проще договориться. Им легче закрыть глаза на что-то, чем разбираться в причинах и следствиях. Конечно, до тех пор, пока дело не касается их напрямую. Данька тоже такой.

У входа в общежитие стоял белый фургон с красной полосой на боку. Машина скорой помощи.

— Чего там? — спросил я парня, с которым чуть не столкнулся в дверях.

— М-м-м… — промычал он, шевеля зажатой в губах незажженной сигаретой. — На девятом этаже что-то.


	24. Глава 24

Мне бы сейчас пойти в свою комнату, быстро собраться и бежать к Дане, но любопытство взяло верх.

В коридоре девятого этажа шаркали тапочками и перешептывались настороженные студенты. Никто не решался подойти к открытой двери в секцию «Жени в квадрате». Наверное, любопытных отпугивал грозный хорошо поставленный голос комендантши:

— И что теперь? Милиция? То есть полиция?

— Мы обязаны о таких случаях сообщать, сами понимаете, — ответил спокойный женский голос.

— Не было печали. Что ж вам тихо не живется-то?

Эта исполненная сожаления фраза была обращена, видимо, ко всем студентам в мире. Я осторожно заглянул в девятьсот восьмую комнату. Младший Женька сидел на своей кровати, поджав ноги, и затравленно смотрел сквозь упавшие на лицо дреды. Комендантша — высокая грузная дама сорока с лишним лет — стояла в центре комнаты и, непрерывно перебирая пальцами связку ключей, с беспокойством наблюдала за женщиной-фельдшером, которая быстро собирала какие-то медицинские принадлежности в свой чемоданчик. Двое мужчин в темно-синей медицинской униформе и безразмерных куртках отработанным движением подняли с кровати и опустили на носилки старшего Женьку. Его руки безвольно болтались, как сломанные сухие ветки. Тонкие и бледные. Какие-то неживые.

— Потопали? — спросил один из мужчин.

— Можно мне с вами? — младший Женек мгновенно вскочил на ноги.

— А ты кто? Родственник? — фельдшер скептически глянула на него.

— Друг… — растерялся Женька.

— Друг, — хмыкнула она. — Что ж ты, друг, не следил, чем твой сосед мажется?

— Не заметил… — Женек явно не знал, как реагировать, и просто смотрел на нее широко открытыми несчастными глазами.

— Не заметил он. Погоди, с тобой еще милиция побеседует, — пригрозила комендантша. — То есть полиция.

— Милиция, полиция… — пробормотал второй мужчина. — Меня больше волнует, как мы его на первый этаж спустим. Грузового лифта здесь нет, а в пассажирский носилки не войдут.

— Как-как, — ответил первый. — На ручках.

— С девятого этажа?

— А есть варианты? Взяли.

Когда носилки резко подняли, Женька слабо застонал. Младший шагнул было к нему, но тут же остановился, словно наткнувшись на стену. Я посторонился, чтобы пропустить выходящих из комнаты.

Не только Женькины руки выглядели жутко. Ввалившиеся глаза под сморщенными веками, кажущиеся неправдоподобно крупными на исхудавшем лице скулы, растрескавшиеся губы, неровные клочки щетины на впалых щеках. Когда он стал таким? Мы виделись на днях, но я уже давно перестал замечать, что с ним происходит. И не только с ним. Кажется, я вообще на всех плевал в последнее время.

— Беляев! — окликнула меня комендантша.

— Здрасте, — я невольно втянул голову в плечи под ее взглядом.

— Ты что тут забыл?

— Да так, мимо проходил.

— Мимо проходил? С первого этажа на восьмой через девятый? — в другой ситуации комендантша сказала бы это с усмешкой, но сейчас была убийственно серьезна.

— Ну…

— Шагай в свою комнату, нечего здесь смотреть, — строго сказала она, а потом повысила голос: — Расходитесь, это вам не цирк!

Все, кто топтался в коридоре, как по команде юркнули в свои секции.

Я проводил взглядом бригаду скорой помощи и спешащую следом комендантшу. Действительно, а как они спустят носилки с девятого этажа по нашей узкой лестнице?

Когда их шаги почти стихли, я снова заглянул в комнату Женьков. Младший все еще стоял на прежнем месте.

— Эй, — позвал я. — Привет.

— Привет, — машинально ответил он, а потом удивленно вскинул голову. — О, Вадик…

Я зашел в комнату и прикрыл дверь, а то любопытные соседи снова начали выползать в коридор.

— Что с ним?

— Ох, не спрашивай, — Женек зажмурился и покачал головой.

— Присядь, что ли, — предложил я.

Он растерянно огляделся, как будто не совсем понимая, чего от него хотят. Потом все-таки сел на свою кровать. На самый краешек. Я сел рядом. Он съежился, склонил голову к самым коленям и тихо заговорил:

— Я из универа пришел, а он на кровати лежит и дышит так… Знаешь, как будто вдохнуть не может, — Женек прижал ладонь к груди и посмотрел на меня, словно просил подобрать слова за него. — Как будто воздух в легкие не проходит.

Он перевел взгляд на кровать соседа. Подушка без наволочки валялась на полу, скомканное одеяло было заткнуто между кроватью и стеной. Неопрятная, несвежая постель, от которой за версту несет болезнью и тоской.

— У него даже губы посинели, — Женек громко сглотнул, как будто последнее слово застряло в горле. — Я давай его трясти, а он только хрипит и глаза закатывает. Я в медпункт рванул, а у медички выходной сегодня. А телефон-то я в комнате бросил. Вызвал скорую с вахты — и обратно. В жизни так не бегал.

Он снова уткнулся лбом в колени и громко шмыгнул носом. Младший Женек всегда был раздолбаем. Из тех, кто без сопротивления катится туда, куда пинает жизнь. Легкомысленный, инфантильный. Но сегодня, похоже, ему пришлось проявить всю свою серьезность. Я даже представить не мог, да и не хотел, каково это — ждать приезда скорой, когда у тебя на руках задыхается человек.

— Я думал, он умрет, — всхлипнул Женька.

Все, что я мог сделать, это положить руку на его худую вздрагивающую спину. Никто и никогда не научит вас, как вести себя в подобных ситуациях.

— А из-за чего он? — спросил я.

Женек перестал всхлипывать, задышал ровнее. Выпрямился, вытер глаза рукавом толстовки и снова уставился на соседскую кровать.

— Они сказали, передоз.

Ожидаемо.

— Говорили про него, как про нарика какого-то. Сказали, раз есть реакция на налоксон… Короче, раз ему от этой херни легче стало, значит, он чуть ли не героинщик.

Мне название препарата ни о чем не говорило, но Женька — химик, ему, наверное, проще запомнить такие вещи.

— А ты не заметил, что он чем-то мажется?

— В том и дело, что нет! — он поднес руки к лицу, но тут же уронил их на колени. — Он жрал какую-то шнягу на основе димедрола. Дэн ему таскал. Но я попросил Дэна больше не приходить. А тут…

— Погоди, — я потер переносицу. — Ты что, на руки его ни разу не посмотрел?

— Да чистые у него руки! — взвился Женька. Нервным движением закинул ногу на ногу, приподнял штанину и указал на едва заметные вены, переходящие со ступни на внутреннюю сторону лодыжки. — Вот. Они сказали, здесь следы от уколов.

Меня передернуло. По лодыжке пробежали мурашки, кожа начала зудеть, как будто по ней провели острием иглы.

— М-да, там можно и не заметить, — кивнул я.

— Угу. Я же его ноги не рассматривал. А в последнее время он даже адекватнее стал. Болтал со мной, улыбался…

Его глаза снова заслезились, Женька замолчал и отвернулся. Мне нужно идти, меня ждет Даня. Но оставить этого парня просто так я не могу. С другой стороны, нянчиться с ним тоже как-то глупо.

— Слушай, я сегодня ночую не в общаге. Если хочешь, можешь в мою комнату пойти. С соседом договоримся.

— Не, спасибо, — он попытался улыбнуться. — Я лучше здесь. Они же обещали ментов вызвать. Мало ли…

— Как знаешь, — я встал. — Если что, звони, не стесняйся.

— Хорошо, — он посмотрел на меня с искренней благодарностью.

Уже в дверях я обернулся.

— Кстати, здесь же шприц должен был остаться.

— Ага, валялся рядом. И ложка с зажигалкой. Медики забрали.

Я кивнул и ушел, закрыв дверь. Женек остался сидеть на кровати и пялиться на скомканную постель своего соседа. Только оказавшись в коридоре я осознал, что боюсь. Не чего-то определенного. Мне просто страшно. Я невольно ускорил шаг и по лестнице спустился уже почти бегом.

Даже когда умерла Ева, я не боялся так. Мне было грустно, одиноко, но не страшно. Я не знал, что Ева больна. Не догадывался, пока ее не положили в больницу. Она держалась до последнего, и я запомнил ее красивой и жизнерадостной. Не видя смерти, я мог представлять ее безболезненной и благородной, как в печальном романтическом фильме.

Но сейчас человек, которого я знаю, чуть не умер практически у меня на глазах. И это было страшно. Нечто подобное я чувствовал в детстве, когда узнал, что все люди рано или поздно умирают. Открытие было настолько шокирующим, что я еще долго боялся ложиться спать. Думал, что могу умереть во сне, а никто и не заметит.

— Стой! — успел крикнуть Витюша прежде, чем я с размаху врезался в него. — Куда опаздываешь?

— Извини, — я прислонился к стене коридора, чтобы отдышаться.

— Что там стряслось? Говорят, скорая приезжала.

— Ты где был вообще? Я думал, вся общага на ушах стоит.

— Я спал, — улыбнулся он.

Похоже, Витюша сегодня прогулял. Наши общие пары я тоже благополучно пропустил, но я-то хоть в универе показался. А он, судя по растрепанным волосам и жиденькому рыжему пушку на подбородке, гордо именуемому щетиной, вообще из общаги не выходил.

— Жеха из девятьсот восьмой передознулся, — сказал я. — Это его на скорой увезли.

Благодушная сонная улыбка медленно сползла с Витюшиного лица.

— Старший? — спросил он, хотя сам уже догадался.

— Да.

Он привалился к стене рядом со мной, а потом медленно опустился на корточки. Я тоже сел.

— Как так-то…

— Он, оказывается, еще и кололся чем-то, — я вытащил сигареты, но вспомнил, что девчонки просили не курить в коридоре. Повертел пачку в руках и сунул обратно в карман куртки.

— Я, пожалуй, не удивлен, — пробормотал Витюша. — Но как же стремно… А что Женька?

— Младший-то? В комнате остался.

— Пойду его проведаю.

Витюша ушел так же быстро, как я только что спустился с девятого этажа. Правильно, они с Женькой давние друзья, у Витюши гораздо лучше получится поддержать его.

— А ты не спешил, — укоризненно произнес Даня, впуская меня в квартиру. Он был в своих обычных безразмерных домашних джинсах и застиранной футболке. Привычный и теплый. — Я даже поесть приготовить успел.

— Поесть? Ты? — мне почти удалось непринужденно улыбнуться.

Конечно, он умел готовить. Было бы странно, если бы он так и не научился этому, живя один. Но готовил Даня крайне редко, оправдывая свою лень нехваткой времени. Чаще всего он покупал готовую еду в супермаркете. Иногда позволял себе шикануть и заказывал пиццу. А когда припирало, ел у Сосновских.

— Проблемы? — он угрожающе зыркнул на меня.

— Никак нет!

Проходя на кухню, я заметил, что беспорядка в комнате прибавилось: диван был завален книгами, а на полу валялись сложенные коробки.

— Решил порядок навести, — сказал Даня, заметив, куда я смотрю.

— А впечатление, что наоборот.

— Будешь умничать — еды не получишь.

О еде сейчас хотелось думать в последнюю очередь, но я сел за стол, и передо мной мгновенно появилась тарелка с горкой пельменей.

— Снова пельмени? — вырвалось у меня.

— Ты имеешь что-то против пельменей?

Действительно, а на что я рассчитывал? На домашние котлетки? Не мне, иногороднему студенту, еду перебирать. К тому же Данька любит пельмени. Но, подозреваю, если бы он попробовал настоящие домашние пельмешки, которые готовит моя мама, к магазинным больше не притронулся бы.

Даня сел напротив, щедро полил пельмени в своей тарелке майонезом, потом кетчупом. Эта его привычка каждый раз заставляла меня содрогнуться. Как можно лить столько соусов в еду? Он говорил, что отрывается после Китая, где нет нормальных (в нашем понимании) майонеза и кетчупа. Но, по-моему, Данька просто любит есть всякую дрянь.

Всякую дрянь… Во время той попойки в комнате Женек Даня совершенно спокойно курил, а потом с видом знатока рассуждал о качестве травы. Пусть травы в том джойнте и не было почти. Кажется, для него это привычное дело. Наверняка Женек сначала тоже только покуривал. Воображение против моей воли нарисовало исхудавшего, болезненно бледного Даньку на носилках вместо Женька. Я рефлекторно сглотнул, но во рту пересохло. Если бы такое действительно случилось с ним, уверен, мне самому понадобилась бы скорая. Если «Женя в квадрате» действительно парочка, то младший заслуживает гораздо большего уважения. И сочувствия.

— О чем задумался? — спросил Даня.

— Да так… Ты никогда не ешь палочками, да? — сказал я первое, что пришло в голову.

— А почему я должен есть палочками?

— Ты же пять лет прожил в Китае. Привычка не выработалась?

— Мне все равно, чем есть, — пожал он плечами. — Дома палочек нет, поэтому ем вилкой. Были бы палочки, ел бы ими.

— Тебе бы пошло.

— Есть палочками?

— Да. У тебя очень красивые руки. Это здорово смотрелось бы.

— Комплимент засчитан, — фыркнул он.

Когда доели, я сложил грязную посуду в раковину.

— Помоешь? — попросил Даня, состроив умоляющее лицо.

— Конечно.

И он ушел, оставив меня наедине с грязными тарелками. Мы оба не любим мыть посуду и обычно долго препираемся по поводу того, чья сегодня очередь. Но сейчас мне совсем не хотелось спорить. Особенно с ним.

Быстренько покончив с мытьем тарелок, я тоже отправился в комнату. Даня сидел на диване среди книг, закинув ногу на ногу, и задумчиво рассматривал стену напротив. Ту самую стену, у которой раньше стояла кровать Евы, а сейчас громоздились коробки с Данькиными пожитками, которые он так и не разобрал после возвращения из Китая. Сейчас эти коробки были открыты, часть их содержимого — книги и какие-то мелкие вещи — лежала на полу.

Я переставил стопку книг с дивана на пол и сел рядом с Даней.

— Думаю, нужно еще пару стеллажей заказать, — сказал он, не отводя взгляда от стены.

Учитывая, что книги лежали чуть ли не на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в квартире, новые книжные шкафы были действительно необходимы.

— Ты это все из Китая привез? — спросил я, указав на коробки.

— Нет, конечно. Большая часть — это барахло, которое Ева прибрала после моего отъезда, чтобы не мешалось. Я даже не помню, что там.

Ева. Похоже, она всегда будет незримо присутствовать в наших отношениях. Да я и не возражаю, на самом деле.

— Кстати, — он пошарил рукой среди книг и торжественно продемонстрировал мне маленький прямоугольный футляр, — я очки нашел.

Видимо, те самые, которые он считал потерянными при переезде.

— Здорово. Покажи, — я был рад возможности отвлечься от мыслей о Женьках, поэтому подхватил бы любую тему.

Прямоугольные линзы в черной пластмассовой оправе, может, и выглядели стильно, но Данькины глаза за ними теряли всю выразительность, а нос казался еще более длинным и острым, чем на самом деле.

— Они тебе не идут, — покачал я головой.

— Ну и что, — он пожал плечами. — Все равно я их только дома носить буду.

Я потянулся, чтобы снять с него очки, но Данька встал и подошел к своим коробкам.

— Будь добр, освободи диванчик, — попросил он, не глядя на меня, опустился на колени и принялся перебирать книги на полу.

Подоконники уже были заняты, так что книги с дивана я аккуратно составил на пол. Пришлось повозиться, чтобы стопки книжек разного формата в скользких обложках не разъезжались и не падали.

Когда я сел на освободившийся диван, Даня протянул мне книгу в яркой мягкой обложке.

— Это тебе. Я по таким читать учился.

«三国演义» — было написано на обложке. Я не знал третьего иероглифа, но название было знакомым.

— «Троецарствие»? — с сомнением поинтересовался я. В книге было страниц двести, не больше.

— В пересказе для детей, — кивнул Даня.

Я углубился в поиски знакомых иероглифов в тексте. Книга хоть и для детей, но китайский этих детей явно должен быть лучше моего. Сейчас это оказалось именно то, что нужно, чтобы вытеснить из головы тревожные мысли. Или по крайней мере приглушить их. Данька взял с подоконника учебник и залез на диван с ногами. Поерзал, сел по-турецки, через несколько секунд снова зашевелился, спустил ноги с дивана и замер, коснувшись пола большими пальцами. У Дани нет домашних тапочек, а носки дома он не признает.

Я молча отложил книгу, наклонился, взял его за лодыжки и, игнорируя удивленные возгласы, положил его ноги себе на колени. Начал осторожно разминать холодные ступни. Он наблюдал за мной, глядя поверх сползших очков.

— Тебе нужно теплее одеваться, — сказал я.

— Я не мерзну, — возразил он. Поправил очки, открыл свой учебник и покрутил в пальцах карандаш, который лежал в книге вместо закладки.

— Не мерзнет он, — проворчал я. — У тебя ноги ледяные. Сейчас зима, вообще-то.

— Какие мы заботливые.

Он листал страницы и делал пометки на полях карандашом.

— Зачем тебе HSK2? — спросил я, взглянув на обложку учебника.

— Один из моих учеников хочет его сдать.

— Может, мне тоже попробовать?

— В твоем случае это пустая трата времени и денег.

— А вот сейчас было обидно.

Он поднял на меня удивленные глаза, а потом улыбнулся.

— Ты не понял. Тебе нет смысла сдавать второй, ты за год можешь спокойно подготовиться к четвертому, — он помолчал. — Если балду пинать не будешь.

— С одной-то парой китайского в неделю? Вряд ли.

Я дошел до пальцев на его ногах и теперь сосредоточенно массировал каждый из них. Белые пальчики с чуть выступающими костяшками и ровными светлыми ногтями. Только чуть искривленные мизинцы отличались совсем крошечными ноготками. Что со мной творится? Даже ногти на его ногах заставляют мое сердце болезненно сжиматься, как будто каждое наше соприкосновение может оказаться последним.

— Я могу с тобой заниматься.

— Заниматься?

— Китайским.

— Знаешь, это не совсем то, чем я хотел бы заниматься с тобой, — я легонько провел ногтем по его ступне. Он поджал пальцы.

— Одно другому не мешает, — Даня выразительно изогнул бровь. — И, просто чтобы ты знал, я хожу босиком и не помню, когда последний раз мыл пол.

— Ой, да какая разница! — фыркнул я, приподнял его ногу, наклонился и поцеловал косточку на лодыжке.

Данька что-то неодобрительно проворчал, но продолжал улыбаться. А я смотрел на его лодыжку, по которой, отчетливо просвечивая сквозь тонкую кожу, тянулись голубые полоски вен. И изо всех сил старался не поддаться снова липкому, удушающему первобытному страху смерти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSK — квалификационный экзамен по китайскому языку для лиц, не являющихся его носителями. Имеет шесть уровней сложности (шестой — наивысший). Четвертый уровень считается достаточным для бытового общения.


	25. Глава 25

— Можем просто лечь спать, — предложил Даня, глядя на меня поверх очков. Очки ему не идут, но этот взгляд — строгий и в то же время непроизвольно-заигрывающий — появляется именно благодаря им. Думаю, если Даня будет иногда так на меня смотреть, я не против, чтобы он носил очки.

Мы весь вечер перебирали его книги, потом завалились на диван, чтобы отдохнуть, и я заснул. Мне снилось что-то невнятное и душное, и, проснувшись, я знал, что должен прикоснуться к Даньке, чтобы развеять это смутное чувство тоски, возникшее во сне. В полудреме запустил руки ему под футболку и, кажется, снова задремал.

— Прости, я сегодня что-то вымотался, — виновато пробормотал я, поднимая голову с его груди. Лежать на этих выпирающих ребрах, конечно, неудобно, но мне было так сладко…

— Все нормально, — зевнул он. — Я тоже устал.

Когда я вошел в спальню следом за ним, по ногам тут же дунуло сквозняком. Окно в Данькиной комнате поскрипывало рассохшейся рамой и дребезжало всеми стеклами при каждом прикосновении. Его бы заменить или хотя бы законопатить, но Данька еще в начале нашего знакомства ясно дал понять, что не намерен этим заниматься.

— Здесь же холод собачий, — поежился я. — Может, на диване поспим?

— Да я как-то привык, — пожал он плечами.

— Дань, серьезно, это уже не шутки, — я подошел к кровати и свернул постельное белье с одеялом. — Воспаление легких еще заработаешь. Понравилось по больничкам ездить?

— Не понравилось, — вздохнул Данька обреченно, плетясь за мной обратно в гостиную.

— Тогда сегодня спим здесь, — я сунул ему в руки объемный сверток, а сам не без усилий разложил старенький диван. — А завтра заделаем окно.

Даня снова равнодушно пожал плечами. Никак не могу понять, ему действительно настолько на себя плевать или он просто феноменально ленив? Пока я застилал диван, он перекатывался с пятки на носок, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов. Когда Данька полностью разогнул локти, слишком свободные штаны сползли сильнее обычного, и над поясом стал виден край нижнего белья и черные кудряшки на белом животе. Как же я рад, что к Даньке не ходят гости и никто не видит его в этих штанах, держащихся на тощих бедрах разве что силой какой-то магии! Кроме Антона. Но Антону можно, он — семья.

Вообще-то, у меня были планы на эту ночь, но я сегодня действительно измотался эмоционально. Хочется просто расслабиться и выспаться. Я разгладил простыню, расправил одеяло, взбил подушку. За второй (с тех пор, как я остаюсь у него ночевать, Даня спит на двух подушках) пришлось возвращаться в спальню. А Данька все это время не двигался с места. Только покачивался с носка на пятку, с пятки на носок. Весь такой задумчивый, эфемерный… И с голым ниже пупка животом. Не то чтобы я моментально возбуждался при виде участка обнаженной кожи, но потрогать, естественно, хотелось. Даже без задних мыслей. Просто Даньку всегда хочется трогать. Я бросил подушку на диван.

— Тебе завтра к какой па… А?!

Вы когда-нибудь пробовали поймать в падении почти двухметрового парня? Я вот попробовал, сам же сбив его с ног. Больше никогда не буду так делать. Хорошо, что успел подложить руку ему под голову, чтобы не ушибся. Диван угрожающе скрипнул, у меня в пояснице что-то подозрительно хрустнуло, а Данька выдал короткую резкую фразу на китайском.

— Эх ты, интеллигентный человек, преподаватель, а материшься как китайский сапожник.

— Ты что творишь? — Данька попытался спихнуть меня с себя.

— Я завтра прогуляю, — шепнул я, сползая ниже.

— А ты не обнаглел, мой юный друг? — он оперся на локти и наблюдал за мной.

— Если только чуть-чуть.

Я приподнял край его футболки и прижался губами к впалому животу. Дышал глубоко и шумно, втягивая Данькин запах. Он жуткий чистюля, обычно от него пахнет мылом и дезодорантом, а я так люблю его собственный запах. Веки снова отяжелели, мозг отчаянно сигнализировал о том, что время бодрствования подошло к концу.

— И что дальше? — поинтересовался Даня.

— Ничего, — пробубнил я, удобно устроившись между его ног и продолжая сонно дышать в живот.

Какое-то время он не шевелился. А потом схватил меня за шиворот и резко швырнул на подушку, попутно вытряхивая из толстовки. Так ловко, что я даже не успел ничего сообразить, стянул с меня джинсы. Укрыл одеялом, подоткнул его со всех сторон и громко чмокнул в лоб.

— Спи, моя радость, усни, — сказал строго.

Встал, выключил свет и начал раздеваться, стоя ко мне спиной. Благодаря уличным фонарям и фарам машин в Данькиной квартире никогда не бывало полностью темно, и я отлично видел его острые лопатки и слегка выпирающие позвонки, когда он снял футболку. Даня умеет красиво раздеваться. Вряд ли он об этом задумывается, но я ни разу не видел, чтобы он, например, снимал брюки раньше футболки и носков. А вот я, наивный, всегда так делал, пока мне не сказали, что парень без штанов, но в носках выглядит комично.

Данька наклонился, снимая джинсы. Я тут же представил, как нагибаю его прямо сейчас. Но нет, было бы проблематично, у него ноги гораздо длиннее. Вспомнился Малик — ливанский парнишка из меда. Он тоже красиво раздевался. И не был таким высоким, как Данька. А учитывая его гибкость, которую я наблюдал, с ним можно было бы попробовать много всего интересного. Но вот думать я об этом думаю, а сильного желания не ощущаю. И это, признаться, успокаивает после истории с Романом. Значит, я не совсем пропащий. Наверное.

При воспоминании о Романе в животе неожиданно потеплело. Что, если бы он сейчас был здесь? Сильный, крепкий Роман, которому не страшно причинить боль. На котором можно выместить свою нервозность, свои страхи и переживания. А ведь отметины, оставленные мной на его теле, наверняка еще не сошли…

— Я думал, ты спать хочешь, — Даня забрался под одеяло.

— Хочу.

Я прижался к нему и обнял за бедра. Обычно Данька спит голышом, но сегодня остался в трусах. Наверное, правда устал и не хочет лишний раз меня провоцировать. А у меня, честно говоря, и настроения-то не было, что редкость. В голову лезли вещи, от которых становилось то стыдно, то грустно. Где-то на дне сознания мутной взвесью колыхнулась неприязнь к Роману, который имел наглость вклиниться в мои мысли. Да тут еще очень кстати подвернулось воспоминание о том, что Малик и Рома тогда устроили мне шоу в комнате Женек. Интересно, как там Жеха? Я вот лежу в теплой постели, обнимаю Даньку. А он сейчас один в пустой комнате, где чуть не умер его сосед (или не просто сосед). Получится ли у него вообще заснуть сегодня?

— Можем поговорить, если хочешь, — предложил Даня.

— О чем? — удивился я. Такое предложение странно прозвучало из уст человека, который обычно не стесняется говорить о чем угодно и когда угодно.

— Думаю, есть о чем. Ты с утра смурной какой-то был, а к вечеру совсем скис.

Конечно, я старался себя контролировать, да и с непроницаемым лицом мне повезло. Но Даня, очевидно, уже достаточно меня изучил. Пришлось рассказать. Не про Романа, конечно. Про Женьку. Коротко, не вдаваясь в свои переживания. Данька и так все понял. Долго молчал, а потом тихо проговорил:

— Я не скажу, что все будет хорошо.

— Знаю. Давай спать.

Я почувствовал легкую обиду. Может, мне как раз и нужно было услышать, что все будет хорошо, все образуется, что не стоит забивать себе голову. Даже если это на самом деле не так. Я уткнулся Даньке в плечо и сделал вид, что засыпаю. А он еще долго лежал с открытыми глазами. По его дыханию, по биению сердца, по едва заметным движениям рук я понимал, что он не спит. Смотрит в темноту и размышляет. С моей стороны было малодушием заставить его думать обо всем этом и оставить наедине с этими мыслями. Но мне стало немного спокойнее. И я этим не горжусь.

Утром, несмотря на мое желание прирасти к дивану, сонный, небритый и немножко злой Даня поднял меня к первой паре. По утрам с ним сложно — он очень тяжело просыпается и почти никогда не бывает в хорошем настроении. Лучше не спорить, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя обложили китайским матом, а потом весь день напоминали, какой ты урод. Так что я послушно собрался и проглотил кофе, после чего даже удостоился быстрого и почти нежного, колючего от щетины поцелуя.

В универе все уже знали о Женьке. По общаге новость разнеслась еще вчера, а сегодня студенты, живущие в общежитии, делились ею с остальными. Шушукались, ахали и закатывали глаза, как те еще старушенции на лавочке у подъезда. Наседали на Витюшу, требуя подробностей, но он только огрызался в ответ.

— Надеюсь, с ним все будет хорошо, — задумчиво протянул Антоха, выслушав мою версию случившегося.

— Не будет, — буркнул я, вспомнив Данькины слова. Он был прав. Что хорошего может быть у передознувшегося торчка?

Антон посмотрел на меня ошарашено, но, к моему удивлению, ничего не сказал. Вообще, он сегодня был необычно тихий. Ничего не спрашивал, отвечал коротко и рассеянно и постоянно проверял телефон. Знаю я, что означает такое поведение. Надеюсь, они с Натальей быстро помирятся. А о причинах ссоры спрошу позже. Сейчас ни у меня нет желания слушать, ни у него рассказывать.

Всю первую пару я пытался сосредоточиться на теории перевода и даже что-то конспектировал, но это не помогало избавиться от мыслей, что вокруг меня происходит что-то не то. Дело не только в Женьке. Данькина поездка в больницу обеспокоила меня не меньше. Хоть он и сказал, что это лишь плановый осмотр, но я не мог перестать себя накручивать. Как правильно отметил Даня, его отец умер от сахарного диабета, а мать от рака, так что причины для беспокойства есть.

И еще одна причина для беспокойства напомнила о себе, когда я, оставив в аудитории тупящего в телефон Антоху, решил смыться с пар.

— Кого я вижу, — усмехнулся Роман, выходя из учебного корпуса сразу за мной.

Он не хмурился, не кривил брезгливо губы, не смотрел на меня с холодным презрением, как я представлял. Он просто улыбался. Хотя, улыбка Романа — это вовсе не «просто».

— А я век бы тебя не видел, — в тон ему ответил я.

Без злости или раздражения. Тоже с улыбкой. Я, кажется, был немного рад ему. Неожиданно Роман оказался чуть ли не единственным человеком, от которого у меня нет секретов. И нет желания выглядеть лучше в его глазах. Нет страха обидеть, разочаровать. Сболтнуть лишнего или сделать не то. Потому что я уже все сделал. Мы не друзья и не любовники, но нас связывают общая ошибка и чувства к одному человеку. Возможно, Роман, как и я, думал о том, что нам с ним безболезненнее держать друг друга в поле зрения.

— Прогуливаешь? — спросил он, шагая рядом.

— Сегодня можно.

Роман выглядел иначе, чем обычно. Вместо куртки и джинсов — стильное черное пальто и брюки со стрелками. Ботинки на толстой подошве с глубоким протектором в таком ансамбле смотрелись немного экстравагантно, но тоже стильно. И без того красивый Роман стал еще краше, а моя самооценка стремительно рванула вниз.

— Куда это ты так нарядился? — спросил я.

— Никуда. Просто старые шмотки разобрал.

А куда это мы идем, кстати? Я-то в общагу, а Роман почему идет со мной? В магазин, наверное. Мне, кстати, тоже нужно. За пельменями. Куда же я без своих любимых пельменей. Было бы забавно, если бы Роман напросился ко мне в гости. Сосед сейчас на парах… Пока мы молчали, я успел придумать пару вариантов развития событий, в результате которых Ромка оказывался в моей постели, а я потом мучился угрызениями совести. Не всегда хорошо иметь развитую фантазию.

Дверь магазинчика распахнулась, чуть не врезав мне по носу. На улицу вывалилась четверка парней абсолютно неинтеллигентной наружности: стрижки под ноль, спортивные штаны и «Балтика-9» в руке у каждого. В детстве я научился очень хорошо бегать благодаря таким ребяткам, которые составляли львиную долю молодого населения моего родного рабочего района. А потом я подрос, бегать надоело, и, благодаря все тем же ребяткам, я научился хорошо драться. А вскоре обзавелся друзьями, которым тоже надоело бегать. И спустя какое-то время в нашем квартале уже не осталось ни одного гопника, который рискнул бы без причины поднять руку на Вадика Беляева.

Но сейчас я не дома, поэтому незнакомую гопоту лучше не провоцировать. Я посторонился, пропуская этих персонажей, разболтанной походочкой топающих в сторону ближайшего двора. Серенькие, банальные и скучные — они даже легкую ностальгию у меня вызвали. А вот замыкал шествие очень яркий субъект. Новенький синий пуховик, ярко-рыжие волосы, до невозможности рябое лицо и свернутый набок нос. Не человек, а ходячий набор особых примет. Примет, описанных Антохой в тот день, когда его избили.

Рыжий смерил отвернувшегося Романа недобрым взглядом, но задерживаться не стал. Вероятно, правильно сопоставил свои возможности и Ромкины габариты. А ведь в этих новых-старых шмотках Рома выглядит действительно немного по-гейски. Надо будет сказать ему об этом.

Когда ребятки в спортивных штанах отошли от нас достаточно далеко, я вытащил перчатки из кармана. Обычно руки у меня не мерзнут, поэтому тонкие флисовые перчатки ношу с собой на всякий случай. На вот такой случай, например.

— Если что, делай вид, что мы не знакомы. А лучше иди домой, — тихо сказал я насторожившемуся Роману и пошел следом за парнями, натягивая перчатки.

Догнал их быстро. Ненавязчиво сделал пару шагов рядом, резко развернулся и впечатал кулак в лицо рыжего. Под костяшками что-то хрустнуло и провалилось внутрь. Не повезло парню, еще один перелом носа.

В фильмах драки всегда долгие, зрелищные, с красивыми ударами и затейливыми приемами. На деле же драка начинается и заканчивается почти мгновенно. И побеждает обычно тот, кто первым ударил. Пока рыжий медленно оседал, одной рукой зажимая кровоточащий нос, а второй пытаясь удержать равновесие, я отправил на землю одного из его приятелей. Когда еще один был почти готов, я краем глаза заметил движение сбоку. Мозг реагирует быстрее тела, я понял, что не увернусь, но решил, что уж один-то удар моя черепушка должна выдержать.

Но удара не последовало. Навстречу оставшемуся противнику метнулось что-то черное, и парень с хрипом полетел спиной на асфальт. Меня крепко схватили за запястье.

— Валим, — бросил Роман и рванул так, что у меня чуть плечо из сустава не вылетело.

Я бежал изо всех сил, но все равно едва поспевал за ним. Оскальзывался на льду, спотыкался, но он каждый раз вовремя дергал меня вперед, не давая упасть. Это было похоже на финишную прямую в спортивном ориентировании, когда лучшие бегуны в команде тащат самых слабеньких. Я участвовал в таких соревнованиях с седьмого класса, и обычно тащил я, а не меня.

За спиной раздался мат, потом неровный топот. Мои новые друзья в спортивках пришли в себя и решили взять реванш. Пусть догонят сначала!

Ромка резко свернул за угол жилого дома, пронесся через сугробы, вылетел на остановку и почти бросился под колеса отъезжающей газели. Водитель, глядя на него страшными глазами, красноречиво постучал кулаком по лбу. Роман ослепительно улыбнулся ему, затолкал меня в маршрутку, захлопнул дверь и громко выдохнул, рухнув на свободное сиденье рядом со мной. Газель снова тронулась. В заднее окно я видел, как трое дуболомов выскочили на остановку и активно жестикулируют, пытаясь понять, куда мы делись.

— За проезд передаем! — рявкнул маршрутчик.

Пока я рылся в карманах, Роман передал деньги за двоих и уточнил номер маршрутки.

— И куда мы едем? — поинтересовался я. — У меня, кстати, мелочи нет.

— Ко мне домой. Потом отдашь.

Широко распахнутые горящие глаза, трепещущие тонкие ноздри, немного безумная улыбка. Человек, сидящий рядом со мной, больше походил не на Романа, которого я знаю, а на того белобрысого психа с фотографии, которую показывал Тема. И, вопреки ожиданиям, таким он нравился мне больше.


	26. Глава 26

В Ромкиной квартире ничего не изменилось. Естественно, что могло измениться за три дня? Три дня, подумать только… Всего три дня прошло, а у меня как будто жизнь разделилась на «до» и «после». На «мне никто не нужен, кроме Даньки» и «главное, чтобы он не узнал». На «я терпеть не могу Романа» и «а он, оказывается, неплохой парень». Если вспомнить, с Данькой у меня тоже все довольно неожиданно сложилось. Да и времени прошло немного, а такое чувство, что мы всегда были вместе. Это слегка тревожит. Не может все идти так гладко.

— Да ты отбитый на всю голову, — это единственное, что сказал Роман о драке. Сказал как будто даже с восхищением, что мне польстило.

Только это неправда, я здраво оцениваю свои силы. Один против четверых — не очень разумно, но в своей победе я был уверен. Ромка избавил меня от парочки неприятных ударов, только и всего. Теперь мне придется быть осторожнее, но цель достигнута — Антохин обидчик получил по заслугам. Я вспомнил, как мама каждый раз выговаривала мне, что применение силы — не выход, что ответом на насилие будет только насилие. Прости, мама, не я первым начал.

В прошлый раз я по сторонам не очень-то смотрел, дорогу до Ромкиного дома и сам дом запомнил плохо. Раньше всего пару раз бывал в этой части города и не замечал, какое здесь все миниатюрное, словно игрушечное. Деревянные частные домики, тонущие в сугробах. Желтовато-бежевые коробочки двухэтажных домов, в одном из которых жил Роман. И много-много деревьев. Летом здесь все будет в зелени, словно и не город вовсе.

— Располагайся, а я похавать соображу, — Роман затолкал меня в свою комнату и ушел на кухню. Я уже успел выяснить, что Оксана уехала на два дня к родителям. Иначе сбежал бы. Не хочу снова встречаться с Ромкиными друзьями.

Места в комнате было еще меньше, чем у меня в общаге. Выгоревшие обои, тяжелые коричневые шторы на единственном окне и древний палас просто кричали о том, что хозяевам глубоко плевать на все законы дизайна и на само понятие уюта. Этим, пожалуй, отличается большинство съемных квартир — хозяева не заморачиваются над обустройством жилья, которым сами не пользуются, а жильцы не тратят время и силы на ремонт в комнате, из которой могут съехать в любой момент.

Как я и запомнил, большую часть комнаты занимала тахта. Плед в крупную клетку, которым она была застелена, явно покупал сам Роман — слишком новый и качественный для «хозяйского». В комнате было жарко, несмотря на открытую форточку. Я снял толстовку и положил ее на кровать. Провел ладонью по пледу. Стыдно вспомнить, что я тут вытворял. И я решил не вспоминать, переключив внимание на сервант, в котором вместо традиционного хрусталя стояли книги. Современная литература вперемежку с учебниками. Так-так, посмотрим, что читает Роман… Генри Миллер, Берроуз, Паланик. Так предсказуемо, что я даже разочарован. Интересно, Мисима есть? Должен быть, иначе я разочаруюсь уже в себе. Да, вот он. Раз, два, три… Кажется, все его книги, переведенные на русский. А что там у нас задвинуто во второй ряд? Мураками? Уверен, Ромашке он не нравится.

Книг в серванте было не так уж много, я просмотрел их быстро. Наверняка основная часть Ромкиной библиотеки хранится у родителей. Я и сам так делаю — периодически отвожу книги домой, потому что держать их в общаге без книжного шкафа неудобно.

Что тут еще? Узкий платяной шкаф, на дверце которого висят плечики с какими-то шмотками. Гитара на стене, дешевенький стол, на котором стоит ноутбук (тоже не самый дорогой), лежат какие-то бумаги и несколько книг. Я бы не сказал, что в комнате идеальный порядок, вещи разложены хаотично. Но при этом никакого мусора, ни намека на пыль. Видимо, Роман чистюля. Даньке такие нравятся.

На краю стола стоял флакон с одеколоном. Ромка всегда приятно пахнет. Он сам, его одежда, даже постельное белье. Я снял с флакона крышку и принюхался. Не удержался и брызнул себе на руку. Да, точно, тот самый запах — легкий, горьковатый. Не сказал бы, что я разбираюсь в таких вещах, но, думаю, Роману он подходит.

Продолжая принюхиваться к своему запястью, перебрал книги на столе. Не слишком ли это нагло — так рыться в чужих вещах? Думаю, мне простительно. «Бесстыжая сволочь», — проворчал внутренний голос. «Да», — согласился с ним я.

Нашел «Песнь песней», будь она неладна. Раскрыл книгу наугад, позволяя страницам принять привычное положение, и уперся взглядом в строчки, которые не так давно заставили меня понервничать:

«Ибо страсть, словно смерть, сильна,  
а ревность — люта,  
словно адский костер. Она  
сквозь металл щита  
проникает огнями стрел,  
обращая в прах  
даже сердце того, кто смел,  
и того, кто прав».

А что же теперь? Что стало с моей лютой ревностью? Страх быть уличенным в измене оказался куда сильнее. Я захлопнул книгу и резко провел большим пальцем по обрезу, стирая воображаемую пыль. И зашипел, чуть не выронив томик. На подушечке пальца налился красным тонюсенький порез, как булавочной головкой заканчивающийся крошечной капелькой крови. В книгу оказалась вложена фотография, о край которой я и порезался. Кто же в наше время хранит фотографии в книгах?

На фото были два подростка. Сначала показалось, что близнецы, но нет. Тот, что выглядел чуть старше, широко улыбался и обнимал за плечи второго, угрюмо глядящего в объектив пронзительными голубыми глазами из-под светлой челки. Оба парня были похожи на Романа, но в веселой улыбке старшего не было Ромкиной гипнотизирующей красоты. Зато напряженный взгляд младшего был почти таким же, как взгляд Ромки, когда он смотрит на меня. Значит, у него есть старший брат? Учитывая слова Романа о том, что он почти наизусть знает «Песнь песней», это, наверное, одна из его любимых книг. Если бы у меня был брат, стал бы я хранить его фотку в любимой книге? Вряд ли.

Я вернул фото на место и открыл первую страницу. Попробовал читать, но… Уселся на кровать, перевернул несколько страниц, продолжил чтение. Зевнул и открыл комментарии в конце книги. Они оказались интереснее самой поэмы.

— Ты тут еще не спишь? — Роман вплыл в комнату, держа в руках большой прямоугольный поднос.

— Какой сервис, — ухмыльнулся я и отложил книгу.

Он поставил поднос прямо на кровать. Яичница, горячие бутерброды и две большие кружки с чаем. Меня так даже мама не балует. Хотелось бы думать, что это все ради меня, но, похоже, Роман всегда такой хозяйственный.

— Как тебе? — он указал на книгу.

— Никак, — подумав, ответил я честно.

— Понимаю, — усмехнулся он, включая ноут. Он не мог не заметить, что я порылся на столе, но обращать внимание на это не стал. Значит ли это, что мне правда простительно?

— Я думал, она тебе нравится. Сам же сказал, что наизусть знаешь.

— Фрагментарно. Я просто статью по ней писал недавно, вот и выучил. Случайно.

— Хорошая память.

— Неплохая, — кивнул он. — Ничего не имеешь против Savage Garden?

— Я даже не знаю, что это.

Он включил музыку и сел напротив меня, скрестив ноги.

— Я думал, ты слушаешь что-то потяжелее.

— И потяжелее тоже, — Роман ловко орудовал вилкой, держа тарелку на весу. — Каждой музыке свое время.

Он уже полностью успокоился, взбудораженность ушла, снова уступив место невозмутимости. Но теперь я знаю, каким он может быть, поэтому его безучастное лицо не раздражает так, как раньше. Я все еще нервничаю в его присутствии, но в то же время с ним мне сейчас комфортнее, чем с Данькой или Антохой. Роман видел меня с худшей стороны и, несмотря на это, открывает мне все новые стороны себя. Или как раз благодаря этому? Еще три дня назад я даже мысли не допускал, что мы будем вот так есть вместе. Не говоря уже о…

— Плечо не болит? — спросить об этом оказалось неожиданно просто.

Роман отставил пустую тарелку и повел правым плечом, как будто проверяя его состояние.

— Не болит. А вот это доставляет некоторые неудобства, — он оттянул ворот водолазки, демонстрируя пожелтевшие засосы.

Еще не прошли, так и знал. Эти буровато-желтые пятна, скрытые высоким воротником, придавали серьезному и равнодушному Роману изрядную долю порочности. Это как диск в коробке без надписи, на котором внезапно оказывается порно.

— Вот я урод, а? — сказал я. Но не потому, что действительно считал себя уродом, а потому, что хотел услышать от Романа обратное. Он ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул. Раньше мне показалось бы, что презрительно. Теперь я почти уверен, что это не так. Думаю, Ромка только кажется высокомерным.

— Почему ты ничего не спрашиваешь? — я доел бутерброд и теперь собирал с тарелки застывшие капельки расплавившегося сыра.

— О драке? Уверен, у тебя были веские причины.

— Считаешь меня таким благородным?

— Считаю тебя достаточно умным.

Поднос с пустыми тарелками перекочевал на стол, а его место на кровати занял ноутбук. Роман предложил посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, я согласился. Мне не хотелось уходить. Пока он искал кино, я рассказал об инциденте с Антоном и гопниками. Роман понимающе кивнул и не стал комментировать.

В итоге мы остановились на каком-то мрачном британском сериале. Роман заявил, что нужно использовать любую возможность для практики языка, и вырубил русские субтитры. Я пытался возмутиться, но мои доводы о том, что у меня профильный язык французский, не были признаны убедительными. Мы сидели рядом, опершись на подушки. Он держал ноутбук на коленях, а я почти положил голову ему на плечо, чтобы лучше было видно. Я не мог не сравнить эту ситуацию с тем днем, когда мы с Данькой ходили в кино. Притворяться сосредоточенными на фильме, соприкасаться телами и знать, что что-то может произойти, — с Даней это было очень волнующе и беспокойно. А с Романом — буднично и лениво.

Я сделал вид, что снимаю соринку с его плеча, а потом запустил пальцы под ворот и потер синяк.

— Щекотно, — сказал Роман равнодушно.

Но руку я не убрал. Поглаживал шею, пока не нащупал пульс. Начал считать. Размеренные ровные толчки под подушечками пальцев незаметно навевали сонливость. Чтобы сбросить ее, я потерся носом о Ромкину шею. Он поежился. Наконец-то хоть какая-то реакция.

— Ты чего? — естественно, он прекрасно понимает чего, но однозначной реакции я, видимо, не дождусь. И это снова заставляет меня сравнивать его с Данькой.

— Хочу реабилитироваться за прошлый раз, — говоря это, я уже касался губами его шеи. То, что в прошлый раз у Ромки могло сложиться неверное впечатление обо мне, вдруг стало беспокоить, задевать гордость. Я внезапно понял, что не хочу, чтобы он думал обо мне плохо. — Я правда обычно так себя не веду.

— Тебе будет стыдно, — усмехнулся он.

— Мне и так все еще стыдно.

Я не врал. С той ночи в этой комнате чувство вины не покидало меня. И усугублялось оно пониманием, что подобное может повториться. С Ромкой или кем-то другим — неважно. Я слишком слаб, чтобы долго держать в узде свои желания. Мне стыдно за это.

Роман снял ноут с коленей и резко встал.

— Я в душ, а у тебя есть время передумать, — сказал он как-то слишком серьезно.

Оставшись один, я размышлял о своей беспринципности. Потом о Даньке и о том, что он в любом случае меня четвертует, если узнает. Однажды я ему изменю или раз десять — неважно. Прокрутил в голове вчерашний день. Мертвенно-бледный Женька до сих пор стоял перед глазами. Я поежился, вспоминая Данькины слова о том, что ничего не будет хорошо. Его тонкие запястья и лодыжки, белую кожу, под которой отчетливо видны вены. Темные круги под глазами, усталые вздохи, бессонные ночи, посвященные работе, а не мне. Его тщательно оберегаемое личное пространство, в котором могли быть тягостные мысли, грустные воспоминания и слезы. И куда мне вход был заказан.

Вспомнил, каким Ромка был тогда. Как он, такой сильный и взрослый, полностью подчинился мне. Это было вовсе не то, чего я хотел. Шаг за шагом заново прошел сегодняшний день. Угрюмый сонный Данька, погруженный в свои проблемы Антон, злой от непрерывных расспросов Витюша… И снова Ромка. Совсем другой. Красивый и взволнованный, с сумасшедшими глазами, крепко сжатыми кулаками и улыбкой, от которой бросает в дрожь. Такой живой… Хочу его. Не покорного и безучастного, как в прошлый раз, а настоящего, которого лучше не злить, а то отдача замучает.

Интересно, он правда считает, что я могу уйти сейчас? По-хорошему, меня здесь вообще быть не должно… В последнее время я слишком много думаю. Привычка, конечно, хорошая, но иногда мешает.

Я убрал с постели все лишнее, аккуратно свернул плед, снял с себя футболку и вытянулся поверх одеяла. Через пару минут различил почти незаметный аромат Ромкиного одеколона, исходящий от постельного белья. Поднес запястье к лицу — запах усилился. Это ведь обычный одеколон, да? Безо всяких модных примочек с феромонами. Но почему я сейчас чувствую себя котом, которому показали блюдце с валерьянкой? Я свернулся клубочком, обнял подушку и задремал, уткнувшись в нее носом.

Проснулся, почувствовав тяжелый взгляд. Никогда не думал, что такое действительно возможно — почувствовать во сне, что на тебя кто-то пристально смотрит. Полностью раздетый Роман сидел рядом и выжидающе меня разглядывал.

— Можешь спать дальше, а я сериал досмотрю, — усмехнулся он. Сейчас это было именно тем, чем казалось. Сарказмом.

— Ну уж нет, — я извернулся, как кот, пытающийся улечься на спину, и дотянулся до его коленки.

Под коленной чашечкой белел маленький круглый шрам. Я уже успел заметить — еще в общаге, а потом здесь три дня назад, — что на Ромкиной коже то тут, то там красуются следы от сигаретных ожогов. На коленке, на груди два, еще три вдоль позвоночника… Я лениво перетек в вертикальное положение и приобнял Ромку, уместив одну руку на его пояснице. Пальцы легли на цепочку плотных шрамов на крестце, как раз там, где не видно под одеждой. Такие отметины вряд ли получится оставить самому.

— А может, тебе как раз нравятся такие вещи? — я обвел пальцем два шрамика над его левым соском.

— Вообще-то, нет, — его большая теплая ладонь легла мне на спину.

— Тогда как тебе больше нравится?

— Прояви фантазию, — он улыбнулся с вызовом.

И я проявил. Я превзошел сам себя в стараниях быть заботливым и нежным и в то же время не сделать все медленным, печальным и скучным. Мы смеялись и подкалывали друг друга. Я получил пару не сильных, но все равно чувствительных тычков под ребра, когда попытался снова щекотать Ромку.

Сейчас я был свободен от алкогольного опьянения и фрустрации, поэтому терпеливо и тщательно нащупывал его чувствительные точки. А он оказался довольно раскрепощенным, что плохо вязалось с обычной сдержанностью. Не стеснялся реагировать на мои прикосновения и сразу говорить, если было неудобно или не очень приятно. Сверкал глазищами и трогал меня так, что мне стоило больших усилий продержаться чуточку дольше, чем он.

Я был выжат. То засыпал, то просыпался и в какой-то момент уже перестал различать сон и явь. Глядя на спящего рядом Романа, я испытывал множество противоречивых чувств, но преобладали над всем усталость и полная удовлетворенность. Во рту пересохло, хотелось курить, но лень было даже голову от подушки оторвать.

Давно стемнело. Из открытой форточки тянуло холодом. Я кое-как расправил сбитое в сторону одеяло, укрылся сам и хотел укрыть Романа.

— Не надо, и так тепло, — буркнул он и перевернулся на живот.

— Тепло, тепло, а потом с носа потекло, — проворчал я, вспомнив одну из любимых бабушкиных поговорок.

Накрыл Ромку одеялом по плечи, и мои силы тут же иссякли, поэтому я так и остался лежать, обнимая его под одеялом одной рукой. Он придвинулся поближе и снова затих. Видимо, устал даже больше меня. И, что греха таить, мне это было приятно. Я бездумно гладил его по спине, задерживаясь на шрамах. Этих ожогов слишком много, чтоб списать на единичный инцидент. И он сказал, что ему такое не нравится. Я могу представить, что Ромка из тех чудиков, которые позволяют творить с собой всякую хрень, чтобы позволить партнеру самоутвердиться. Со мной в прошлый раз он вел себя так же. Но это уже слишком.

Спросить? А зачем? Что я буду делать с его ответом? Мне вообще не обязательно разговаривать с Романом. Он не станет рассказывать о себе, если я не спрошу, и не будет расспрашивать меня о чем-то. Мы друг другу никто, и пусть так остается дальше. Мы можем просто вот так молча лежать рядом и ни о чем не думать. «О, как сладко с тобой молчать, уйдя в забытье…» — вспомнил строчку из «Песни». Если забыть, что это долбаная свадебная песня, фраза очень подходит к моим ощущениям.


	27. Глава 27

Я бы снова заснул, если бы не телефонный звонок. Роман вскинулся как по команде, схватил со стола телефон и ответил, предварительно откашлявшись.

— Да, мам, привет. Нет, не спал… Ты только из рейса?

Он включил настольную лампу. Стол и часть кровати оказались в пятне желтого света, а темнота по углам комнаты стала еще непрогляднее. Ромка вернулся и сел рядом со мной.

— Я-то нормально. Ты сама как? Что-то голос мне твой не нравится. Простыла?

Он разговаривал очень мягко. Ни разу не слышал, чтобы он говорил так. Да и вообще, ни разу не слышал, чтобы кто-то так говорил с родителями по телефону — как будто боясь ранить неосторожной интонацией.

— Приеду, конечно. Нет-нет, не нужно из-за меня ничего откладывать. Успею, да. Бабуле привет. Не перенапрягайся там. Пока.

Он сидел сгорбившись, а я разглядывал его спину, расчерченную тенями. Сейчас Роман выглядел очень одиноким. Но ему хотя бы из дома позвонили, а обо мне за весь день никто не вспомнил, особенно Данька. Я поддался порыву и задал вопрос, хотя несколько минут назад думал, что не хочу ни о чем спрашивать.

— Едешь домой на какое-то торжество?

— Не торжество. Годовщина… — он на секунду задумался и продолжил виновато, как будто сожалел, что мне придется это услышать, — смерти брата.

Это было то, чего я не хотел знать. Подобные вещи связывают людей, а нам такая связь не нужна. Но прежде, чем я успел выдавить из себя формальное извинение и им отгородиться от горестей Ромкиной семьи, на всю квартиру проверещал дверной звонок.

— Я никого не жду, — зачем-то пояснил Роман. — Может, к Оксанке кто пришел…

Звонок повторился. Незваный гость был очень настойчив.

— Сейчас выпровожу и вернусь, — он быстро натянул спортивные штаны, которые висели на спинке стула, и вышел из комнаты.

Я отыскал свой телефон, чтобы посмотреть на время. Почти полночь. Маршрутки уже не ходят, так что я, видимо, остаюсь здесь на ночь.

— Наташ, ты сдурела? Ночью одна по улицам шастаешь! — воскликнул Ромка в прихожей.

У меня аж все похолодело внутри.

— Да кому я нужна, Ромаш, — горестно простонала Наталья.

— Слушай, ты немного не вовремя. Давай я тебя домой провожу?

— Что я, твоих мужиков не видела? — судя по звукам, она разулась и протопала на кухню. — Мне сейчас необходима дружеская поддержка. Будь добр ее оказать.

Ситуация, мягко говоря, неудобная. Я начал одеваться, стараясь не шуметь. Тут Наташа вернулась в прихожую.

— Знакомая курточка, — с подозрением проговорила она. А потом постучала в дверь Ромкиной комнаты и позвала: — Вадим?

Прятаться было глупо.

— Привет, Наташа, — я выполз из комнаты, виновато поглядывая то на Наталью, то на Ромку. Хорошо хоть одеться успел.

— Ну вы даете, — она прикрыла глаза ладонью.

Сложно было истолковать ситуацию неправильно. Ночь, я в Ромкиной комнате, он в спортивках на голое тело, да еще эта отмазка: «Ты не вовремя». Нет, никто бы не обратил на это внимания, будь мы гетеросексуальными парнями, которые не переспали по пьяни недавно. Я ждал разочарования во взгляде и презрительной отповеди, но Наташа молча ушла на кухню.

— Ромаш, я кофе налью, ладно? — крикнула оттуда. — А ты оденься, что ли.

Она была расстроена, и я шестым чувством угадывал, что виноват в этом мой друг. Пока Роман переодевался, Наталья гипнотизировала взглядом чайник на плите, а я скромно притулился под открытой форточкой на кухонном подоконнике. Сигареты и зажигалка лежали тут же, рядом с пепельницей, но закурить я не решался. Чайник вскипел. Наташа достала из шкафчика кофе и чашку.

— Будешь? — спросила, не глядя на меня.

— Да, пожалуйста, — ответил я как можно учтивее. Не то чтобы я ее боялся. Просто чувствовал себя крайне неловко.

— Ромашка, наверное, тоже будет, — она достала еще две чашки. — Сахар?

— Без сахара.

Три чашки кофе оказались на столе. Я заметил, что Роману она, не задумываясь, тоже налила кофе без сахара. Учитывая, что они дружат уже несколько лет, нет ничего удивительного в том, что Наташа знает, какой кофе он пьет. «Что я, твоих мужиков не видела?» — сказала она, когда пришла. Интересно, как много этих мужиков было? Или это просто фигура речи? И вообще, с какой стати я об этом задумался?

— Кури, не стесняйся, — наверное, она заметила, как я то и дело посматриваю на открытую пачку сигарет.

Я кивнул с благодарностью и закурил. Горький дым чужих крепких сигарет непривычно щекотал горло. Я молча сидел на подоконнике, Наталья сидела за столом и с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывала узоры на чашках. К кофе так и не притронулась. Можно было физически ощутить, как тяжелеет воздух на кухне. Молчание, неловкость, сигаретный дым и запах растворимого кофе.

— Ты на такси приехала? — спросил я.

— Пешком. Я на соседней улице живу, — она все-таки посмотрела на меня. — Ты не знал?

Наконец, вернулся Роман.

— Что так долго? — спросила Наташа.

— Ничего.

Она фыркнула, выражение Ромкиного лица не изменилось, но кончики ушей покраснели. Точно, мы же ни помыться, ни прибрать за собой не успели.

— Ты чего пришла-то? — Роман сел за стол. Наташа подвинула ему чашку.

Я докурил и присоединился к ним. Вряд ли Наталья хотела говорить о своих проблемах в моем присутствии, но будем считать, что ей не повезло. Я пришел сюда первым.

— Ну, в общем, — она взъерошила волосы обеими руками. — Маман в командировке, малая к своему мальчику ушла. Я, как дура, квартиру отдраила, вкусняшек наготовила, все дела… А этот… Пожрал и домой свалил на последней маршрутке!

Она, кажется, не могла определиться, злиться или плакать. А мне стало смешно — ничего криминального, просто Антоха в своем репертуаре.

— И такое уже не впервые, — продолжала жаловаться Наташа. — Я вообще не понимаю, встречаемся мы или просто дружим. Он даже целоваться толком не может!

— Антошка просто стесняется, — я улыбнулся и погладил ее по руке.

— Он не стесняется, а издевается, — она шмыгнула носом. — Я ему почти в штаны залезла, а он… Это ненормально.

— Он-то как раз нормальный. Это мы какие-то испорченные, — вздохнул я. Роман громко отхлебнул кофе и кивнул. Мне, наверное, впервые в жизни стало стыдно за свое откровенно потребительское отношение к сексу. Ну да, я не единственный, кто ведет себя подобным образом, но есть такие, как Антоха, для кого это все действительно имеет какой-то глубокий смысл. А я как будто теряю что-то важное. Или уже потерял.

Наташа посмотрела на меня с жалостью.

— Знаешь, Вадим, если Даня такой же пень, как его братец, то я тебя почти понимаю.

И красноречиво указала глазами на Романа, который продолжал пить кофе с таким видом, будто это ко мне, а не к нему за дружеской поддержкой пришли.

Значит, Наталья действительно в курсе моих отношений с Данькой.

— Антоха не пень, — я решил не развивать разговор о Дане. — Он очень хороший. И если ты его совратишь, то тебе, скорее всего, придется выйти за него замуж.

Ромка закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смех. Наташа смотрела на меня широко открытыми глазами и, кажется, уже забыла, что злилась.

— Что за… — пролепетала она. — Вадик, ты что несешь? Это я тут девочка! Это меня должны уговаривать и добиваться!

— Ну извини, — улыбнулся я. — Ты сама его выбрала.

Пока мы допили кофе, Наташа еще пару раз попыталась впасть в уныние, так что было решено продолжить посиделки с пивом. Роман вызвался сбегать до круглосуточного ларька, мы с Наташей тоже хотели пойти, но он сказал, что один управится быстрее, собрал с нас деньги, велел не шалить и ушел.

— Так какие у вас отношения? — спросила Наташа.

— По-прежнему никаких.

— А если Даня узнает?

— Будет плохо.

— Ладно, это не мое дело.

— Спасибо.

Помолчали. Я выкурил еще одну сигарету, Наташа копалась в телефоне. Без Романа нам не о чем было говорить. Он, даже если не участвовал в разговоре, странным образом разряжал атмосферу своим молчаливым присутствием.

— Наташ, а что там с Ромкиным братом? — я знал, что не стоит поднимать эту тему, но любопытство все-таки взяло верх.

И Наташа рассказала, что у Романа был брат. На год старше. Вылетел из универа, попал в армию и погиб в каком-то несчастном случае на службе. Года четыре назад. Они не были очень близки, но после гибели брата Роман сильно изменился. Ушел из реконструкторского клуба (правда, не без скандала), серьезно взялся за учебу, перестал ввязываться в драки и признал наконец свою ориентацию. Стал больше заботиться о матери, с которой раньше держался отстраненно. По мнению Наташи, если бы не трагедия с братом, Ромкин хладный труп уже давно нашли бы где-нибудь под мостом.

Значит, и фотография в книге, и необычный телефонный разговор имеют такое вот грустное объяснение. Люди переживают горькие моменты, справляются с проблемами, а я своим маленьким детским мозгом могу думать лишь о том, как бы эти проблемы не коснулись меня. Мне уже приходила в голову мысль, что в последнее время все вокруг идет как-то не так. Неприятности, случающиеся с моими друзьями. Чужие драмы, к которым я не хотел быть причастным. Данька. Ева. Будь я чуть более впечатлительным, наверняка узрел бы во всем этом какой-то знак.

— Наташ, я домой пойду, — я встал из-за стола и пошел в прихожую.

— Почему вдруг? — Наташа пошла за мной. — Если из-за меня, то не парься, я уже в порядке и сама скоро домой уйду.

Ну вот. Теперь она из-за меня чувствует себя неловко.

— Ночь на дворе, транспорт не ходит, — продолжала уговаривать Наташа, пока я одевался.

— Пешком пройдусь, потом такси поймаю, — улыбнулся я. — Люблю гулять ночью по городу. Тихо, фонарики горят.

— Вадим, ну ты чего…

— Все в порядке, ты ни при чем, — я быстро обнял ее и открыл дверь. — Я просто внезапно кое-что понял и мне нужно это обдумать. Пока.

Ребенок. Настоящий ребенок. Эгоистичный и жадный. Хочу всего и сразу, кроме ответственности. Умею жалеть себя, но не других. Не самое приятное открытие.


	28. Глава 28

Холод собачий, аж руки дрожат. Ночью никак не мог заснуть, а под утро вырубился. Проспал. Чуть не опоздал на встречу с французами. К счастью, Виктор Сергеевич снисходителен ко мне, а я хорошо ориентируюсь по ходу беседы, так что все прошло гладко, как обычно. После встречи он заставил меня остаться на чашку кофе. Должен сказать, его секретарша варит отличный кофе. Друг Евы консервативен в отношении этого напитка, не признает кофе-машин.

— Как ваши дела, Даниил? — спросил он, как спрашивал почти при каждой нашей встрече.

— Виктор Сергеевич, у меня к вам просьба. Называйте меня Даня, а не Даниил, а то я чувствую себя школьником, которого собираются отчитать перед классом.

Немного смущения в улыбке, хитрый взгляд искоса — и он краснеет и отводит глаза. Не очень честно с моей стороны пользоваться любимыми приемчиками Евы, особенно учитывая наше внешнее сходство, но мне слишком нравится его реакция.

— При одном условии, — он быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся: — Вы будете звать меня Виктором. Без отчества.

— Договорились!

Этот кофе был по-настоящему прекрасен. У меня даже голова перестала болеть и настроение сразу улучшилось.

— Так как дела? У меня стойкое ощущение, что ты загоняешь себя работой.

Вообще-то, я не предлагал переходить на «ты». Но не буду заострять внимание на этом.

— Все в порядке, правда. Я не из тех, кто станет надрываться на работе.

Мой легкомысленный тон должен был убедить Виктора в том, что я полон сил и настроен исключительно позитивно, но он почему-то погрустнел. Наверное, я снова копирую Еву, теперь уже неосознанно. Я перенял у нее умение кокетничать с мужчинами, а вот талант разбираться в людях благополучно проплыл мимо. Раньше меня это не заботило. А сейчас мне уже двадцать пять, и я бы с радостью поменял местами эти две способности.

Например, я был уверен, что изучил Вадима. Но вчера он меня удивил — прогулял мою пару, не зашел вечером и даже не позвонил. Мне не нужно, чтоб он передо мной отчитывался. Честно говоря, я рад, что он дал мне передохнуть. Но такое поведение необычно. Наверное, история с тем парнем из общаги произвела на него сильное впечатление. А я не смог должным образом успокоить. Да уж, с состраданием и умением ободрить у меня туговато. Ладно, я сегодня все равно буду в универе. Может, удастся его выловить.

И тут же в голову ударило осознание того, что вторую половину дня я проведу на кафедре французского, а значит, имею все шансы встретить Романа. Мне не впервой быть объектом воздыханий, обычно я просто игнорирую их. Но с Романом такое не пройдет. Мы не разговаривали на эту тему, но он прекрасно понял, что я знаю. И сделал верные выводы из моего молчания. Он ведет себя по-настоящему благородно, но это не отменяет неловкости, которую мы наверняка почувствуем, когда встретимся, поэтому я бы предпочел не видеть его еще какое-то время.

В маршрутке я сразу плюхнулся на свободное место у окна. Действие замечательного кофе уже прошло, снова нахлынула усталость, пульсация в висках не предвещала ничего хорошего. Я так и не купил таблетки, а сейчас уже времени нет, чтобы в аптеку забежать. И руки снова замерзли. Я подышал на покрасневшие дрожащие пальцы и только тогда понял, что оставил перчатки дома. Сцепил кисти и сунул их между коленок, чтобы согреть. Поймал сочувствующий взгляд сидящей рядом пожилой женщины и по инерции вежливо улыбнулся в ответ.

Ох, а это что? Я заметил крошечное темное пятнышко на своих джинсах с внутренней стороны бедра. Похоже, засохшая кровь. Странно, мне даже не больно, а порез, оказывается, кровоточит. Вчера полночи мучился мигренью, приправленной фаталистическими размышлениями о жизни и смерти. Не выдержал и полоснул по уже зажившим шрамам, чтобы переключить мозг хоть на что-то другое. Видимо, не рассчитал. И пластырь закончился. Как и обезболивающее. Божечки, почему рядом с моим домом нет круглосуточной аптеки? Хотя, кого я обманываю? Мне все равно было бы лень выходить из квартиры.

Едва отсидел какое-то совершенно бессмысленное для меня собрание на кафедре. К счастью, Романа видно не было. Провел факультатив по китайскому у зевающих юристов, постоянно напоминая себе, что эти люди платят деньги не столько за мои занятия, сколько за строку в дипломе, поэтому нет смысла гонять их так же, как лингвистов. Со звонком выполз из аудитории под грохочущие удары пульса в висках и — о чудо! — увидел свою потенциальную спасительницу, спешащую по коридору со стопкой методичек в руках.

— Людочка, постойте! — крикнул я.

Она вздрогнула и резко обернулась. Ну зачем так реагировать? Она хорошая девушка. Умная, рассудительная. И эти узкие брючки ей очень идут. Но при моем появлении у нее как будто мозг выключается, это пугает.

— Людочка, простите за нескромный вопрос, но нет ли у вас случайно таблетки от головы?

От неожиданности Людочка не сразу поняла, чего я от нее хочу.

— Ах, — одной рукой держа методички, второй она похлопала по карманам жакета, как будто в этих крошечных кармашках могло что-то лежать. — На кафедре есть аптечка, идемте.

И вновь кафедра французского. Не хотел бы я находиться здесь слишком долго, но ничего не поделаешь.

— О, Даниил Исаакович, вы просто очень вовремя! — встретил меня радостный возглас завкафедрой. Там снова было какое-то собрание. Полуофициальное, судя по всему. Меня усадили за общий стол, что-то говорили о системе грантов для студентов, о Китае и об общем уровне наших лингвистов. Людочка действительно оказалась моей спасительницей — подала чашку воды и блистер с таблетками. О да. Для верности проглочу сразу две. Вот так, сейчас должно полегчать.

— Итак, Данечка, что думаешь? — преподаватели могли позволить себе такое обращение. В конце концов, у многих из них я учился.

Я мысленно отмотал время на пару минут назад. О чем же они говорили…

— Грант, значит, — восстановил в памяти беседу, но детали происходящего вокруг все еще были слегка размыты. — Ну, это хорошая возможность. Правда, я не совсем понимаю, зачем нашим французам ехать в Китай.

— Вот и я не понимаю, — проворчал кто-то. — У нас факультет романо-германской филологии. Романо-германской. Нам китайский язык как собаке пятая нога. Извини, Данечка.

— Отнюдь, отнюдь. Раз нам выделили грант, нужно его освоить. Мало ли, может, у кого-то из студентов есть талант к китайскому, а мы тут его двумя языками ограничиваем. Даниил, есть у вас способные студенты?

— Да, Даниил Исаакович, скажи свое веское слово. Кого нам отправить, чтобы не было мучительно стыдно перед китайскими коллегами?

— Мы тут обсудили, пока тебя не было, и подумали, что, наверное, Сосновского можно.

— Да, мальчик из преподавательской семьи, отличник, по поведению нареканий нет…

— Постойте, — я медленно переваривал поток информации. — Антона Сосновского?

— Да, его. Тем более, ты с ним хорошо общаешься, подскажешь, если что.

— Не надо Сосновского, — я потер глаза. Головная боль почти улеглась, но потянуло в сон. — Он в Китае один не выживет.

— Да брось, ты же выжил…

— Я серьезно. Он там свихнется. К тому же, у него нет никакого сверхъестественного желания учить китайский. А вот желание и способности к французскому есть.

— Ну, а кто еще? Мы только второй курс рассматриваем, ты у нас только их учишь. А там, как на подбор, хулиганье одно.

Я перебирал в уме своих студентов. Среди них есть толковые. Есть даже те, кто с радостью рванул бы в Китай. Но кому из них это действительно пойдет на пользу? Кто может без сожаления бросить нынешнюю учебу, в то же время имеет способности к китайскому и сможет продолжить обучение в китайском вузе, а не просто проболтаться там год?

— Беляев, — огласил я результат своих размышлений. — Вадим.

Ну и кто меня за язык тянул? Конечно, скорее всего меня выслушали, приняли информацию к сведению, но не к исполнению. Почти наверняка поехать предложат Антоше. Потому что он отличник и мальчик из преподавательской семьи. Мальчик из преподавательской семьи — это диагноз. И никого не волнует, что его папа преподает на матфаке, а мама учительница французского в школе, так что китайский язык там и рядом не лежал. Хотя, пардон, есть еще я, китаист и родственник. Еще один повод отправить бедного Антошу в Китай. Уверен, если ему предложат, он откажется. А если не откажется сразу, то мама Аля приложит все силы, чтобы его отговорить.

Но если вдруг выбор каким-то чудом падет на Вадима… Интересно, он обрадуется? А я обрадуюсь? Если он уедет в Китай, между нами все закончится. Он не сможет держать штаны застегнутыми, а я буду далеко. Странно, но мысль об этом меня не пугает. Больше похоже на осознание неизбежного. Я никогда не думал, что эти отношения будут продолжительными, а теперь своими руками чуть-чуть приблизил их финал. Ну и ладно. Встречаться со студентом с самого начала было не очень разумно.

Я допил кофе, зло смял пластиковый стаканчик и швырнул его в урну. Кофе из автомата — просто помои по сравнению с тем, которым меня угощали утром. Как же я хочу домой… Может, Вадиму позвонить?

— Гуревич, ты, что ли? — кто-то огрел меня ладонью по спине так, что я даже пошатнулся.

— Кто бы вы ни были, барышня, не делайте так больше, — прошипел я, медленно оборачиваясь.

— Привет, Дэнчик. А я смотрю: ты, не ты… Зачем волосы остриг?

Я вглядывался в лицо улыбающейся тощей брюнетки и никак не мог вспомнить, откуда ее знаю. Внезапно меня осенило.

— Кукушка! — я распахнул объятия, и она радостно повисла у меня на шее. Наш громкий смех вспугнул проходящих мимо студенток. — Блондинка, ты что с собой сделала?!

Кукушка была в моей старой компании. Мы не были закадычными друзьями, просто тусовались вместе. Кукушкой ее прозвали за то, что единственной песней, которую она научилась играть на гитаре и очень этим гордилась, была «Кукушка» Цоя. Я не видел ее уже больше пяти лет, и за это время блондинка с косой до пояса и крепким телосложением превратилась в коротко стриженую брюнетку, страдающую недостатком веса.

— Ты что здесь забыла? Вторую вышку получать надумала?

— Типун вам на язык, батенька, — замахала она руками с длиннющим маникюром. — Подругу проведать зашла.

— Подругу? — я подвигал бровями.

— Сказала же, подругу, а не бабу, — она стукнула меня по плечу. — Пойдем пожрем? А то я с утра не ела, а Ксюха еще не скоро освободится.

Наконец-то я дома. Почему-то в этот раз дорога от универа оказалась очень длинной. Как будто я делал шаг, а вселенная откатывалась на два. Долго стоял под горячим душем, никак не мог отогреться. Словно вода, попадая на мою холодную кожу, тут же остывала. В конце концов мне это надоело. Я растерся полотенцем, завернулся в него и потопал в комнату. Напялил на себя самые теплые вещи, которые нашел: зимние спортивные штаны, огромный свитер и шерстяные носки. Откуда здесь вообще этот свитер? Он даже мне велик. А, какая разница. У Евы было много странных вещей. Наверное, это ее.

Кухня — самое теплое помещение в квартире. Пошел туда и сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к батарее. В мою комнату даже заходить страшно — такой там колотун. Кое-кто обещал разобраться с окном, но, похоже, решил об этом забыть. Ну и наплевать. Что я, ребенок — на малолетку обижаться?

Обижаться… А обижаюсь ли я вообще? Прислушался к себе. Точно, курить хочу. Сигареты, сигареты… Как предусмотрительно я бросил пачку на кухонный стол, прежде чем идти в ванную! Но так не хочется вставать, спине так тепло… Попытался дотянуться до сигарет, не вставая. Обшарил край стола и чуть не скинул на пол ноутбук. Все-таки пришлось отлепиться от батареи и подползти ближе к столу. Отлично. Сигареты, зажигалка в пачке, пепельница. И телефон заодно. Форточку бы открыть, но для этого придется вставать. И так сойдет, потом проветрю.

Вернулся к батарее, сел по-турецки и закурил. Отлично. Спину греет, внутри постепенно становится тепло. С каждой затяжкой я успокаиваюсь. Почти уверен, что никотин здесь ни при чем. Важен сам процесс. Ты вдыхаешь, секунду держишь дым в легких и медленно вдыхаешь его. Смотришь, как он поднимается вверх и медленно рассеивается под потолком. Можно представить, что вместе с дымом ты выдыхаешь все причины для волнений, и вон они висят под потолком рядом с лампочкой, но к тебе спуститься уже не могут. Иногда это даже работает.

Но чаще — нет. Я сдавил пальцами порез через ткань штанов. Зудит. Значит, заживает. А в аптеку я так и не зашел. Можно Антошу попросить, но не хочется. Я выпрямился, затылок оказался на уровне подоконника. Я несколько раз тихонько ударился о его край, продолжая сжимать порез. Больно. Достаточно больно, чтобы слезы навернулись, но в голове все равно слишком много лишнего.

Как будто вью вокруг себя кокон из сигаретного дыма и нежеланных мыслей. Но в целом я спокоен. Не хочу анализировать, искать причины и тратить силы на переживания. Уже знаю, что будет дальше.

Телефон зажужжал в беззвучном режиме. Вадим. Я докурил, наблюдая за мигающим дисплеем. А он не собирался давать отбой. Еще несколько секунд, и звонок прервется.

— Да, — я все-таки поднял трубку.

— Привет, — сказал он тихо. — Ты дома?

— Ага.

— Можно я зайду?

Голос серьезный и грустный. А мой голос звучит устало и безразлично.

— Не стоит.

— Работы много? — он сам подкинул мне оправдание.

— Да.

— Тогда увидимся завтра в универе? Ты же завтра будешь?

— Да. Ну, пока?

— Пока. Ложись спать пораньше, — и за мгновение до того, как я нажал отбой, очень тихо и неуверенно: — Я тебя люблю.

Я закусил губу до боли и еще раз стукнулся затылком о подоконник. Теперь сильнее. Я спокоен. Я держу себя в руках.

Телефон снова зажужжал, я чуть не выронил его и испытал облегчение, увидев незнакомый номер. Приятный женский голос озвучил название клиники и напомнил, что у меня завтра МРТ.

— Простите, могу я отменить запись? — после разговора с Вадимом я все еще сохранял равнодушный тон.

— Желаете перенести на другой день?

— Нет, благодарю. Я обращусь к вам позже.

— Да, конечно, как вам будет удобно.

На вежливое прощание ушли последние крупицы моей выдержки. Телефон с глухим хрустом ударился в противоположную стену, пискнул и погас, когда отвалилась крышка. Спине вдруг стало очень горячо. Я прижимался к батарее и представлял, как на коже остаются красные полосы от горячего металла. Угол рта сильно дернулся. Я прижал к нему ладонь, а второй рукой закрыл глаза. В фильмах и книгах любят красиво изображать плачущие лица, но на самом деле такого не бывает. От слез лицо напрягается и кривится, как яблоко в печи, глаза опухают, из носа течет. Никакой красоты и романтики. Особенно когда это лицо взрослого мужика.

Я вытер нос рукавом и, продолжая зажимать глаза ладонью, завалился на бок. Стало немного легче. Когда всем телом чувствуешь твердую поверхность пола, голова не так кружится от напряжения.

Почему-то больнее, чем раньше.

У Кукушки язык без костей. Она никогда не стеснялась ради шутки рассказывать неловкие истории из жизни своих знакомых. А мир до смешного тесен. Кто бы мог подумать, что соседка Романа окажется моей подругой? Уж точно не Вадим. Черт, но почему именно Роман? Я ожидал, что это будет девушка. Тогда я мог бы просто пожать плечами и сказать: «Ничего не поделаешь».

А сейчас мне больно.

Я — идиот.


	29. Глава 29

— Мам, можно я на новый год друга приглашу?

— Друга? — мамин голос в трубке оживился. — Антона?

Тоха однажды ездил со мной к родителям и совершенно очаровал маму. У него талант находить общий язык со взрослыми.

Так странно — всю ночь пытаться убедить себя в том, что я не ребенок, а теперь легко и естественно отделился от взрослых, пусть и в мыслях.

— Нет, Антон будет отмечать с семьей. Другого друга.

— Что за мальчик? С тобой учится?

— Ну, — я замялся, хоть и подготовился к разговору, — вообще-то, он у нас китайский ведет. Но ему двадцать пять лет всего, мы много общаемся, и вообще он классный. Троюродный брат Антохи, кстати.

— Лучше бы он девушку свою привез, — услышал я веселый громкий голос отца.

Недавно он звонил, когда я был у Даньки. Догадался, что я не с друзьями зависаю. В принципе, папа сделал верные выводы, но с полом моей «девушки» прогадал по понятным причинам.

— Постойте-ка, — насторожилась мама. — Какую девушку? У сына появилась девушка, а я не в курсе?

Это была шутка. Мои родители — умные люди, поэтому не ждут, что я буду отчитываться перед ними за каждый шаг, и прекрасно понимают, что я не монашеский образ жизни веду.

— Будет вам и девушка, — засмеялся я. — Всему свое время.

Если честно, мне бы не хотелось когда-нибудь посвящать их в свои отношения с Данькой. У меня замечательные мама и папа, я их люблю и уважаю, а они меня понимают. Но есть вещи, отнестись с пониманием к которым они точно не смогут. Возможно, смирятся. Но не поймут. И я не хочу давать им серьезный повод для беспокойства.

Но хочу, чтобы они познакомились с Даней. Хочу, чтобы у Даньки сложились хорошие отношения с моей семьей. Зачем? Понятия не имею. Просто так мне будет спокойнее. В том, что он понравится моим родителям, я не сомневаюсь, поэтому и решил пригласить его домой.

Итак, согласие родителей получено, теперь нужно уговорить Даню. Он наверняка скажет, что новый год встретит вместе с Сосновскими, а на самом деле будет грустить в одиночестве в своей пустой квартире.

Мы с мамой договорились, что я перезвоню вечером, и распрощались. Чайник как раз вскипел. У нас с соседом был электрочайник, но вчера он, разбрасывая фейерверки голубых искр, почил навеки, чуть не спалив проводку на этаже. Так что сегодня я встал пораньше, отмыл обычный эмалированный чайник, оставшийся в комнате от прошлых жильцов, и пошел греть воду на кухню. А пока ждал, придумал позвать Даню к нам на новый год и решил сразу позвонить маме. Осталось самое сложное — уговорить его самого.

Вчера по телефону Данька был странным. Он, конечно, никогда энтузиазмом не фонтанирует, но вчера даже не пытался скрыть, что не хочет меня видеть. Может, оно и к лучшему. У меня появилась возможность как следует поразмышлять. О разном. О Еве, о Даньке. О Романе. О своем отношении к людям. О том, что они все значат для меня. О том, чего я жду от них и на что ради них готов пойти. О смерти. О ней больше всего, наверное. Я никогда не хотел об этом задумываться, но она всегда где-то рядом, тянет ко мне свои холодные руки через друзей и знакомых, так и норовит коснуться, хоть вскользь, хоть на сотую долю секунды. Постоянно напоминает о себе. Это страшно.

Вчера вечером, засыпая, я решил полностью пересмотреть свой образ жизни. А сегодня проснулся с пониманием, что этому намерению не суждено сбыться. Но я могу постараться хотя бы к Даньке относиться так, как фантазировал в самом начале. Мне ведь действительно хорошо с ним. И я хочу, чтобы ему тоже было хорошо. Чтобы он доверял мне. А для этого нужно постараться не предавать доверия.

— О, чаек, — обрадовался сосед, когда я вошел в комнату. Хотя, у него проявление радости не слишком-то отличается от обычного сонно-равнодушного поведения. И тут мне пришло в голову, что даже равнодушие может быть разным.

Например, равнодушие Романа совсем другое. Этот человек просто ломает мне мозг. Я не представляю, как он живет, о чем думает и, что самое главное, как я сам к нему отношусь. Закралась мыслишка, что если бы я встретил его раньше, чем Даньку, вся эта история могла бы развиваться по другому сценарию. Но постойте. Мы с Ромычем учимся в одном универе. Скорее всего, мы и раньше пересекались, просто не обращали друг на друга внимания, а познакомились только с появлением Даньки.

Надо бы найти Романа и извиниться, что так внезапно ушел.

Сосед все еще хлебал чай, медитируя на снежинки за окном, а я за размышлениями не заметил, как чашка опустела. Времени до первой пары было еще предостаточно. Для меня редкость вставать так рано, поэтому теперь я не знал, чем себя занять. Спать нельзя — точно опоздаю. Убивать время в интернете не хочется. Можно завалиться к Витюше и надоедать ему, пока он не пойдет со мной в универ.

От Витюши мысли логично перетекли к Женькам. Я быстро собрался, бросил соседу «пока» и вышел из комнаты. Возможно, Жеха еще спит. Если спит, пойду к Витюше. А если проснулся, посижу с ним немного. Скорее для успокоения своей совести, чем ради него. Мне все еще страшно, но после длительных размышлений стало еще и стыдно за свой страх.

В это время в общаге обычно тихо, только иногда кто-то дверью хлопнет или начнет греметь чашками. Поэтому топот и голоса в Женькиной секции гулким эхом разносились по этажу. В коридоре я чуть не столкнулся с грузным мужчиной лет пятидесяти. Он нес на плече клетчатый баул, недовольно топорщил рыжеватые усы и одарил меня таким испепеляющим взглядом, что мне захотелось извиниться за сам факт своего существования.

У двери в секцию я остановился и прислушался. Кто-то говорил на повышенных тонах, но слов не разобрать. Я тихо вошел в секцию. Дверь в 908-ю комнату была приоткрыта. Я видел Женьку, который стоял, вытянув руки по швам и опустив голову. А перед ним, спиной ко мне, размашисто жестикулировал незнакомый высокий парень.

— Послушай, ты, ошибка мироздания, — парень то ли рычал, то ли шипел, с явным трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на крик. — Я год вас прикрывал. Думал, ты меньшее из возможных зол. Теперь молись, чтобы он выбрался. Если не выберется, мне насрать, что я сяду, но ты жить не будешь. Понял?

Женька молчал. Даже глаз не поднял.

— Это же его шмотка? — парень схватил его за ворот толстовки. Темно-зеленая, с эмблемой какой-то группы, старший Женек привез ее с фестиваля, когда еще мог ездить куда-то один. — А ну, снимай.

Толстовку грубо стащили с несопротивляющегося Женьки. На секунду стало видно его пунцовое лицо со страдальчески сдвинутыми бровями. Высокий парень бросил толстовку в большую спортивную сумку, стоящую на полу.

— И чтобы я ни тебя, ни дружков твоих ущербных рядом с ним больше никогда не видел.

В ответ на это Женька слабо кивнул. А я едва успел спрятаться за дверью, когда парень поднял сумку и направился к выходу. Я не хотел подслушивать, но появиться посреди такого разговора было бы бестактно. А уходить я опасался. Вдруг Женьку стали бы бить? Судя по тону его собеседника, это было вполне возможно.

И даже сейчас, когда он остался один, я не решился зайти. Стоял за дверью и слушал, как он медленно ходит из угла в угол. Вдруг что-то с грохотом упало и разбилось. Я заглянул в комнату. Женька стоял возле стола и босой ступней опасливо трогал осколки на полу.

— Жех, привет, — я все же решил обнаружить свое присутствие.

— О. Привет. Представляешь, я последнюю чашку разбил, — ответил он с улыбкой. С такой натянутой, болезненной улыбкой, что у меня комок к горлу подступил.

Я вошел. Комната казалась непривычно пустой. На кровати старшего Женьки лежал свернутый матрас. Ни одежды, обычно валяющейся повсюду, ни грязной посуды, ни учебников не было. Даже занавески с окна пропали.

— У тебя все нормально? — спросил я.

Он пожал плечами и, к моему облегчению, перестал ковырять ногой осколки чашки.

— Его отчисляют, — Жеха поднял глаза к потолку и почесал бороду, которая, вопреки обыкновению, не была заплетена в косичку. — Из общаги, вон, уже выселили.

— Я думал, академ дадут, — вздохнул я.

— Не… — он снова начал ходить кругами. Потом внезапно остановился и посмотрел прямо мне в глаза. — Ты когда-нибудь был в наркодиспансере?

— Нет, — мне был неприятен этот взгляд. Пристальный, изучающий, несчастный. Как будто надеющийся разглядеть столь же несчастную часть меня.

— Там страшно, — он моргнул, избавив меня от этого неприятного взгляда. — Я вчера хотел его навестить. Не пустили.

Тот парень сказал, что год их прикрывал. Видимо, «Женя в квадрате» и правда были парочкой. И кто тогда тот тип?

— Сейчас его отец с братом приходили, — он как будто услышал мой вопрос. — Забрали вещи. Думал, убьют нахер.

Он плюхнулся на кровать и опустил голову, завесив лицо дрэдами.

— Да лучше б убили, правда… — всхлипнул приглушенно. — Вадь, извини. Уйди, пожалуйста.

— Все будет хорошо, — произнес я самые лживые слова, какие только могли прозвучать в этой ситуации. И тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

Значит, тот парень — брат старшего Женька. А усатый толстяк, которого я раньше встретил в коридоре, — отец. Зачем они так с Жехой? Как будто он виноват, что сосед ширяться начал. С другой стороны, то, что с Женьком не все в порядке, замечали даже посторонние. А он просто закрывал на это глаза? Это странно, особенно если они были вместе.

Были. Наверное, теперь обо всем, что связано со старшим Женькой, в общаге будут говорить в прошедшем времени. Он не умер, но из нашей реальности исчез, скорее всего, навсегда.

Витюша был в комнате один. Сидел за столом и разглядывал скатерть. Взъерошенный, явно невыспавшийся.

— А где Васек? — спросил я.

— В универ ушел.

— Чего так рано?

— У него спроси, — огрызнулся Витюша. Обычно мягкий и предельно вежливый, в последнее время он то и дело срывался на грубость, слишком много было причин для этого.

— Поругались, что ли? — я сел напротив него и пригнулся к столу, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.

— Да нет, — он выпрямился и убрал челку со лба.

Я ожидал чего угодно — вымученной улыбки, зареванных глаз, выражения вселенской печали на лице. Но Витюша меня удивил. Таким серьезным я не видел его никогда. Плотно сжатые губы, нахмуренные брови и злой взгляд делали его девчачье личико как никогда мужественным.

— Просто я сделал большую глупость.

Он еще не начал рассказывать, а я уже понял. Как и меня, история с Женьком заставила Витюшу серьезно задуматься. Только выводы он сделал немного другие, хоть и мыслил примерно в том же направлении. Взвинтив себе нервы размышлениями о том, что может не успеть сделать что-то очень важное в своей жизни, он признался Васе. Сегодня утром. Вася запаниковал, и я не мог винить его в этом. Вряд ли он хоть раз думал о Витюше в таком ключе. Кажется, для него отношения как таковые — это нечто туманное и неясное.

В общем, Васек сбежал в универ, а Витюша остался переживать последствия своего спонтанного признания. Он злился. И я постепенно понял, что только злость не дает ему расклеиться.

— Что делать будешь? — спросил я.

— Перееду. С комендой поговорю, свободные места точно есть.

Разумное решение. Продолжать жить в одной комнате для них обоих будет слишком сложно.

— На пары пойдешь?

— Nein, — он помотал головой. — Буду вопрос с переездом решать.

— Ну, как знаешь.

А вот мне уже скоро уходить.

— Вадь, — Витюша посмотрел на меня со странной заинтересованностью. — А у тебя-то как с Даней? Все в порядке?

— Ну да, — я немного растерялся под этим подозрительно знакомым нервирующим взглядом.

— Это хорошо, — протянул Витюша.

Только в лифте я понял, почему мне не понравился его взгляд. Он был таким же, как у Женьки. Зависть и надежда на то, что кому-то тоже плохо. Эх, Витя, Витя, нехорошо завидовать друзьям.

Постойте, а могу ли я его упрекать? Считая себя его другом, вел ли я себя по-дружески? Сделал ли что-то, чтобы поддержать его? Стало интересно, а чувствуют ли вообще те, кого я считаю друзьями, мое дружеское расположение? Например, Антоха. Мы уже несколько дней не разговаривали толком, а ведь я вижу, что его что-то сильно беспокоит. И даже не подумал поинтересоваться, что.

Не хочу, чтобы меня считали плохим другом. Поэтому список важных дел: поговорить с Тохой, бухнуть с Витюшей, зайти к Жехе, извиниться перед Романом. Кстати, а Романа я могу считать другом? Но самое важное из всех важных дел — найти Даню и уговорить его поехать ко мне в гости. Да даже если он не согласится, я просто хочу с ним поболтать. Обнять. Такое чувство, что мы сто лет не виделись.


	30. Глава 30

Я прятался от него до конца недели. Не отвечал на звонки, а потом отписывался сообщениями о том, что очень занят работой. По учебному корпусу передвигался, как диверсант на вражеской территории. С Антошей не общался, чтобы случайно не пересечься с Вадимом. Очень по-взрослому. Давно не чувствовал себя так глупо. И нервное веселье от собственного идиотского поведения немного разбавляло мерзкое чувство, владеющее мною все это время.

На выходных мне очень кстати предложили поработать на встрече с китайцами. Переводить на переговорах о поставках трубопрокатного оборудования может быть очень увлекательно, если тебе нужно выдавить из головы депрессивные мысли. Я так выматывался, что дома мог только принять душ и завалиться спать. Никаких лишних размышлений, никакого самокопания…

Я бы хотел, чтобы все действительно было так. Но мой случай — это как шутка про синюю собаку. Попробуй пять минут не думать о синей собаке. Давай же, попробуй. Моя синяя собака — это Вадим. Чем больше стараюсь, тем меньше в голове места, свободного от него.  
Что ж, сегодня понедельник. Хочу я того или нет, а увидеться с ним придется. Он, наверное, еще даже не сообразил, что происходит.

— 大家好。*

В аудитории его не было. Зато был необычно хмурый Антоша. Я понимаю, что понедельник — день тяжелый, но не настолько же. Вити, того женоподобного мальчика, с которым дружит Вадим, тоже не было, но он идеальной посещаемостью не отличается.

После того как я собрал домашку и раздал проверенные работы с прошлой недели, дверь аудитории открылась.

— 您好。对不起, 我迟到了,** — уверенно проговорил Вадим.

Божечки, какое произношение. Он эту фразу вместо домашки репетировал, что ли? Можно было бы немного поболтать с ним, на простенький диалог о причине опоздания его словарного запаса хватит. Но не хватит моей выдержки. Жестом велел ему сесть на место. Он замялся. Не ожидал, что так легко отделается.

Как и думал, с его появлением пошатнулось мое тщательно вылепленное и укрепляемое последние несколько дней равнодушие. Мне занятие вести нужно, а он все смотрит и смотрит растерянными глазами. Даже отвернувшись чувствую этот взгляд — между лопаток зудит, затылок тяжелеет, так и хочется обернуться.

Во время перерыва я быстро слинял в курилку для преподавателей. Вообще-то подобного разделения официально не существует, просто есть комната для курения рядом с уборной. Но студенты предпочитают смолить на улице, у входа в корпус. Даже зимой, даже учитывая запрет на курение в общественных местах. И сейчас для меня это было очень кстати.

— Здравствуйте, Даниил Исаакович.

Я едва удержался от того, чтобы захлопнуть дверь курилки.

— И вам не хворать, Роман Андреевич.

Феноменальное везение. Я помедлил, прежде чем пожать протянутую руку. Роман грустно улыбнулся самыми краешками губ. Интересно, он чувствует вину? Я был бы не против, сгори он сейчас от стыда. Буквально.

Курилка — помещение достаточно убогое. Маленькая пустая комната, в которой нет ничего, кроме нескольких стульев, на которых все равно никто не сидит, и урны для окурков. Пластиковые панели не потолке покрыты желто-коричневыми никотиновыми разводами, окно всегда открыто, холодно, но застоявшаяся табачная вонь никуда не исчезает. Здесь нельзя выкурить сигарету с удовольствием. Можно только быстренько перекурить, пока выдалась свободная минутка.

Роман смотрел в окно. Там не было ничего интересного, только глухая стена соседнего здания, но он понял, что я не горю желанием общаться. Я устроился у другого края подоконника и делал вид, что кроме меня здесь никого нет. Но полностью игнорировать присутствие Романа было сложно.

В какой-то степени я понимаю Вадима — Ромка привлекателен. И это его вечное спокойствие, холодность, непрошибаемое самообладание — весьма заманчиво узнать, что скрывается подо всем этим. С трудом верится, что он на самом деле такая ледышка. Я даже могу представить себе ситуацию — если Вадик был слегка навеселе, а Роман сам предложил… Учитывая Вадькину гулящую натуру да бурлящие гормоны, у него не было ни шанса устоять.

Что я сейчас творю, а? Пытаюсь оправдать Вадима, что ли? Да я последние мозги растерял, похоже. К тому же, с чего я взял, что Роман сам предложил? Судя по рассказу Кукушки, Вадим его чуть ли не заставил. И это бесит. Что должно было случиться, чтобы осторожный и ласковый Вадим применил к кому-то силу? Что в Романе такого, чтобы Вадим так сильно его хотел?

Коротко стриженый затылок, впадинка у основания черепа, длинная шея. Мысленно я уже сомкнул на этой шее руки. Даже почувствовал, как пальцы сжимают гортань, медленно вдавливая хрящи внутрь. Никогда не желал кому-то смерти и тем более никогда не хотел кого-то убить, но сейчас я на грани того, чтобы понять чувства людей, совершающих убийства на почве ревности: подумать только, ему хватает наглости спокойно курить рядом со мной.

Скорее всего, это был банальный не обремененный чувствами секс. Только удовлетворение физических потребностей. Развлечение. Как раз то, что Вадиму всегда было нужно. Не больше.

И от этого совсем паршиво. Из-за его сиюминутной прихоти все пошло к черту. Я же не прощу, и он это прекрасно знает. А если и смогу простить, то уж не забуду точно. Даже думать противно, что он ко мне полезет после того, как покувыркался с кем-то еще. Многие мои знакомые относятся к таким вещам проще и не нагружают себя обязательствами в отношениях. Я так не могу. Мне брезгливость не позволяет быть с тем, у кого есть кто-то кроме меня. Пусть это называют снобизмом и ханжеством. Пусть у меня по определению не может быть таких же красивых отношений, как, скажем, у Антошиных родителей. Но я не из тех, кто может наступить на горло своей гордости. Почему, ну почему этому тупому малолетке нужно было похерить все?

А, собственно, что — все? Что у нас было-то? Что у нас было такого, чем стоило дорожить? Признание в любви от восемнадцатилетнего подростка стоит слишком дешево, и Вадим это доказал.

— Что-то не так?

Я вздрогнул от неожиданно громкого голоса. На самом деле Роман говорил тихо, но в пустом помещении его голос прозвучал слишком внезапно. А я понял, что все это время сверлил его взглядом. Учитывая ход мыслей, выражение лица у меня, наверное, то еще.

— Не обжегся? — он потянулся к моей руке, но замер в нерешительности.

Я с удивлением обнаружил в пальцах раздавленную сигарету. Чудо, что не прижег себе ничего. Выбросил ее и стряхнул с ладони табачные крошки над урной.

— Тебе хоть понравилось? — мне показалось, что я вложил в эту фразу весь яд, на какой был способен.

Он непонимающе сдвинул брови. А я прикурил новую сигарету, мысленно похвалив себя за то, что пальцы не дрожат, и отругав за то, что вообще заговорил. На спокойный разговор я сейчас точно не способен, а для выяснения отношений не время и не место.

— С Вадиком, — пояснил я.

Он втянул воздух сквозь зубы и потер лоб большим пальцем.

— Откуда знаешь?

— От нашей общей знакомой.

Он прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. Трудно читать его эмоции, даже труднее, чем эмоции Вадима. Не думаю, что он будет оправдываться.

Он и не стал:

— Прости. Он не виноват.

— Уже не важно.

Он не знает, что еще сказать. Я не знаю, что хотел бы услышать. Я по-прежнему считаю Романа хорошим человеком и не понимаю, зачем он связался с Вадимом, зная, что тот со мной. Но то, что я считаю его хорошим человеком, не мешает возникать мыслям о том, чтобы причинить ему боль.

Перерыв сейчас закончится, нужно вернуться в аудиторию. Выходя из курилки, ловлю грустный Ромкин взгляд. Грустный и виноватый. Совсем как тогда, когда мы курили на балконе в общаге. Можно предположить, что он все подстроил, желая рассорить нас с Вадимом, но нет. Роман не похож на человека, способного на подлость. И на дурака тоже не похож, а только дурак мог решить, что такая ситуация будет ему на руку.

Тогда зачем, черт возьми?

Если бы у меня была возможность пропустить все это, как проматывают неинтересный эпизод фильма, я бы с радостью ею воспользовался. Перескочил бы сразу в тот момент, когда мне уже все равно.

— Даня! — Роман догнал меня в пустом коридоре.

Я резко обернулся.

— Воу! — он отшатнулся, выставив перед собой руки. Один друг как-то сказал, что у меня лицо убийцы, когда я злюсь. Кажется, сейчас Роман увидел именно это лицо. — Надо поговорить.

— У меня пара.

— Мы быстро, — он огляделся, убедился, что мы одни, и подошел вплотную. — Хочу пояснить кое-что.

— Не интересно, — бросил я холодно. Внешне холодно. Внутри-то все клокотало, и, уверен, он это понимал.

Я отвернулся и хотел уйти, но Роман поймал меня за локоть и заговорил тихо и быстро:

— Между нами ничего нет. Это мой косяк…

— Отвали, а?

Он не отвел взгляд, продолжал сверлить меня глазами-ледышками. Красивый, сука. Такой красивый… Даже не во внешности дело, а в этих самых глазах, по которым видно — сильный, терпеливый, но если взорвется… Наверное, Вадим тоже это увидел.

Еще секунда — его пальцы разжались. До самой аудитории я не слышал его шагов, значит, он стоял и смотрел мне в спину. А у меня в голове жужжала катушка, на которую наматывалось все больше и больше подозрений, сомнений и злости. Роман хотел взять всю вину на себя, оправдав Вадима. Как-то плохо это вяжется со словами, что между ними ничего нет.

— Так, мои дорогие, давайте-ка маленькую проверочную работу напишем, — влетел я в аудиторию. Беззаботная болтовня моих студентов тут же сменилась вялыми возмущенными возгласами. — Учту только положительные оценки, идет?

Быстренько выбрал из практической части учебника несколько заданий, записал номера на доске и плюхнулся за стол. Энтузиазм выгорел. Это плохо. Если даже на работе халтурить начинаю, значит совсем беда.

Антоша был все так же апатичен. Водил карандашом по бумаге, зачеркивал, переписывал, снова зачеркивал и при этом выражение его лица не менялось.

А Вадим смотрел на меня. Не все время, конечно. Поднимал глаза на доску, делая вид, что сверяется с заданием, а сам косился в мою сторону. Я ждал конца пары. Сейчас все разойдутся, он подойдет ко мне, поздоровается, спросит, как дела и свободен ли я сегодня. И как только я заговорю, все закончится.

Я пытаюсь представить, как все сложится, если сделать вид, что ничего не было. Пройдет какое-то время, я буду выматываться на работе и уделять ему меньше внимания, у него пройдет эйфория влюбленности, станет скучно, и однажды на глаза снова попадется кто-то вроде Романа. Скорее всего, это «однажды» наступит довольно быстро. Рано или поздно я об этом услышу, потому что живем мы в большой деревне, а практически все, кто в теме, знают друг друга как минимум в лицо. И передо мной снова будет выбор: бросить его или закрыть глаза. И снова. И снова. И каждый раз, закрывая глаза, я буду чувствовать себя униженным, буду злиться на Вадима все больше. И в итоге все равно брошу. Если не надоем ему раньше.

Удивительно, что эти мысли появились только сейчас. Где была моя голова месяца полтора назад? Каждый день я планировал подумать об этом завтра, тоже мне, Скарлетт О’Хара. Вообще-то, полтора месяца — это ничто. Для взрослого человека, по крайней мере. Но, вспоминая себя в восемнадцать, могу предположить, что для Вадима это вполне приличный срок.

Я опомнился за десять минут до звонка. Записал домашнее задание на доске, подождал еще немного. Формально — для того, чтобы закончить пару со звонком. А на самом деле — ловил последний шанс успокоиться.

— Сдавайтесь, мальчики и девочки. Домашку спишите и можете быть свободны.

Шуршание листов, грохот стульев, многократно повторяемое «再见***». Антоша продолжает что-то писать, Вадим делает вид, что тоже пишет, а на самом деле тянет время, чтобы остаться последним, как обычно. У меня начинают дрожать руки.

— Тоник! — староста их группы, ушедшая одной из первых, вернулась и бросилась к Антоше. — Ты что, еще не все?

— Ну… — он последний раз что-то зачеркнул и тяжко вздохнул. — Думаю, меня уже не спасти.

— Давай резче, тебя Сергеич хочет.

— Он не в моем вкусе, дорогая.

Девушка хихикнула. Сергеич — это пятидесятилетний преподаватель с кафедры французского, курирующий их группу.

— Серьезно, давай быстрее, у него к тебе дело какое-то.

— Если это насчет курсовой… — Антоша положил передо мной свой листок, еще раз горестно вздохнул и поплелся за старостой. — Так и знал, что не нужно вазелин дома оставлять.

Я перевернул лист. Честно говоря, эти каракули он мог вообще не сдавать, раз уж я обещал учесть только хорошие оценки. Что-то не то с моим братишкой. Надо будет поговорить с ним.

А между тем дверь захлопнулась за последним студентом. Рядом с Антошиным позорищем аккуратно лег лист Вадима, исписанный ровными иероглифами без единой помарки. Увидев выведенные на полях цифры 521****, я сжал кулаки, но руки все равно продолжали дрожать.

***

Так, отлично, я дома. Запереть дверь, повесить пальто на вешалку, снять ботинки. Сконцентрироваться на простых действиях, проговаривая их про себя по-английски, по-французски и по-китайски.

Вытащить телефон из кармана, сбросить звонок. Который уже звонок от Вадима. Выключить телефон.

Зайти в ванную, открыть горячую воду, взять мыло, вымыть руки. С силой тру ладони под обжигающей струей из крана, пока кожа на пальцах не сморщивается. Ладони покалывает. Горячо. Больно.

На запотевшем зеркале пальцем вывожу: 521. Конденсат собирается каплями и стекает вниз, размывая надпись. А я стою вцепившись в край раковины, слушаю шум воды и считаю. Просто считаю от единицы и дальше на всех известных мне языках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * — Всем здравствуйте. (кит.)  
** — Здравствуйте. Извините, я опоздал. (кит.)  
*** — До свидания. (кит.)  
**** — Это китайский интернет-сленг. Цифры 521 можно прочитать как 五二一 (wǔ èr yī), что созвучно с фразой 我爱你 (wǒ ài nǐ / я тебя люблю).


	31. Глава 31

Снова набрал его номер. Снова слушал длинные гудки, а потом автоответчик, сообщающий, что абонент не отвечает. Бесстрастный синтетический голос вызывал раздражение — твердит одно и то же, как будто я сам не понимаю, что меня не хотят слышать. Еще одна попытка — и в этот раз автоответчик врубается сразу. Он выключил телефон.

Я знал, что так будет. Уже в тот момент, когда мой пьяный мозг допустил возможность соприкосновения с Романом, я понимал, к чему это приведет, но спрятался за инфантильной уверенностью в том, что все будет так, как мне удобно.

Еще одна попытка дозвониться — абонент все так же недоступен. Я сижу на полу у двери в лаборантскую — там, где он меня оставил.

Оставил.

Бросил.

Меня бросил.

Я только сейчас начинаю осознавать, что произошло. Меня бросили. Я поступил глупо и подло. И это привело к закономерным последствиям.

«Давай прекратим, пока все не зашло слишком далеко», — так он сказал. Как будто эта шаблонная фраза могла меня убедить. Я потребовал объяснений, и это было ошибкой. Его тихий монотонный голос душил, словно невидимая рука сжимала внутренности. Не помню, что именно он говорил. Помню, как больно мне было от стыда.

Я пытался остановить его. Но…

«Не трогай».

«Оставь меня».

«Не звони».

«Не приходи больше».

Эти короткие фразы пригвоздили меня к месту, каждая — каленый гвоздь. Ровный голос, а в глазах — отвращение.

Я знал, что он не простит, но в глубине души был уверен, что для меня будет сделано исключение. Что я особенный. Что я важен. Дорог. Что мне многое позволено.

Потому что он важен и дорог мне. Я бы простил. Я бы…

Какой же я дурак. Ведь в этом все дело. Даже если я разбегался с кем-то не в самых хороших отношениях, меня это мало трогало. А сейчас посмотрите — сижу на полу в коридоре и даже шевельнуться не могу, настолько мне больно.

И если все так, если я для него не просто кто-то… Каково же должно быть ему?

Снова набираю номер. Не знаю, что скажу, если он возьмет трубку. Просто мне кажется, что наша неразумная связь вот-вот прервется, и я пытаюсь хоть как-то упрочить ее. Хоть немного продлить.

Но его телефон выключен.

Даже не представляю, сколько уже тут сижу. Сейчас бы встать и пойти к нему домой. Даже если он не откроет, буду жать на кнопку звонка, стучать в дверь. Если понадобится, останусь спать у порога. Он ведь когда-нибудь выйдет из квартиры.

Но мне страшно. Не могу заставить себя подняться. Не хочу его терять, но боюсь снова увидеть это презрительное выражение лица. Знаю, что сам виноват, но не могу подавить обиду на того, кто меня выдал. Я не спрашивал, откуда он все узнал. И так ясно, что кто-то проболтался. Слишком много людей было в курсе.

Шаги. Уверенные и четкие, эхом отдаются в пустом коридоре. Я подтягиваю колени к животу, чтобы не мешать проходящему мимо. А он останавливается прямо передо мной. Ботинки на толстой подошве, брюки со стрелками, длинные ноги.

— Говорил с ним? — спрашивает Роман.

Киваю. Не хочу поднимать голову. Его шикарные ноги пропадают из поля зрения. Смешно — я тут переживаю крах отношений, но это не мешает мне любоваться Ромкиными ногами.

Он садится рядом со мной у стены. Молчит. Хорошо, что молчит. Но я рад, что он здесь. При нем мне не хочется распускать сопли.

В корпусе тихо. Пусто. Наверное, почти все уже разошлись по домам. Лампы дневного света чуть слышно гудят. Мы молча сидим рядом. Я уже не пытаюсь дозвониться или заставить себя пойти к Даньке. Просто смотрю в одну точку и стараюсь ни о чем не думать.

— Прости, — вдруг говорит Роман.

— За что?

— За все это.

— Начнем с того, что «все это» затеял я, — меня хватает на нервную усмешку.

— Я должен был сразу тебя послать.

— Ты пытался, твоя совесть чиста.

— Великодушная ты сволочь.

— Да, я такой.

Сейчас бы закурить.

— Интересно, кто нас сдал, — вздыхаю я. Это неважно, но все же любопытно.

— Он сказал, общая знакомая.

— Наталья?

— У нас не то чтобы много общих знакомых, которые в курсе. Хотя на нее это не похоже.

Тогда понятно, что с Антохой. Наверняка он тоже знает, поэтому так грузится в последнее время.

— А ты-то когда успел с ним поболтать?

— Да вот сейчас, на перемене. В курилке столкнулись. Он сам об этом заговорил.

Где-то скрипнула дверь, кто-то прошел по лестнице, позвякивая ключами. Звуки разносятся по пустому зданию колодезным эхом, не то что днем. И у меня внутри сейчас так же пусто. Сердце гулко стучит, я отчетливо слышу каждый удар, каждое сокращение мышц. Концентрируюсь на ударах. Это тяжело, оказывается, — толкать кровь по сосудам. Обычно мы не обращаем внимания, а сердечко-то работает без передыха. И мы замечаем это только тогда, когда возникают сбои в работе. Интересно, если сейчас мою сердечную мышцу скрутит судорогой, если я прямо сейчас умру от сердечного приступа, Данька расстроится? Может, почувствует себя виноватым? Самому противно от бреда, клубящегося в голове.

— А ты чего тут сидишь-то? Шел бы к нему.

— Бесполезно, — тяну я жалобным голосом. Он смотрит на меня с недоумением, и я не могу притворяться под этим взглядом: — И страшно. Так что у тебя есть шанс.

— Если тебя это утешит, он меня ненавидит.

А ведь и правда стало немного легче. И от того, что Роман тоже в невыгодном положении, и от того, что он не собирается пользоваться ситуацией. Кажется, я вот-вот поймаю нужный настрой для того, чтобы собрать себя в кучу и подумать, как вымолить прощение.

Постепенно светлеющие мысли прервал телефонный звонок. Сердце забилось чаще — неужели Данька решил дать мне шанс? Но нет, это был Тоха.

— Вадь, ты где? — спросил он сдавленным голосом.

— В универе.

Не было похоже, что он собирается ругаться со мной или читать нравоучения. А я-то уже приготовился держать оборону.

— Не хочешь ко мне зайти?

— Зачем? — насторожился я.

— Я тебя накормлю, а ты меня послушаешь.

Вот оно. Он просто выбрал другую тактику.

— Я не в том состоянии, чтобы слушать лекции о недопустимости адюльтера.

— Ты о чем? — растерялся Антоха.

— У девушки своей спроси. А потом поговорим. Если не передумаешь, — зло сказал я и сбросил звонок.

— Да ты и правда сволочь, — качает головой Роман.

— Ему уже рассказали, скорее всего.

— Не в этом дело. Ты же понял, как твои слова можно истолковать?

— Черт, — я даже зажмурился. И правда, двусмысленно получилось. А ведь я совсем не думал об этом.

Впрочем, какая разница? Разберется, не дурак. Меня больше беспокоит не то, что я нагрубил лучшему другу, а то, что мне от этого стало спокойнее.

Кстати, о спокойствии. Я действительно практически спокоен теперь. Мне нужна холодная голова, чтобы обдумать все. Данька назвал наши отношения простым недоразумением, и это было больно. Я должен как следует подумать, хочу ли согласиться с этим. Хочу ли терпеть эту обиду, готов ли бережно хранить ее источник — вот о чем нужно поразмыслить. И я понимаю, что все мои решения сейчас будут продиктованы эмоциями. Мне нужно немного времени. Успокоиться, расслабиться, собраться с мыслями. А если я сегодня буду предоставлен сам себе, то точно свихнусь от самоуничижительных раздумий.

— Пойдем ко мне? — я толкнул Романа локтем.

— Сдурел? — спросил он равнодушно, как будто предполагал, что я заговорю об этом.

— Просто к тебе далеко.

— Ты на ошибках совсем не учишься, да?

— Ты не понял. Я просто поговорить хочу. Или помолчать. Без разницы. Только с кем-то.

— Как будто у тебя друзей мало.

— У всех моих друзей свои проблемы.

— А у меня, значит, проблем нет, — ехидство в его голосе едва различимо, но это даже интересно — угадывать его настроение.

— Ты мне не друг.

Он смеется — своим тихим смехом, от которого хочется затаить дыхание в ожидании чего-то. Легко поднимается на ноги, отряхивает брюки и протягивает мне руку.

— Тогда ко мне, не хочу твоим соседям глаза мозолить, — и улыбается. Искренне, но так, словно эта улыбка причиняет ему боль.

***

— А вы к нам зачастили, юноша, — Оксана сияет улыбкой, как модель с обложки глянцевого журнала. Сдержанно здороваюсь, разуваюсь и иду на кухню вместе с Романом.

— Ромаш, я твои пельмени доела, — отчитывается Оксана, следуя за нами, — а то у них уже срок годности того… Вы чего такие загруженные оба?

— Все плохо, Оксан, — Ромка достал из шкафчика две стопки, протер их полотенцем и глянул на меня: — Коньяк?

— Без разницы.

— Тогда коньяк. Все равно ничего другого нет.

Из того же шкафчика появилась бутылка с темной жидкостью. Возможно, именно из нее Тема приправлял свой глинтвейн тогда. Роман наполнил стопки. Одну вручил мне, второй стукнул о ее краешек и тут же выпил одним глотком. Я последовал его примеру. Не знаю, насколько хорош был этот коньяк, но мне он пришелся кстати. По мере того, как от крошечного глотка медленно теплело внутри, напряженные мышцы расслаблялись, перестало ломить виски, я как будто впервые за сегодня смог вдохнуть полной грудью.

— А закусить? — Оксана с интересом наблюдала за нами, сидя у стола.

Роман строго посмотрел на нее и приложил палец к губам. Я подставил пустую стопку, но он уже убрал бутылку.

— Хватить, а то дурить начнешь, — он забрал у меня стопку и поставил ее в раковину вместе со своей.

— Так что стряслось-то? — Оксана не собиралась нас оставлять.

— Меня бросили, — я решил снизойти до ответа.

— О как, — ее брови взлетели вверх. — Значит, Ромашку можно поздравить? Его зазнобушка теперь свободна?

— Его бросили, потому что он спал со мной. Как думаешь, это добавляет мне шансов?

— Значит, Ромашка тоже в немилости, печально, — вздохнула Оксана.

— Данька ревнивый. И обидчивый. И гордый, — у меня откуда-то возникло непреодолимое желание высказаться. — А тут одна добрая душа ему все выложила…

— Топай в комнату, — Роман подтолкнул меня в сторону двери.

— Ромаш, — позвала Оксана, — а как фамилия вашего Даньки?

— Гуревич. А что? Знаешь его?

— Кажется… — она выскользнула из-за стола и плавно переместилась в коридор. — Кажется, это я вас сдала. Простите!

Последнее слово она прокричала уже из-за двери своей комнаты. Значит, Оксана знакома с Данькой. Кто бы мог подумать. Но это уже ничего не меняет.

В Ромкиной комнате я тут же плюхнулся на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Вдохнул знакомый запах. Приятный, успокаивающий.

— Так что делать будешь? — Роман сел рядом.

Я обнимался с подушкой до тех пор, пока не стало трудно дышать. Рома молча ждал. Очередная нелепая ситуация из череды нелепостей, происходящих между нами. Мы не друзья. Более того, мы соперники. Но он мне как будто сочувствует, а я почему-то хочу говорить именно с ним. Не для того, чтобы поковыряться в его сердечной ране. Просто знаю, что он поймет лучше всех.

С глубоким вдохом я оторвался от подушки и перевернулся на спину. Из угла квадратного потолка к люстре тянулась тонкая трещина. Почти незаметная, через какое-то время она расширится, начнет ветвиться, осыпаться крошками побелки. Чем дальше, тем сильнее.

— Даже если мы сейчас помиримся, он меня окончательно не простит, да? — я разглядывал трещину на потолке. В голову один за другим лезли литературные штампы о трещинах в сердце, в отношениях.

— Вероятно, — кивнул Роман.

— А если не простит, значит, не будет доверять. Значит, в один прекрасный момент все снова развалится.

— Знаешь, — он лег рядом и тоже уставился в потолок, — обычно ничего не разваливается, если ты сам не развалишь.

— А я уже, да?

Он надолго замолчал.

Бывает молчание неловкое. Зудящее, нервное, понукающее как можно скорее придумать тему для разговора, пусть самую глупую и банальную. Но это состояние мы, кажется, уже окончательно преодолели. Наше неловкое молчание перегорело, пережгло само себя, выплавившись в нечто естественное и понятное. Никакого подтекста, скрытых намеков и ожиданий. Только тишина.

«О, как сладко с тобой молчать…» — снова вспомнил я. Нет, все не так. Не сладко. Спокойно. Просто спокойно, без лишних эмоций.

— Я бы сказал, что итог все еще зависит от тебя, — заговорил Роман. — Данька не железный. И к тебе серьезно относится. Если постараешься, сможешь убедить. Вопрос в том… — снова замолчал. Сцепил руки на животе и громко хрустнул пальцами. — Тебе это нужно?

«Нужно», — ответ уверенный и, казалось бы, единственно возможный застрял в горле. Я ведь думал об этом сегодня. Обида, недоверие, разочарование — не хочу их вызывать, особенно у Даньки. Это неприятно. Больно мне же самому. Придется измениться. Придется перестать быть эгоистичным ребенком. Но смогу ли я? Нет, не так. Хочу ли я?

Действительно ли хочу вырасти ради него? По-настоящему, не на словах.

— Не знаю, — выдавил я шепотом.

И словно камешек толкнули по наклонной плоскости. Сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, быстрее, крутясь и подпрыгивая — покатились воспоминания.

Сегодняшний Данькин презрительный взгляд.

Планы на новогодние каникулы.

Шрамы от ожогов на спине спящего рядом со мной Романа.

Данькино: «Я не скажу, что все будет хорошо»…

Мертвенно бледный Женек на носилках. Избитый Антоха и его «новогодние фейерверки». Бесконечные попытки дозвониться до Даньки, когда он забывает зарядить телефон или просто не берет трубку.

Свежие засосы на Ромкиной шее…

Hello darkness, my old friend, i’ve come to talk with you… День рождения… ревность люта, словно адский костер… порезы на Данькином бедре… незнакомец с длинными черными волосами и ее лицом…

…похороны…

Короткое сообщение: «Спасибо… Не смей плакать…».

Виноватая улыбка в ответ на мое признание.

Ева.

В голове что-то лопнуло. Воздух глотался рывками, сквозь спазмы в горле. Сам не заметил, как перекатился на бок и, вцепившись обеими руками в Ромкин свитер, прижался лицом к теплому плечу. Дрожал, как от холода, всхлипывал и не мог понять, что со мной происходит.

Он ничего не сказал, просто обнял.

Я плакал навзрыд впервые за очень долгое время.


	32. Глава 32

— Так, мальчики. Завтрак на столе, таблетки тоже, в холодильнике борщ и блины с мясом на обед. Антошенька, проследи, чтобы наш анорексик поел. Все, я ушла.

Маленьким ласковым ураганчиком мама Аля пронеслась мимо нас, успев погладить по голове обоих, и скрылась в прихожей. Каблуки простучали по линолеуму, звякнули ключи, хлопнула входная дверь.

— Антошенька, поставь чайник, а? — прогнусавил я из-под пледа, подражая ее заботливо-строгому тону.

По сценарию дальше следовала вялая дискуссия о том, кто из нас чувствует себя достаточно хорошо для того, чтобы заварить чай. Но Антоша просто молча поднялся с дивана и пошел на кухню. Без единой шпильки в мой адрес. Я подобрал с пола рулон туалетной бумаги, которая заменяла мне носовые платки, закутался в плед по самые уши и побрел за ним.

Антон заливал воду в чайник, душераздирающе шмыгая носом. Я сунул ему в руки свои спасительные платочки (право, туалетная бумага — одно из величайших изобретений человечества) и поставил чайник на плиту, пока Тоша сморкался.

Благодаря нам квартира Сосновских уже третий день как превратилась в лазарет на две персоны. Я-то был уверен, что просто перенервничал и переработал, но очень кстати заглянувший Геша с первого взгляда диагностировал грипп и, невзирая на возражения, торжественно передал меня в заботливые руки мамы Али, в дополнение к синхронно расклеившемуся младшему.

У них большая кухня. Гораздо больше моей, спасибо перепланировке. И гораздо уютнее, спасибо маме Але. Светлые обои и занавески, цветы на подоконнике, коллекция милых маленьких безделушек на полках. И самое главное — круглый стол под льняной скатертью. Почему-то я с детства воспринимал этот стол как один из главных атрибутов семьи. У Сосновских было принято ужинать всем вместе за этим столом. Завтраки и обеды могли проходить сумбурно, ведь графики работы преподавателей часто не совпадали, но ужины мама Аля ревностно отстаивала. Мы с Антошей, конечно, пытались нарушать правила. Особенно я, ведь Ева принципиально игнорировала любые семейные традиции. Но со временем даже моя бунтарская душонка прониклась важностью таких моментов.

Чайник тихо шептал на плите, мы с Антошей, не дожидаясь его, принялись за оладушки с вишневым вареньем. Обожаю вишневое варенье. Так жаль, что сейчас из-за насморка практически не чувствую вкуса! Малой жевал вяло, то и дело убирая за уши выбившиеся из хвоста пряди волос.

— Рассказывай, — первым нарушил молчание я.

— Чего рассказывать? — Антон решил прикинуться валенком.

— Чего смурной такой?

— Плохо мне. Болею я, — он демонстративно шмыгнул носом и поднял повыше воротник безразмерного свитера. Явно с Гешиного плеча.

— Я тоже болею. И тем не менее выгляжу лучше тебя.

Он снова проигнорировал провокацию. Прошлые два дня мы практически не разговаривали — я был занят ментальным самоистязанием и культивированием ненависти к Вадиму, Антоша тоже был погружен в какие-то невеселые раздумья, а еще мы оба слишком плохо себя чувствовали, чтобы вести душевные беседы. От мамы Али я знал, что Антона таки пытались заманить в Китай, но он сумел твердо отказать. Интересно, грант уже предложили Вадиму или нашли кого-то более… форматного?

— Так, хватит, — он отставил блюдце с вареньем, нервно вытер пальцы салфеткой (да, туалетная бумага только для соплей) и уставился на меня. — Сам рассказывай. Какой-то ты подозрительно бодрый.

— Просто выздоравливаю, — я отодвинул свое блюдце, поддернул сползающий плед и уставился на Антона в ответ.

Антоша продолжал сверлить меня взглядом, а я улыбался все шире. Еще чуть-чуть — и лицо точно треснет. Вообще-то, я слабак. Легко поддаюсь хандре, особенно если мне плохо физически, как сейчас, холодно и одиноко. Холод и одиночество — два моих главных врага. И в лучших традициях народной мудрости — они всегда со мной. Близко, ближе всех и вся. Обнимают и нашептывают, дыша холодом в самое ухо: ты не обязан, терпение — не добродетель… Ох, какой же Геша молодец, что притащил меня сюда!

— Вот смотрю я на твою кислую физиономию и понимаю, что паршиво не только мне, — я скомкал салфетку и бросил в него. Белый комочек отскочил от Антошиного лба и упал на стол. — От этого как-то веселее.

— Ах ты жопа! — Антон тоже бросил в меня скомканную салфетку, но промахнулся.

— Сам полезешь мусор выгребать, — предупредил я, проследив взглядом за комочком, укатившимся под холодильник.

— Да уж конечно не ты, — шутливо огрызнулся он. Ну наконец-то расшевелился.

Прости, Антоша, но твое уныние сейчас очень помогает мне. Ты подавлен, расстроен и зол. И не умеешь этого скрывать. Ты занял нишу обиженных и оскорбленных до того, как я успел в нее заползти. Тебе плохо, а я, как опытный взрослый человек, должен стать позитивным примером. Не могу позволить себе размазывать сопли по лицу, когда этим уже почти занимается младший. И я держусь, потому что выхода нет. Я должен быть сильным. Не могу не быть сильнее тебя в такой ситуации. Даже если захочу разрыдаться, не получится.

Антоша снял очки. Теперь он не смотрел мне в глаза, его расфокусированный взгляд блуждал по моему лицу и вокруг, словно пытаясь выхватить фрагмент пространства, в котором предположительно нахожусь я. Когда на вас без очков смотрит человек с плохим зрением, иногда это бывает жутковато. Некоторые щурятся, а некоторые, как Антон, наоборот, распахивают глаза шире. Их зрачки дергаются, не в силах уцепиться за что-то определенное, скользят по вашей размытой туманной фигуре в поисках опоры. Собеседник смотрит на вас, но видит только цветные пятна, которые облачает в линии, доверяясь своей зрительной памяти. Дорисовывает и надстраивает ваш образ, вытаскивая детали из воображения, вынужденно игнорируя реальность.

Близорукость. Не слово, а одна сплошная метафора.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Еще одно подтверждение моего малодушия и слабости — снова запустить телефоном в стену было очень драматично и столь же глупо. К счастью, контакты клиентов оказались сохранены на симке, а Антоша свой подаренный родителями смартфон использовал по тому же принципу, что и старый кирпич «Нокиа» — как телефон с функцией будильника. Так что расширенными возможностями вроде слота для второй симки поделился со мной без возражений.

Я уже два дня пользовался Антошиным телефоном, звонил работодателям, чтобы предупредить о своей болезни, но вот мне не звонил никто. Естественно, меня волновал звонок только от одного человека, но — тишина. Он потерял интерес быстрее, чем я предполагал. Обидно, но так лучше.

На дисплее мигает надпись «Наташа». Протягиваю телефон Антону, он щурится, читая имя, а потом резко выпрямляется, плотно сжав губы. Знаю я это выражение лица. Малой намерен молча дуться до второго пришествия. Ну или до тех пор, пока перед ним как следует не извинятся. Вообще-то, сложно представить, что милая девушка Наталья могла обидеть его до такой степени. Конечно, я не очень хорошо с ней знаком, но, что парадоксально, в женщинах разбираюсь лучше, чем в мужчинах.

— Мне ответить? — спрашиваю, не дождавшись более внятной реакции.

Резко мотнув головой, он почти вырвал телефон из моей руки.

— Алло, — его спокойный тон насквозь фальшив, но сомневаюсь, что девушка слышит разницу по телефону. — О чем?

Антоша встает и, виновато глянув на меня, выходит из кухни. Последнее, что я слышу: «Вроде уже все решили». Беру салфетку и пытаюсь сложить из нее журавлика. Когда-то умел, а сейчас никак не могу вспомнить. Сколько там журавликов нужно собрать, чтобы счастье привалило? Тысячу? Может, попробовать? Нет уж, такими темпами я их до старости собирать буду. А может, как раз в этом смысл? Сосредоточиться на складывании бумажных журавликов и прожить жизнь тихо, без переживаний и потрясений. Тихая спокойная жизнь — звучит очень даже неплохо. Думаю, в тишине и одиночестве тоже можно быть счастливым. Научиться бы…

— Да куда уж мне до Вадима!

Я даже вздрагиваю. За всю Антошкину жизнь случаи, когда он повышал голос, можно по пальцам пересчитать. Салфетка, так и не ставшая журавликом, рвется.

— Разбирайтесь без меня, хорошо? — говорит он уже спокойнее.

Вадим, значит. Ну, мало ли на свете Вадимов? Ой, да ладно, речь наверняка о нем. Антоша ругается со своей девушкой из-за моего Вадима. Эй-эй, стоять, никакой он не мой.

Антошины очки бликуют на столе толстыми стеклами, когда я собираю мятые салфетки и разглаживаю скатерть. Вовремя — вернувшись, малой плюхнулся на стул и упал лицом на скатерть.

— Дань.

— Что, радость моя?

— Я так себе, да?

— В каком смысле?

— Ну… — гнусавит он, упираясь лбом в столешницу, — инфантильный, наивный, упрямый. Что еще… Обидчивый, как маленькая девочка. В общем, так себе человек.

— Это она сказала? — я пригладил растрепанные немытые волосы у него на затылке. Похоже, эта Наташа задалась целью уничтожить Антошину самооценку, если наговорила такого. Услышав это от любого другого человека, он бы и бровью не повел. Но от своей девушки… А еще там, кажется, имело место сравнение с Вадимом. Подлый прием.

— Не совсем, — ответил он.

— Значит, это ты так интерпретировал ее слова? — я потянул его за хвостик, чтобы поднял голову. Такое несчастное лицо — брови домиком, мокрые ресницы, покрасневший нос.

— Возможно, — он собрался вытереть нос рукавом, но я успел подсунуть салфетку. — Но она правда назвала меня наивным.

— Во-первых, быть наивным не всегда плохо. Во-вторых, ты не наивный, а скорее непосредственный. Чуешь разницу?

Он хрюкнул, пытаясь смеяться и сморкаться одновременно.

— Из-за чего весь сыр-бор? — я дал себе установку не спрашивать про Вадика напрямую и уже продумал серию наводящих вопросов.

Взгляд Антона тут же уплыл куда-то в угол между стеной и холодильником.

— Ты лучше скажи, как у вас с Вадькой дела?

Я не рассказывал, Вадим, получается, тоже, но Антоша что-то знает. Или догадывается.

— Никак, — пожал я плечами.

Минутная стрелка на настенных часах дрогнула, переместившись. Мне всегда нравилось наблюдать за движением стрелок этих часов — они не ползли по кругу плавно, а легонько вздрагивали при движении, поэтому по ним было удобно наглядно отслеживать течение времени.

— Совсем никак?

Не удивился. Точно что-то знает.

— Не люблю, когда мне врут, — я продолжал следить за стрелкой часов. Испытанный способ — сконцентрироваться на какой-то мелочи, абстрагироваться, чтобы внезапно не сломаться.

— Я предупреждал, что он гулящий, — Антоша смотрел виновато.

— Да я и без тебя знал, — стало лень выпытывать что-то окольными путями, тем более, что мы и так о нем говорим. — Ему уже предложили в Китай ехать вместо тебя?

— Без понятия. Я с ним давно не говорил и потребности в этом не испытываю.

— Из-за меня, что ли? Зря.

— Не только.

Судя по унылому рассказу Антоши, эти двое банально друг друга не поняли, да еще и Антошину девушку в свои разборки втянули. Мало знакомая мне Наташа, будучи подругой Романа, оказалась в курсе Вадимовых похождений, но молчала. Что вполне понятно, я бы тоже молчал. А Вадим, очевидно, решил, что она его выдала, сорвался на Антошу, который в свою очередь устроил скандал Наташе.

— Я с твоей девушкой даже толком не говорил ни разу. Мне другой человек рассказал.

— Понял уже. И все остальное тоже понял. Просто… — он громко шмыгнул носом и все же вытер лицо рукавом. — Не хочу быть таким.

— Таким?

— Как Вадик. Как все, — он говорил тихо, тяжело, как будто заставляя себя проговаривать вещи, о которых даже думать не хотел. — Знаешь, я впервые серьезно задумался. И совершенно не понимаю. Нас с детства учат, что врать плохо, что предавать подло. Чем измена не предательство? Чем не вранье одновременные отношения с несколькими людьми? Даже если все в курсе и не возражают, это… Как минимум негигиенично!

Я не удержался и захихикал, прикрыв рот краем пледа.

— Ты прелесть.

— Да какая там прелесть… Я же не маленький, вижу, чего она от меня ждет. Но есть же… Понимаешь, важные вещи, — он всхлипнул. — Не могу я так…

Сколько же он переживал об этом, а я, дурак, его еще и подкалывал.

Он отнюдь не старомоден, да и моралистом его назвать сложно. И он абсолютно точно не асексуален. Я только однажды встречал парня, который сознательно отказывался от интимных отношений с любимой женщиной до свадьбы, но тот был крайне религиозен, в отличие от моего братишки. Просто Антон такой человек. Возможно, уникальный в своем роде. Будь я таким, может, на моем бедном сердце было бы куда меньше шрамов. А может, наоборот.

А будь Вадим таким, оказались бы мы в этой ситуации?

Были бы мы вместе вообще?


	33. Глава 33

— Я могу подумать?

— Подумайте, Вадим, подумайте. Позвоните родителям, посоветуйтесь, — Сергеич огладил лысеющий затылок и встопорщил усы. — Но, если желаете знать мое мнение, думать тут не о чем. Не каждому такой шанс выпадает.

Наш куратор обладает внешностью результата порочной связи колобка и пираньи. Низенький, обтекаемый, с круглым пузцом, в мешковатых брюках (но непременно со стрелками) и неизменной вязаной жилетке с геометрическим орнаментом — по коридорам он не ходит, а словно катится. Наблюдать за его перемещениями даже забавно. До тех пор, пока не столкнешься с ним лицом к лицу. Очки с неимоверным количеством диоптрий, делают его бесцветные глаза большими и круглыми, рыбьими. Короткая верхняя губа скрывается под пышными (не в пример волосам) седеющими усами, а выдающаяся вперед нижняя челюсть создает впечатление, что рот открывается точь-в-точь как у пираньи. Но, несмотря на неприятную внешность, Сергеича уважают и даже любят. Он строг, но строг ко всем одинаково. Никогда не отказывает в помощи тем, кто хочет учиться, и не топит разгильдяев, придерживаясь мнения, что те потонут сами.

— Я понимаю, Леонид Сергеевич. Но и вы поймите — у меня тут какая-никакая, а жизнь, — я виновато развел руками. — К тому же, не скажу, что уверен в своих силах.

— Зря, — пышные усы встопорщились еще больше, глаза за стеклами-лупами мигнули. — Даня… Даниил Исаакович сказал, вы на потоке один из лучших.

— Даже так… — в груди кольнуло. Получается, Данька решил так от меня избавиться? Да ну, бред. Он бы не стал. Значит, действительно считает, что я хорош? Это ценно, но радости не приносит.

— А жизнь… — встопорщенные усы улеглись. — Жизнь настолько переменчива, что в вашем возрасте не грех начать все с чистого листа.

С чистого листа, говорите… Да уж, тот лист, что сейчас передо мной, так заляпан всякой дрянью, что ему самое место в мусорном ведре.

Китай, значит. Совру, если скажу, что не хочу ехать.

В моей школе можно было выбрать один из двух языков — немецкий или французский. Мне было все равно, а мама когда-то изучала французский и я успел нахвататься от нее несложных фраз, поэтому пошел по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Проблем с французским, как я и ожидал, не возникло, учителя говорили, что у меня есть способности, мама сияла от гордости, а сам я просто плыл по течению, делая то, что требовало наименьших усилий.

В универе пришлось взять второй язык, и я понял, что дело не во французском, а в языках вообще. Есть люди с математическим складом ума, а есть такие, как я, для которых изучение иностранных языков — самое естественное занятие. Уж не знаю, нейронные цепи ли в мозгу замкнуты определенным образом или просто нет желания заниматься чем-то другим.

Что же касается китайского… Сначала я его вообще не рассматривал. Даже не думал обращать внимание на что-то за пределами романских и германских языков. Но поддался… Даже не поддался, а прислушался. Ева не уговаривала, не настаивала, конечно же. Просто однажды упомянула, что китайский язык становится все более востребованным. И, черт возьми, она даже не обо мне думала, когда говорила это. А я, едва услышав одобрение в голосе, ринулся поднимать свою репутацию в ее глазах. Получается, уже тогда Данька косвенно повлиял на мое решение заняться китайским.

Сначала повторялась история с французским в школе. Я просто делал то, что не требовало большого усердия, и довольствовался малым результатом. Снова плыл по течению. До тех пор, пока Данька не начал преподавать у нас. И теперь его влияние было уже вовсе не косвенным. Я сознательно старался заслужить его одобрение. И постепенно китайский, бывший просто очередным иностранным языком, стал языком, который я хочу выучить.

И вот теперь мне предлагают заняться китайским вплотную. То есть не просто изучать его, как один из трех языков, а, возможно, посвятить ближайшие несколько лет безоговорочно и только ему. И, если уж так пойдет, сделать его делом своей жизни.

Я сейчас сознательно утрирую, пытаюсь себя напугать, прощупываю стремления на прочность. И не нахожу слабостей. Есть люди, легко поддающиеся влиянию момента. Под действием сильных эмоций они могут быть безоговорочно уверены в чем-то, бегут с вилами наперевес штурмовать Зимний, рвут тельняшки на груди, а потом успокаиваются и хватаются за голову, не зная, как разгрести последствия. Я не из таких. Если чувствую, что действительно чего-то хочу, то минутные эмоции здесь точно ни при чем.

Этот грант — отличная возможность. Сам бы я еще долго не дошел до мысли об учебе в Китае, а нужную сумму моя семья собирала бы и того дольше.

Итак, я уверен, но… Но. Та самая жизнь, которую Сергеич предложил начать с чистого листа — вот оно, это «но».

Прошло три дня. Занятий в универе у Даньки не было по расписанию. Звонить… Есть проблемы, которые нельзя решать по телефону. Идти к нему — страшно. Серьезно, я боюсь. Вчера прогулял пары и несколько часов болтался вокруг его дома, заходил греться в магазин, возвращался к подъезду и все время думал, что же сказать при встрече. Но, так и не встретив его, вернулся в общагу. Ноги гудели от непрерывной ходьбы, голова разрывалась от напряженных раздумий, и я был уже рад, что мы не столкнулись случайно. Что сказать? Что сделать? Как смотреть на него? Быть искренним просто только на словах. На деле же — что такое эта искренность? Мне что, наброситься на него, обнять и расцеловать посреди улицы? Убьет нахер. И будет прав.

Антоха не ходит в универ третий день. И я третий день не могу собраться с духом, чтобы ему позвонить. У меня оперативной памяти не хватает, чтобы думать еще и о разговоре с ним, а ведь поговорить нужно. Я повел себя глупо и должен как-то это загладить, если не хочу потерять друга. Если не хочу стать очередным новогодним фейерверком. А я ведь не хочу.

— Устроился?

— Да, более или менее.

Я вручил Витюше пакет с едой — тушенка, сгущенка, батон и пачка чая в пакетиках. Подарок на новоселье. Витя устало улыбнулся и впустил меня в комнату. Теперь его улыбка всегда была усталой, но я надеялся, что это скоро пройдет. Нельзя же вечно переживать о чем-то не сложившемся. Если бы я так убивался каждый раз… Что я несу, какой еще каждый раз! Единственный раз, когда я был действительно серьезен, — прямо сейчас. Могу я сказать, что нельзя переживать об этом вечно? Умом понимаю, что да. А на деле — только внезапно свалившийся грант заставляет держаться, заняв все мысли и все свободное время. Грант и сессия, которая подкралась как-то слишком внезапно и которую все равно придется сдавать. Кое-что я получу автоматом, кое-что смогу сдать просто потому, что не сдать нужно постараться. Но о том, чтобы закрыть сессию с одними пятерками, можно забыть — в этом семестре я слишком мало думал об учебе.

— О, хавчик! — обрадовался Жеха, перехватив у Витюши пакет. Обрадовался, но радость его была такой же уныло-вымученной, как Витюшина улыбка. Вроде и не заставляет себя, а получается все равно не то, что раньше. — Спасибо, Вадик, ты настоящий друг.

Он шутит, но мне все равно стыдно слышать это. Тот еще друг… Чем дольше я откладываю разговор с Антоном, тем сложнее взять и просто позвонить. Или написать. Даже о том, что он лежит дома с гриппом, я узнал от старосты. Как и то, что Даня сейчас живет у Сосновских. Факультет слухами полнится. Мне спокойнее знать, что он у Антохи. Даня не тот человек, которому одиночество идет на пользу, особенно в такие моменты. А, собственно, какие «такие»? Он сам меня бросил. Сам игнорировал звонки. И кому из нас после этого должно быть хуже?

С заселением Витюши 908 комната преобразилась до неузнаваемости. Ковровая дорожка, занавески, скатерть, холодильник и даже кактус переехали сюда. На полках снова появилась посуда и книги. Книг стало даже больше, Витюша читал быстрее меня, а прочитанное не отвозил домой, копил в комнате.

Что же тогда осталось в старой Витюшиной двушке? Наверное, она сейчас похожа на эту после выселения старшего Женьки. И Васек сидит там один. Интересно, он расстроен или испытывает облегчение? Нет, на самом деле неинтересно. Какое мне дело до чужих переживаний, когда свои такие же есть?

— Ну что, Вадимка, как сессию сдавать будем? — Витюша щелкнул кнопкой электрочайника и перебрал стоящие на столе кружки в поисках чистых.

— С божьей помощью, Витенька, с божьей помощью, — вздохнул я и уселся за стол.

— Че вы паритесь, я к прошлой сессии вообще не готовился, — Женька коротким хлопком вогнал нож в принесенную мной банку сгущенки.

— И сдал на тройки, — Витюша нашел одну чистую кружку и две не очень грязные. — Сколько пересдач у тебя было?

— Да сдадим, не на матфаке, чай, — Жеха пыхтел, пытаясь открыть сгущенку, но нож намертво засел у жестяной кромки.

Витюша едва заметно дернул углом рта. Наш матфак славился тем, что традиционно оказывался первым по количеству отчисленных после каждой сессии. А еще на матфаке учился Вася.

— А в прошлом семестре у меня повышенная стипендия была, — я отобрал у Жехи затисканную банку со сгущенкой, выдернул нож, всадил его на пару сантиметров дальше и двумя заученными движениями срезал крышку.

— Может, по пиву? — внезапно предложил Женька.

— Кто-то вчера собирался даже курить бросить, — прогундел Витюша, разливая кипяток по кружкам.

— Блин, точно.

Чай заварен, нарезанный батон избавлен от пакета, сгущенка вскрыта и даже пара чистых ложек найдена. А нам троим резко стало не о чем разговаривать.

— Кстати, — прервал молчание Витя, — по факультету слухи ходят.

И хитро глянул на меня. Вот только слухов не хватало, пусть и постфактум. Мне-то, в принципе, уже сложно навредить ими, а вот Даньке можно жизнь подпортить. Не сильно, специфика факультета многое извиняет, но все же.

— Какие такие слухи? — спросил я невозмутимо.

— Что кое-кого отправляют учиться в Китай, — Витюша грациозно махнул чайной ложкой в мою сторону. От сердца отлегло.

— Китай? — оживился Женька. — Круто, я тоже хочу!

— С каких пор ты интересуешься Китаем? — Витина ложечка описала дугу над столом и теперь указывала на Жеху.

— Не интересуюсь. Я бы и в Ливан поехал, если бы позвали.

— Боюсь спросить, какая связь между Китаем и Ливаном и что ты там делать собрался, — фыркнул Витя.

— Да не в Ливане дело, а в движухе. Дух авантюризма, понимаете?

— Не назвал бы Ливан подходящим местом для авантюр, — я сосредоточился на полоскании чайного пакетика в кипятке.

— Чертовы скептики, — Жеха театрально закатил глаза.

— Забудьте про Ливан. Что там с Китаем? — спохватился Витюша.

Я вкратце рассказал, как меня внезапно настиг грант и что я теперь в раздумьях.

— О чем тут думать-то?! — возопил Женька.

— Погоди, — приструнил его Витюша. — Вадь, а что Даня?

— Считает, что у меня способности к китайскому.

— Я не об этом, — Витина хитрая мордашка постно вытянулась. — Только не говори, что…

— Да, я получил пинка под зад.

— За что?

— За то самое.

— Ой дура-а-а-ак… С кем хоть?

— Помните Романа? Арийская внешность, шикарное тело…

— Его забудешь, — хмыкнул Женек. — Но ты правда дурак.

— Да, давайте зачмырим Вадика окончательно, а то он сам не знает, что идиот и сволочь, — обиделся я.

— И что теперь делать будешь? — спросил Витюша.

Вот почему всем так интересно, что я буду делать? Поглумиться больше не над кем? Логично же предположить, что я понятия не имею, что делать.

— Давайте не будем о грустном? — я выдавил из себя улыбку, которая должна была показать, что у меня все под контролем. — Какие планы на каникулы?

— Подготовка к пересдачам, полагаю, — пожал плечами Женек.

— Путь к каникулам лежит сквозь тернии экзаменов и зачетов, — Витюша привстал, вытянув руку вперед на манер памятника Ленину. — А вообще, домой поедем, наверное.

Витя и Жеха были из одного города и домой ездили только на каникулы и большие праздники. Шесть часов на автобусе в одну сторону — удовольствие сомнительное.

— Мы собирались у меня на даче все новогодние выходные проторчать. Там как раз отопление доделали, — помрачнел Женька.

Сразу стало понятно, кто это — «мы». Я непроизвольно скосил глаза на огромный плакат с икс-мэнами, висящий над застеленной пледом кроватью. Теперь это была Витюшина кровать. Должен заметить, у него стальные нервы. Я бы не смог спокойно спать там, где кто-то чуть не умер.

Женьке так и не удалось увидеться с бывшим соседом и знал он не больше, чем все остальные — отчисление и наркологическая клиника. По общаге ходили дикие слухи о гепатите, туберкулезе и даже СПИДе, но будь это правдой, мы все уже пообщались бы с медиками. Я так думаю. Должны же существовать какие-то меры, предупреждающие распространение заболеваний? Или нет? Жутковато вникать в эту тему, и я предпочитаю делать вид, что со мной такого не случится. Занятие, в котором я если и не достиг еще совершенства, то уже близок к нему.


	34. Глава 34

— Долго спите, господин Гуревич, — участковый терапевт строго глянула на меня поверх очков и раздраженно постучала пальцем по моей медицинской карте. — У вас на какое время талончик?

— Простите, — просипел я.

Голос пропал вчера вечером. Температура, насморк, кашель — все прошло. А вот голос внезапно сел. И да, я проспал прием к врачу, так что должен быть благодарен язвительной женщине в белом халате за то, что она вообще согласилась меня принять после всех, кто был записан на сегодня.

— Жалобы есть?

— Нет, — скрипнули мои голосовые связки.

Врач с сомнением посмотрела на меня, потом на часы.

— Температура?

— Нормальная, — я старался говорить разборчиво. Еще пара дней на больничном — и я свихнусь.

Но горло показать пришлось. Нормально там все, я уже знаю, сам весь вечер разевал рот перед зеркалом. Мама Аля сказала, что такое бывает от стресса, а Геша вспомнил, что у Евы иногда от волнения пропадал голос перед экзаменами. После порции шуточек о яблочке, которое таки не с березы упало, мне пришлось убеждать их, что у меня все хорошо, ничего страшного не случилось, никаких проблем я себе не нажил, а стресс вызван вынужденным бездельем и беспокойством о том, как там работа без меня.

Прежде чем выйти из кабинета, я раскланялся, жестами пытаясь выразить признательность. Молоденькая медсестричка тихо хихикнула, а врач наконец сдержанно улыбнулась. И тогда я с легким сердцем закрыл за собой дверь и бодро зашагал по коридору, помахивая голубым листочком закрытого больничного.

Слишком уж резвый темп я взял — голова слегка закружилась, линию горизонта повело. Пришлось остановиться. Вот так вот выбираться из дома после недельного валяния на диване. А еще я не ел сегодня. Как же легко привыкнуть к хорошему! Всего неделю назад я спокойно проживал день на одной кружке кофе, а сейчас расслабился с Алиными завтраками.

Вдоль стены стояли обитые вытертым кожзаменителем стулья. Я медленно сел, чтобы переждать головокружение. Коридор уходил вправо, блестя свежевымытым линолеумом, загибаясь углами в трубу, упирался в белый прямоугольник окна, наводящий на нехорошие мысли о свете в конце тоннеля. Прямо передо мной, у выхода на лестничную клетку, тоже было окно — большое и мутное, заставленное невзрачными цветочными горшками. Приемные часы уже закончились, и я, вполне возможно, оставался последним на этаже, но через пару минут, когда я отвлекся от набата пульса в висках и прислушался, совсем рядом стали слышны голоса. Совсем рядом — это за дверью слева от меня, которую я сначала не заметил.

Дверь рывком открылась, а я продолжал сидеть неподвижно, уставившись на свои ботинки. В поле моего зрения мелькнул край белого халата, туфли-лодочки на полных ногах процокали по кафельному полу.

— Ну что ж вы такая неспешная? — резанул по ушам прокуренный женский голос. — У меня уже рабочий день закончился, вообще-то.

И снова шаги — суетливые, но все равно медленные, шаркающие. Судя по острому стуку между шагами, идущая опиралась на трость. Я скосил глаза и увидел пациентку — грузную женщину лет пятидесяти. Действительно с тростью. Длинная юбка и косынка на голове были бы вполне уместны, скажем, в церкви, но осунувшееся неожиданно худое лицо без бровей намекало, что дело вовсе не в религиозности. Вторая женщина, врач, нетерпеливо притопывала каблуком, то и дело встряхивая гидроперитными кудрями.

— Постойте, — запыхавшаяся от волнения пациентка дрожащей рукой протягивала докторице лист бумаги, — я же только после операции. Это же… Больно! Я не выдержу…

Она чуть не плакала, а мне было настолько стыдно на это смотреть, что я не то что шевельнуться — вздохнуть лишний раз боялся, чтобы меня не заметили.

— Больно, больно… Вот вам не все равно, а? — всплеснула пухлыми руками докторица. — Жить-то три месяца осталось.

Женщина застыла. Листок выскользнул из переставших дрожать пальцев и медленно, как высохшая чешуйка огромной ящерицы, спланировал к моим ногам. Пришлось отмереть. Поднимая желто-серую бумажку, я невольно успел различить два слова — «направление» и «колоноскопия».

— А вы, мужчина, кого ждете? — рявкнула презревшая всякую, не только врачебную, этику служительница Асклепия.

Я молча вернул направление все еще глядящей в пустоту женщине с тростью, услышал слабое «спасибо», коротко кивнул и рванул к лестнице. Перед глазами маячила табличка на двери кабинета белокурой бестии. «Онколог».

— Дэниэл? — окликнули меня в холле первого этажа.

Стройный брюнетик явно семитской, но слишком утонченной внешности. Стильная стрижка, яркая водолазка под белым халатом.

— Давно не виделись, Малик, — заговорил я по-французски. Приятный мальчик, даже мои тяжкие мысли с его появлением стали чуть легче.

— Ты здесь… По делу? — похоже, мой голос его смутил.

— Да, приболел, — моя улыбка спровоцировала его ответную. — А ты? На практике?

— Да, что-то вроде, — он смущенно одернул халат. — Хотя, вообще-то, я стоматолог.

— Понятно. Ну что ж, рад был повидаться, — я повернулся к выходу.

— А! Постой, — он шагнул за мной, но снова смешался и опустил глаза. Что ж он так стесняется-то? На пьянке в общаге на такого скромника совсем не походил. — Ты сейчас занят? Могу я угостить тебя кофе? Правда, он будет из автомата, потому что в здешнем кафетерии не кофе, а отрава…

— Латте с двойным сахаром, — вряд ли у нас много тем для общения, но я действительно никуда не спешу, а сидеть в четырех стенах уже мочи нет.

Мы устроились на потертом диванчике возле кофейного автомата, благо людей в холле уже почти не было. Пока я не спеша размешивал свой двойной сахар, Малик залпом выпил несладкий американо, взял еще один и только тогда сел рядом со мной. Его щеки раскраснелись от горячего кофе, а я только сейчас заметил круги под глазами. Похоже, он хронически не высыпается.

— Ты ведь знаешь Дэна? — начал Малик.

Кто такой Дэн? Наши общие знакомые — Пол и те, кто был на той пьянке: Вадим (я даже в мыслях не могу произнести его имя без запинки), Антоша, Роман (еще одна мысленная пауза), парень, который недавно передознулся, и его дрэдастый приятель, женоподобный Витя. Точно, Дэном звали неопрятного студента-медика, прикидывающегося фарцовщиком.

— Видел один раз. С тобой вместе.

— Его искали недавно.

— Полиция?

— Нет. Пока нет. Из-за него кто-то чуть не умер, поэтому…

— Вот как, — возможно, речь о Вадькином знакомом торчке. А может, о ком-то другом.

— Я просто хотел сказать, чтобы ты был внимательнее, если его встретишь. Мы не очень много общались, он вроде не плохой, но со странностями.

— Спасибо, учту.

Не думаю, что мне доведется еще раз пересечься с этим товарищем. Хотя жизнь бывает непредсказуемой. Но неужели Малик потащил меня пить кофе только ради этого предупреждения? Выглядит он не очень здорово. То ли расстроен, то ли напуган, то ли все вместе. Пока я думал, как бы помягче спросить, он заговорил сам:

— Знаешь, это странное чувство, неприятное. Ты знаешь, что смертен, что все вокруг тоже однажды умрут, никто не застрахован от несчастного случая или болезни. Но одно дело — знать. И совсем другое — когда что-то подобное случается рядом с тобой, — он так разволновался, что перескочил с французского на арабский. Потом повторил снова на французском: — Это страшно. Обычно мы не задумываемся о таких вещах, пока они не произойдут. Извини, это, наверное, выглядит трусливо и глупо, особенно для медика. Но я не могу об этом не думать.

Забавно. Он решил поговорить со мной о страхе смерти. Прости, парень, это не тот случай, когда я могу сказать, что понимаю твои чувства. Скорее, это ты немного, на крошечный шажок приблизился к тому, что чувствую я. Но ты не виноват в своей чувствительности и ничего не знаешь обо мне, поэтому я не стану тебя обижать.

— Ты прав, знать что-то и осознавать — разные вещи. Думаю, у тебя хорошо развита способность к сопереживанию. Это большой плюс.

Он опустил глаза и помял пальцами пластиковый стаканчик.

— Если честно, дело не в сопереживании. Я прагматик и боюсь за себя.

— А есть основания?

— Возможно. Получается, что я связан знакомством с человеком, который может быть замешан в чем-то противозаконном. А для меня проблемы с правоохранительными органами крайне нежелательны.

А для кого они желательны-то? Но учитывая его гражданство…

— Ты планируешь остаться здесь после выпуска?

— Скорее всего. Если появится возможность, продолжу учебу в Европе. Но это маловероятно.

— Дома хуже? — спросил я. Не так давно меня самого одолевали вопросами, чем Китай лучше. Теперь и я побуду в роли любопытствующего, хоть и представляю ответ.

— Дома хорошо, — улыбнулся Малик. — Только сложно. Здесь проще.

Нетрудно понять, в каком именно смысле проще.

— Наше общество я бы тоже терпимым не назвал, — покачал я головой.

Это мне повезло. И с семьей, и с окружением. Но за пределами моей не совсем стандартной семьи, моего специфического факультета и моего в целом довольно спокойного родного города тоже живут люди. И многим из них повезло гораздо меньше.

— О да, — засмеялся Малик и закатал рукав. Ниже слегка деформированного локтя извивался рваный шрам, вдоль которого тянулись следы от швов. — Но здесь все равно чуть-чуть веселее. Несмотря на… Всякое.

Ну вот, он снова сник.

— Все будет хорошо, — я похлопал его по плечу. Слова сами вырвались. Ничего не значащая фраза, адресованная человеку, который мне безразличен. Очень просто произнести это, когда тебе плевать, что подумает собеседник.

— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся с искренней благодарностью.

— Геш.

— Да, дитя мое.

— Помнишь, как Евиного врача звали?

— Помню, конечно.

Он назвал армянскую фамилию, которая тут же выветрилась из моей памяти. Не она. Уже выйдя из здания больницы после разговора с Маликом, я вернулся, чтобы посмотреть расписание работы врачей, и нашел сегодняшнего онколога. К счастью для этого чудовища, Ева наблюдалась не у нее, иначе я… А что я? Побесился бы, нажелал ей про себя всяких гадостей. И все.

— Мы с ней сразу в онкоцентр поехали, — продолжал Геша. — А тебе зачем?

— Да так, — отмахнулся я.

— В универ собрался, говоришь? Что ты там делать будешь с таким голосом?

— Язык жестов со студентами осваивать, — просипел я.

Геша смотрел с сомнением, и этот взгляд начинал раздражать.

— Не буду выпытывать, что у тебя случилось, — он наконец отвернулся. — Просто пообещай не делать глупостей.

— Если ты подразумеваешь под глупостями пьянство и беспорядочные связи, то ничего обещать не могу, — я легкомысленно пожал плечами.

— Ребенок, я серьезно.

— Да понял я. Все в порядке, правда.

Все хорошо, все в порядке. Мы часто произносим это, сами не замечая. Говорим чаще всего даже не затем, чтобы успокоить кого-то. Успокаиваем себя. Снимаем с себя ответственность за чужие переживания: я же сказал, что все хорошо, значит, волноваться причины нет, значит, нет моей вины в чьем-то душевном неспокойствии.

Но все же, верю ли я сам себе, когда говорю, что все в порядке? Станет ли мне спокойнее, если услышу от кого-то, что все будет хорошо?

Кстати, мне же зачеты в эту сессию принимать. Перспектива неизбежного общения с Вадимом… Нет, не пугает. Вызывает кислое нежелание делать что бы то ни было. Двигаться, дышать, существовать становится утомительно.


	35. Глава 35

— Антох.

— М.

— Прости дурака.

Он надул щеки и пропыхтел что-то нечленораздельное. Последний экзамен сдался до странного быстро, нам просто предложили положить зачетки на стол, если устраивают трояки, и не ломать голову ни себе, ни преподавателю перед самым новым годом. Я мог бы даже на «отлично» вытянуть, если бы поднапрягся, но не стал. Разделаться со всем этим как можно скорее, каждая лишняя минута свинцовой дробью впивается в мозг. Эта сессия должна быть забыта как страшный сон.

К неудовольствию препода, моему примеру последовали немногие. К моему удивлению, среди этих немногих был Антон.

— Ну, прости, — я вложил в эти слова все чувство, на которое еще был способен после двух суток без сна, и протянул ему руку.

Антоха подулся еще немного, потом устало выдохнул и вместо рукопожатия крепко меня обнял.

— Ладно уж, живи пока, — проворчал глухо.

— Я тебя обожаю.

— Еще бы, я ведь такой клевый.

Мимо нас просеменила стайка первокурсниц. Замедлили шаг, засмотревшись на обнимающихся парней, а потом почти бегом скрылись в пустой аудитории. Пара секунд — и оттуда донесся сдавленный многоголосый смех.

— Давай еще так постоим, девчонки редко обращают на меня столько внимания, — Антоха сцепил руки у меня на спине.

— Уверен? — я бесцеремонно пожамкал его задницу.

— Ты сегодня уезжаешь? — он не обратил внимания на мои поползновения, даже обидно.

— Вообще не собирался, — я вытянул шею, чтобы взглянуть на часы в конце коридора. — Но на электричку очень даже успеваю.

Я не рассчитывал, что с экзаменом все сложится настолько быстро, поэтому думал ехать домой завтра утром. А если учитывать, что утро вполне могло начаться во второй половине дня, то домой я рисковал попасть аккурат к новогоднему столу. Но сейчас у меня вдруг оказался вагон времени до ближайшей электрички и целый день до нового года.

— Фу, Тоник, вот вообще не ожидала от тебя такого! — похлопывая зачеткой по ладони, к нам подошла староста.

— Такого? — он повис на мне всей массой.

Она раздраженно фыркнула и удалилась, громко стуча каблуками.

— Что это было? — спросил я, когда Тоха наконец от меня отлепился.

— Она меня теперь не любит. Из-за Наташи.

Точно. Я и забыл что Антохина Наталья — старшая сестра нашей старосты.

— Блин, Антох, прости…

— Забей. Вообще-то, мы и без тебя справились.

— Как так?

— О, если б я чуть меньше был влюблен и если бы чуть больше был любим…* — продекламировал он. — Пойдем к тебе. Помогу вещи собрать. А то домой что-то совсем не тянет.

Сосед каким-то чудом умудрился досрочно закрыть сессию и уже несколько дней был дома. Жеха с Витюшей, которого сегодняшний экзамен не касался в силу специализации, уехали утром. Мы с Тохой заварили на двоих последний чайный пакетик, залили лапшу кипятком, и я стал слушать. Он говорил много и спокойно, даже безразлично. И вся длинная речь сводилась к одной фразе:

— Похоже, я относился к ней серьезнее, чем она ко мне.

Пришлось рассказать, что я немного в курсе деталей их с Наташей взаимного недопонимания.

— Размокло, пока я болтал, — вздохнул Тоха, поковыряв лапшу вилкой. — Вообще-то, дело не в сексе. Это не первопричина, а всего лишь следствие наших кардинально разных взглядов на некоторые серьезные вещи.

По шкале от одного до десяти Антохина серьезность в отношениях где-то недалеко от десятки. В мыслях он, возможно, уже спланировал совместное будущее на годы вперед. Интересно, а где на этой шкале — от одного до десяти — Данькино отношение ко мне?  
Даня был холоден. Мы виделись на парах, на зачете, и еще несколько раз я пытался завязать разговор, расспрашивая об учебе в Китае. На вопросы, касающиеся учебы, он отвечал охотно, все остальное же игнорировал.

Мне казалось, Данька начнет меня избегать, это было бы в его духе, он старается отдалиться ото всего, что создает неловкость. Но он был спокоен, смотрел мне в глаза, говорил ровно. И я пребывал в замешательстве. Конечно, глупо закатывать скандал, Данька считает такие вещи ниже своего достоинства. Но он ни единым словом, ни единым взглядом… Как будто ему все равно. Да, мой проступок заслуживает порицания. Даже два проступка, ух, какой я молодец. Но безразличие — это странно. Я-то был уверен, что что-то значу для него.

— Даня все еще у вас живет? — спросил я, старательно сохраняя нейтральный тон.

— К себе свалил. Говорит, так легче на зачетах сосредоточиться.

— Как он вообще?

— На удивление нормально.

— На удивление?

— Когда он переживает, по нему это видно, даже если он очень старается скрыть. Ну, ты знаешь. А сейчас он выглядит правда нормально.

— Понятно. Не знаю, рад я или расстроен.

— А я рад, — Антоха выдавил в свою лапшу чуть ли не половину пачки майонеза. — Если бы ему было хреново, я бы вряд ли смог с тобой общаться.

— Значит, ты все-таки рад, что мы общаемся? — попытался пошутить я.

— Рад, — серьезно кивнул Тоха. — Твои блядки — это, в общем-то, не очень мое дело, но в вашей ситуации я не могу просто закрыть на них глаза. Не хотелось бы выбирать между вами. Поэтому я рад, что Данька не убивается.

Антон рад, а мне горько и обидно. Если все заканчивается легко, значит, ничего толком и не было. Данька важен для меня, но, видимо, не настолько, чтобы чаще думать головой. Я — важен ли для него вообще?

Я знаю, откуда берутся злость и обида, но это знание не помогает их подавить. Очень по-взрослому — злиться и обижаться на человека, который реагирует на твою измену не так, как хотелось бы. А как хотелось бы, кстати? Скандал, публичное выяснение отношений, угрозы, требования — нет уж, увольте. Возможно, мне бы хотелось… Стыдно признавать, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы он любил меня безусловно, несмотря ни на что. Любил, не требуя отдачи, боялся потерять и прощал все.

— Кошмар какой-то, — пробормотал я.

— Что кошмар? — Антоха вылавливал из бульона последние ниточки лапши.

— Я.

Замечательно, что билет на электричку не нужно покупать заранее. Хоть стоя, хоть лежа на багажной полке — уедешь в любом состоянии, главное втиснуться в вагон. Перед крупными праздниками пригородные электрички распухают, ползут медленно, как объевшиеся до тошноты удавы. Традиционный массовый исход студентов из города.

— И так каждый раз? — Антоха присвистнул, глядя на очереди, змеящиеся от билетных касс.

— Только перед каникулами. В обычные выходные народу меньше. Чуть-чуть.

Мы встали в хвост очереди, которая показалась самой короткой. До моей электрички было еще достаточно времени, чтобы не метаться в панике у окошек, пытаясь выцыганить билет раньше других. Сумка оттягивает плечо, но под ноги ее не поставишь — разбитый асфальт привокзальной площади покрыт мешаниной из грязи и снега.

Антоха крутил головой и то и дело зевал в кулак.

— Тошня, иди домой, а то глядя на тебя только спать больше хочется.

— Еще раз так меня назовешь, — он снова зевнул. — Я так устал, что даже придумать не могу, что с тобой сделаю.

— Вот и иди отсыпаться. Я уеду, никуда не денусь.

— Ладненько, — он обнял меня, похлопал по спине. Одной рукой придерживая сумку, я тоже его потискал на прощание. — С наступающим, отдохни и все такое.

— Тебя тоже, ты тоже.

— Созвонимся. Не вздумай свалить из страны без предупреждения.

И он убрел, оскальзываясь в рыхлом снегу, ежась от ветра с редкими снежинками. Наверное, скоро этот ветер превратится в настоящую метель. Я заткнул уши наушниками и стал ждать, медленно двигаясь вместе с очередью. Изолирован от внешней среды, отстранен, не настроен на взаимодействие с такими же отстраненными сегментами длинного хвоста, состоящего из замерзших уставших людей.

Тут меня осенило — я же помирился с Антохой! Это прекрасно. Не знаю как он, а я по нему скучал.

Интересно, скучает ли Даня по мне? Мои отношения с ним не сравнимы с дружбой с Антоном, это совершенно разные категории. Но, может быть, если бы он хоть немного…

Подошла моя очередь. Бросил в лоток кассы студенческий и заранее приготовленную купюру. Лоток лязгнул, задвинувшись, хмурая женщина за стеклом распечатала билет и отсчитала сдачу. Движения механические, отработанные годами. Удобно, наверное, — руки делают одно, а голова занята совсем другим. Хотя мне бы, наоборот, не помешало почаще синхронизировать занятую отвлеченными мыслями голову и тело, следующее привычным алгоритмам.

— Дальше, — вздохнула кассирша в микрофон. Стоящая за мной девушка нетерпеливо притопывала. Я быстро сгреб сдачу и поспешил освободить место у окошка.

Вплыл в переход вместе с толпой. Теперь бы не пропустить поворот к своей платформе, а то толпа может вынести совершенно к другому поезду. Шарканье множества ног отражалось от бетонных стен и потолка, закручивалось эхом, сплеталось с безбожно фальшивящей скрипкой, наигрывающей в переходе в любой сезон одни и те же этюды. Все привычное. Отключить голову очень заманчиво. Катиться туда, куда толкнут. Не прилагать усилий, не сдерживаться, не чувствовать вины. Кажется, я потихоньку деградирую, перестаю пользоваться великим даром интеллекта. Может, новая обстановка расшевелит, заставит работать мой усыхающий мозг?

На перроне стало чуть свободнее. Электричку подали, но двери еще не открылись. Показав билет контролерам, я побрел вслед за группкой одетых не по сезону барышень. Свободно парящие на ветру волосы, короткие курточки, куцые юбочки… Может, у меня что-то и шевельнулось бы на их почти полностью открытые ноги, но не сейчас, когда все, что может шевельнуться, сжимается от холода. Маячащие перед глазами дрожащие коленки начали наводить уныние, и я ускорил шаг, чтобы обогнать девочек. И почти уперся носом в черное пальто.

— Привет. Тоже домой? — Роман поправил большой рюкзак на спине.

— У тебя талант появляться неожиданно.

— Разве? По-моему, неожиданно всегда появляешься ты.

Джинсы, заправленные в высокие берцы, походный рюкзак и все то же стильное пальто. Я бы в этом наряде выглядел так, словно напялил первое, что из шкафа вывалилось. А он — все еще красавчик. Наверное, это врожденное.

Мы не пересекались с того дня, как я разрыдался в его комнате. Я был бы рад забыть этот случай, с другой стороны, меня грызли ревность и нежелание подпускать Романа к Даньке. И вот я смотрю на него, он смотрит на закрытые двери электрички, время от времени смахивает оседающие на ресницах снежинки. Вполне себе бодрый, подтянутый, даже как будто слегка улыбается. Но словно что-то темное проступает изнутри, обесцвечивает кожу, гасит взгляд.

Двери с лязгом разъехались.

— Идем, — Роман первым нырнул в дурно пахнущий тамбур.

Мне с моей тяжелой сумкой было не угнаться за ним, быстро идущим по стремительно заполняющемуся вагону. Пассажиры — в основном студенты — обгоняли друг друга, толкались, выискивая свободные места. Именно поэтому не люблю ездить домой. Сама дорога слишком хлопотна.

— Занято, — Роман сбросил свой рюкзак на сиденье и широко улыбнулся девушкам, которые, видимо, хотели сесть рядом. Те, поозиравшись, пришли к выводу, что привередничать уже поздно, и уселись напротив, спиной по движению поезда. Дождавшись меня, Роман забросил рюкзак на багажную полку и сел у окна. Я тоже поднял свою сумку наверх и упал рядом с ним. С краю тут же примостился пузатый мужичок, бесцеремонно придвинув меня вплотную к Роману.

Свободных мест очень скоро не осталось, а люди все продолжали заползать в вагон. Я мог бы сейчас включить джентльмена и уступить место вон той барышне, сгибающейся под тяжестью рюкзака, но не в том я сейчас состоянии. Ноги свинцом налились, колени, кажется, подломятся, если я встану. Поясница недвусмысленно напоминает, что позвоночник у меня один. И — привет бессонным ночам — голова незаметно начала кружиться от духоты, в глазах поползли темные ломаные линии. Надо было хоть поесть нормально перед дорогой. Надеюсь, в обморок не грохнусь.

— Привет, мам, — Роман говорил по телефону. — Да, я в электричке. Встречать не нужно. Тебе на работе поездов мало? Отдыхай, скоро буду.

Как и в прошлый раз — ровный, мягкий тон. Он не производит впечатления маменькиного сыночка. Скорее просто хорошего сына.

— Твоя мама как-то связана с железной дорогой? — спросил я. — Извини, просто услышал…

— Проводником работает на поездах дальнего следования. У нас все на железке, один я гуманитарий, — улыбнулся он. — В семье не без урода.

Он сказал, все. Но я дважды присутствовал при его разговорах с матерью, слышал упоминание о бабушке. А об отце — ничего. Может, просто к слову не пришлось. Но спрашивать об этом у меня наглости не хватит. Странно уже то, что мне стало интересно.

Обморок не обморок, но веки налились тяжестью, холод в промокших ботинках и запахи множества людей вызывали желание оказаться подальше отсюда, спрятаться хотя бы во сне.

Вагон качнуло на повороте, и я открыл глаза. Стук колес, разговоры, кашель, шарканье ног. А мне тепло и пахнет приятно.

— Тебе далеко ехать? — Ромкин голос прозвучал прямо над ухом.

Я спал, привалившись к нему всем телом и уткнувшись носом в шею.

— До конца, — я выпрямился и проморгался. Неловкости не испытывал, но подкармливать любопытство сидящих напротив девчонок не хотелось.

— Тогда спи сколько влезет.

Я поерзал, пытаясь устроить затылок на спинке сиденья, но вскоре бросил это и воспользовался великодушным Ромкиным предложением, вернув голову на его плечо.

То засыпал, то открывал глаза. Он, похоже, тоже дремал, уронив подбородок на грудь. В окно, завешенное белой пеленой усилившегося снегопада, были видны только смутные силуэты деревьев и столбов линии электропередач. В вагоне включился желтый свет, я зажмурился. Под щекой колючая ткань пальто, сквозь характерный вагонный запах слабо пробивается Ромкин парфюм. Покачиваясь вместе с вагоном, я уплываю в глухую темноту. Остается только тихий шорох моего собственного дыхания и запах Романа. И мне немного страшно — если этот запах пропадет, я, возможно, уже не смогу выбраться на свет. Хотя, не очень-то и хочется. Может, будет лучше, если я провалюсь внутрь собственной головы, где Данька все еще улыбается мне, глядя поверх некрасивых очков. Где я могу трогать его угловатые костлявые коленки. Где у него никогда не будет новых шрамов.

Меня снова резко выбросило из сна. По вагону прошел шепот: «Контроль». Толпа пришла в движение. Безбилетники потянулись в следующий вагон. Роман зашевелился, доставая билет из внутреннего кармана. На первом курсе я иногда бегал от контролеров, но это быстро надоело. Я не так часто езжу домой, чтобы зажимать стоимость билета со студенческой скидкой. Наши билетики прокомпостировали, движуха утихла. Ромка потянулся, стараясь не задеть ногами девушку напротив.

— Я уезжаю после каникул, — сказал я. Совершенно неожиданно именно после этих слов пришло осознание, что да, я скоро уеду. Далеко. Надолго. И не то что помириться с Данькой, даже видеться с ним на учебе не смогу. И не только с ним. То есть это все. Совсем все.

— Уезжаешь? — рассеянно переспросил Роман. — Далеко?

— В Харбин.

— А, так это на тебя грант свалился, — он зевнул, отвернувшись, а мне показалось, что он прячет улыбку. — Я выхожу.

Он встал, я сдвинулся на его место у окна. Пока он доставал свой рюкзак, я пялился на его задравшийся свитер под расстегнутым пальто. Тонкая полоска кожи показалась всего на пару секунд, до зуда под ногтями захотелось ткнуть в нее пальцем, но я не стал. Он же щекотки боится, а рюкзак тяжелый. Вдруг уронит. Мне на голову.

Он взвалил рюкзак на спину, застегнул пальто.

— Удачи.

— И тебе, — ответил я.

Он стоял в проходе и смотрел на меня, пока поезд не начал притормаживать. Народ всколыхнулся и, унося его, повалил к выходу. Я наблюдал за возвышающейся над остальными белобрысой головой до дверей тамбура, а потом еще немного, пока Ромка не вышел на платформу. Осталось ощущение, что мы могли бы о многом поговорить, но постоянно упускали подходящую возможность. Не скажу, что очень хотел этого. Просто понял, что мы можем больше не увидеться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – цитата из стихотворения Оскара Уайльда.


	36. Глава 36

Я держался все каникулы. Сцепив зубы, загоняясь переводами, отбрыкиваясь от попыток Сосновских разнообразить мою жизнь. Ситуация не та, чтобы обсуждать с ними, а разыгрывать хорошее настроение сил больше нет. И Антошу видеть невмоготу. Похоже, он помирился с Вадимом, и это хорошо, у моего чудного младшенького друзей-то нет. Но во мне, несмотря на все рациональные доводы, горит ревность. Как он может общаться с человеком, который меня предал? Глупо и эгоистично, но я тот еще эгоист, это не секрет.

Что ж, каникулы я пережил, но с началом нового семестра легче не стало. Оно должно было дать отмашку моей новой жизни, но к стартовой линии я приполз, едва волоча по земле свою уязвленную гордость, разбитое самолюбие и до невидимости истончившуюся сдержанность.

Я не смогу. Не смогу, не смогу, я сломаюсь, как только его увижу. Я же человек и, будем честны, человек не самый стойкий. Но лицо держать привык в лучших традициях культа 面子*. Китай здесь ни при чем, я был таким еще до отъезда. На людях — держаться, не расслабляться. А потом хоть сдохни, но только без зрителей. Сосновские видели меня всяким, но им можно. Они свои.

А еще я по глупости допустил в круг «своих» Вадима, о чем теперь жалею. Знал же, что нельзя раскрывать слабости перед человеком такого склада, тем более студентом. Дурак, что тут скажешь.

Первый учебный день прошел, второй, третий близился к концу, мое новое расписание предполагало занятия три дня подряд. Не очень удобно, но кто бы еще меня спрашивал при составлении расписания. Преподавать здесь всегда было моим заветным желанием, но теперь думаю, а есть ли смысл? Эта работа денег не приносит, а выматывает будь здоров.

Предпоследняя пара. Расплывчато отвечаю на вопросы любопытствующих о «том самом студенте, которого отправляют в Китай», о Харбинском политехе, где ни разу не был. И почему именно 哈工大**? Нет, я понимаю, у нашего университета не особо-то большой выбор для обмена студентами, а Харбинский политехнический университет — действительно крутой вуз. Но он же политехнический! На тамошних языковых курсах, возможно, неплохо начать. Но если Вадим хочет не просто хороший бытовой китайский, а китайский для литературных переводов, преподавания и, возможно, научной деятельности, ему придется постараться через какое-то время перейти в профильный вуз.

А с чего я взял, что он этого хочет? И вообще, какая мне теперь разница? Как преподаватель я сделал все, что было в моих силах. Учитывая его уровень до меня и скудное количество времени — я подготовил его настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно. Все. Дальше не моя забота.

Уже не моя.

Последняя пара на сегодня — у Вадимовой группы. Дышу через раз, каждый скрип двери провоцирует всплеск адреналина. Но его нет. И еще нескольких человек тоже. Может, не доехали после каникул. Может, отчислились. Какой я замечательный преподаватель, совсем не интересуюсь судьбой своих студентов.

Вадим так и не появился. И я… Разочарован? Тем ли, что зря держал звенящую на последнем издыхании броню? Или в другом дело?

Мне нужен чай. А лучше кофе. А что не нужно — так это компания, и Антоша, понимая это, не настаивает, когда я отправляю его домой. Пока грелся чайник, я быстренько протер пыль в лаборантской. Намного чище не стало, но я немного взбодрился. Хотя, наливая кофе, все равно сначала бросил в кружку чайный пакетик, а потом, залив кипятком уже кофе, хотел зачем-то убрать сахарницу в рюкзак. Нужно больше спать и меньше забивать себе голову всяким…

Кстати, о всяком. Прямых рейсов до Харбина, насколько я помню, нет. Можно сравнительно быстро и дорого долететь с пересадкой в Пекине, а можно дешевле и с гораздо меньшим комфортом допилить до Благовещенска, там перейти через границу в Хэйхэ и уже оттуда — понятия не имею, каким транспортом, — добираться до Харбина. «На границе тучи ходят хмуро, край суровый тишиной объят…» — загудел в голове хор советской армии. С чего бы… А, ну да, «…у высоких берегов Амура…», Благовещенск в Амурской области… Или нет? Попытался представить карту, перед глазами пошли цветные пятна. Не все ли равно, в конце концов? Сядь, выдохни, глотни кофейку. Все нормально. Слышишь? Все так, как должно быть. Ты знал, так какой смысл раскисать теперь?

— Можно?

Я вздрогнул и чуть не пролил кофе на колени. Похоже, Вадим уже некоторое время стоял в дверях, ожидая, пока я обращу на него внимание. Хмурый и серьезный. Думаю, ему не очень комфортно рядом со мной. Ему должно быть стыдно, он же не совсем бесчувственный.

А я сам? Что там совсем недавно думал о своем пределе прочности? Ха! Хрупкая стеклянная оболочка вдруг оказалась алмазной. Никакие удары не страшны — ни извне, ни изнутри.

— Чем обязан? — я сдержанно улыбнулся и указал взглядом на стул напротив. — Кофе хочешь?

Он сел, не снимая со спины рюкзака.

— Я ненадолго. Попрощаться только. У меня самолет завтра.

— Что ж, счастливого пути. Первое время будет непросто, но ты держись. Хотя, ты и так не отступишь, если тебе чего-то по-настоящему хочется.

Он кивнул и со вздохом уставился в пол. Я потягивал кофе мелкими глоточками и смотрел в окно. Почему-то становилось весело. Только что я был на грани истерики, а сейчас абсолютно спокоен и даже улыбаться могу, а он угрюмо молчит и боится поднять глаза.

Я допил кофе. Он ни разу не шевельнулся.

— Ну, я пойду, — он встал и неуверенно глянул на меня.

— Пока.

Он обнял слишком внезапно, слишком неожиданно, чтобы я успел как-то отреагировать.

— Спасибо, — шепнул в ухо. — Я правда тебя люблю.

И, больше не взглянув на меня, быстро вышел.

Я сидел, глядя в одну точку, пока его шаги в коридоре не стихли. Поднес руку к лицу — пальцы дрожат, но я этого не ощущаю, они как не мои.

Вот же дрянь. Эгоистичный ублюдок. Это худшее, что он мог сказать.

Придя домой, я только ботинки скинул и, не снимая пальто, рухнул на диван лицом вниз. Заснул сразу. Наверное, это защитный механизм нервной системы — когда мозгу грозит перенапряжение, он переходит в энергосберегающий режим. Когда проснулся, было уже темно. Тело затекло, я замерз, голова раскалывалась. Повернулся на бок и, подтянув колени к груди, попытался спрятать заледеневшие ступни под пальто. Очень хотелось снова уснуть и просто не существовать какое-то время. Долгое время. Но холод и головная боль прогнали сон. Пришлось подняться, повесить пальто в прихожей и закинуться таблетками. Не включая света, походил по комнате, пытаясь согреться. В свою спальню даже заглядывать боюсь — там, наверное, уже все инеем покрылось.

Немного пообнимался с батареей, но так и не согрелся. Пришлось залезть под горячий душ. Способ действенный, но как же неприятно потом вылезать в холодный воздух. Торопливо облачился в одежду, которую оставил греться на батарее, тщательно высушил волосы. Все еще не включая свет, обшарил кухонные шкафы и холодильник. Как и предполагалось, еда не появилась сама собой.

Придется идти в круглосуточный магазин. Выползать на мороз, конечно, желания нет. Может, пиццу заказать? Но я же себя знаю, съем пару кусков, а остальное будет валяться, пока не засохнет. Решено, иду в магазин. Все мысли потом. У меня ведь куча времени, правильно? Подумать, заняться самоанализом, подепрессовать — все успею. А сейчас нужна передышка. Знаю, что за эту паузу потом вдвойне заплачу, но это будет потом.

Зря перчатки не взял. Можно было бы и шапку надеть, если бы у меня была шапка. Как-то забыл купить, а тут уже и зима скоро закончится, можно перетерпеть. Поднять воротник, втянуть голову в плечи, засунуть руки в карманы. И замерзшим грачом семенить по аллее к магазинчику, где тепло и еда.

Впереди среди деревьев заметил высокую фигуру. Слишком высокую. Подойдя ближе понял, что человек стоит на скамейке. Еще через несколько шагов узнал прямую спину и блондинистый затылок. Задрав голову, Роман всматривался в присыпанные снегом кроны деревьев. Что он там увидел такое интересное? Я почти окликнул его, когда Рома вдруг засмеялся и поставил ногу на спинку скамейки. Словно по лестнице подняться собрался.

— Эй, стоять! — заорал я, но не успел. Он шагнул, метя на следующую ступеньку воображаемой лестницы, и рухнул в снег позади скамейки.

Пока бежал к нему, черным пятном распластавшемуся в сугробе, успел вспомнить телефоны всех экстренных служб, уместных и неуместных. Благо в кармане лежал старый кнопочный телефон, который для меня Геша нашел. Упал на колени рядом с неподвижной фигурой и рванул за пальто, переворачивая. Если этот кретин сломал себе шею…

Расфокусированный Ромин взгляд блуждал где-то в одному ему ведомых далях, на губах играла безмятежная улыбка.

— Идиотище! — рявкнул я, встряхнув его за плечи. У меня практически вся жизнь перед глазами пронеслась, а ему хоть бы хны. Я отпустил его и машинально отряхнул ладони, а они действительно оказались грязными. Присмотрелся. Ромино стильное пальто было изгваздано в грязи. Колени тоже. Даже на подбородке присохла грязь. Где же он валялся, болезный…

Я оттер руки снегом и похлопал Романа по щекам:

— Эй. Давай, приходи в сознание. Встать можешь?

В сознание, как же. Видал я таких. Скорую вызвать? Проблем не оберемся.

— Поднимаемся.

Тяжелый, гад. Я закинул его руку себе на плечи и попытался поднять. Получилось не сразу. Он хоть и пониже меня, но все равно не маленький. И вихляется угрем. Да еще грязнющий весь. И чего я ему помогаю, спрашивается? Бросить бы его в этом сугробе, он вполне заслужил.

— Шевели ногами! — прикрикнул я. Чувствую, путь до дома будет очень долгим.

Роман не похож на торчка. Возможно, это был единичный случай. Но как же я устал! Грязища, глупое хихиканье, ломаные слова и бессмысленные фразы, попытки куда-то убежать. Несколько раз его скручивали сильные рвотные спазмы, но ничего не выходило. Он бормотал что-то нечленораздельное, пытался спрятаться, а в следующий момент порывался разбить окно. Слипшиеся от холодного пота волосы, безумные глаза с расширенными зрачками, внезапно открывшееся кровотечение из носа. После сегодняшней ночи он мне не просто должен.

Когда он наконец забылся тревожным сном, я был так вымотан, что хотелось запереть его в квартире и свалить к Сосновским. И забыть все произошедшее, как отвратительный сон. Но я же не злодей какой! Оставил дверь на кухню открытой, чтобы видеть его, сопящего на диване, а сам сел за стол с ноутбуком. Хорошо, что днем поспал, а то уже свихнулся бы…

— Даня? — хрипло позвали рядом.

Я открыл глаза. На клеенке лежали пятна солнечного света, спина затекла, локти, на которых покоилась моя голова, тоже. Вот и утро, но совсем не доброе. Я со стоном разогнулся. Роман стоял в дверях кухни — помятый, грязный и ничего не понимающий.

— Дверь в ванную справа от тебя. Вали мыться, потом буду убивать.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но я молча указал в направлении ванной, и он исчез. Кстати, я ног не чувствую. Кое-как вылез из-за стола, прошелся по кухне. Ступни схватились иголочками, пришлось сесть на пол и разминать их, пока мерзкое ощущение не пропало. Который час? Вывел ноутбук из спящего режима, отлично, начало двенадцатого. Хорошо, что сегодня я не работаю. Интересно, Вадим уже в самолете? Нужно было спросить, когда рейс.

Нет, не нужно.

— Можешь одолжить мне какую-нибудь одежду? А то моя вся грязная, — Роман вернулся. Мокрые волосы, полотенце на бедрах, светлая кожа стремительно покрывается мурашками. В другой ситуации я мог бы залюбоваться, но сейчас он раздражал.

Выдал ему свои старые джинсы и толстовку. Задумался над ящиком с бельем.

— Забей, — махнул он рукой, — спасибо.

И натянул джинсы на голое тело. Неудобно же. Хотя, я сам иногда дома так хожу.

— Можно попросить воды?

А он вообще не стесняется.

— Воды целый кран, — отозвался я и пошел на кухню.

Он сам нашел кружку, набрал воды из-под крана, выпил, шумно глотая. Сразу же осушил еще одну. Набрал третью и поставил на стол.

— Я поставлю чайник?

— Валяй, — внутренне я сперва бесился оттого, что он хозяйничает на моей кухне, но быстро успокоился и махнул рукой. Хорошо, что мне не приходится за ним ухаживать.

Он поставил чайник на плиту и сел напротив меня.

— Можно? — указал на сигареты, лежащие на столе.

— Форточку открой.

Роман закурил, глотнул воды из кружки.

— Расскажешь, что я здесь делаю?

— Давай так: что последнее ты помнишь?

Он помолчал, потом начал рассказывать.

Он был в гостях в общаге. Народу много, все пили, он тоже пил, потом сморило от усталости, заснул. Проснулся оттого, что вдохнул что-то. Как оказалось, ему спящему в ноздрю засадили какой-то аэрозоль. Роман помнил, как хотел начистить рыло умнику, который это сделал, а тот смеялся и говорил, что просто хочет всех развеселить.

Дальше воспоминания путались и меркли. Он не знал, как вышел из общаги, но хорошо помнил яркие фонари, гудки машин и ощущение ужаса оттого, что мозг думает одно, а тело творит другое.

— Не знаю, представляешь ли ты себе, но это, возможно, самое мерзкое, что я испытывал в жизни. Ты не можешь себя контролировать и понимаешь это, но ничего поделать не в состоянии. Проваливаешься внутрь себя, как… как в выгребную яму. Барахтаешься, захлебываешься, а выбраться не получается.

Чайник вскипел, он заварил себе чайный пакетик и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. Под мою диктовку сделал кофе с сахаром и молоком.

— Как ты уже понял, есть у меня нечего, — я очень старался скрыть легкое, но прямо-таки лезущее наружу злорадство. Думаю, он голоден. С другой стороны, его вполне может воротить от одной мысли о еде.

— Я понял, — он кивнул, не обиделся. — Так в какой момент мы пересеклись?

Настала моя очередь рассказывать. Он мрачнел все больше, кусал губы. Даже жаль его стало.

— Прости.

— Я понял, что для тебя это нетипичное состояние.

— Мягко сказано.

— Ты знаешь, кто тебя накачал? Это уже далеко не шутка.

— Знаю. Да и ты его видел. Помнишь Дэна из медакадемии?

— Похоже, это не первый подобный эпизод с ним.

— Надеюсь, я его не убил, — Роман коснулся лбом столешницы.

— Думаешь, мог? — хмыкнул я. Люди склонны к преувеличениям. Разбрасываются подобными словами, глазом не моргнув.

Он поднял глаза на меня. Ладно, беру свои слова обратно, этот мог.

Роман вдруг что-то вспомнил.

— Где мое пальто?

— В прихожей. Ты уж извини, но я не стал его чистить.

Еще бы я стал. Даже если бы ты, бедолага, не метался всю ночь и у меня было время привести в порядок твои вещи, я бы этого не сделал.

Пальто лежало неопрятной кучкой в углу, где я его и оставил. Роман безнадежно вздохнул и ощупал карманы, стараясь не испачкаться. Он сидел на корточках, толстовка на спине задралась, джинсы немного сползли и мне, стоящему у него за спиной, открылась цепочка рубцов от сигаретных ожогов. Светлые, давнишние, с моим зрением немудрено не заметить их раньше. Я уже спрашивал об ожоге на груди. Возможно, эти возникли по той же причине. Интересно, какими были обстоятельства? Не мог же он пластом лежать, пока кто-то тушил об него сигареты? Если это была часть какой-то игры… Нет, я не хочу представлять.

— Что-то пропало?

— Кошелек, паспорт, — вздохнул Роман. В одном из карманов была дыра, и он начал проверять подкладку. — Ключи, телефон… О, телефон под подкладку провалился.

Рядом с телефоном нашелся и паспорт, а кошелек с ключами, видимо, остались где-то на улице.

— Зарядку не одолжишь? — Роман показал телефон с трещиной по нижнему краю темного дисплея.

Теперь моя очередь тяжко вздыхать, не собираюсь облегчать его чувство вины. Но зарядное устройство все же нашел. Как только телефон удалось включить, Роман набрал чей-то номер.

— Оксан, ты где сейчас?.. — заговорил он и резко замолчал. Нахмурился. — Вы кто? Ох… Она в порядке? Я сосед.

Представился — полностью, с фамилией, отчеством и датой рождения. Пообещал подъехать куда-то через час. Задумался, постукивая телефоном по ладони.

— Проблемы? — любопытство взяло надо мной верх.

— Оксанку, соседку мою, в ментовку забрали.

— Кукушку, что ли? — я забеспокоился. — Она с тобой была?

— А, точно, вы же знакомы, — он поскреб затылок. — Дядя милиционер сказал, она под машины кидалась. Похоже, тоже под этим делом.

— За ней поедешь?

— Конечно, — он одернул толстовку и вспомнил, что переодеться не во что. — Слушай…

— Куртку дам. Разбирайся с Кукушкой, потом за своими шмотками приедешь. Постираешь сам.

Одолжить пришлось не только куртку, но и деньги на проезд, кошелек-то он потерял. Обменялись номерами, чтобы он предупредил, когда придет.

В дверях Роман задержался. Посмотрел на меня беспокойно, собираясь что-то сказать, но передумал.

— Что? — спросил я.

— Вадим сегодня уехал.

— Скучать будешь? — усмехнулся я. Зачем в бутылку лезу? Самому же неприятно об этом говорить, но не пришпилить его не могу. Сейчас оправдываться начнет, скажет, что между ними ничего нет, меня это еще больше разозлит, в итоге только себе же хуже сделаю.

Он не ответил. Помялся, продолжая ковырять дверную ручку. Потом резко дернул дверь и вылетел из квартиры.

Накатило такое чувство, будто я его незаслуженно обидел. Но ведь это он передо мной виноват, разве нет? И тут вспомнилось — все его грустные улыбки, взгляды, так и не облеченные в слова. Он позволил мне сохранить видимость непонимания, а потом отыгрался с помощью Вадима. Только, похоже, этот камень, отскочив от меня, по нему самому пришелся.

Я никчемный человек, мне приятны его безнадежные чувства.

Забросил его одежду в стиральную машину. Возможно, не стоило, но не такой уж я строгий на самом деле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * – мяньцзы, лицо (с кит.). В Китае настоящий культ лица. Потерять лицо – чуть ли не самое страшное, что может случиться. Но, конечно, это все относительно.  
** – сокр. от 哈尔滨工业大学 – Харбинский политехнический университет.


	37. Глава 37

В кармане бренчит мелочь, солнце припекает темечко, новенький асфальт под ногами пружинит, кажется, оттолкнусь чуть сильнее — и взлечу. Как же я рад, подумать только! Сам не ожидал, что покупка билета на самолет может вызвать столько положительных эмоций.

В закусочной прохладно, работает кондиционер. Множество голосов сливается в сплошной разнотонный гул. Запах специй, жареного мяса, характерный дух старых газовых горелок не меняется с тех пор, как я впервые попал сюда в компании таких же иностранных студентов. Персонал и постоянные посетители давно привыкли к лаоваям, но я все же ловлю несколько заинтересованных взглядов. Надо бы в порядок себя привести, светлые волосы и так внимание привлекают, а когда они длинные, да еще борода…

Полина сидит за столиком у окна и уже что-то ест.

— Вадик, блин! Я тебя полчаса жду! — она возмущенно тычет в мою сторону палочками.

— Прости, первокуры на кампусе заблудились, дорогу показывал. И вовсе не полчаса, а минут десять, — я повесил рюкзак на спинку стула, сел и наконец выдохнул. — Жарища сегодня. Ты как?

— Бывало и лучше, но терпимо, — она приподняла край безразмерной футболки и помахала им над круглым животом. Вообще не представляю, как она передвигается по городу с этим арбузом, да еще в такую жару. — Принес?

Пока Полька доедает что-то жутко выглядящее, но аппетитно пахнущее из мяса и овощей, я вываливаю на стол распечатки, попутно заказав холодный чай.

— Тебе разве можно это жрать? — утащил у нее кусочек свинины. Острая.

— Нельзя, — вздохнула Полька и подняла на меня печальные глаза. — Но хочется.

Даже по лицу заметно, что она поправилась. Щеки появились, скулы сгладились, губы стали полнее, хотя последнее, наверное, не от веса зависит. Полька и сейчас симпатичная, но выглядит совершенно иначе по сравнению с собой прежней. Это немного пугает. Однако характер не изменился, она все так же не любит сидеть дома и обожает есть в чифаньках. Шум, толпа, мельтешение лиц вокруг как будто подпитывают ее энергией. И она все так же сходу абстрагируется от внешних раздражителей, когда нужно сосредоточиться. Нацепив очки и вооружившись карандашом, Полина с головой зарылась в мои черновики.

Людей, называющих себя китаистами, сейчас немало, но хорошего переводчика на художественную литературу по-прежнему еще поискать. Особенно такого, который станет обучать новичка исключительно из дружеских побуждений. Поэтому я очень ценю Полинкину помощь. Даже уйдя из универа, где курировала иностранных студентов, она продолжает меня консультировать, несмотря на то, что я нарушил все ее планы относительно карьеры.

— Я замуж выхожу, — внезапно выдала она, делая пометки на полях.

— Да ладно?! — я наклонился вперед, поближе к ней. — Бай-лаоши таки решился?

— Представь себе. Больше десяти лет собирался. Это нормально вообще? — фыркнула Полька. Она говорила с наигранным раздражением, но глазки блестели. Думаю, она счастлива. Они с моим научным руководителем встречались уже лет пятнадцать, сначала учились вместе, потом работали, ругались, разбегались, мирились, снова ругались и расставались навсегда с завидной периодичностью.

— Я знаю одного такого, для кого это было бы нормально, — я улыбнулся, вспомнив Антоху. Как раз вчера с ним по скайпу болтал. — Меня другое беспокоит. Вернее, его это не беспокоит?

Я указал глазами на ее живот.

— Он рад.

Бай-лаоши был нетипичным преподом, нетипичным китайцем, нетипичным человеком вообще. Будучи коренным пекинцем, он казался здесь большим чужаком, чем любой из его лаовайских студентов. Общительный, открытый, не терпящий условностей, непосредственный и темпераментный. Он был собран и строг в работе, но в повседневной жизни — тот еще раздолбай. Студенты часто задавались вопросом, как ему при таком отношении к жизни удалось дотянуть до тридцати семи лет.

— Вбил себе в голову, что ребенок будет светловолосым и сероглазым, как ты. Ходит довольный теперь, говорит, это красиво.

— Чудак-человек, — покачал я головой.

— Чудак, — вздохнула Полька. — За это и люблю.

«Да ты сама такая же чудачка», — подумал я.

Мы возились с моим переводом, потом я провожал ее домой. Разговаривали о России, о планах на будущее — моих и Полькиных. Перетерли косточки Баю-лаоши. Полинка шутила, что если он снова включит свой испанский темперамент и начнет ее бесить, то она вместе с ребенком переедет жить к моим родителям. Я смеялся и отвечал, что всегда пожалуйста, они будут только рады.

Наверное, я должен чувствовать ответственность, но я не чувствую. Не испытываю никакой привязанности к существу, растущему в Полькином животе. Для нее это часть ее самой, что-то по умолчанию дорогое. А для меня… Она в очередной раз рассталась с Баем, я тосковал по дому, мы оба были сильно пьяны и здорово обижены на жизнь — и вот результат. Что я действительно чувствую, так это вину перед ней и огромное облегчение оттого, что ей ничего от меня не нужно — она меня не любит, замуж за меня не хочет, денег у нее и так побольше, чем у меня. Идеальная женщина. Один недостаток — ей для счастья нужен только Бай, а я правда хочу, чтобы они оба были счастливы. Они хорошие люди.

— Сколько ты дома не был? — спросила Полька, когда мы прощались.

— Четыре года.

Действительно долго. Сначала боялся, что не смогу вернуться сюда, если уеду. А потом, когда привык, времени не было, да и денег тоже.

— Рад, небось? — в улыбке промелькнула зависть. Она сама жила в Китае уже много лет и в России не была еще дольше моего.

— Очень. И боюсь.

— Чего? — удивилась Полька.

— Хочу увидеть кое-кого, но не думаю, что он мне обрадуется.

— Тогда желаю тебе удачи, — она похлопала меня по плечу. — И привези мне шоколадку.

— Вадим, тварь патлатая, ну наконец-то! — Антоха стиснул меня в объятиях и приподнял над землей. Он слегка разздоровел, окреп, отрастил бороду и не стригся, видимо, с моего отъезда. Все это я уже видел по скайпу, но в реальности его физиономия оказалась еще шире, ярче и довольнее.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, мой волосатый друг.

Самолет, электричка, и вот уже под вечер Антоха встречает меня на вокзале. Мы решили, что переночую я у него, а домой двину завтра. Пока добирались до квартирки, которую они с Наташей снимали, я жадно озирался по сторонам, пытаясь уловить изменения, произошедшие в городе за время моего отсутствия. Странно, но не изменилось практически ничего. И в то же время все казалось чужим и незнакомым. Другой воздух, другие звуки, цвета другие.

Мы шли пешком, срезая дорогу через дворы. Здесь близко, вещей у меня немного, я предусмотрительно упаковал все в рюкзак, чтобы не грохотать чемоданом по дорожкам, на которых изредка встречается асфальт. Чувствую себя неловко, как что-то чужеродное в этом городе. А ведь скучал…

— Ты здорово изменился, — сказал Антоха. Да я и сам в курсе. Я сильно похудел, хотя, казалось, худеть особо некуда. Сильно загорел. Волосы отросли до лопаток и выгорели, так что я сейчас почти блондин. Бороду-то сбрил, а постричься решил дома.

Надеюсь, изменился я не только внешне, хотя сам понимаю, что это вряд ли.

Однушка в пешей доступности от универа и дома Антохиных родителей. А значит, и от Данькиного дома. Хочу спросить о нем. После отъезда в Харбин я пытался писать Даньке, но он не отвечал, а потом и вовсе меня заблокировал. Я спрашивал у Антохи, Антоха говорил, что все в порядке, и быстро переводил тему. После переезда в Пекин я снова пытался связаться с Данькой с другого аккаунта — в основном чтобы похвастаться успехами — он по-прежнему игнорировал меня, хотя блокировать в этот раз не стал. Все, что я слышал от Тохи, — Даня продолжает преподавать, занимается переводами и все у него нормально.

Пару раз я порывался написать Роману, но так и не решился.

— У нас пьянка спонтанно наметилась, — предупредил Антон. — У Натахи день рождения на той неделе был, сегодня друзья ее завалились, решили отметить. Выходные же.

— Очень в тему, — улыбнулся я. — Может, бухлишка прихватим тогда?

Наташины друзья. Интересно, она все еще дружит с Романом?

— Почетный гость прибыл! — гаркнул Антоха, заваливаясь вместе со мной в прихожую.

— Привет, Ва… Вадим? — выскочившая нам навстречу Наташа растерялась, недоверчиво глянула не меня.

— Вадим, Вадим, — улыбнулся я. — Привет, Наташа.

— Тебя не узнать, — она снова заулыбалась, обняла меня, поцеловала Тоху.

После моего отъезда Антону понадобилось немало времени, чтобы помириться с Наташей. Сначала он от нее бегал, потом ей надоело, и он бегал уже за ней. Но в итоге все сложилось хорошо.

В комнате за круглым раздвижным столом сидели трое, блондинистой шевелюры не наблюдалось, но памятуя Ромкины внезапные появления…

— Артем, — мне под нос сунули костлявую ладошку. — А вас как зовут, дорогой почетный гость?

— Вадим, — я осторожно сдавил Темину ручку. — И, вообще-то, мы знакомы.

Тема приподнял брови, пытаясь вспомнить.

— А! — вскрикнула Оксана и дернула за рукав сидящую рядом девушку. Ксюша, кажется. — Вадим! Ничего себе!

— Ничего себе! — повторил за ней Тема. Вспомнил меня, наконец-то.

Покончив с приветствиями, удивленными возгласами и комментариями относительно моей внешности, все вернулись за стол. Принесенная нами выпивка оказалась кстати. Тема и Оксана остались именно такими, как я их запомнил, — любителями выпить, потрещать и посмеяться.

— Кого-то не хватает, — решил я разведать обстановку после штрафной рюмки. — Вы еще общаетесь с Романом?

— Соскучился? — Тема привалился ко мне, сально блестя глазками. — Ромыч теперь всегда занят, не до нас ему. А жаль.

Антон и Наташа странно притихли, Оксана вдруг встрепенулась и завела разговор об открытии байк-сезона, которое, вообще-то, было еще в мае. Потом у Наташи зазвонил телефон, она извинилась и вышла говорить на кухню.

Что происходит?

Вернувшаяся Наташа покосилась в мою сторону, что-то шепнула на ухо Антону, и тот изменился в лице.

— Какого хрена? — озадаченно потер лоб и виновато посмотрел на меня. — Вадим, такое дело…

Договорить не успел, в дверь позвонили. Бормоча что-то себе под нос, Тоха рванул открывать. Напряглись все, включая меня. Шарканье и тихие голоса в прихожей, скрип паркета и…

— Всем здравствовать. Особенно тебе, Вадим.

Что я говорил про внезапнее появления? Роман стоял в дверях, непроницаемый и спокойный, как Чуньюаньская статуя Будды. Не знаю, больше радости или настороженности вызвало у меня его появление, но я, кажется, действительно хотел его увидеть. Я встал, чтобы поздороваться с ним как следует, но застыл, напоровшись на едва заметную печальную улыбку. С этой улыбкой меня поразило осознание — он выглядит иначе. Те же короткие пшеничного цвета волосы, голубые глаза, широкие плечи, но что-то изменилось и довольно сильно.

— Я не понял, у вас тут днюха или что? Чего так тихо-то?

Со звуком хрипловатого бархатистого голоса я получил такой вброс адреналина в кровь, что колени задрожали. Следом за Романом в комнату вошел высокий и очень худой человек. Несмотря на теплую погоду, он был в вязаном джемпере, из широкого ворота которого выпирали угловатые ключицы. Тонкая длинная шея изгибалась вперед, как будто с трудом удерживая выстриженную под машинку голову. Сквозь щетку коротких черных волос на черепе просвечивала бледная кожа.

И этот болезненно-худощавый незнакомец говорил Данькиным голосом, улыбался его широкой открытой улыбкой, хитро стрелял его темно-карими глазами.

— Кого я вижу! — первой опомнилась Оксана. Спотыкаясь, выбралась из-за стола и бросилась Даньке на шею.

Все пришли в движение, как по команде. Здоровались, обнимались, хлопали друг друга по плечам и говорили, как давно не виделись. Это походило на сцену из спектакля. Слишком эмоционально и нарочито-искренне.

Данька поднял руку, приветствуя меня, и даже улыбнулся, но близко не подошел. Прополз по диванным подушкам и уселся в самом уголке, подтянув колени к груди. Его взгляд скользил по мне, не задерживаясь. Вежливый и равнодушный, незаинтересованный, словно я просто знакомый. Роман, кажется, хотел пожать мне руку, но его закружили вопросами и незаметно затолкали на диван рядом с Данькой. Прямо напротив меня.

— Прости, я потом объясню, — шепнул мне на ухо вернувшийся на свое место Антон.

Да уж, мне определенно нужны объяснения. Данька, Данечка, что с ним случилось? Он не просто изменился, он выглядит плохо. Землистый цвет лица, ввалившиеся щеки, синяки под глазами. Мы все тут в футболках, Оксана вообще в какой-то маечке на грани фола, а Данька в шерстяном джемпере, ежится и постоянно тянет рукава, пытаясь согреть пальцы. Его колени под джинсами такие острые, как будто на костях совсем нет мяса. И шерстяные носки, я с изумлением заметил, что у него на ногах вязаные шерстяные носки.

Придерживая рукав, он потянулся за бутербродом. На мгновение я увидел тускло-синие вены на запястье. Почти прозрачная кисть, пальцы с узелками суставов… Он болтал с Оксаной, перегибаясь через Ромку. А я разглядывал эту костлявую руку.

Я уже видел такие руки. И такое изможденное лицо. Давний случай в общаге прокрутился в голове во всех красках: узловатые Женькины руки, мертвенно бледное лицо, синеющие губы. Неужели Даня… Нет, он не мог. Он же разумный взрослый человек. На мысли о разумных взрослых людях я чуть не рассмеялся. Разумные взрослые не живут на одном кофе, не кромсают себя тупыми бритвами и не спят со своими студентами.

Еда и напитки стремительно убывали, Антоха был отправлен на кухню за добавкой, Даня увязался за ним, «попить водички». Роман показал мне пачку сигарет и кивнул в сторону балкона.

Во дворе тихо, я уже отвык от такой тишины. Прохладный и влажный воздух пробирается под футболку, напоминая, что лето летом, а мы не в тропиках. Роман задернул тюлевую занавеску и плотно прикрыл балконную дверь. В комнате продолжали болтать и смеяться, а у нас была тишина. И темнота, в которой тепло светились окна дома напротив. Мы на четвертом этаже, но, если наклониться над перилами, земли не видно. Во дворе нет фонарей, окна первого этажа темны, кусты сирени ловят и рассеивают свет с верхних этажей.

— Hello darkness, my old friend… — шепнул я на выдохе, выпуская в темноту струйку сигаретного дыма.

— Ты здесь надолго? — Роман тоже смотрел вниз.

— В России на месяц, а конкретно здесь до завтра.

— Слышал, ты теперь в Пекинском языковом?

— Ага. А ты?

— Кандидатскую пишу. Писал. Сейчас времени нет на нее.

Я наконец понял, что изменилось. Он стал немного мягче. Ледяная корка подтаяла. Но вместе с тем он утратил флер благородной отстраненности. Стал чуточку обычнее, ближе к простым смертным.

— Вы вместе пришли, — озвучил я то, что не давало покоя. Все очевидно, никто никому ничего не должен, но у меня все равно колет под ребрами.

— Прости.

— Не извиняйся.

— Мы не собирались, но ему в последний момент приспичило. Я едва успел Наташу предупредить.

— С ним все в порядке?

Роман посмотрел на меня удивленно.

— Нет, я вижу, что он не в порядке, — пояснил я. — Что с ним?

— Ты не в курсе, да? — Роман стряхнул пепел мимо пепельницы, прямо в темноту двора. — Полагаю, он просил Антона не говорить.

— Не в курсе чего? — я начал уверяться в нехороших предположениях. — Только не говори, что он мажется.

— Что? Нет! — Роман мотнул головой. — Хотя не знаю, что было бы лучше.

Я смотрел на него и ждал. Он смотрел вниз, докуривал сигарету, оттягивая ответ. Волосы на свету из комнаты казались золотыми, шея — гипсово-белой. Все же, не так сильно он изменился, как показалось сначала. Если не захочет открыться, ты будешь видеть его красивым, но холодным, почти неживым. И от меня он снова закрыт. Немудрено, больше четырех лет прошло, но мне жаль той тонкой ниточки взаимопонимания, что образовалась между нами тогда.

Роман затушил окурок, провел рукой по волосам:

— Думаю, нет смысла скрывать, раз ты сам заметил, — постучал пальцем по виску: — опухоль.

Я боялся моргнуть.

Боялся позволить себе осознать сказанное.

Связать это слово с заданным мною вопросом.

С Данькой.

— В онкоцентре его еще три года назад похоронили.

Роман говорил тихо, вплетая страшные слова в ночную темноту, топя меня в желании не слушать, сбежать, закрыться от реальности. Неоперабельность, химиотерапия, обезболивающие, пятилетний срок выживаемости… Когда-то я жалел, что не услышал всего этого, сейчас не мог (и не хотел) заставить себя верить в то, что слышу. Я боялся моргать, потому что каждый раз, опуская веки, вместо усталых голубых глаз Романа видел снисходительную усмешку в карих глазах Евы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай:
> 
> Лаовай – жаргонное китайское название для иностранца.  
Чифанька – закусочная (от 吃饭 (chifan) – кушать).  
Лаоши – учитель (как яп. сэнсэй).


	38. Глава 38

От влажного кафеля холодно. Ногти на ногах сереют, несмотря на то, что по плечам лупит горячая вода. Сидеть на полу в душевой — плохая идея. Рома предлагал поставить сюда табуретку, но я, гордый дурак, наотрез отказался. Кстати, где сейчас Рома? Кажется, я слышал щелчок ключа в замке, когда включал воду. Ключи от квартиры есть у Ромы и у Геши. Кто бы из них ни пришел, подождет. Надоело. Устал объяснять, что не хочу есть, отчитываться, сколько часов сплю и сколько таблеток сегодня принял. Мое дело, вас не касается и…

Касается, конечно, еще как касается. Таблеточки начинают действовать, в голове проясняется. Мне становится легче, и недовольное брюзжание по поводу навязчивой заботы ревниво фыркает, прячется до следующего приступа головной боли. Самое мерзкое — я прекрасно понимаю, что мое отношение к близким людям меняется в зависимости от самочувствия. Они не заслужили меня такого, но все равно терпят. А я не знаю, куда спрятаться от стыда.

Откидываю голову назад, упругие струи воды впиваются в макушку. Давно хотел остричься под ноль, а тут как раз повод появился. Достало постоянно находить пучки волос на подушке, на одежде, на обивке мебели… После стрижки они выпадать не перестали, конечно, но это хотя бы не так заметно. А эскулапы из славного города Хайфы обещали, между прочим, что лысеть я не начну. Геша уверен, что волосы у меня лезут не от химии, а от нервов. Может, прав.

Если бы проблемы ограничивались волосами… Разгибаю ноги, насколько позволяет пространство душевой. Колени прямо перед глазами. Угловатые, неровные, раздувшиеся. Не раздувшиеся, конечно, просто ноги похудели до такой степени, что колени кажутся огромными. Болтающаяся на костях серовато-бледная кожа, испещренная редкими черными волосками, прорезанная синими дорожками вен — зрелище то еще. Я не могу есть. Грань между «не могу» и «не хочу» размылась, я сам уже не уверен, что именно мешает мне послушно принимать пищу, которую мама Аля заботливо готовит, придерживаясь рекомендаций моих врачей. Еда должна поддерживать мой организм, но вместо этого только лишний раз напоминает о его жалком состоянии высчитанными калориями, витаминами и полезными микроэлементами. Каждый кусочек, который удается пропихнуть в горло, в итоге пропадет зря.

Упершись спиной в стену, ступнями в противоположную, складываю руки на животе. Не знаю, почему так происходит — я стремительно теряю в весе, а на дряблом животе появляются жировые складки. Никогда не был спортивным, а сейчас и вовсе не шевелюсь без необходимости.

Дед сказал, что я совсем не похож на Еву. Я удивился.

Не было бы счастья… Сомнительное счастье, без которого я обходился почти всю сознательную жизнь, и непропорционально заметное несчастье. Пока врачи сканировали меня вдоль и поперек, а потом думали над вердиктом, мы с Ромой жили у моих деда с бабушкой, которые внезапно решили наладить отношения со мной. Подозреваю, с Гешиной подачи. На мои смутные детские воспоминания слой за слоем накладывалось новое представление об этих людях. Мы заново знакомились, и я им, кажется, нравился. А они напоминали мне Гешу и Алю — он высокий и тощий, она маленькая и мягкая. Только старше на двадцать лет.

Рому я представил как друга. Не знаю, о чем они подумали, но нам выделили комнату с одной кроватью.

Дома мне уже вынесли смертный приговор, в Хайфу я прилетел за его подтверждением, хоть в глубине души продолжал надеяться. Решающей консультации ждал, как узник камеры предварительного заключения ждет суда: потом или на свободу, или в камеру смертников. Но окончательного решения так и не услышал, сплошные «если, то». Чем дальше слушал, тем труднее понимал английский. Мигрень грызла слуховые и зрительные нервы и постепенно полностью перетянула на себя мое внимание. В итоге с доктором говорил дед. Говорил долго, потом долго молчал по дороге домой. Вечером я наблюдал через закрытую балконную дверь, как они с Ромой курят, ежась на ветру.

— Шторм идет, — сказала бабушка. Поставила передо мной большую кружку кофе и вышла из гостиной, тактично оставив меня в тишине наблюдать за сгорбленными спинами за балконной дверью.

Ветер трепал грязно-седые дедовы волосы — густые и жесткие, как у меня. Как у Евы, на которую я, оказывается, не похож. Обвисшие мочки крупных ушей, глубокие морщины вокруг рта, мясистый крючковатый нос. Геша в старости будет выглядеть так же. Как тощий старый еврей. Я, скорее всего, тоже. Может, даже хорошо, что Рома не увидит меня таким.

Шторм идет. Ветер крепчает. Пока дед говорит, Рома горбится все сильнее, ежится, вжимает голову в плечи.

Утром у него были красные глаза.

Скоро снова ехать. Обследования, консилиумы, несколько врачей, каждый со своим мнением. Еще в прошлый раз я исчерпал все свои запасы на черный день и все, что осталось после Евы. Выгреб до донышка семейную копилку Сосновских, заставил раскошелиться бабушку с дедом. И… Я не знаю, где Рома берет деньги и как он будет возвращать долги. Он велел мне не беспокоиться об этом. Я и не беспокоюсь. Только спать не могу.

— Ты там не уснул? — Рома стучит в дверь ванной. Значит, не послышалось, он правда пришел.

— Уже выхожу, — перекрикиваю шум воды.

Вот и конец философскому одиночеству. Нужно подняться, вытереться полотенцем… Это больше всего утомляет в процедуре мытья.

— Я же просил не запираться, — едва слышно за дверью.

Слабенький голосок разума тонет в волнах раздражения. Не пойти бы ему со своими просьбами… Ступня скользит по кафельной плитке, в глазах темнеет от выброса адреналина, когда я теряю равновесие и начинаю падать. Чудом успел схватиться за раковину, вцепился обеими руками до дрожи в локтях. Он прав, когда боится, что я могу упасть и разбить себе голову. И это раздражает еще сильнее.

— Ром, — вплываю в комнату, злорадно ухмыляясь и чувствуя себя последней сволочью. — Он ведь сегодня приезжает?

Карандаш в его руке замирает над страницей.

— Уже приехал, наверное. Антон собирался встретить.

— Пойдем поздороваемся, — сажусь рядом на диван и толкаю локтем. Рома не отрывается от чьей-то контрольной по французскому, а я старательно делаю вид, что не замечаю плотно сжатых губ, глубокой складки между бровей и безнадежно поникших плеч.

Он знает.

Но все равно остается здесь.


	39. Глава 39

Я давно распрощался с этим диваном и с этой комнатой. С книжными стеллажами и движущимися пятнами света на потолке. Комната изменилась. Книги с подоконников перекочевали, наверное, на полки. Исчезли коробки с хламом. На окнах появились шторы, которые я все равно не задернул, когда ложился спать. В квартире стало уютнее, но не настолько, чтобы забыть о Данькином наплевательском отношении к бытовому комфорту. И не настолько, чтобы выкинуть из головы… Выкинуть из головы. Вот бы можно было сделать это буквально — высечь из мозговой ткани, отделить и выкинуть из Данькиной головы сгусток «неправильных» клеток.

Интересно, окно в его комнате все такое же разболтанное? Сейчас лето, не холодно, но лето же не бесконечно. Я провожаю взглядом очередной отсвет фар, ползущий из одного угла в другой по диагонали потолка. Тема и Оксана упились в хлам, пришлось оставить их ночевать у Антона с Наташей, а мне спального места не хватило. И тогда Данька с улыбкой сказал то, чего я не ожидал:

— Можешь переночевать у меня.

Я видел лицо Романа в этот момент и впервые подумал, что Данька — злой человек.

Пятичасовая разница во времени дает о себе знать, днем я непрестанно клевал носом, сейчас же сна ни в одном глазу. Поворачиваюсь на бок, прекрасно понимая, что чем больше стараюсь уснуть, тем меньше шансов на это. Наволочка приятно пахнет. Принюхиваюсь, знакомый запах, легкий, свежий, с кислинкой. Ромкин запах. Он, оказывается, верен привычкам, и это полностью соответствует моему о нем представлению.

В Данькиной комнате шорох, тихие голоса. Я не слышу слов. Шепот превращается в раздраженное шипение. Так и хочется крикнуть, что я не сплю и они с чистой совестью могут поорать друг на друга в полный голос.

— Прекрати, — отчетливо произносит Роман. Я невольно прислушиваюсь, стараясь дышать тише.

— Вадика стесняешься, что ли? — ехидно спрашивает Данька. Могу представить выражение его лица: злость и обида, прячущиеся за показным весельем. Это больно.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, — кровать резко скрипит, — что дело не в этом.

Спокойные слова Романа сменяются тишиной. Я даже вдох пропустил, боясь нарушить ее. Кровать снова скрипит, шаги, дверь резко открывается. Я успел закрыть глаза, притвориться спящим. Кто-то стоит рядом и смотрит на меня. Смотрит пристально, тяжело дышит, собирается что-то сказать. Но вместо этого уходит, глухо топая по полу ногами в толстых носках. Из-под прикрытых век я вижу вспыхнувшую под кухонной дверью полоску света. Звякнул чайник, пару раз стукнула по столу чашка. В спальне тихо выругался Роман. Не думал, что в его лексиконе есть такие выражения.

Я так и не понял, живут ли они вместе. В ванной две зубные щетки, у Ромки здесь свои тапочки, своя кружка, сменная одежда и полотенце. Но ему как будто нет места в этой квартире. Данька оберегает свое личное пространство, закрываясь от любого вмешательства извне. И то, что Роману позволено оставлять здесь свои вещи, контрапунктом подчеркивает его бесправие на Данькиной территории.

На кухне еще несколько раз стукнула переставляемая с места на место посуда. Свет погас. Шаги. На этот раз он не задержался возле меня. Скрипнула дверь, закрываясь.

— Прости, — сдавленное бормотание.

— Все в порядке, — в бесцветном Ромкином голосе наконец-то проявилась капелька теплоты. — Давай спать.

«В онкоцентре его еще три года назад похоронили». Каково это — проживать каждый новый день, понимая, что уже превысил свой лимит? Знать, что следующего дня может не быть, и чем дальше, тем выше такая возможность? Кто-то сказал бы, что это отличная причина начать ценить каждый прожитый день. Уверен, Ева жила именно так.

А Данька?

Он не настолько оптимистичен, не настолько силен. Он не борец. Раньше это немного расстраивало меня, теперь же пугает. Не хочу, чтобы он опустил руки, сдался, но понимаю, как ему этого хочется. Он любит жизнь, я знаю, но не любит бороться. И не умеет.

Каково быть рядом с ним сейчас? Страшно, наверное?

Утро наступило внезапно, стоило только моргнуть. Солнечные зайчики метались по корешкам книг, на кухне шумела вода, дверь в спальню была плотно закрыта.

— Иди умываться, чайник почти вскипел, — бросил через плечо Роман, когда я заглянул на кухню. Он мыл яблоки, аккуратно выкладывая их на полотенце.

На полочке в ванной прибавилось пузырьков, я еще вчера это заметил. Какие-то таблетки. Пара названий обезболивающих была мне знакома, остальные препараты, полагаю, из той же группы. На большинстве пузырьков белели известковые пятнышки от высохших капель воды. Похоже, их давно не трогали. Я слышал, что подобрать обезболивающие для онкобольных иногда очень сложно.

Рядом с таблетками — разобранный бритвенный станок. Как будто кого-то в середине процесса отвлекли от замены лезвия. Новая металлическая пластинка остро блестела краями. Интересно, Данька избавился от своей глупой привычки? Хотел бы я снова увидеть его шрамы. Убедиться, что их не стало больше. Роман должен понимать и следить за этим. Он, в отличие от Даньки, здравомыслящий человек.

Они оба покрыты шрамами. Один — от собственной глупости, другой — от потворства чужой. Интересно, смогли ли они помочь друг другу? Получается ли у них залечить старые раны друг друга и избежать новых? У меня была возможность, я ее упустил и теперь вряд ли имею право влезать между ними.

Ромка потягивал чай из большой кружки, на краю стола стояло блюдо с вымытыми яблоками, в центре — тарелочки с нарезкой для бутербродов.

— Кофе… — начал было он, — ну, ты знаешь.

Я как раз достал банку кофе из шкафчика.

— Прости, я машинально.

— Да неважно, — качнул он головой.

— Курить можно?

— Ага.

Я курю под открытой форточкой, пью безвкусный растворимый кофе, все как раньше. И все совершенно иначе. Солнце. Я никогда не видел здесь столько солнца, при мне здесь никогда не было так тепло.

— Доброе утро, — сонный Данька заглянул на кухню и побрел в ванную. Все так же тяжело просыпается. Все такое же хмуро-растерянное выражение лица.

— Вы давно вместе? — спрашиваю, когда в ванной начинает шуметь вода.

Роман задумался. Посмотрел на меня, снова уставился в свою кружку. Молчание странно затянулось, и он наконец сказал:

— Я правда не знаю, что тебе ответить.

— Как так?

Он пожал плечами и больше ни слова не произнес. Что это значит? Он не помнит? Или настолько не уверен в этих отношениях?

Данька вернулся быстро, а раньше любил до посинения торчать в душе. Все еще немного сонный, но неожиданно в приподнятом настроении, налил себе кофе, уселся за стол и хитро посмотрел на меня:

— Душа моя, закрой форточку, пожалуйста. А то я старенький стал, мне сквозняки противопоказаны.

Как будто кинопленку отмотали назад, к началу нашего общения. Выражение лица, манера речи — именно таким он был, когда только начал мне нравиться. А поверх этого — картинка из настоящего, где Данька высушен болезнью, а рядом с ним не я.

— Бутерброды ешь, — предложил Роман.

— Не хочу, — мотнул головой Даня. По-прежнему завтракает одним кофе.

— Яблоко будешь?

— Не.

— Я порежу.

— Давай.

И Роман без единого возражения идет за ножом и еще одной тарелкой, очищает яблоко от кожуры и нарезает ломтиками. А Данька, как будто так и надо, взял один кусочек, быстро съел, запил остатками кофе и встал из-за стола.

— Всем спасибо, — и утопал в комнату, даже не убрав со стола свою кружку.

— Совсем не изменился, — усмехнулся я.

— У него просто настроение хорошее.

— А когда плохое, что?

Судя по Ромкиному лицу, он хотел сказать, что это не мое дело, но зазвонил телефон.

— Да, Виктор Сергеевич, здравствуйте, — ответил Роман. Жестом велел мне молчать. — Нет, он не рядом.

Пока слушал собеседника, несколько раз пытался что-то сказать, но так и не сумел вклиниться. Лицо становилось все напряженнее, в конце даже глаза прикрыл.

— Не знаю, как вас благодарить… Да, я знаю, что вы дружили с его матерью, но все равно, такая сумма… Да. Да, я понял. Спасибо вам огромное.

Завершил разговор и со стоном закрыл лицо ладонями. Уши горели.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил я.

— Теперь у нас есть деньги на следующий курс химии, — глухо проговорил он.

— Круто же!

Роман убрал руки. Он улыбался, но светлые брови были болезненно сдвинуты. Картина происходящего начала медленно вырисовываться передо мной. На лечение нужны деньги и, судя по всему, немалые. Если с этим помогает какой-то малознакомый Виктор Сергеевич, значит, семья уже исчерпала свои возможности. Если сбором средств занимается Роман и, похоже, втайне от Даньки, значит, Данька против такой благотворительности. Это на него похоже, он очень гордый. Но гордость здесь неуместна, и Роман это понимает. Поэтому свою гордость убрал подальше и, несмотря на страдающее самолюбие, просит о помощи чужих людей. Могу представить, чего ему стоит каждый такой звонок. Я бы так не смог, наверное, даже для себя, не то что для другого человека.

— Так, я уже слегка опаздываю, — вернулся Данька. — Ты чего?

Он уставился на Романа, который все еще горел румянцем.

— Все хорошо, — улыбнулся Ромка. Напряжение с лица ушло, теперь он выглядел так, словно все действительно хорошо.

— Заболел, что ли? — хмыкнул Данька и приложил ладонь к его лбу.

Они впервые коснулись друг друга при мне. Ромкино лицо расслабилось окончательно, он словно на долю секунды забыл обо всем: и обо мне, и о телефонном звонке, и о Данькиной болезни. Когда Даня убрал руку, Роман едва заметно подался вперед в желании продлить прикосновение. Но, готов поспорить, Данька этого не заметил.

Кстати, он снова тепло одет, как и вчера. Джинсовая рубашка поверх водолазки. А я сижу на солнышке и думаю, очень ли неприлично будет, если выйду в город в майке. В нем что, ни грамма жировых клеток не осталось? Или какие-то проблемы с кровоснабжением?

— У тебя сколько пар? — спросил Роман.

— Две. Потом репетиторство еще. Я тебе позвоню, как освобожусь.

Подошел ко мне.

— Рад был повидаться, — дежурная фраза, сказанная дежурным голосом…

Прикосновение сухих прохладных губ к щеке разом перевернуло все, о чем я думал. Он все еще важен, все еще дорог мне, я хочу его даже такого, болезненно исхудавшего, потускневшего, слабого. Он не должен был меня целовать. Возможно ли…

— Я ушел! — раздалось уже из прихожей, прежде чем хлопнула закрывшаяся входная дверь.

Роман сделал вид, что не произошло ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Невозмутимо жевал яблоко, которое почистил для Даньки, и смотрел на меня с непроницаемым лицом. Я снова не понимаю его. И Данькиного отношения к нему не понимаю тоже.

— Надо было этих алконавтов к Даньке отправить, — жаловался Антоха, пока мы брели на вокзал. — Хотя нет, их бы он не пустил.

Еще утро, но уже так тепло, что спина под рюкзаком начинает мокнуть. Не могу перестать думать о Данькиной теплой одежде.

— Слушай, прости. Он просил ничего тебе не рассказывать, — Антон чувствовал себя виноватым и не знал, как найти компромисс между нашей дружбой и отношениями с братом.

— Я понимаю, не парься, — успокоил я его и решил расспросить, пока есть время: — Возможно, это не мое дело, но… У них не все ладится?

— У них вообще не очень понятные отношения, — вздохнул Тоха. — Понимаешь, Данька никогда сдержанностью не отличался, а сейчас у него такие перепады настроения, что будь здоров. Да еще и… — он похлопал себя по ширинке, — с этим делом проблемы, похоже. То ли от химии, то ли от стресса. Он на успокоительных сидит, но все равно психует постоянно. А Ромыч с ним носится как с писаной торбой.

— Вот оно что.

Теперь стала понятна причина ночной ссоры. Меня бы такое положение дел тоже бесило. Не можешь смириться, пытаешься, раз за разом ничего не выходит, и от этого только сильнее бесишься. Унизительная ситуация, в которой забота партнера вызывает только раздражение и желание отыграться. Как будто он виноват.

— Жалко их, — вздохнул Тоха.

Жалко. Жалость — не совсем то, что я испытываю. Чувство более глубокое, более сильное. Тоска, почти безысходность. В электричке я наконец-то смог как следует все обдумать — один, не отвлекаясь, переварить всю новую информацию.

Данька болен. Но это не приговор, он же лечится, его же еще… «…еще три года назад похоронили». Да ну, бросьте, еще не все потеряно, он так улыбался, он ведь так важен для меня! В это с трудом верится, но возможность, которую я считал безвозвратно упущенной, все еще виднеется на горизонте. Я могу постараться, в этот раз все сделаю правильно…

Роман. Поникшие плечи, глаза, почти всегда устремленные в пол, улыбка, словно говорящая: «Я в порядке, не вздумайте волноваться». Тихое робкое счастье на лице, когда Данька прикоснулся к нему.

Я не смогу забрать это у Романа, даже если так будет лучше для него. И не думаю, что смогу делать для Дани все то, что делает он.

Прорвавшийся между деревьями солнечный луч, преломившись в окне электрички, полоснул по зрачкам. Я зажмурился, да так и не стал открывать глаза, боясь, что жжение под веками превратится в слезы.


	40. Глава 40

Нет предела человеческой глупости. Чем дольше живу, тем больше убеждаюсь в этом на собственном примере. Зачем я притащил Вадима к себе домой? Зачем вообще решил с ним увидеться? Что это дало мне, кроме ненужных переживаний?

О, нет, я знаю, в чем дело, и это удручает до крайности. Все из-за Ромы. Я хотел, чтобы они встретились. Хотел посмотреть, как они будут себя вести. Хотел увидеть виноватое выражение на красивом Ромином лице.

И, возможно, хотел верить, что у Вадима все идет наперекосяк с тех пор. Ан нет, он вполне доволен жизнью, весел и беззаботен. Учеба ладится, дела на переводческом поприще идут в гору. Как преподаватель, я должен радоваться успехам своего студента. Но успехам парня, который мне изменил, радоваться не могу. Глупо до сих пор держать обиду на него, четыре с половиной года прошло. Но я не могу избавиться от этой злости, она до сих пор точит меня, мешает расслабиться, отпустить и жить нормально. Не впервые со мной так обошлись, но впервые обида засела во мне так прочно.

А Рома что же? Живет себе и живет, такой спокойный, такой понимающий, что аж тошно. Разозлился бы на меня (причин-то хоть отбавляй), дал бы мне повод его вышвырнуть. Но нет, он идеален. Красивый, сильный, здоровый, невозмутимый, как глыба льда. Даже когда я поцеловал Вадима, на Ромином лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. На кой я ему сдался, а? Пусть катится…

Бритвенное лезвие с сухим щелчком разломилось вдоль. Одна половинка упала в раковину и застряла возле водостока. Я смотрю на вторую, зажатую в пальцах. На подрагивающую свободную руку. В глазах вспышками появляются и пропадают темные пятна. Как будто в череп вогнали кривой ржавый гвоздь, а теперь медленно тянут его наружу клещами.

Зубами задираю рукав, плохо зажившие старые порезы уже не болят, даже не чешутся, только все еще сочатся сукровицей. Раньше старался, чтобы порезы не были заметны, теперь все равно. Крепко сжав половинку лезвия пальцами, резко провожу ею по коже чуть ниже локтевого сгиба. Крошечные капельки крови выступают не сразу, медленно, неохотно. Я почти ничего не чувствую.

Второй раз прижимаю лезвие сильнее. Запястье сводит судорогой, движение превращается в рывок. Кусок бритвы падает в раковину, к уже валяющейся там половинке. За ним следует дорожка из красных пятен. Капли разбрызгиваются, плывут по мокрой поверхности, падают все чаще. А я тупо разглядываю красные дорожки на пальцах, на запястье… Они начинаются от глубокого косого пореза ниже локтя. Уже все предплечье опутано струящимися полосками, а я все смотрю, смотрю…

Больно, но голова болит сильнее. Так вот что имеют в виду, когда говорят, что кровь хлещет? Я бы не сказал, что она хлещет. Так, вытекает потихоньку. Кровь, насыщенная медикаментами и ядами, которые должны убивать раковые клетки, но вместе с ними убивают и меня, медленно, постепенно. Надежда только на то, что я окажусь более живучим, чем опухоль. Если ничего не сделать, кровь так и будет течь. Я опускаю руку на край раковины и наблюдаю, как белый фаянс становится красновато-розовым. Вокруг водостока уже собралась темная лужица, почти скрыв кусочки бритвы. Я жду, моя кровь медленно убегает в черноту и грязь канализации. Если включить воду, дело пойдет быстрее. Тянусь другой рукой к крану, но промахиваюсь, бьюсь костяшками о стену. В глазах начинает темнеть — не от кровопотери, еще рано.

Я ведь могу прекратить все прямо сейчас. Не нужно будет дальше влезать в долги, напрягать людей, мучить Рому. Больно больше не будет. И никаких мыслей о том, что могло бы быть четыре года назад и в какой момент все пошло не так. Ну же, нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы поддаться слабости, я ведь заслужил отдых… Вот только почему-то становится страшно.

— Рома! — кричу я. Кажется, что совсем тихо.

Но он услышал.

— Ты что творишь? — от его охрипшего голоса у меня подкашиваются ноги. Действительно, что я творю? Страшно, как же страшно, хорошо, что позвал его, а то…

Он усадил меня на пол у стены и, держа на весу мою кровоточащую руку, сорвал с крючка полотенце. Кажется, вместе с крючком. Надо будет потом попросить его обратно приделать.

— Какой же ты дурак, — бормочет он. Заматывает мою руку полотенцем и пристраивает на корзине для грязного белья, повыше.

— Сам ты дурак, — отвечаю я заплетающимся языком.

Пока я выцарапываю из памяти нужные слова, чтобы объяснить ему все, он вызывает скорую.

— Не надо, — мямлю я. Зачем скорая, я же живой, кровь сейчас остановится, все будет в порядке. Как же стыдно. Не надо, они же подумают невесть что.

— Еще как надо! — внезапно взорвался он. Впервые вижу его таким злым: широко открытые глаза налились кровью, губы перекошены звериным оскалом. Страшно. Страшно за него, что же у него в голове творится, если лицо стало таким. И стыдно за себя. Давай, соберись, объясни, что тебе просто было больно, ты не рассчитал… Как же это все глупо.

— Прости, — здоровой рукой хватаюсь за его футболку и притягиваю к себе. Он опускается на колени и уже спокойно начинает уговаривать меня больше так не делать. А я, прижавшись головой к его груди, слушаю, как бешено колотится сердце.

Я виноват перед ним.


	41. Глава 41

— Итак, знакомьтесь. Вадим, это Маша. Маша, это Вадим, — Полька приподнимает кулек из пеленок, из которого на меня смотрят два светлых глаза-бусинки. Взгляд тут же рассеивается и начинает блуждать по сторонам. Естественно, младенец меня не запомнил, даже не рассмотрел, какое тут знакомство. Но из вежливости я все равно наклоняю голову и говорю:

— Приятно познакомиться, Маша.

Полька уверяет, что Маша похожа на меня, но что там можно разглядеть, в этом личике размером с апельсин? Бай-лаоши кричит из кухни, что да, очень похожа. Мне неловко от его воодушевления, но я совру, если скажу, что не испытываю облегчения. Он принял этого ребенка, как своего собственного, и уже души в нем не чает. А я… Сложно любить человека, которого ты еще не знаешь. Может, когда она подрастет, проявит хоть какой-то характер, тогда и у меня проснется так называемый отцовский инстинкт? Сейчас она для меня просто ребенок моих дорогих друзей, которые многое для меня сделали и продолжают делать. Хотя, должен признать, возникает странное чувство, когда я представляю, как девочка с моим лицом называет Бая-лаоши папой.

— Короткие волосы тебе больше идут, — говорит Полька. — А вот бородку эту козлиную лучше бы совсем сбрил.

— Не обижай его стильную эспаньолку, — встает на мою защиту Бай, притащивший в гостиную блюдо с закусками.

— Спасибо, лаоши, на вас всегда можно положиться, — кидаю я на него обожающий взгляд.

— Эй, нечего чужому мужу глазки строить! — грозит мне пальцем Полька.

Мы смеемся, разбираем этимологию выражения «строить глазки», Бай рассказывает казусные истории из времен своего обучения в России, когда он еще не знал многих расхожих выражений, а Маша агукает в переносной люльке. Иногда начинает хныкать, тогда Полька берет ее на руки. Но в целом ведет себя тише, чем я ожидал.

Хорошо у них. Уютно, по-домашнему. Видно, что здесь живут люди, любящие свой дом и друг друга. Даже уходить не хочется, но засиживаться допоздна в доме, где есть маленький ребенок, не очень хорошо.

Я не рассказывал никому о ситуации с Полькой. Уверен, родители съели бы меня живьем. Антоха тоже по голове не погладит за такое. Интересно, как отреагировал бы Данька? Скорее всего, разочаровался бы во мне окончательно. Так что лучше держать язык за зубами. Кстати, надо спросить как его дела. Антон по-прежнему неохотно рассказывает о нем, хотя скрывать, вроде, уже нечего.

Я поднимался по лестнице в общаге, когда телефон просигналил о новом сообщении. От Антохи, на ловца и зверь бежит. Открыл, прочитал, по инерции поднялся еще на несколько ступеней. Перечитал.

Очнулся оттого, что незнакомая китаянка трясет меня за плечо, спрашивая на английском с сильным акцентом, все ли со мной в порядке. Оказалось, я сижу на лестнице, прислонившись к перилам и сжимая в трясущейся руке телефон. Заверив девушку, что я в норме, поднялся и побрел в свою комнату. Мне, как выпускнику и одному из лучших студентов на курсе, не без привлечения связей с преподавателями, повезло разжиться однушкой, и сейчас все, о чем я мог думать, — это как скорее попасть из шумного коридора в относительную тишину крошечной коробочки, в которой с трудом умещались кровать, стол и узкий шкаф.

Закрыв за собой дверь, я рухнул на кровать лицом вниз. В голове не было ни одной мысли, только желание как можно дольше ни о чем не думать.

Я так и не смог заставить себя взглянуть на сообщение еще раз.


	42. Эпилог

— Ромыч, ты дома?

Тишина, только холодильник на кухне загудел. Но Ромкины кроссовки на месте. Я швырнул свои кеды в угол, туда же пристроил пакет со шпаклевкой, зашел в ванную. Специально шумел, чтобы дать знать о своем возвращении.

— Ром! — постучал в дверь его комнаты.

Ответа не было. Может, в наушниках сидит? Но в этом нет смысла, дома ведь никого. Спит? Но уже вторая половина дня. Беспокойство заскреблось где-то под диафрагмой. Я постучал еще раз, для приличия, и заглянул в комнату.

Он лежал в постели, лицом к стене. Луч света из наполовину зашторенного окна ложился на простыню, оттеняя бледную неподвижную спину. Я прислушался: в открытую форточку влетали разговоры у подъезда, чириканье воробьев, шум ветра в ветвях деревьев. Дыхания слышно не было. Ладони похолодели. Мысленно ругая себя за паранойю и паникерство, подошел ближе. Его бок едва заметно поднимался и опускался. Я с облегчением выдохнул, присел на край тахты и тронул Ромку за плечо. Он вздрогнул и резко поднял голову.

— Доброе утро.

— Привет, — он снова лег, теперь ко мне лицом, и протер глаза. — Ты рано вернулся.

— Это ты долго дрыхнешь. Третий час уже.

Он промычал что-то неопределенное.

— Опять не спал всю ночь? — спросил я.

— Не всю.

У Ромки проблемы со сном. Иногда по ночам я слышу через стенку, как он ходит по комнате. Бывает, что разговаривает вполголоса с несуществующим собеседником, и тогда у меня комок к горлу подкатывает. Слов разобрать не могу, но знаю, с кем он говорит.

— Я прилягу?

Он молча подвинулся, освобождая мне место.

Уже почти год я живу в комнате, которую раньше снимала Оксана. Она давно хотела переехать к подруге, но боялась оставлять Ромку одного. Это неожиданно, но замкнутый и необщительный Роман плохо переносит одиночество. Присутствие в квартире еще одного человека, кого угодно, его дисциплинирует, в то время как полное одиночество наоборот расслабляет и подталкивает к деструктивным мыслям. Конечно, новый жилец рано или поздно нашелся бы, но уж лучше пусть это будет кто-то знакомый. Поэтому, когда я решил вернуться и вопрос поиска жилья встал ребром, Оксана с Наташей чуть ли не силой приволокли меня сюда.

Сейчас он выглядит лучше, чем год назад. Все еще мрачный и осунувшийся, но уже не такой измученный до черноты, как тогда. В самом начале нашего соседства я очень боялся за него. Нет, он исправно ходил в универ, работал, брал переводы на дом. От Даньки ему остались «по наследству» постоянные клиенты, работающие с французами, и подвести этих людей Роман никак не мог. Но выглядел он так, словно жить не собирается.

Он прилежно откладывал деньги, чтобы раздать долги, хотя прекрасно понимал, что сумма неподъемная. К счастью, Сосновские взяли на себя большую часть долга, а некий Виктор Сергеевич, который еще с Евой работал, ни о каких деньгах даже слышать не хотел. Коля Гвоздев, Ромкин приятель по реконструкторскому клубу, ныне занятый в автомобильном бизнесе и активно ведущий дела с Китаем, стабильно предлагает мне работу на переговорах. Я не синхронист, но свободное владение китайским помогает. Коле Ромка тоже должен, но часть долга Гвоздь списал за толкового китаиста. Хоть какая-то польза от меня.

Хоть какая-то польза. Я не мог помочь Еве, потому что не знал, что помощь нужна, а даже если бы знал, не сообразил бы как. И Даньке помочь я не сумел, он не хотел моей помощи. Семья, друзья, знакомые и незнакомые — так много людей делали что-то для него, и он не возражал. А мне он даже не позволил узнать о реальном положении дел.

Но постойте, изменилось бы что-то, знай я правду о его состоянии? Не могу ответить. Сказать «да» не позволяет совесть, сказать «нет» не дает стыд.

Ромка снова задремал, посапывая, приоткрыв губы. Беззащитный. Я рад, что рядом со мной он может расслабиться. Он заслужил отдых.

А я? Раньше мне часто снилась Ева. Потом Данька. Теперь же я не запоминаю снов, помню только черноту под веками. Иногда мне страшно надолго закрывать глаза. Так же, как Ромке страшно оставаться одному. Как будто пока я держу глаза закрытыми, что-то может необратимо измениться. И ведь что-то действительно меняется, я не могу сказать наверняка, но чувствую, что что-то происходит. Больше двух лет не проходит и дня, чтобы я не думал о злом роке, судьбе и прочей дребедени. И если я, возможно, заслужил, то Ромке-то за что все это?

Провел пальцем по его переносице. Он вздохнул и открыл глаза.

— Что?

— Ничего.

Нос, губы, подбородок, пульс на шее бьется в подушечки пальцев. Он ловит мою руку у себя на ключице и смотрит строго:

— Что за дела?

— Ну… Вы привлекательны, я чертовски привлекателен, чего зря время терять?

— Бороду отрастил, а мозги нет, — улыбнулся он.

Роман теперь редко улыбается, еще реже, чем раньше. Каждая его улыбка — на вес золота.

— Я серьезно, — шевелю пальцами, пытаясь сжать его руку в ответ.

Он со вздохом сел, посмотрел на потолок, прикрыл глаза.

— Ты в курсе, что я отвечу.

Перебрался через меня и вышел из комнаты. А я лег на его подушку и уставился вверх, туда, куда Ромка только что смотрел. Ломаная трещина бежит из угла к центру. Столько лет прошло, а она никуда не делась. Еще бы, куда она денется, если никто не думает ее убирать.

Иногда мне кажется, что Ромка сознательно обрекает себя на пожизненное одиночество. Возможно, времени мало прошло, нужен еще год, или два, или несколько лет, но человек не может быть один всегда. У нас вся жизнь впереди и нам нужно как-то ее прожить, а не тупо дотащиться до последнего дня.

Люди меняются, я уверен. Раны затягиваются, желание жить преобладает надо всем. Недавно я встречался с Витюшей. От разбитого, грустного и жалкого человечка, каким он уезжал в Лейпциг, не осталось и следа. Он уверял, что никогда не сможет жить в чужой стране, и, несмотря на это, после стажировки остался в Германии. Говорит, по большой любви. Глядя на него нынешнего — опрятного и стильного, с чистой кожей и белоснежными зубами — я склонен верить в эту его большую немецкоязычную любовь. Он же рассказал мне о том, что «Женя в квадрате» снова общаются. Не знаю, получится ли у них что-то и нужно ли им это вообще, ведь они оба теперь совершенно другие люди. Один — белый воротничок с пунктиком на здоровом образе жизни. Второй — простой работяга без образования и с инвалидностью. Но все они — и Женьки, и Витюша — смогли залечить свои раны, получили еще один шанс. Так может, и мне повезет?

— Ром! — крикнул я. — Я шпаклевку купил!

— Зачем? — он заглянул в комнату. Уже побриться успел.

Вместо ответа я указал пальцем на трещину в потолке. Он посмотрел вверх, потом на меня. Скептически покачал головой:

— Я тебе помогать не буду.

И ушел на кухню. Гремел посудой, громко чиркал спичками, ставя чайник на плиту. Я листал фотографии в телефоне. Как-то я спрашивал у Романа, говорил ли Данька что-нибудь перед тем, как… Он ответил, что ничего такого, о чем мне нужно знать. И при этом смотрел так, что я уверился — было что-то важное. Очень важное. Надеюсь, однажды он сможет рассказать мне.

— Ром! Иди сюда!

Он дождался, пока вскипит чайник и, судя по звукам, заварил чай. Только после этого вернулся в комнату.

— Что опять?

— Иди, что-то покажу, — я сел и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.

Что-то важное. Что-то такое, о чем я не рассказывал даже Антохе. Даже родителям.

— Ну? — он уселся и вопросительно посмотрел на меня.

Что-то, о чем я никогда не смог бы рассказать Даньке. Нашел нужную фотографию и сунул телефон Ромке под нос:

— Смотри, это Маша.


	43. То, о чем он никогда не расскажет

Я открываю глаза и вижу солнечные пятна на потолке. Жалюзи приглушают свет, но он все равно слишком яркий для меня. Должно быть, сейчас полдень. Я почти все время сплю. Даже когда думаю, что не сплю, не могу быть полностью в этом уверен. День и ночь смешались, растянулись в нескончаемую череду капельниц и процедур.

Он дремлет, положив голову на край кровати. Я хочу коснуться его волос, но он просыпается от одного моего движения. Вскидывается, как разбуженная сторожевая собака, моргает часто, прогоняя сон.

— Ты как? — спрашивает, откашлявшись.

— Ну, я не сплю, — пытаюсь я улыбнуться.

Он бросает взгляд на капельницу — еще не закончилась — и берет меня за руку. Такая теплая ладонь, кажется гораздо больше моей. Хорошо, что он здесь. Мне с ним спокойно. Знаю, ему тяжело, и я благодарен. За то, что он сейчас со мной, я прощаю ему все обиды.

— Потерпи, чуть-чуть осталось, — сжимаю его руку, насколько хватает сил.

— Не говори так.

Он шмыгает носом, глаза наполняются слезами. Глаза голубые, как небо за окном. Странно, я думал, они серые. Хотя, я уже не могу полагаться на свою память. Вон, и волосы кажутся светлее, чем я помню. Какая разница, в конце концов.

— Спасибо, — мне наконец-то удается улыбнуться, он улыбается в ответ, смахивая слезы тыльной стороной ладони. — Хорошо, что ты здесь. Я всегда хотел сказать… — веки наливаются тяжестью, снова тянет в сон. Нужно успеть. — Всегда хотел сказать… Не плачь. Вадим, не плачь, а то я сейчас сам заплачу. Спасибо, что был со мной. Живи счастливо. Знаешь, я всегда тебя…


End file.
